Indomptable
by Clarisse972
Summary: UA. James, vampire réputé pour sa cruauté et son gout pour le sang, a réussi à combiner les deux en achetant des esclaves lycans qu'il oblige à se battre à mort pour le plaisir de voir ses ennemis se décimer entre eux. Quand il fait l'acquisition de Jacob, il ne se doute pas qu'il a fait entrer son pire cauchemar dans sa vie. Jacob n'a que deux choses en tête: liberté et vengeance
1. En cage

Une troisième fanfic sur Twilight. Elle ne sera pas longue.

C'est un UA dont le couple principal reste Jake/Bella mais comme dans chacune de mes fics tout ne sera pas centré sur eux et il y aura de multiple POV. Edward n'y sera pas, cela évitera les conflits et me stressera moins ;-)

J'ai voulu travailler sur un univers plus approfondi et plus large : les loups sont des loups-garous (lycans à ma sauce) et les vampires sont…vampires !^^

C'est un drame avec un peu de romance et un peu d'action. Le rating est élevé pour me laisser de la marge et vu le thème abordé.

Je ne sais pas si mes lecteurs habituels apprécieront le changement d'univers, on verra bien, je vous laisse le soin de me dire vos impressions. C'est un peu de moi que je vous livre, j'appréhende toujours votre avis. Ayant reçu récemment un review désobligeante, je préfère être claire : ceux qui n'aiment pas mon histoire pas de souci, j'accepte les critiques constructives mais pas la méchanceté. Et je rappelle que je suis amateur.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages que je vais utiliser appartiennent à **Stephenie Meyer. **

Merci à cette fantastique auteure d'avoir créer des personnages que j'aime tant.

Relecture par Brynamon (comme d'hab) ma petite sœur. Celle sans qui je ne me serais jamais lancée dans l'écriture. Elle va se désespérer de lire encore du Bella/Jacob et me maudire parce qu'Edward n'est pas là !^^

_Réponse de bry : je préfère qu'il ne soit pas là, plutôt que de le voir galérer encore ;-)_

**Pour les lecteurs qui me connaissent déjà, merci de votre fidélité.**

Bienvenue aux nouveaux.

Résumé complet : UA. James, vampire réputé pour sa cruauté et son gout pour le sang, a réussi à combiner les deux en achetant des esclaves lycans qu'il oblige à se battre à mort pour le plaisir de voir ses ennemis se décimer entre eux. Quand il fait l'acquisition de Jacob, il ne se doute pas qu'il a fait entrer son pire cauchemar dans sa vie. Oui, car Jacob rêve de liberté et de vengeance pour tout ce qu'il a déjà subi et fera tout pour l'obtenir. Bella, prisonnière d'une autre manière, retrouvera, grâce à lui, l'envie d'être libre.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : En cage**

* * *

A une lointaine époque.

**POV SIR JAMES**

Assis dans mon fauteuil, je détaillai l'homme face à moi.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ça ? M'agaçai-je.

Je me relevai, contrarié, me dirigeai vers ma fenêtre (nous étions à l'étage) et jetai un œil à la marchandise. Une prison sur roues contenait quatre humains dont une femme (la première que je voyais). Ils étaient nus, prostrés dans un coin. La femelle me lança un regard sombre qui attira mon attention.

-Il ne faut pas vous fier à leur corpulence, se défendit le marchand. J'ai eu un mal de chien à les capturer. Ils ont la même odeur que les humains. Seules leur force, leur vitesse et leur dents plus acérées les démarque. Ils se planquent dans les forêts, dans les grottes, dans des endroits les plus reculés et les plus inimaginables pour échapper à leur destin d'esclave !

-Ils ont donc été mordus ?

-Oui. D'où cette fuite loin de tout. Ils supportent mal ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Déçu, je me tournai vers le marchand.

-Je cherche un spécimen bien particulier.

-Oui je le sais bien mais il est difficile de trouver des loups-garous héréditaires. Ils se fondent parmi les humains qu'ils déciment à petit feu et discrètement. Cette faculté de se modifier à leur guise est effrayante je trouve.

-Non. C'est étonnant.

J'avais une admiration morbide pour cette race particulière. J'organisai des combats depuis des décennies. Une passion qui m'était venue au hasard en visitant des pays où se pratiquait ce type de distraction. Depuis, je vivais autant pour étancher ma soif que pour me délecter de ces affrontement bestiaux et sanguinaires. Voir mes ennemis s'entretuer sous mes ordres était jouissif. D'ailleurs, beaucoup de mes semblables venaient de loin pour y assister.

Je n'aimais pas avoir ces créatures pour me servir. Je préférais les humains inoffensifs. J'en avais cinq à mon service dont une en particulier que j'affectionnais plus que tout.

-Bon, allons voir de plus près, lui proposai-je.

Je suivis ce vampire réputé pour sa facilité à escroquer tout le monde mais je n'étais pas de ceux qui tombaient dans ses arnaques. Je me postai en retrait, il monta avec deux de ses gars pour les rhabiller avec les habits usés, certes, mais propres que je lui avais fournis. Je pouvais me montrer généreux…

Le marchand se fit agripper par la femelle, en représailles elle reçut par un autre, un coup de fouet en barbelé. Elle serra les dents malgré la douleur évidente et les plaies épouvantables dans son dos. Un des loups présents cria en voyant cela, un gamin. Ils purent habiller la fille de force mais j'eus le temps de voir la cicatrisation rapide de son dos. C'était fascinant. Cette régénération était la base de l'immortalité des lycans.

Disposés en ligne, je les observai, les jaugeai, les questionnai. Les deux premiers cédèrent vite. La femelle et le gamin se fut une autre histoire. Je m'intéressai à eux de plus près. Les voyant non-réactifs, je bousculai le petit, un jeune de quatorze ans au plus et assez chétif. La femelle s'interposa.

-Ne t'avise plus jamais de bousculer mon frère ! Gronda-t-elle.

-Intéressant.

Je me tournai vers le marchand.

-Je prends ces deux-la. Je t'en donne cent par tête.

Il s'insurgea. Je fus intraitable. Il finit par capituler. J'appelai Joe, responsable du traitement de mes acquisitions, qui repartit un instant puis revint avec mon tampon pour les marquer au fer rouge. Ils ne purent échapper au marquage. Je signai l'acte d'achat sous leurs cris de rage, humant l'odeur de la chaire brûlée.

OoooO

Le soir même, je lançai le message qu'il y aurait un combat demain, hors pleine lune. Je n'avais jamais la patience d'attendre. Il me fallait au moins un combat par semaine. Je partis vers la dépendance de ma propriété : la seule existante hormis celle de mon humaine. Caleb en sortit après trois coups frappés.

Impassible, il attendit.

Caleb était mon spécimen héréditaire. Je l'avais acquis il y a dix ans et je le couvais comme un trésor. Il était grand, massif, noir. Il ne dépassait pas les vingt-cinq ans en apparence vu qu'il avait cessé de vieillir depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Il n'avait jamais perdu un combat et m'offrait du spectacle et de la durée. Il n'avait jamais lutté contre son destin d'esclave, lui-même fils d'esclave. Il n'avait jamais tenté de s'enfuir non plus. Il venait d'une autre famille à qui j'avais proposé des fortunes pour l'obtenir. Il travaillait dans les champs, un pur gâchis ! Quand j'avais compris sa nature spéciale (ses anciens maitres ne s'en étaient à peine rendu compte car Caleb était si posé qu'il ne mutait qu'à la pleine lune), j'avais sauté de joie à n'en plus finir. Lors de ses phases lunaires, il était isolé, comme les autres, dans une cage le temps qu'il se reprenne.

-Un combat demain soir avec des nouvelles recrues, lui annonçai-je.

-Ok.

-Repose-toi, garde tes forces pour demain.

OoooO

J'étais avec mes invités, fébrile. Laurent, mon ami de toujours était à ma droite. A ma gauche, ma douce créature humaine assistait aussi au spectacle. Elle n'aimait pas mais je l'y obligeais. J'aimais sentir son odeur entêtante avant, pendant et après le combat où je me délectais d'elle pour continuer en beauté. Elle savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait.

Elle restait en retrait, engoncée sous sa cape noire. J'ôtai sa capuche, dévoilant de beaux cheveux bruns très longs. Elle avait une peau nacrée et pâle. Des traits très doux et agréables avec des tâches de rousseur discrètes. Elle était joliment vêtue. Je lui fournissais ce qu'il lui fallait pour qu'elle me fasse honneur et j'adorais ressentir l'envie de mes invités quand ils étaient sous le choc de son essence si unique.

Laurent se pencha vers moi :

-J'ai peut-être trouvé ce que tu cherchais.

Je m'animai.

-Ce sera facile je pense, rajouta-t-il, car ses maitres ne savent plus quoi faire de lui. Ils n'arrivent pas à le dresser. Il ne pense qu'à fuir.

-Qu'il essaie seulement, m'égayai-je. Je saurai le dompter, affirmai-je, déjà exalté. Quand penses-tu le ramener ? Combien te faut-il ?

-Cinq cent, prix d'ami. Je pense qu'il me faudra une semaine. Il est dans une famille en Alaska. Le trajet va être long. Je viendrai peut-être avec ma fiancée.

-Irina ?

-Oui, tu auras enfin l'occasion de la voir depuis le temps qu'elle souhaite te rencontrer.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que quelqu'un ait pu lui passer la corde au cou. Ce n'est pas à moi que cela arriverait, j'aimais trop ma liberté. J'avais beaucoup de conquêtes qui suffisait à mon bonheur.

Caleb entra tranquillement dans l'enceinte du lieu de combat en plein cœur de ma propriété sous les étoiles brillantes d'un ciel dégagé. Il régnait un silence exaltant. Je fis signe à Joe, il envoya la femelle dans l'aire de combat. Elle se braqua face au mastodonte. Je jubilai comme mes amis, les sens aux aguets, impatient. Je perçus l'odeur de la peur, l'odeur de la mort. Caleb recula. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il me jeta un œil, je le sommai de se battre.

-Non.

De ma vie, je ne me sentis aussi humilié. Il défiait mon autorité en publique ! Je sautai hors de mon périmètre confortable, m'élançai vers lui et le saisis au cou. Il se tendit, saisissant mon bras.

-Ne me touche pas ! Criai-je.

-Je ne frappe pas les femmes, se justifia-t-il.

-Frappe mauviette ! Entendis-je la louve grogner.

-Tu vois Caleb, elle est d'accord pour se battre alors fais-le ! Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer !

Il était en plein dilemme, je fulminai. Ne lui faisais-je donc pas peur ! Moi son maitre !

-Ça c'est ce qui prouve que tu m'appartiens, sifflai-je en lui montrant sa marque sur l'épaule, alors obéis ! Rugis-je.

Il entama son processus de modification, je le lâchai, satisfait par le cri étouffé de la louve. Il lui suffit de quelques secondes pour qu'il soit entièrement sous sa forme définitive. Debout, il se laissa tomber sur ses quatre pattes, montra ses crocs, j'agrandis mes yeux, l'obligeant à agir même contre sa volonté. Un don vampirique rarissime car les lycans étaient immunisés contre cette forme d'agression. Il était bien utile et peu de monde le connaissait me donnant un avantage certain. Il se tourna vers la fille et avança vers elle.

Un cri retentit dans le cercle de mes amis.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Une heure plus tôt.

Je sortis de mon bain sans entrain. Le miroir me renvoya une image peu flatteuse de mon corps marqué par les cicatrices des morsures de mon maitre, conséquence de son désir pour mon sang. Il avait maintes fois voulu que je l'appelle par son prénom mais j'en étais incapable. J'étais ici contre mon gré depuis un an : mon père m'avait cédé à ce monstre pour régler des dettes qu'il avait contracté auprès de lui, incapable de le rembourser. Horrifiée, puis outragée, j'avais tenté plusieurs fois de partir de cet enfer. Mon père savait ce qu'il était mais cela ne l'avait pas freiné quand ce sang-froid m'avait réclamé en échange de l'effacement de ses dettes. Je me rappelai de son air possédé dès que nous nous étions croisés la première fois.

-Je te veux et je t'aurais, m'avait-il murmuré.

Je me tournai de dos et observai la cicatrice en forme de huit inversé sur mon épaule.

A ma première tentative de fuite, je n'avais pas été loin. Et pour me punir, il m'avait marqué comme son esclave. Il m'avait demandé pourquoi je voulais fuir alors qu'il m'avait laissé entièrement libre avec en prime un coin à vivre juste pour moi.

-Je veux retrouver mon père et lui faire payer ! Avais-je craché.

Il avait été surpris par ma réponse.

Par la suite, il avait regretté son geste. Détestant voir mon corps abimé de la sorte.

-Pourtant n'est-ce pas ce que vous faites avec vos dents répugnantes !

Il avait souri.

-Tu es encore plus irrésistible quand tu es en colère.

La fois suivante, les domestiques avaient tenté de me dissuader de réessayer mais j'avais refusé de les écouter. Si elles aimaient être soumises ce n'était pas mon cas. Tout comme elles, je ne méritais pas d'être humiliée et réduite à la servitude et je comptais le lui prouver. Je n'avais pas été loin non plus. Il m'avait isolé dans le sous-sol de son immense demeure pendant une semaine avec pour seule pitance de l'eau et la compagnie des loups en pleine mutation enfermés, certes, mais trop près quand même. Cela m'avait calmé un long moment.

A la troisième tentative, il m'envoya Caleb…

Depuis, j'avais cessé de vouloir fuir. Je frissonnai rien qu'en y repensant. J'avais peur des lycans. Ils semblaient être aussi démoniaques que les vampires. J'avais déjà assisté à beaucoup de transformations toutes aussi effrayantes les unes que les autres. Beaucoup d'entre eux étaient morts depuis mon arrivée pourtant le sous-sol ne désemplissait jamais. Malgré tout, j'avais de la compassion pour eux. Personne ne devrait être réduit en esclavage.

Je me séchai et partis m'habiller, nauséeuse. Je savais bien qu'après ce combat, je devrais servir d'en-cas à ce monstre…

Pourquoi moi ? J'étais banale. Je n'étais pas la seule fille ici mais il ne voyait que par moi. Même quand il partait chasser, il ne mettait pas longtemps à me persécuter si combat il y avait. J'étais comme une drogue pour lui.

L'avenir me paraissait si sombre, dénué de bonheur et de possibilité de trouver ma liberté et l'amour. Qui voudrait d'une femme abimée ? J'essayai de ne pas penser à la mort. Je refoulai mes pensées angoissantes. Je devais avoir du courage. Supporter. Encore…

Je quittai ma maisonnette, le rejoignis devant la fosse. Voilà comment je nommais cet endroit. Je restai indifférente à son œil appréciateur, j'étais trop bloquée sur ses amis pour me soucier de lui. Ils me reluquaient comme un bout de viande surtout celui au teint foncé, un dénommé Laurent. Je ne l'aimais pas, il était sournois. Mon maitre se posta près de moi, cela calma rapidement les ardeurs de certains. Assise à ses cotés, je tentai de refouler toute émotion. Je n'aimais pas le sang. Sa vue me rendait malade. Il le savait mais persistait. Il aimait confronter les gens à leurs peurs les plus profondes. Il était cruel, il était sans cœur. Un être immonde dénué d'âme. Il discutait avec son ami Laurent. Je tendis l'oreille, intéressée par l'histoire de ce loup indomptable.

Il fit un signe à Joe, je fus horrifiée de constater qu'il n'hésitait pas à mettre une jeune femme face à Caleb. Il parvint à le convaincre déloyalement de se battre contre elle à mon grand désespoir, je ne pus m'empêcher de me révolter :

-_NON ! Ne faîtes pas ça !_

Caleb fut sourd à mes paroles, s'approchant de la femme apeurée. James fut près de moi en un clignement d'œil et me susurra à l'oreille :

-La prochaine fois que tu contestes mon choix, tu iras dans l'arène !

Je me figeai, ma gorge se dessécha. Il profita du spectacle, je fermai les yeux, cela sembla durer des heures.

-Comme il est doué, il sait faire durer le plaisir, s'enorgueillit-il.

Des bruits glauques et terrifiants me parvinrent aux oreilles. Je serrai les yeux encore plus tentant de me fermer au monde. Il s'en rendit compte, me pressa le bras si fort que je ne pus que rouvrir mes yeux, assistant à la mort de la jeune femme, broyée entre les dents du loup noir, tas de chair sanguinolent et méconnaissable. Il y eut des clameurs, des applaudissements. Je me levai et m'élançai loin de ce spectacle pour aller vomir incapable de me retenir cette fois. Mon maitre me rejoignit, m'autorisa à rentrer :

-Je t'épargne pour ce soir, j'ai eu mon compte de sang pour aujourd'hui.

Il repartit en sifflotant tandis que je m'engloutissais dans l'horreur.

OoooO

Une semaine passa.

Une nuit, je me faufilai dans le sous-sol, normalement gardé par Joe ou son fils adoptif Lewis quand il le relayait. Mais ce soir, je savais qu'ils ne seraient pas là : ils étaient partis chasser. Je longeai le couloir, arrivait devant une grand espace muré dont la sous-couche était en acier, apparaissant aux endroits grattés par les prisonniers. Il y avait des barreaux en argent massif dont l'unique porte était verrouillée. Ils étaient tous parqués dans cet endroit avec pour seul meuble quelques matelas, un point d'eau et des sanitaires qui n'en menait pas large. Je fus saisie par l'odeur. Jamais je n'avais voulu m'aventurer ici, ça ne m'était pas venu à l'idée mais j'étais anxieuse pour l'adolescent. J'avais entendu dire que mon maitre comptait le faire combattre demain et j'en avais eu mal au cœur. Ce n'était qu'un enfant… peu importait sa nature.

Les loups dormaient, sauf lui. Il était ailleurs, amaigri, prostré. Je voulus lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Entendis-je dans mon dos.

Je manquai de m'évanouir en reconnaissant la voix de mon maitre. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que le gamin se précipita sur les barreaux, féroce. Il tendit les bras pour l'attraper mais ne parvint qu'à tirer ma capuche et tirer mes cheveux. Mon maitre frappa son bras dont le craquement sourd me glaça. Des hurlements suivirent. Il repoussa le gamin dans la prison, dégoûté.

-Si tu la touches encore je te tue et c'est valable pour vous tous !

Il y eut des marmonnements parmi les cris maintenant étouffés du jeune loup.

-Je vais devoir trouver un autre combattant. Dire que je me faisais une joie…

Il m'emmena loin d'ici. Devant la maison il me regarda avec désespérance.

-Puisque tu aimes tant que ça ces bêtes incultes, c'est toi dorénavant qui ira les nourrir.

Je ne saisissais pas.

-Tu verras qu'ils n'ont rien d'humain et comme ça tu arrêteras de t'apitoyer sur eux.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Trois soirs plus tôt.

J'observai les étoiles dans le ciel, sans vraiment les voir. Je ne parvenais pas à dormir enfermé dans cette cage roulante. Me transformer me servirait à rien. J'étais incapable de sortir de là et cela me fatiguerait inutilement car sans lune le processus demandait beaucoup d'énergie. Je grognai, évitant de regarder ces immortels, infâmes buveur de sang qui s'étaient arrêtés pour batifoler. C'était écœurant.

Dire que je quittai une prison pour aller dans une autre prison. J'avais tout fait pour fuir, sans succès. J'avais été puni et humilié à maintes reprises. L'on me serinait que j'étais un sous-homme, une créature bonne qu'à les servir.

Je préférais mourir que de me soumettre. J'étais le larbin de personne. J'étais né libre, dans une famille heureuse et unie avec des sœurs que j'aimais, des amis, des cousins. J'étais heureux, j'avais à peine vingt ans, la vie me souriait. Mais le sort et ces êtres sans cœur en avaient décidé autrement m'arrachant à ma famille dont j'étais le seul à porter les gènes modificateurs du loup depuis des générations. J'avais été emmenée très loin d'eux et mon calvaire avait commencé.

Mon but était de les rejoindre au départ mais après réflexion, je savais que je devais rester loin d'eux pour ne pas leur porter préjudice.

Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait ? Je me retrouvais seul et l'on me troquait comme de la marchandise ! Cela faisait déjà six mois ! C'était trop long ! Dès que je serai libre, je réunirai une meute et je reviendrai tous les exterminer !

Ma fureur était mon arme. Je la nourrissais, la cultivais avec constance. C'était ce qui me permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la peur et le découragement.

L'immortelle, d'une beauté malsaine, m'étudiait souvent, me parlait, me souriait même avec une étrange lueur dans ses yeux opaques. Ses canines étaient aussi pointues que les miennes, cette étrange similitude m'avait déstabilisé. Je m'étais repris : je ne tuais pas des gens, moi ! Mais eux par contre, à la moindre occasion, j'en ferais mon en-cas.

Elle s'approcha encore de moi, délaissant son ami à la peau plus foncée que moi et me demanda si je voulais boire ou manger. Je refusai comme à chaque fois même si ça devenait dur de résister aux tiraillements de la faim.

-Cette attitude ne te mènera nulle part Jacob.

Je me hérissai en entendant mon prénom dans sa bouche. Elle aimait trop faire ça, s'adressant à moi comme si nous étions égaux.

-Mange un peu, sans force tu ne pourras jamais t'enfuir.

Je lui prêtai attention, agacé : elle ne pouvait que se moquer car son don paralysant ne me laissait aucune possibilité de fuite. Il n'empêche qu'elle n'avait pas tord…

OoooO

Nous arrivions dans une nouvelle propriété. Crispé, je me redressai, déjà prêt à me battre. Je m'étais requinqué, avalant quantité de viande qu'Irina (oui elle avait un prénom) m'avait ramenée de sa chasse. Sceptique, elle m'avait confié être végétarienne et boire que du sang animal. Je ne l'avais évidemment pas cru mais étrangement je me méfiais moins d'elle. Sa présence n'était pas désagréable. L'autre par contre, je sentais décupler ma rage dès qu'il posait ses yeux méprisants sur moi, me parlant avec hauteur et dédain.

Devant la porte de cette immense demeure, un comité d'accueil arriva au fur et à mesure. Je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre, combattant la peur, réveillant ma haine.

Irina descendit pour être dans mon champ de vision, me lançant un œil triste. Elle était celle qui s'était opposé à mon départ, je ne savais pourquoi et devant sa défaite face aux autres membres de son clan, elle avait capitulé. Elle avait alors demandé à son fiancé de venir avec lui pour voir où j'allais désormais vivre.

-T'inquiète pas, lui avait-il dit, il sera bien traité.

Bien traité. Les mots résonnaient dans ma tête, me blessaient. Une voix me tira de mon mal-être. Mais au lieu de regarder celui qui possédait une voix si détestable, je relevai la tête. Une femme m'examinait au travers d'un rideau qu'elle tira finalement pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Mon cœur déchainé loupa un battement tandis qu'elle me regardait franchement. J'en oubliai ce pourquoi j'étais ici.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez autant envie de lire la suite que j'ai envie de l'écrire !^^


	2. Ami ou ennemi?

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris ainsi que pour l'accueil de ce premier chapitre.

Merci à **Supergirl971 et Bry** pour leur review ! Elles sont là et m'encouragent depuis le début de mes écrits.

Merci aussi à **Caro19**, celle avec qui je partage des avis très similaires depuis quelque temps.

Merci à **Mariearya et Margaux-Anna** de me suivre et de me booster sur cette nouvelle aventure.

En réponse à la tienne **Lisa** : Elle m'a fait très plaisir, je te remercie. Tu as raison, le changement fait du bien. James en perso principal (comme Jake et Bella) c'est intéressant à traiter. J'aime ce perso même avec ce côté cruel. Son lien avec Bella, je vais en parler au fur et à mesure. Il ne sera pas toujours en avant mais il y aura quelque pov de lui. Drame, amour, action, c'est ce que j'aime aussi. Je vais tenter de continuer dans ce sens.

En réponse à la tienne **Liise-sweety** : merci !^^ C'est super si ça te plait, la suite est là.

En réponse à la tienne **Marina** : So happy de te retrouver sur cette troisième fic consacrée à nos chouchous !^^ J'espère que tu aimeras celle-ci tout autant ! J'attends ton avis -)

C'est utile d'avoir vos impressions, elles me permettent de voir s'il y a des choses à clarifier ou pas, s'il y a des choses à développer ou pas. S'il y a des incohérences…

Et surtout cela me stimule donc n'hésitez pas !^^

Tout doucement vous apprendrez à connaitre chaque perso, c'est important pour mieux apprécier l'histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ami ou ennemi ?**

* * *

**POV SIR JAMES**

Je les entendis arriver de loin. J'étais impatient. Non ! Surexcité était le bon terme. Je délaissai Bella, à qui je faisais rédiger quelques missives dans mon bureau à l'étage et lui demandai de m'attendre. Je descendis accueillir mes invités et mon acquisition. Joe était déjà là, d'autres de ses gars aussi. Je hélai Angela, une des domestiques, pour qu'elle soit prête à servir mes invités. Elle arriva très vite, toujours aussi réservée et craintive.

Mon regard se porta d'abord sur Laurent et sa compagne. Celle-ci descendait déjà de son siège pour aller vers le jeune loup sans me prêter attention. Vexé, je fis bonne figure, salua mon ami qui avait bien sur remarqué mon mécontentement. Il m'attira vers ce pour quoi je me languissais depuis des jours. Il était parfait…

Je perdis mon sourire en remarquant que lui aussi ne me prêtait pas attention. Il était debout comme hypnotisé par quelque chose. Je suivis son regard, me crispai.

-Bella, rentre à l'intérieur !

Elle sursauta, rougit comme pris en faute et se hâta de refermer la fenêtre et de s'éloigner. Laurent me tenait fermement par l'épaule, il me connaissait, tentait de m'apaiser. Pourquoi étais-je si contrarié ?

-Irina, intervint Laurent, permets-moi de te présenter mon ami James.

Je me concentrai sur elle, admirai sa réelle beauté malgré ses yeux étrangement opaques dus à sa tendance végétarienne, je supposai. Elle esquissa un sourire de politesse, me tendit la main que je baisai avec insistance. Je n'étais pas dupe de sa réticence. Je n'aimais pas sa réaction ni ce que son minois camouflait avec habileté.

-Angela, emmenez Lady Irina dans ses appartements.

-Bien messire.

Lady Irina se braqua, Laurent fut assez avisé de la faire obtempérer.

-Va te poser ma douce, je te rejoins dans un moment. Je règle les dernières formalités, tu peux me faire confiance.

Elle se plongea dans ses yeux, se radoucit. Il était doué, à moins que l'amour la rendisse aveugle ? Il la manipulait, assurément. Ce que je ne saisissais pas, c'était l'attitude de cette dame. Que me reprochait-elle ?

Il l'accompagna à l'entrée, je me tournai pour jauger celui qui avait attiré l'attention de ma Bella. Je n'aurais su définir son expression mais ce n'était pas de la peur. Il me vrilla du regard, je me crispai réellement. Nous nous toisâmes sans un mot. Par delà la colère, je perçus de la défiance. La rage m'étouffa, c'en était trop !

-Baisse les yeux, sifflai-je.

Il resta muet, s'avançant au plus près des barreaux, nullement enclin à détourner le regard, son corps tremblait, ses yeux avait la noirceur du diable. Je cillai effaré par tant de hargne et de révolte.

-Il fera un bon adversaire, intervint Laurent derrière moi.

Sa voix me tempéra. Il était le seul à réussir ce tour de force. Il était mon seul ami, le seul en qui j'avais confiance totalement. Il m'était loyal et dévoué car je l'avais sauvé de la mort il y a une trentaine d'années. Je traversais le pays, quand j'étais tombé sur une meute de lycans prêts à le dévorer. J'avais obligé ceux-ci à se dévorer entre eux. Il était l'un des rares à connaitre mon don (avec Bella qui m'avait surpris l'utilisant sur Caleb).

Je me tournai vers mon ami, il me sourit avec confiance. Je me détendis peu à peu.

-Rentrons discuter. Joe, tu sais quoi faire, l'interpelai-je sans le regarder. Et préviens Caleb pour ce soir, je veux un combat amical entre eux pour voir ce qu'il vaut.

A l'entrée, je l'entendis gronder. Je fis un demi-tour, satisfait. Je plantai mes yeux sur lui et conclus ainsi :

-N'oublie pas de lui apposer ma marque ! Il est à moi maintenant !

* * *

**POV LADY IRINA**

Quelques minutes plus tôt

Laurent me lâcha le coude et je me laissais entrainer par la jeune fille humaine avec anxiété. Dès mon arrivée, j'avais perçu des ondes néfastes. J'avais regretté la proposition de Laurent à la minute où j'avais croisé les yeux de Sir James. Il était le mal incarné et Jacob ne pouvait être bien traité ici…

Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé, voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas qu'il quitte notre domaine. Je vivais avec mes sœurs Kate et Tanya et leurs maris (soupir), ainsi qu'avec notre ami de toujours, Eleazar et sa femme Carmen, dans la demeure familiale acquise il y a des décennies. Tanya était la chef du clan, celle qui nous faisait vivre confortablement. J'avais suivi son exemple, j'avais étudié, j'avais voyagé pour trouver ma propre voie et faire des rencontres qui m'avait permis de me lancer dans mon affaire. Elle était fière de moi : depuis quelques années je créais des robes pour les grandes dames du monde entier. J'étais connue dans tout le pays et par delà les mers et les océans.

J'avais été très contrariée d'apprendre que mes sœurs avait acquis des lycans lors de mon absence prolongée, j'étais partie pour affaire. Encore une lubie de Garrett, le mari de Kate. Je m'étais confronté à lui.

-Nous sommes une famille aisée et reconnue, s'était-il opposé, nous devons avoir des domestiques. Je les ai eus pour une bouchée de pain.

-Je m'en moque, tu vas les libérer sur le champ !

Il se braqua.

-Certainement pas, je les ai payés.

-Tu veux dire ma sœur les a payés, rectifiai-je !

Il reprit contenance, nullement offusqué.

-C'est vrai…mais elle est contente de ce choix.

Excédée, j'avais demandé un conseil de clan. J'avais émis mon indignation : utiliser des êtres humains pour nous servir était amoral. J'étais contre toute forme d'asservissement.

-Ce sont des créatures dangereuses, avait souligné Carmen. Mieux vaut les asservir que les avoir contre nous. En plus, ils semblent bien accepter leur condition.

-Tu oublies le jeune…, commença Eleazar.

-C'est en faisant cela que nous accentuons leur haine contre nous, avais-je contré en le coupant.

-Cette haine existe depuis toujours, avait fait remarqué Tanya. Ils avaient disparu un moment mais il y a une recrudescence de mutation depuis presqu'un siècle, ils vont prendre le contrôle et nous anéantir si nous les laissons libres.

J'avais cherché de quoi la contrer mais elle ne m'avait pas laissé le choix, le clan avait voté contre moi.

J'en avais parlé à Laurent, malheureuse de cette situation. Lui, pouvait comprendre…

Je revins à l'instant présent, la jeune fille me laissa devant une porte qu'elle avait ouverte. Je pénétrai dans la pièce, sans vraiment la détailler. Je me précipitai vers la fenêtre pour voir s'ils étaient encore en bas mais je n'étais pas du bon côté de la maison. Cela ne m'empêcha pas d'entendre ses grondements de rage. Eprouvée, je voulus redescendre mais Laurent était déjà dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Reste là ! Me somma-t-il, mécontent. Nous avons à parler.

Il n'était pas homme à se fâcher mais il m'en voulait visiblement. J'ignorai ses traits contrariés.

-Tu avais promis qu'il serait bien traité !

-Ce sera le cas si tu n'interviens pas !

-Où vont-ils le mettre ?

-En sécurité, la pleine lune est dans deux jours.

Je sondai son âme, à la recherche de vérité.

-Laurent, que me caches-tu ?

Il resta impassible. Il était posé, patient, diplomate. C'était des qualités que j'aimais, des qualités qui le définissait en tant qu'homme. Mais parfois, il restait secret surtout concernant son passé dont je ne connaissais presque rien. Dès le premier regard, il y a maintenant un an, je savais que nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Il m'avait confié plus tard avoir ressenti la même chose. Nous qui étions si indépendants, nous avions du mal à nous passer l'un de l'autre. Un chamboulement dans notre vie pas facile à gérer car nous étions souvent en déplacement pour notre travail. Il ne vivait pas avec moi, il voulait qu'on se marie et que l'on vive dans notre propre demeure. Il n'était pas à l'aise avec ma famille végétarienne qui le jugeait pour son mode de vie non conforme à la nôtre. J'avais accepté de fermer les yeux car je n'avais pas eu le choix. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à vivre sans lui et je ne pouvais le forcer à être différent. Je lui demandai juste de se restreindre et de ne tuer personne. Il y parvenait et cela me suffisait.

-Que me caches-tu ? Répétai-je.

-Il va combattre.

-Combattre ? Murmurai-je.

-Oui, James possède quelques lycans spécialement pour ce genre d'activités.

Je tombai des nues, me révoltai.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu l'ignorais, me reprocha-t-il.

-Mais si, je n'en avais aucune idée ! Tu ne m'as pas précisé les tâches qu'il aurait à faire ici.

-Je t'ai parlé de mes penchants pour les combats à mains nues, je t'ai dis que James organisait ce genre de combats.

Oui, il m'en avait parlé vaguement. Je m'horrifiai de ma naïveté.

-Mais tu le savais alors…

Il se détourna. Je m'insurgeai :

- Il faut le ramener chez nous !

-Chez toi ? Non.

-Mais…

-Cesse de le considérer comme un humain. Il ne l'est pas !

Anéantie par ses paroles indignes de lui, je me détournai.

-Ecoute, il sera bien traité s'il coopère, se radoucit-il.

Il m'entoura de ses bras.

-Ne me mens pas ! M'opposai-je.

-J'y veillerai, tu as ma parole.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien ? Tu le promets ? Espérai-je réellement.

-Oui.

Je me détendis et je me retournai pour me blottir dans ses bras. Tout me parut dérisoire comparé à ce que nous partagions. Tout comme moi, il regarda vers la porte brusquement. J'avais perçu la présence d'une humaine. Elle était debout et nous observait avec réserve, étonnée. Elle avait une odeur vraiment particulière. Je quittai les bras de Laurent. Ce visage tendre qu'il m'avait offert s'était effacé.

-Oui ? Lui dit-il.

J'étais admiratrice malgré moi de sa taille fine soulignée par cette robe élégante au décolleté carrée et distinguai des cicatrices.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Bella, me répondit-elle.

-La source de James, m'éclaira Laurent.

Je comprenais mieux et cela me répugna confirmant la nature cruelle de son ami.

-Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de vous entendre parler…

-Vous nous espionniez ? Se contraria-t-il.

-Non, se défendit-elle.

-Bella, entendis-je Sir James l'appeler.

Elle sursauta et s'en alla sans cérémonie rejoindre son maitre. Cela me rappela ce qui me préoccupait.

-Je sais pourquoi tu le défends mais arrête s'il te plait, m'intima Laurent. Toute cette histoire avec « lui » nous sépare et je ne le veux pas. Laisse-moi gérer ça.

Il prit mes mains, entremêla ses doigts aux miens, formant un contraste qui me rappela que ce qui aurait pu nous séparer nous avait en fait réuni. Les différences n'étaient que des obstacles minimes si on le voyait ainsi. Cela me redonna du courage et je pris le partie de lui faire confiance parce que je l'aimais par-dessus tout.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Il était étrange de voir ces deux êtres s'enlacer et se témoigner de l'affection comme un couple ordinaire. Ils étaient si dissemblables et pourtant étaient reliés par un fil invisible. J'avais entendu une partie de leur conversation sans le vouloir, cherchant à en savoir plus sur le nouvel arrivant. La curiosité m'avait poussé à jeter un œil par la fenêtre du salon à son arrivée mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant, une pulsion m'avait rendu téméraire et j'avais ouvert la fenêtre…

…et mon cœur m'avait parlé.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le bureau suite à l'appel de mon maitre, visiblement contrarié. J'étais encore sous le choc de cette rencontre et de tout ce qui me passait par la tête depuis.

Je m'approchai de mon maitre avec prudence vu son état d'esprit. Il tournait en rond, habillé comme un prince, ses cheveux blonds attachés en arrière. Ses yeux bleus fondirent sur moi et me terrifièrent par ce qu'ils exprimaient. Je devais garder mon calme mais le soulèvement saccadé de ma poitrine me trahissait. Je me sentis prise en faute sans comprendre pourquoi. Il glissa droit sur moi, je reculai. Il émit un râle, dévoilant ses dents. Je vacillai.

-Non, s'il vous plait, le suppliai-je.

Ses yeux se voilèrent, je détournai le regard, je ne voulais pas tomber dans ses filets hypnotiques. Il me bloqua contre le mur, saisit mon visage un peu brusquement, je voulus crier sous la douleur.

-Tu es à moi, siffla-t-il.

Un vent de révolte monta en moi que je refoulai car je redoutais sa colère, je redoutais sa vengeance. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il me reprochait. Je m'en voulus de ma faiblesse, de ce que j'avais laissé transparaitre. Je gardai mes yeux fermés, il me huma avec passion annonçant ce que j'exécrai le plus au monde. Je ne pouvais me soustraire, le désespoir me gagna au contact glacé de sa langue, le sang martelait dans mes tempes, je n'étais pas préparée. Il voulait me punir d'avoir eu de l'intérêt pour un autre que lui. Je tentai de le repousser sans succès, ses dents pénétrèrent dans ma chaire, au niveau de la base de ma gorge, endroit encore inexploré de sa part car trop dangereux. La morsure me brûla intensément, provoquant des spasmes incontrôlés de mes muscles, le sang aspiré consumait mes veines. Ma tête me tourna, je me sentis partir rapidement. Il y eut un choc, la brûlure persista mais la douleur diminua. Je glissai contre le mur, essayant de voir ce qui se passait mais tout était flou…

Des bras glacés me levèrent et me transportèrent loin de cet abîme.

OoooO

Des secousses m'obligèrent à ouvrir les yeux. Dans la pénombre de je ne voyais pas grand-chose.

-Bella, il faut te lever, c'est l'heure du combat, m'avertit une voix que je reconnus comme être celle d'Angela.

Je clignai des yeux, cherchant à comprendre de quoi elle parlait. J'étais embrumée, une douleur me tiraillait. Je passais mes doigts sur ma clavicule, rentrant en contact avec un bandage. Tout me revint en mémoire, j'étouffai un sanglot et une bouffée de panique.

-C'est pas le moment de craquer Bella, tu dois le rejoindre. Je t'ai préparé des affaires, je vais t'aider.

OoooO

Personne ne m'attendait devant la fosse éclairée par des lampes suspendues, la lune était presque pleine, d'une teinte bleutée inquiétante. Je montai les quelques marches et m'installai discrètement à ses côtés sans un mot, la peur au ventre mélangée à une sensation diffuse de haine et de crainte. Il ôta ma capuche comme à chaque fois, caressa ma tresse, effleura ma coiffe. Je cessai de respirer, fixant l'aire de combat. Quelqu'un se positionna près de moi, me fit sursauter. Agenouillée, la femme vampire me dévisageait avec gentillesse.

-Vous allez mieux ma chère ?

Perplexe, je n'osai la regarder plus et me recentrai sur l'horizon où Caleb venait d'apparaitre, écœurée par ce que j'allais voir, je me contractai un peu plus. J'opinai cependant de la tête pour être polie. Elle posa sa main glacée sur moi, je la retirai aussi sec.

-Je n'aime pas non plus ce genre de démonstration cruelle, me confia-t-elle à mon grand étonnement.

Je détaillai son visage angoissée.

-Allez vous rasseoir Lady Irina, décréta mon maitre d'un ton agacé.

-Non, je suis bien ici !

Je me figeai sous son audace. Il l'ignora, exécuta le geste habituel et Joe fit entrer le nouvel arrivant.

-Jacob, entendis-je Lady Irina prononcer avec angoisse.

Une immense chaleur se propagea dans mon corps, sensation agréable et effrayante. Il était à peine vêtu, grand, fort, halé et marqué par cet horrible signe de possession déjà cicatrisé. Si je pensais avoir vu quelqu'un rempli de haine, je m'étais trompée. Ses yeux allèrent vers la voix de Lady Irina qui se redressa :

-Je ne savais pas…

-Laurent tiens ta femme où je m'en charge, dit mon maitre d'une voix alarmante.

Ce que fit le vampire nommé en l'éloignant de moi. Les yeux de Jacob glissèrent un instant sur moi, je manquai aussi de me lever pour je ne sais quelle raison mais il n'exprimait rien de différent qu'une envie meurtrière qui me glaça. Enfin ils se posèrent sur James vers qui il fit un pas mon cœur tomba dans mes pieds. Caleb entama sa mutation, attirant son attention. Une boule se formait dans ma gorge repensant à la jeune femme tuée sous ses crocs meurtriers.

-Défends-toi Jacob ! Cria Lady Irina.

Il se modifia à son tour, je déglutis avec peine sous le spectacle de ses bras et ses jambes s'allongeant, grossissant engloutissant l'humain qu'il était pour laisser place à un loup d'une teinte peu habituelle : un brun un peu orangé. Il était aussi grand que Caleb et aussi massif. Ma peur étrangement diminua. C'était un combat amical avais-je cru comprendre. Il fallait juste qu'il esquive les coups de Caleb. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, au contraire, il les encaissa pour mieux les lui rendre. Le provoquait pour mieux le déstabiliser et lui porter des coups offensifs et violents. Le temps se suspendit. J'étais accrochée à la balustrade, priant pour que tout se passe bien. Le sang apparut. Je retins toute nausée pour me concentrer et lui envoyer des pensées encourageantes. Caleb vacilla. Je crus défaillir de soulagement. James se redressa d'un bond.

-Cela suffit, le combat est terminé ! Tonna-t-il.

Jacob ne l'entendit pas ainsi et continua à foncer dans Caleb poussant Joe à entrer dans la fosse mais il l'envoya dans le décor. James entra à son tour dans la fosse. Il fut sur lui dans la seconde et d'un coup de bras l'éloigna de Caleb. Il se releva et revint à la charge, James l'esquiva, habitué et le frappa de nouveau plus durement.

-Arrêtez !

Je me mortifiai car c'est moi qui avais crié. Je perçus le changement de mon maitre face à mon intervention, il parvint à le soumettre les quelques secondes qu'il fallut à Jacob pour se relever et celui-ci se tourna vers moi. Je me liquéfiai sur place.

-Joe, amène Bella.

Celui-ci était déjà près de lui et obéit sans chercher à comprendre.

-James ! Intervint Laurent qui tentait de retenir sa fiancée.

Il lui imposa le silence.

-Je veux qu'elle comprenne !

Je voulus m'éloigner mais Joe était rapide comme tous les vampires, il n'eut aucun mal à me déposer dans la fosse même si je me débattais. Le loup-Jacob avança vers moi, posant les mêmes yeux haineux sur moi qu'il avait posé sur mon maitre. Je reculai mais bien sûr, un pan de mur en pierre me fit barrage. Je n'entendis plus rien, ne vis plus rien qui n'était pas ce loup. Mes jambes flageolèrent, je tremblais tellement que j'avais envie de vomir. La vue de près de ses crocs finirent de me rendre hystérique. Je l'observai suppliante, cherchant dans son regard ce que j'avais vu ce matin qui m'avait retournée le cœur, il était là quelque part…

-Jacob…

Il se figea, feula de frustration, il semblait paralysé.

James rugit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne bougeait plus. Je me décalai un peu pour lui échapper et partis en courant…

OoooO

Etonnamment, mon maitre me laissa tranquille. Après une nuit de cauchemars et un réveil difficile, je me rendis auprès de lui comme chaque jour. J'agissais comme un zombie, j'avais l'impression d'être hors de mon corps.

Il s'était absenté avec Laurent, me prévint Angéla. Seule Lady Irina était présente et tournait en rond. Je préférai l'éviter mais elle vint à ma rencontre.

-Ils sont partis chasser. James est très en colère contre moi et Laurent a préféré l'éloigner.

-En colère contre vous ?

-Il sait que c'est moi qui ais empêché Jacob de vous faire du mal.

Je n'avais pas envie de penser à ce qui s'était passé hier soir…

-Je possède le don de paralysie temporaire, continua-t-elle. J'ai détesté m'en servir contre lui mais je n'avais pas le choix, Sir James l'avait obligé à faire ça !

Je réalisai ses paroles et ce que cela impliquait.

-Je pense que je dois vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée la vie ?

-Il ne vous aurait pas tuée !

-C'est vrai…car mon maitre ne l'aurait pas permis…enfin je crois…je ne sais plus…

Je tremblais, j'étais dans un puits sans fond et je chutai.

Elle s'anima soudain :

-Vous pourriez aller voir comment il va, j'ai voulu aller le voir mais…

-Vous plaisantez ! Criai-je.

Je me rappelai à qui je m'adressais.

-Pardonnez-moi.

-Je comprends, ma demande est inconvenante, je m'en excuse auprès de vous.

-Pourquoi vous le protégez ?

-Parce que je le dois, ma famille l'a acquis, contre mon gré certes mais cela ne change rien. Je me sens responsable de lui. Chez moi il a tenté tant de fois de fuir qu'ils l'ont puni de manière effroyable. J'en ai parlé à Laurent et je l'ai cru quand il m'a dit qu'il lui avait trouvé un endroit adapté où il serait bien traité.

-Il sera maltraité tant qu'il essaiera de fuir, où qu'il aille.

Elle s'affaissa sous mon assertion.

-Je le sais, il aurait fallu le libérer mais ma famille s'y opposait et je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laisser s'enfuir lors de votre voyage ?

J'allais trop loin, mais je voulais comprendre.

-Je ne voulais pas porter préjudice à mon fiancé qui avait déjà engagé des sommes pour lui, se désola-t-elle comme déchirée.

Elle alla vers la fenêtre fixant le vide.

-J'ai interdiction de le voir et ce soir je repars avec Laurent. L'idée de l'abandonner ici…

Je la laissai avec ses incertitudes. Je n'étais pas en capacité de l'aider et je n'en avais aucune envie. Je croisai Thad, le plus jeune d'entre nous (humain) et le dernier arrivé. Le seul homme ou plutôt le seul garçon parmi nous. Il s'occupait des travaux dans la maison.

-Bella, j'ai su ce qui t'était arrivée, je suis désolé.

Je lui souris sans conviction et continuai ma route. J'avais juste envie de me cacher dans un trou et ne jamais en sortir. Je franchis le seuil de la cuisine, Angela s'y trouvait, préparant le repas pour nous cinq. Rien de bien folichon mais au moins on avait de quoi manger correctement tous les jours. Elle s'arrêta et vint me serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas démonstrative. Cette étreinte me fit du bien. Elle secoua la tête sans rien dire et retourna aux fourneaux. Je pris un thé pour ne pas rester le ventre vide. Une odeur écœurante me retourna l'estomac.

-C'est quoi cette odeur ?

-La viande pour les loups. Sally a été faire les courses tôt ce matin. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui dois les nourrir ce midi et le maitre a bien insisté sur ce détail avant de partir, soupira-t-elle en voyant mon visage se décomposer.

OoooO

J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains. En voyant Joe en cuisine, venu pour m'aider, je me crispai. Il le remarqua mais n'en avait cure.

-Soit je vous aide soit vous vous débrouillez seule avec eux ma petite dame !

C'est lui qui le faisait d'habitude, pourquoi me forcer à faire ça ! Cette punition était cruelle.

Sur place, je me fis violence, et avançai à reculons, dans une atmosphère sombre, l'endroit à peine éclairée par des fenêtres de cave latérales, me cachant sous la capuche de ma cape. Et puis j'aperçus le gamin, toujours prostré dans un coin. J'en oubliai l'objet de mes angoisses et me postai devant la porte, déposant les paniers, les yeux rivés sur lui. Joe ne bougea pas. Je m'agaçai :

-Qu'attendez-vous ?

-Je n'ouvre pas cette porte, vous devez tout leur balancer au travers des barreaux.

-Ce ne sont pas des chiens ! J'ai ramené des couverts et des assiettes.

Il fut interloqué.

-Ouvrez cette porte ! Insistai-je.

Le voyant inactif, je voulus m'emparer de la clef qu'il gardait autour de son cou comme un trophée. Il recula, me menaça, je m'en fichai, la peur n'était plus là, j'avais de la rage et je voulais que quelqu'un paie pour hier et Joe ferait très bien l'affaire…

Sauf que bien sûr je ne pouvais rien contre lui, ce qui me fit émettre un cri rageur.

-Ne soyez pas stupide, faites ce qu'il vous dit ! Lança une voix dans la geôle.

Ma colère dévia vers cette voix toute aussi colérique.

-Je vous interdis…

Les mots moururent sur mes lèvres en croisant les yeux de Jacob. La peur reprit le dessus comme un raz-de-marée. J'eus un mouvement instinctif de recul. Il avança vers moi en le remarquant, son expression se modifia mais il resta muet jetant un œil à Joe puis il se recentra sur ma personne, une douce chaleur se répandit de nouveau en moi alors qu'il afficha des traits plus adoucis, me rappelant notre première rencontre. Le temps se suspendit.

-C'est bon, je vais me débrouiller, laissez-nous Joe ! Ordonnai-je sans vraiment m'en rendre compte.

Il secoua la tête, soupira :

-Vous êtes folle ma parole.

Il s'éloignait mais ne quitta pas les lieux.

-Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'exprima enfin Jacob.

Il ne parlait pas de maintenant, j'en étais persuadée.

-Vous vous rappelez, murmurai-je, étonnée.

-Je me rappelle toujours de tout, m'avoua-t-il tristement.

Je me rapprochai.

-Ce n'était pas votre faute, me surpris-je à le défendre. Il vous a forcé…

-J'avais compris, se rembrunit-il.

Il fixa un point derrière moi. Je suivis son regard. Joe était toujours en faction, faussement occupé, m'espionnant royalement.

-Vous devriez faire ce pour quoi vous êtes venue, me conseilla-t-il.

J'opinai, me penchai pour défaire les paniers, il s'agenouilla aussi, passa son bras à travers les barreaux évitant de les toucher et saisis non pas la nourriture mais ma main. Je fus sensible à ce contact, geste invisible pour les autres et qui me réchauffa définitivement le cœur. Je ne pus cacher mon émoi, lui ne chercha pas à cacher le sien.

-Alors ça vient ! S'agaça l'un des occupants.

Les autres suivirent, s'impatientant mais je m'en fichais. Il en profita pour me murmurer quelque chose :

-Quand je partirai, je vous emmènerai avec moi.

* * *

Pas simple ce chapitre, décrire les émotions de Bella fut un vrai défi. J'espère être tombée juste.


	3. Confiance aveugle

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes.

Merci à **Supergirl971, Caro19 et Bry** pour leur review

En réponse à la tienne **Lisa** : Merci pour tes encouragements. C'est vrai que j'écris d'une certaine manière qui peut plaire ou déplaire. J'écris comme mon cœur me porte et je me donne fond. J'apprécie tes compliments, je pourrais sauter partout mais ce serait puérile (mais j'y ai pensé quand même !^^). J'espère rester dans tes auteurs favoris. Après il faut voir les thèmes que j'aborde dans mes fics ça joue aussi. Voilà la suite.

En réponse à la tienne **Liise-sweety **: Lol, merci Liise. J'aime le contexte aussi. L'époque n'est pas si lointaine. La situation de Bella est assez similaire à celle de Jake.

J'ai adoré lire vos reviews. Je continue sur ma lancée.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Confiance aveugle**

* * *

**POV LAURENT**

La veille.

Alors que Bella s'échappait de l'arène, je persuadai Irina de cesser sa manipulation sur le loup et l'entrainai hors de l'enceinte pour qu'elle ne subisse pas la colère de James. Lors de la paralysie du loup, il avait tout de suite regardé dans sa direction avec suspicion, mon sang s'était gelé littéralement.

Dans nos appartements, elle fulminait, m'en voulant de l'avoir contrainte à assister à cette horreur, m'en voulant d'avoir cautionné tout cela et m'en voulant surtout d'avoir emmener le loup ici. Je ne répondis pas, la laissant déverser ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle voulut aller le voir, je m'emportai à mon tour :

-Non ! Tu envenimes les choses ! Ne vois-tu pas que j'essaie de te préserver !

On frappa à notre porte. James n'attendit pas notre accord pour entrer. Il contenait sa colère avec peine. Je me plaçai automatiquement devant Irina. Il glissa ses yeux bleus sur moi, attendant des explications. Je restai silencieux.

-Tu es mon ami Laurent alors je ne vais rien faire à ta femme cette fois-ci, siffla-t-il.

Je me braquai alors qu'Irina tentai de se rebeller. Je la maintins derrière moi. James, satisfait de mon angoisse, rajouta :

-Mais la prochaine fois qu'elle s'interpose dans mes actions, je ne répondrai plus de mes actes. Tu es prévenu.

Il se détourna, quitta la pièce.

-Je n'ai pas peur de lui, s'enflamma-t-elle.

-Tu devrais ! Tu ne le connais pas Irina, moi oui !

Elle m'étudia comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois.

-Mais pourquoi tu te soumets à sa volonté ? Pourquoi même est-il ton ami ? Je n'y entends rien, c'est un être abject.

Je la bâillonnai.

-Ne dis pas des choses que tu pourrais regretter.

Elle se tut, me dévisageant durement. Puis elle se défit de mon emprise et se détourna pour s'éloigner de moi. Contrarié, je quittai la chambre à la recherche de James. Celui-ci était avec Joe dans une annexe, s'occupant de Caleb. Il me renvoya d'où je venais, toujours fâché, il avait des choses à régler…

Je me rendis dans le souterrain bien malgré moi. Je longeai le couloir, arrivai devant la cage immense contenant huit loups dont certains dormaient, il y eut des grondements à ma vue mais je n'en fixai qu'un, celui qui m'ignorait. Je serrai les dents, furieux de son arrogance. Il me causait tant de tracas, menaçait de faire exploser ma vie, je le maudissais. J'espérais en le cédant à un autre propriétaire qu'Irina finirait par l'oublier mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait insisté pour faire le voyage avec moi. J'avais cédé car je ne savais rien lui refuser. Et elle continuait à le considérer comme notre égal et à souhaiter le voir libre !

Pourquoi ? Ne voyait-elle dont pas ce qu'il était réellement ?

Il avait l'air fatigué. Il était encore humide d'un bain forcé et à peine vêtu d'un pantalon raccourci aux genoux. Il était à même le sol, refusant matelas ou couverture, figé dans un état de colère permanent. Il était comme les autres loups qui avaient failli me faire la peau : fier et intraitable. Voilà pourquoi je le haïssais tant. Il me rappelait mon pire cauchemar. Je voulais qu'il se soumette comme les autres. Je voulais que les lycans soient remis à leur place et enfermés à défaut d'être exterminés. Je ne sus combien de temps je restai dans cet endroit répugnant.

Je retournai dans nos appartements quand je tombai sur James.

-Allons tester nos talents d'archer, me proposa-t-il en signe de paix.

Il était déjà quatre heures du matin quand je retournai auprès d'Irina, moins tendu. Elle travaillait sur ses croquis. Elle ne fit aucun cas de ma présence, cachant son mal-être. Je ne pouvais la savoir malheureuse :

-Je l'ai vu, il va bien, lui annonçai-je simplement.

Elle cessa ses activités, s'anima.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, j'en viens. Il se repose.

-Tant mieux. Tu crois que je pourrais le voir pour lui expliquer … ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Il ne veut voir aucun vampire, je t'assure.

Elle soupira, soucieuse encore pour lui et recommença à travailler. Je ruminai longuement, assis dans un fauteuil moelleux, les yeux braqués sur elle. Elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Après une longue période silencieuse, je me déchaussai et plongeai dans le lit confortable, l'invitai à tout hasard à me rejoindre pour nous détendre. Elle accepta contre toute attente, défit sa coiffe et se déchaussa à son tour. Son visage sur mon épaule, je percevais son stress. Je caressai sa main posé sur mon cœur, réfléchissant à un moyen de régler notre problème.

Elle s'illumina soudain, et se redressa en m'adressant un visage confiant, je craignis le pire.

-Je suis idiote, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé !

-A quoi ?

-Pourquoi ne pas le racheter à Sir James ? Je pourrai ensuite lui rendre sa liberté.

-Parce que James ne voudra jamais le revendre.

Et parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit dans la nature !

-Pourquoi ? Se désola-t-elle.

-C'est un spécimen rarissime.

-Un homme, c'est un homme Laurent ! S'indigna-t-elle en s'asseyant pour me fustiger du regard.

-Non, il n'est pas humain. C'est une bête qui tue des humains et notre espèce sans état-d'âme.

-Non, pas Jacob.

Je ne supportais pas qu'elle le nomme et pire qu'elle le défende ! Je me redressai et quittai le lit.

-Lui aussi ! Il est comme les autres ! M'emportai-je.

Elle se figea, réalisant quelque chose :

-Pourquoi tu les hais tant ?

Je fermai les yeux, revivant l'attaque…

-Laurent ?

Elle était près de moi, alarmée.

-Dis-moi ce qui te malmène ainsi ?

Me confier ? Pouvais-je avouer ma peur ? Non. C'était une chose que je ne pouvais partager avec elle.

-Non.

J'évitai son regard et retournai sur le lit. Je voulais me vider la tête. Elle retourna travailler un moment. Nous nous toisions par à-coup sans parvenir à nous tendre la main.

-Je vais prendre l'air, dit-elle finalement.

Je ne répondis pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, j'entendis James s'énerver au loin. Je me dirigeai vers les voix assez éloignées.

-Je vous ai dit non, bon sang, Lady Irina, cessez de me supplier, cela ne vous sied guère.

-Au nom de votre amitié envers lui…

-Cela suffit ! Vous avez volontairement sabordé mon combat, pensez-vous réellement que… ?

-Vous aviez mis Bella en pâture devant Jacob que vous aviez manipulé ! Le coupa-t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, nia-t-il.

J'arrivai au même moment et le vis se raidir.

-Vous pouvez contrôler les loups, c'est votre don, lui assena-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers moi, l'œil sombre.

-Tu lui as dis ?

-Rentre ma douce, je vais discuter avec James.

Elle hésita.

-Obéissez femme ! S'emporta-t-il de plus belle.

-Je ne vous permets pas, le défia-t-elle.

Colérique, il glissait déjà vers elle, je m'interposai.

-Demain, je l'emmènerai loin d'ici James, alors ne la touche surtout pas. Fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, je la tiendrai éloignée mais ne t'avise pas de lui faire le moindre mal ou je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

Mes paroles le surprirent tant qu'il en oublia sa colère. Il esquissa même un sourire.

-Voilà qui est intéressant.

Je me tournai vers Irina qui me fixait avec stupeur mais aussi avec affection. Je détaillai ce visage tant aimé. Je devais la protéger et protéger notre amour quoi qu'il m'en coute.

-Rentre, je vais aller chasser quelques heures avec lui et quand je rentrerai, nous partirons, décrétai-je.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Dans le même laps de temps.

Je tentai de dormir, à même le sol, épuisé. Je repoussai la couverture fournie par le geôlier. Je ne voulais rien venant d'eux. Je voulais ma liberté. Mes yeux adaptés à l'obscurité firent de nouveau le tour des lieux. Un espace conçu pour empêcher toute évasion. Les loups présents dormaient tous, même le gamin. Comment supportaient-ils de rester enfermés ? Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Aucun d'eux ne m'avait adressé la parole à mon arrivée, m'épiant avec méfiance. Je me rappelai de la nausée ressenti en entrant ici. L'odeur y était horrible. L'angoisse m'avait envahi, j'avais agrippé les barreaux, enragé et j'avais dû ôter mes mains brulées par l'argent dont ils étaient composés. Je fixai mes paumes, les traces étaient encore là, mais je n'avais plus mal.

Je passai mes doigts machinalement sur mon épaule, percevant la forme de la cicatrice, résultat de la marque apposée par les larbins de ce buveur de sang comme si j'étais son bien. J'aurais voulu le tuer de mes mains dès qu'il avait décrété que j'étais à lui. Je serrai les poings, me remémorant ce que j'avais encore enduré. Quand on m'avait arraché brutalement de cet endroit pour me balancer dans cette fosse sans me donner aucune explication, j'avais résisté comme un fou furieux. Voyant que je servais de distraction à une foule sanguinaire, je n'avais pu contrôler ma colère activant plus rapidement ma mutation. La suite n'avait été que pire surtout quand je me rendis compte du pouvoir de cette créature sans âme. Je frissonnai, me rappelant aussi très nettement de la peur de celle que j'avais pris pour l'une des leurs en la voyant auprès d'eux mais je m'étais trompé, elle était son jouet comme moi. Elle avait voulu me défendre et en avait payé cher le prix.

Dire que j'aurais pu…

Je secouai la tête. Je soupçonnai Irina d'avoir entravé mes mouvements. Pour le coup, je lui en fus reconnaissant mais cela ne suffisait pas à supprimer cette impression de trahison. J'avais voulu croire qu'elle voulait mon bien, qu'elle ne me voyait pas comme un monstre ou un sous-homme mais pourquoi dans ce cas ne m'avait-elle pas laissé fuir ? La visite de son fiancé, me reluquant avec hargne, n'avait fait que me rappeler qu'elle était comme eux. Je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne. Je devais fuir, et rapidement. La pleine lune arrivait dans deux nuits, je devais en profiter, trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Ces dernières pensées m'aidèrent à lâcher prise…

Le réveil fut brutal. Les loups se battaient entre eux car ils avaient faim. J'avais faim aussi, constatai-je. Je refoulai cette pensée et me redressai, malheureux que ce ne fut pas qu'un simple cauchemar. Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre. Il y avait un point d'eau, j'hésitai, puis contournai les gars se bastonnant et me ressourçai tout en me lavant un peu. Le gamin, non loin, me jeta un œil absent. Je m'approchai de lui pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Je m'appelle Jacob et toi ?

-Seth.

Il était aussi brun et mat que moi, par contre il était très jeune et un peu maigre comparé aux autres plus âgés, plutôt pâles et costauds. Hormis l'autre loup modificateur qui n'était pas avec nous, j'avais compris que j'étais le seul ici à pouvoir me modifier sans pleine lune et cela expliquait aussi le recul des autres. Ils semblaient vivre leur état avec douleur. Moi, j'étais né ainsi et je le vivais très bien. J'avais appris à me contrôler et à ne tuer personne. Seuls les vampires constituaient une cible pour moi.

Je repensai à hier soir, à la jeune femme… Bella. Que pouvait-elle penser de moi ? L'idée qu'elle me vit comme un monstre m'insupporta.

-Ca ne sert à rien, prononça enfin le gamin d'une voix éteinte.

J'observai ses yeux sombres et tristes. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le rendre si malheureux ?

-Comment ça ?

-Ta colère ne t'aidera pas à sortir d'ici.

Je l'examinai, réfléchissant à ses paroles.

-Je compte partir d'ici.

-C'est peine perdue, et la colère ne rendra ta captivité que plus difficile.

-Tu es là depuis quand ?

-Dix jours.

-Et tu baisses déjà les bras !

-La colère n'apporte que douleur et chagrin, persista-t-il.

-Peut-être mais sans elle, nous ne pouvons rien entreprendre.

-Sans colère on ne souffre plus.

Il s'éloigna. Je méditai ses paroles.

OoooO

L'arrivée de Bella causa du grabuge au sein du groupe et dans mon cœur. Je me repris, agacé qu'elle persiste à se montrer téméraire face au geôlier. Comme je le craignais, elle eut une réaction effrayée en me reconnaissant. Cela m'affecta et je ressentis le besoin de lui parler et elle me défendit de nouveau…

Même cachée sous sa capuche, je distinguai son visage avec netteté. Je m'abreuvai de ses traits doux alors que le vampire s'éloignait. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Un lien était né entre nous dès que nous nous étions vus la première fois. Elle n'était cependant pas libre de me dire quoi que ce soit, ni moi. Je provoquai le destin et elle répondit favorablement. Il n'y eut plus aucun doute dans mon esprit, l'évidence me frappa. Je fus bouleversé, découvrant le reflet de mes propres émotions dans ses yeux bruns, et lui murmurai une promesse. Elle se figea comprenant mes paroles, je serrai sa main encore plus, espérant une réaction ou un retour. Je dus me résoudre à lui lâcher la main car les autres venaient réclamer leur pitance. Le geôlier revint, l'empêchant de donner des couverts. Il céda pour les assiettes. Je reculai à contre-cœur et me mis dans un coin. Je ne pouvais cesser de la contempler. Je ne pouvais empêcher mon cœur de tambouriner. Dans le pire endroit au monde, j'avais trouvé celle pour qui j'étais prêt à tout. Dès que mes yeux s'étaient posés sur elle, j'avais su.

Elle me prêta enfin attention, une fois les autres servis, me tendant de quoi manger. Je refusai.

-Il faut que vous mangiez.

-Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort.

-Angela a cuisiné pour vous tous et je lui fais confiance.

Je ne sus résister à son assurance :

-Dans ce cas, si vous insistez…

Elle me sourit et un bonheur insoupçonné me remplit le cœur.

* * *

**POV LADY IRINA**

Au même moment.

Que pouvais-je faire ?

Je tournais en rond encore et encore, incapable de travailler ou de me distraire. Je n'avais qu'une chose en tête, je partais aujourd'hui et laisserai Jacob derrière moi en prise à Sir James. Méritait-il ce titre ? Il avait failli tuer Bella, et sans mon intervention, elle serait morte sous son appétit incontrôlé. Et quand il l'avait mise en pâture à Jacob, mais à quoi pensait-il donc ?

Hier soir, je l'avais supplié, refoulant ma fierté mais il s'était braqué en comprenant que je connaissais son don. Il se comporta comme le pire des misogynes. Je le haïssais pour de bon. Et Laurent qui était parti avec lui pour chasser soi-disant mais qu'allaient-ils réellement faire ? Je redoutais qu'il entraine Laurent dans ses excès ou qu'il l'incite à tuer.

La jeune Bella, s'était montrée curieuse et pertinente quand nous avions discuté ce matin. J'étais là à me plaindre, trouvant mille excuses pour ne pas agir selon mes convictions. La vérité était que j'avais peur. Peur de détruire ce qu'il y avait entre Laurent et moi en persistant à provoquer son « ami ». Il y a avait quelque chose que mon fiancé ne me disait pas et qui le faisait agir ainsi, le poussant à me réfréner. Je soupçonnai Sir James d'avoir une trop grande influence sur lui.

Mue par une intuition, je fis le tour de la propriété, répertoriant le nombre de vampires présents. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux. La lisière du bois le plus proche apparaissait au loin à plus de deux kilomètres. Il n'y avait rien à perte de vue, c'était très dégagé, il y avait peu d'endroit où se cacher à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur du domaine. Pour fuir, fallait-il attendre la nuit ? Non, impossible, Laurent et son ami allait revenir. Je pris ma décision, et me rendis à la prison souterraine. Bella s'en allait suivi de Joe qui la réprimandait. Je ne prêtai pas attention, patientai un peu pour ne pas la mettre en danger et fonçai ensuite droit devant. La pénombre, l'humidité, l'odeur écœurante me convainquirent d'entreprendre ce que je voulais faire depuis bien longtemps.

Il fut le premier à me voir arriver, ils mangeaient tous. Il délaissa son plat, se leva, mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'était pas haineux contre moi.

-Que faites-vous là ?

-Je suis venue vous libérer Jacob.

Il me fixa, sceptique. Les hommes derrière s'étaient tus, nous épiaient.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Ni aucun d'entre vous d'ailleurs, haussai-je le ton.

-Ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter.

Je l'ignorai, agrippai les barreaux de la porte verrouillée et tirai dessus, ils se tordirent mais ne cédèrent pas. Je m'acharnai sans succès.

-Il revient, partez ! M'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'affolai, c'était ma seule chance, je devais le neutraliser. Je tournai le dos à Jacob. Il m'agrippa soudainement à la gorge, me collant aux barreaux.

-Seth, lâche-la, entendis-je.

-Vous allez payer pour ma sœur ! Cria une voix inconnue.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me défaire que Joe les mettaient en joue, armé d'une lance à la pointe en argent.

-Lâche-la !

Il amorça son lancé, je le paralysai, l'effet ne durait qu'une minute. L'emprise se desserra autour de mon cou.

-Il faut prendre la clef, fit remarquer Jacob.

Je me hâtai de la retirer autour du cou de Joe sous son œil courroucé. J'ouvris la porte sans mal, le jeune Seth en sortit le premier et se précipita vers Joe encore paralysé, prit sa lance et la lui planta violemment en plein front, sous mes cris. Il le renversa d'un coup de pied puissant pour un jeune si frêle. Joe tomba dans un bruit sourd. Seth retira l'arme plein de sang. Choquée, je le vis se tourner vers moi, menaçant.

-Elle nous a libérés, laisse-la tranquille, me défendit Jacob en se mettant devant moi.

Il lui lança un œil dégoûté.

-Tu as pactisé avec l'ennemi.

Jacob ne répondit pas. Le jeune homme s'en alla avec son arme. Je tentai de me remettre de mes émotions. Jacob retourna en arrière pour inciter les autres à fuir mais ils étaient tous entassés dans le fond de la prison. Il ne comprit pas leur réaction.

-Laissez ouvert et allons-nous-en ! J'ai vu un chemin relativement à couvert qui mène derrière la propriété, une fois les grilles passées, il y a deux kilomètres avant la forêt.

-Que faisons-nous de lui ?

Il me montra Joe.

-Rien. Si nous le brûlons cela attirera l'attention des autres. Venez !

Nous avions parcouru à peine quelques mètres qu'il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Où est Bella ?

Interloquée, je le dévisageai sans comprendre.

-Où est-elle ? Insista-t-il.

-Dans la maison je crois.

-Je dois aller la chercher !

-Nous n'avons pas le temps.

-Je ne partirai pas sans elle.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

En cuisine, j'avais ôté ma cape, m'étais installée pour manger, attendant que Joe me ramène les plats, j'étais de corvée de vaisselle. Cela m'était égal. Angela terminait de manger, Sally et Thad venaient de quitter la cuisine et Helena avait déjà repris son travail.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sembles troublée.

Je l'étais effectivement. Je fixai ma main, repensant à ce que m'avait dit Jacob et aux sensations inconnues éprouvées. Etait-il sérieux ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ? L'idée de partir d'ici était exaltante et puis la peur reprit le dessus.

-Je m'interrogeai c'est tout.

Je débarrassai quand j'entendis des cris. Angela fit un bond, ce qui ne fut pas mon cas, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. J'avais reconnu sa voix. Effarée, je vis Jacob me tendre la main.

-Il faut y aller, m'annonça-t-il calmement.

Lady Irina à ses côtés, je compris son implication et le doute m'envahit. Devant mon hésitation, il fit quelques pas.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Il va encore vous faire du mal.

-Bella, ne l'écoute pas. Rappelle-toi la dernière fois, s'interposa Angela, au supplice de le voir si proche.

Je me crispai. Caleb…

-Je vous protégerai, promit-il, lisant dans mes pensées.

Je ne sus l'expliquer mais j'eus en lui soudainement une confiance aveugle. Je lui donnai la main qu'il serra me donnant l'impression de former un tout. Je me sentis en sécurité.

-Il faut y aller, décréta Lady Irina. Il y a encore quelques gardes à neutraliser.

Je partis sans rien, faisant signe à Angela, atterrée et même terrifiée.

-Nous reviendrons te chercher, lui promis-je.

Je n'entendis pas sa réponse. Nous courions à perdre haleine. Enfin c'était mon cas. Je m'étonnai de ne voir aucun assaillant.

-L'alerte n'a pas été donnée encore.

Il y eut un cri abominable.

-J'ai parlé trop vite, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Devant les grilles, elle s'arrêta et nous donna son dos, scrutant l'arrivée des hommes de mon maitre.

-Allez-y !

-Venez avec nous, proposa Jacob.

Je me raidis à cette perspective. Elle nous fit face.

-Je ne peux pas ! Allez-y ! Je couvre vos arrières.

Il la remercia avec gravité et s'élança sans difficulté, ensuite ce fut mon tour. Irina me fit la courte échelle et me catapulta, l'adrénaline me dynamisa, occultant ma peur. J'atterris dans les bras de Jacob. Le temps se suspendit à nouveau, bien au chaud contre lui, son visage proche du mien, je lui effleurai la joue, émerveillée par la beauté de ses traits. Il se troubla.

-Partez ! S'exaspéra Lady Irina tandis que deux gars arrivèrent, fonçant droit sur elle avant de nous voir hors de l'enceinte.

Il me remit sur mes pieds et s'éloigna pour entamer sa transformation.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ? M'affolai-je.

-Nous irons plus vite.

Il remarqua mon appréhension.

-Je ne vous ferai jamais de mal. N'ayez pas peur.

J'opinai, me détournai pour voir où en était Lady Irina. Je sursautai, la garde complète était là ! Certains au sol, d'autres sur elle qui se défendait comme elle pouvait. Je ne pus que l'admirer. Deux d'entre eux sautèrent par delà la grille, l'un fut projeté par Jacob, il en lâcha son arme. L'autre me fit tomber, sous l'impact mon bras s'érafla profondément sous la roche présente par endroit, arrachant le tissu de ma manche. Il eut un râle, me rappelant mon maitre. Je n'eus pas le temps de crier devant la vision de ses dents qu'il fut aussi projeté loin de moi. Je me relevai, assistai à sa mort sans aucun émoi. Jacob se redressa, colérique, jetant un œil à Irina qui avait repris le dessus. Il se calma, me fixant, indécis. Je récupérai le poignard de celui qui m'avait attaquée et raccourcis ma robe, je le planquai ensuite dans la ceinture de celle-ci et frottai mon bras sanguinolent contre le tissu, m'approchant de lui.

-Ne trainons pas.

Il se précipita vers moi, se pencha suffisamment pour que je grimpe. Je m'accrochai à son cou, fébrile. Il s'élança vers la forêt qui me paraissait loin, je me couchai presque sous la pression que provoqua sa vitesse. En quelques secondes, les bois nous entourèrent. Grisée par la sensation de liberté, un hurlement de joie m'échappa. Mon cœur se gonfla en réalisant qu'il avait tenu sa promesse.

* * *

Bella se réjouit, mais ce n'est pas la fête ! Vous le constaterez au prochain chapitre.


	4. Le plus important c'est quoi?

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci à **Mariearya, Caro19, MsrK, Supergirl971 et GunHarPoTwi** pour leur review.

En réponse à la tienne **Liise-sweety **: Lol, oui voyager à dos de loup ça doit être cool !^^ Tout le monde se pose la même question : vont-ils tomber sur James et Laurent ? C'est tellement trop beau. Jacob a bien en tête une extermination massive mais on en est encore loin. En tout cas merci pour ta review.

En réponse à la tienne **Marina** : J'apprécie ton soutien et ta fidélité, j'espère être à la hauteur de tes compliments. Dis-moi ce que tu penses de cette suite.

Le temps n'est pas à la joie, encore quelqu'un qui part trop tôt dans mon entourage et la vie ne me parait que plus fragile.

Bon, comme je vous avais prévenus, cette fuite va engendrer beaucoup de choses : de belles et de moins belles et cela s'étendra sur le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Le plus important c'est quoi ?**

* * *

**POV SIR JAMES**

La veille.

Avant de quitter mon domaine, je partis réveiller Angela pour lui donner mes instructions. Elle fit un bond. Cela m'amusa. Je pris un de mes plus beaux manteaux, un couvre-chef et des gants. Je me rendis ensuite dans les quartiers de Bella. Elle dormait difficilement. J'avais en tête le combat et son intervention et je me remplis de colère un peu plus. J'espérai qu'elle ait enfin compris la nature de ces créatures. Elle avait eu peur même si elle savait fort bien que je n'aurais jamais laissé une telle bête poser les pattes sur elle. L'idée que l'un d'eux puisse la toucher me révulsait, elle était à moi. Son odeur m'appela comme pour confirmer mes pensées. Je devais m'éloigner pour ne pas être tenté vu mon état d'esprit. J'avais déjà failli la tuer. Sur ce point j'avais été négligent. Lady Irina avait été fort aise d'intervenir. Je l'avais laissée faire sans m'opposer.

-Ma douce Bella, murmurai-je.

Je perçus la présence de Laurent derrière moi. Je lui fis face. Il m'observait avec étonnement. Irrité, je quittai les lieux :

-Allons-y.

Nous prîmes mes meilleurs chevaux et nous nous élançâmes hors de mes terres. Je n'avais aucune appréhension. Laurent par contre était préoccupé.

-Tu t'es mis dans un sale guêpier avec « elle », enfonçai-je le clou. Elle te mène à la baguette.

Il ne répondit pas. Valait mieux. Elle m'avait horripilé d'une manière telle que je ne la supportais plus. Trop curieuse, trop indocile et protégée par Laurent et son amour écœurant.

Nous traversions bois et villages bien tranquillement sans rien voir d'appétissant. Ils étaient encore tôt, certes, mais l'envie de faire mal était présente. Nous nous arrêtâmes finalement dans une auberge vers dix heures, payant largement le propriétaire pour nourrir et abreuver nos chevaux le temps que nous restaurions car je savais que j'allais y trouver mon repas étant donné l'odeur qui me parvenait.

OoooO

Laurent était resté à l'écart, avait fait fuir l'aubergiste. Qu'à cela ne tienne, j'étais rassasié. Je me posai à une table, réfléchissant à comment gérer cette petite crise qui régnait dans ma demeure. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon ami mais je ne pouvais laisser Lady Irina impunie. Laurent tergiversait à l'entrée, mal en point.

-Viens mon ami.

Il hésita, me rejoignit, évitant de regarder les corps au sol.

-Tu n'as même pas goûté, lui reprochai-je.

-Je n'ai pas soif.

-Menteur ! Tu as peur de ta femme c'est tout.

-Je n'ai peur de personne, s'indigna-t-il.

-Tu as peur des loups, affirmai-je.

Silence.

-Quand ils sont libres je ne suis pas rassuré mais sinon je ne les crains pas, répondit-il finalement.

Je l'étudiai.

-Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse ?

-Rien.

-Soit honnête, si tu ne peux pas l'être avec moi avec qui peux-tu l'être ?

-Il s'agit d'Irina.

-Et ?

-Elle aime ces loups plus que de raison. Elle pense qu'ils sont humains.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Humain ? Rien que ça ? Et nous ? Nous voit-elle aussi comme des humains ?

-Non. Evidemment.

-Elle est étrange ta femme, tu en conviendras.

-Elle a un grand cœur, c'est son défaut. Et je l'en aime que plus.

Le bien-être provoqué par l'apaisement de ma soif me rendit moins enclin à l'agacement devant cet étalage d'affection.

-Pourquoi t'être laissé prendre ? Je ne comprendrai jamais, soupirai-je.

-C'est arrivé par hasard, je ne m'y attendais pas et je n'y pensais même pas à vrai dire.

-Vous êtes si différents.

Il se crispa :

-Comment ça ?

-Tu es aussi sombre qu'elle est lumineuse.

-Dans quel sens ?

-Nous nous ressemblons toi et moi. Elle, elle semble tomber d'un autre monde. Comment un vampire peut être végétarien ?

-C'est un choix et je le respecte. Elle protège la vie quelle qu'elle soit.

-Et elle accepte ton mode de vie ?

-Oui, tant que je ne tue personne.

-Ah oui ? Elle est si crédule ?

-J'ai tenu parole.

-Tu oublies cette femme…

-Tu m'avais obligé à le faire !

Il s'était redressé, en colère. Il était rare de le voir ainsi. Il m'en avait voulu de cette incartade forcée.

-N'utilise plus jamais ton pouvoir sur moi ! M'avait-il crié, enragé ce jour là.

Ce que j'avais fait et il m'avait pardonné. Mais aujourd'hui l'envie de recommencer était présente, car c'était le seul moyen de l'éloigner de cette femme.

OoooO

Nous avions continué notre route à ma demande. Laurent n'avait pas cherché à me faire rentrer à la maison. Par contre, il me surveillait… et cela m'agaçait. Nous arrivâmes aux frontières de Seattle.

-Pourquoi venir ici ? S'interrogea mon ami.

-Tu le sais bien. Jeter un œil et chercher un parieur.

Il soupira.

-Tu gagnes systématiquement.

-Je sais mais ça me fait plus d'argent et je peux acquérir d'autres loups.

Je m'approchai du lieu de troc, un endroit discret malgré la densité des personnes présentes. J'étais en transe, zieutant parmi les mâles et les (rares) femelles présentes. Ils étaient destinés à servir mais j'en voulais un qui se distingue du lot. Un qui soit fort et résistant.

-Demain soir c'est la pleine lune, il y aura du beau monde qui frappera à ma porte. Je veux fournir un spectacle de choix.

-Tu as les deux loups modificateurs.

-Je ne peux plus les confronter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Réfléchis, il y en aura forcément un qui périra sous les assauts de l'autre et je préfère les garder bien en vie. Je dresserai Jacob et il deviendra mon atout comme Caleb.

-Si tu le dis.

-Tu ne crois pas en moi.

-Je crois que c'est une calamité. Je le veux hors de ma vie.

-Ce sera bientôt le cas.

-Oui nous partons ce soir, confirma-t-il, soulagé.

-Reste au moins jusqu'au combat de demain.

-Non.

-C'est bien dommage mon cher.

Ce fut là que je fus illuminé par l'objet de mes rêves. Je fonçai droit dessus mais une femme me devança.

-Combien pour celui-ci ? Cria-t-elle.

-Mille.

-Ouh…mille, c'est un peu élevé ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-D'accord pour mille, en profitai-je.

-Comment osez-vous intervenir dans ma transaction ! S'écria-t-elle en faisant volte-face.

Je détaillai ses yeux bleu-gris furibonds et ses cheveux roux aux reflets écarlates.

-Si vous n'avez pas les moyens moi je les ai.

-J'ai les moyens, siffla-t-elle en mentant divinement bien.

-Vous seriez bien mal avisée de dépenser tant d'argent pour en faire un simple serviteur.

-Je comptais en faire un de mes combattants.

-Ah oui ? M'étonnai-je. Vous organisez des combats ?

-Depuis peu mais j'essaie de me faire connaitre.

-Je suis expert en la matière.

-A d'autres.

-Permettez-moi de me présenter : Sir James Witherdale, dis-je en m'inclinant devant elle. Et si je puis me permettre, votre beauté est sans égale.

Elle eut un instant de stupeur. Laurent racla sa gorge. Je l'avais déjà oublié.

-Laissez-moi vous présenter mon ami Laurent…

-Alors c'est vous, me coupa-t-elle sans cérémonie.

Son admiration non feinte me fit plaisir. Le marchand se manifesta, ne sachant à qui vendre sa marchandise.

-Madame était là avant, il serait mal élevé de m'immiscer dans ses affaires.

Elle me sourit, je me figeai. Il lui fit signer l'acte de vente et elle lui régla la somme sans sourciller. Le jeune loup blanc était immense, affichait une musculature exceptionnelle. Emprisonné, il restait calme mais ses yeux marron démontraient une colère froide.

-Son nom ? Demanda-t-elle.

Le marchand haussa les épaules.

-Pas la moindre idée, vous avez qu'à l'appeler David.

-Va pour David.

-Je m'appelle Emmett, siffla l'intéressé d'une voix guttural qui nous pris tous au dépourvu.

Nous le toisâmes. Il resta de marbre.

-On va s'entendre, murmura-t-elle.

Elle était aussi enthousiaste que je pouvais l'être lors d'un achat. J'étais fascinée par elle. Laurent me secoua un peu l'épaule.

-Si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Il esquissa un sourire, le premier depuis notre départ.

-Puis-je vous proposer de venir voir mes acquisitions Sir James ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Avec un grand plaisir Lady… ?

-Victoria.

-Prénom révélateur pour une femme intrigante.

-Un choix de mon père, Victor.

-Vous vivez avec lui ?

-Bien sûr que non, il est mort depuis bien longtemps. Je réside à une cinquantaine de kilomètres, j'ai quelques ares en ma possession.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Un peu plus tard.

Je m'accrochais à Jacob avec difficulté depuis ce qui me parut une éternité, jetant un œil en arrière pour voir si nous étions suivis. Il allait vite. Il était aussi fort et agile qu'il le paraissait, ses pas résonnaient dans ma tête. Nous avions traversé forêts, champs, sentiers et encore de la forêt. Mon exaltation retombait, ma peur revenait. Je resserrai mon étreinte autour de lui, percevant ses muscles en mouvement, sa chaleur qui me réchauffait car j'étais transie. Je réalisai maintenant que j'étais partie avec un inconnu, un loup. Mais ma peur ne venait pas de là. Nullement. J'avais peur que mon Maitre nous retrouve et nous le fasse payer chèrement. Je le ralentissais et je craignais que nous soyons rattrapés par ma faute. Je me sentis mal. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa fourrure, il ralentit brusquement. Je compris pourquoi en me voyant me détacher de lui comme au ralenti. Je tombai au sol dans un bruit sourd. Je ne sentais plus mon bras. J'avais occulté la douleur mais elle m'avait rappelée à elle. Jacob accourut vers moi, exprimant une troublante inquiétude. Je lui montrai mon bras en piteuse état. Le sang recommençait à couler. Il geignit un peu, anxieux à l'évidence.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il faut que juste que je puisse laver mon bras.

Il m'aida à me redresser, enfonçant sa tête sous mon aisselle, je pris appuis sur lui et avançai à ses côtés doucement. Je m'excusai auprès de lui d'être un fardeau, serrant mon bras sur ma poitrine pour arrêter le sang et le cacher à ma vue. Je ne voulais pas être nauséeuse. Il était aux aguets, j'observai son profil, m'étonnai de cet air si humain et si doux. Voilà d'où provenait ma confiance : je le détectais sous cette enveloppe lycanthrope.

Je fus soulagée d'apercevoir une habitation. Il ralentit, me poussa vers l'avant. Je vis à mon tour le puits. Je hissai un peu d'eau et me rinçai avec soin. Les plaies étaient raisonnables mais il aurait fallu des bandages. Une fillette brune d'à peine cinq ou six ans apparut sur le seuil de la maison un peu défraichie. Je m'approchai, elle rentra très vite. J'entendis Jacob grogner.

-Je reviens, le rassurai-je.

Je frappai à la porte, une femme au visage d'ange à peine plus âgée que moi apparut. Elle portait un fichu sur la tête et une robe un peu terne mais cela n'altérait en rien sa beauté naturelle. Elle afficha une amabilité réconfortante.

-Je suis navrée de vous déranger mais je suis perdue, où nommes nous ?

Elle m'examina un moment avant de me répondre.

-Vous savez si nous sommes loin de Forks ?

-Non, Forks se situe à une soixantaine de kilomètres au sud, entendis-je derrière elle.

Un homme apparut à son tour. Blond, grand, mince et méfiant, il entoura la taille de sa femme et jeta un œil au loin.

-Vous êtes seule ?

-Non.

-Alice, retourne à l'intérieur.

-Vous ne craignez rien.

-C'est ce que vous dites.

Il réitéra son ordre et elle obtempéra, désappointée.

-Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici, murmura-t-il.

Décontenancé, je l'interrogeai.

-Je vous ai déjà vue et je sais où vous résidez et avec qui.

Je me momifiai tout en reculant. Passé la stupeur vis-à-vis de ma réaction, il avança vers moi :

-Attendez ! Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer mais je dois protéger ma famille. Je vais vous donner de quoi vous restaurer et nettoyer votre blessure.

Il avait l'œil.

-Pourquoi feriez-vous ça ?

-Je ne peux vous cacher mais je peux vous aider. Entrez cinq minutes.

Je fis quelques pas et restai dans l'entrée.

-Je vous remercie Monsieur.

-Je m'appelle Jasper.

-Et moi…

-Je ne préfère pas le savoir, me coupa-t-il.

J'opinai, comprenant sa prudence.

-Puis-je utiliser vos commodités ?

-Faîtes donc.

Je le suivis, ensuite il me nettoya avec quelques linges humides.

-Je vais les disperser vers le nord en allant travailler tout à l'heure. Cela vous laissera un peu de marge. Vous êtes à pieds ?

-Pas vraiment.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre et il m'indiqua comment me rendre à Forks tout en bandant mon bras.

-Après avoir passé la rivière, à environ dix kilomètres à l'est, vous prendrez au sud la direction de Port Angeles.

Il me souhaita bonne chance et sa femme réapparut avec un sac plein de nourriture et une gourde d'eau.

-Je ne veux pas vous…

-Prenez, insista-t-elle, adorable.

Je mis le sac en bandoulière.

-Merci, Alice.

L'homme me tendit autre chose.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un pieu. Il vous sera utile. J'admire votre courage, bonne chance.

OoooO

Nous avions parcouru les dix kilomètres en peu de temps. La rivière en vue, Jacob s'arrêta. Devant son inertie, je compris qu'il souhaitait que je descende. Il y entra d'un seul bond, s'ébroua et reprit forme humaine. J'étais gênée de le savoir nu. Je m'éloignai, évitant de lui jeter un œil même si l'eau le camouflait en partie. Je m'assis sur l'herbe et patientai le temps qu'il se rafraichisse. Après quelques minutes, je ne pus m'empêcher de m'agacer et soupirai.

-J'ai bientôt fini, m'annonça-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui, me figeai. Il s'était rapproché et m'observait avec gravité. Je m'emballai, me réchauffai de partout. Il était troublé aussi, il plongea, réapparut, s'ébroua. Et là bien sûr, je n'avais qu'une envie : le rejoindre sauf que…

-Pourquoi voulez-vous vous rendre à Forks ? Interrompit-il mes pensées.

-Nous pourrons nous y cacher. A moins que vous n'ayez d'autres projets ? M'inquiétai-je subitement.

-Mes projets sont identiques aux vôtres.

Je voulus le questionner mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps.

-Vous y avez de la famille ?

-Ma mère.

-Il saura forcément que vous vous y rendez, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Personne ne sait que ma mère est en vie, pas même celui qui prétend être mon père.

Il me détailla avec curiosité, intrigué. Je n'avais pas envie de m'étendre alors je fixai mon attention sur autre chose.

-Votre bras va mieux ?

J'opinai du chef, repensant aux évènements qui avaient conduit à tout cela. J'espérai qu'Angela et les autres n'allaient pas subir sa colère.

-Vous regrettez d'être partie ?

-Non, mais ceux que je laisse derrière moi…

-Je trouverai un moyen de les libérer, affirma-t-il. Je libèrerai tout le monde.

-Comment ?

-J'y réfléchis depuis des mois, depuis ma capture.

-Il y a combien de temps ?

-Six mois déjà. Six mois de trop mais…

Devant son silence prolongé, je lui prêtai de nouveau attention, accusant avec peine les révélations de son âme.

- …je ne suis plus en colère contre la vie car il vous a mis sur mon chemin.

-Vous croyez au destin, soufflai-je, ébranlée.

-Maintenant oui.

Et moi ? Est-ce que j'y croyais ? Assurément…

Il reprit sa forme initiale et sortit de l'eau. Je me levai à mon tour et le rejoignis.

OoooO

Nous nous étions arrêtés pour manger. Il avala le contenu des réserves. Je soupirai, mi-amusée. La nuit tombait quand nous arrivâmes à Forks. La maison de ma mère était à la lisière de la forêt. Je demandai à Jacob de m'attendre un instant dans celle-ci. En frappant à la porte de sa petite maison en bois blanc, je fus saisie d'un doute. Et si je la mettais en danger ? Non, aucun risque ! Personne ne savait. La porte s'ouvrit, elle eut un moment de stupeur avant de m'accueillir dans ses bras chaleureux.

-Bella, mon trésor.

Elle pleurait à n'en plus finir. Je ne lui avais pas donné de nouvelles depuis plus d'un an, depuis que Charlie m'avait vendu à ce monstre. Elle me posa mille questions, me faisant entrer. Je l'empêchai de refermer la porte :

-Je ne suis pas seule maman.

-Qui est avec toi ?

Ne sachant comment le présenter, je le présentai simplement :

-Jacob.

OoooO

J'avais récupéré des habits de feu le compagnon de ma mère entassé dans son grenier et ainsi Jacob avait pu se présenter devant elle. Je lui avais conté mes déboires et elle savait maintenant qu'il était celui qui m'avait sauvée de l'enfer. Et sa nature ne la gênait pas. Enfin, pas trop. Elle resta réservée malgré tout mais il ne s'en offusqua point. Elle nous fit partager son diner mais ayant mangé récemment je n'avais pas faim ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Jacob. Il ne pensait qu'à manger ! Ma mère le questionna sur sa famille mais il resta évasif. En parler lui faisait trop de peine, c'était inscrit sur son visage.

Une fois, repu, il cligna des yeux. Je remarquai enfin ce que j'avais ignoré : il était à bout de force.

-Les transformations sans lune sont éreintantes, m'expliqua-t-il. C'est un inconvénient.

-Vous méritez un peu de repos, venez.

Je le conduisis dans la seule autre chambre : la mienne. Il s'affala sur le lit sans prendre la peine de se dévêtir un peu et cligna des yeux de plus belle. Je fis demi-tour pour le laisser se reposer, il attrapa ma main dans un effleurement, me retenant près de lui. J'attendis, ne sachant ce que son regard me demandait.

-Le seul moyen de vous voir sourire c'est de supprimer toute cette peur en vous et pour cela je dois trouver un moyen de vaincre cette sangsue parce qu'il vous terrifie.

Malgré la fatigue, il était très attentif.

-Vous ne devez pas risquer votre vie. C'est mon combat. Cela me concerne.

-Cela nous concerne. C'est mon combat aussi. Tout ce qui vous touche me touche désormais.

Il accentua la pression de sa main.

-Il paiera. Ils paieront tous.

Je me détendis, il me comprenait et voulait vraiment me protéger. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui répondre, il savait. Il correspondait mentalement avec moi. Je m'adoucis, il me sourit.

-Reposez-vous, lui conseillai-je.

-Restez un peu. S'il vous plait.

Il me tira vers lui avec douceur. Je pris place, assise sur le bord du lit, il me lâcha et je l'encourageai à dormir, touchée par son besoin de m'avoir près de lui. Il se recroquevilla, approchant sa tête vers ma main posée à plat sur la couverture. A mon contact, il ferma les yeux et sombra instantanément. Je le contemplai à loisirs, laissant libre court à mes pensées. Je ne pouvais ignorer son affection pour moi. Il résonnait tel un écho en moi. Mais étais-je prête pour lui ? Mon cœur plein de haine souffrait. Lui, parvenait à réagir au-delà de cette haine et mettait sa vie en péril doublement. Cette constatation me rendit folle. Comment pourrais-je le protéger, lui qui m'avait sauvée de l'abîme ?

Je pensais au pieu. Je ne lui avais rien dit, l'avais planqué sous ma robe. Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour lui, je devais pouvoir me défendre et le défendre…

Je le recouvris et me dirigeai dans le salon, maman avait repris sa couture et chantonnait. Mais sous cette nonchalance, perçait de l'inquiétude. Elle avait vieilli de dix ans à la mort de son mari emporté par la maladie il y a deux ans. Depuis elle vivait seule et cela ne me rassurait pas même si je lui rendais visite régulièrement avant mon emprisonnement.

-Je sais me défendre, m'avait-elle assuré en me montrant son fusil.

Je m'assis à ses côtés, dans son fauteuil un peu vieillot, contemplai son visage plus hâlé que le mien et strié de taches de rousseur. Ses cheveux châtains relevés en un chignon négligé étaient sa seule fierté. Elle ne portait pas de bijou mise à part son alliance. Je me sentis bien un instant, me ressourçant et m'imprégnant de sa force intérieure. Ce moment fugace me remonta le moral.

-Merci de nous accueillir.

Elle s'emporta brusquement:

-Je ne comprends pas que ton père ait pu faire une chose pareille, je sais qu'il est un homme cupide et malhonnête mais tu es sa fille, nom de Dieu !

-Il ne m'a jamais pardonné d'avoir voulu partir avec toi.

Maman avait subi ses tromperies et sa tendance à l'alcool. Et puis, elle en avait eu marre et nous étions parties. J'avais dix ans. Il nous avait retrouvés et avait battu maman jusqu'à la mort, enfin c'est ce que nous croyions. En fait, elle était restée des mois dans un dispensaire et avait pris du temps avant de pouvoir remarcher.

C'est là-bas qu'elle a rencontré Philippe qui est devenu son conjoint par la suite. Un mariage a eu lieu dans l'intimité, n'étant pas légal. C'est lui qui a pris contact avec moi après des mois de surveillance. Il voulait que je vienne vivre avec eux mais j'ai refusé pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Mieux valait que Charlie continue de la croire morte. Je parvenais à la voir quand Charlie allait travailler, partant pour affaire des fois trois ou quatre jours, n'hésitant pas à me laisser seule. Il savait que je n'avais nulle part où aller.

-Bella, je sais à qui tu penses mais ne va pas faire de choses stupides.

Silence.

-Bella, promets-moi de ne pas te venger.

-Pourquoi devrais-je y renoncer ?

-Cela ne t'aidera pas.

-Qu'en sais-tu ?

-Je le sais.

Je la fixai, intriguée. Elle examinait mon bras, frissonna mais ne m'éclaira pas.

-Personne ne vous trouvera ici, continua-t-elle. Restez tant que vous le souhaitez.

-Je ne sais pas si Jacob compte rester ici longtemps.

-Pourquoi non ?

-Il aime sa liberté.

-Pourtant il est ici avec toi.

Oui, et il resterait près de moi, mon cœur me le disait mais je n'étais pas prête à lui en parler. Elle me dévisagea avec attention, esquissa un sourire.

-Je ne sais pas quels sont ses projets d'avenir, lui révélai-je.

Je ne voulais pas lui expliquer le désir de vengeance de Jacob identique au mien. Elle s'y opposerait, voudrait l'en dissuader aussi et l'éloigner de moi s'il persistait.

Et je ne voulais pas qu'on m'éloigne de lui. Ebranlée par cette découverte, je fus muette longuement. Elle caressa ma longue tresse.

-Bella, je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau. Ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles a été un enfer à chaque fois. Nous avons été si longtemps séparées.

-Je sais maman…

OoooO

J'étais dans sa salle de bains, je défis cette robe sale et abimée dont le col montant avait caché le bandage dans mon cou. Je défis aussi celui-ci. La trace de ses dents étaient encore là, le souvenir d'avoir failli trépasser tans de fois me tomba dessus avec violence. Le spectacle de mon corps mutilé me dévasta. Mise à mal, je passai un peu d'eau sur mon visage (évitant de mouiller mon bandage) pour effacer le visage de mon père sur mes rétines. Ma haine pour lui était encore plus virulente car c'est lui qui m'avait plongée dans ce cauchemar.

Je passai un vêtement de nuit à col montant et allai me coucher auprès de ma mère. Je me posai un instant devant la porte de ma chambre, désireuse de vérifier qu'il aille bien. Je remerciai le ciel de l'avoir mis sur mon chemin.

OoooO

J'avais dormi bien douillettement et sans peur. Je me réveillai seule et anxieuse. L'habitude…

Je m'extirpai des draps et rejoignis les voix que j'entendais. Je m'approchai de la cuisine et compris que ma mère lui racontait des choses me concernant, des anecdotes. J'apparus sur le seuil : ils déjeunaient. Il s'était changé, il était un peu différent vêtu avec soin comme un homme de la ville. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient, encore humides. Il se leva à mon entrée :

-Vous êtes enfin réveillée, dit-il simplement en me détaillant.

Je tressaillis, reculai devant son envie manifeste. Je connaissais cette forme d'envie. Il se reprit devant ma réaction. Je me détendis, le voyant reprendre cette expression protectrice.

-Va passer une tenue présentable, me reprocha ma mère.

Je m'éloignai sans demander mon reste.

-Il faut lui laisser du temps, entendis-je ma mère lui conseiller.

OoooO

Je pris un bain. En profitai pour faire le vide dans ma tête mais une chose revenait inlassablement. Je pris à peine soin de m'apprêter, enfilant une robe des plus confortables et des plus simples, remontant mes cheveux en chignon pour plus de confort et récupérai le poignard et le pieu que je ceinturai à ma taille habilement. J'enroulai un foulard autour de mon cou, je pris une de mes vieilles capes et enfilai de petites bottes. J'étais parée pour aller me venger.

-Tu vas comprendre Charlie…

* * *

**POV SETH**

La veille

J'étais à peine sorti du souterrain que la lumière me fit mal aux yeux. Sentir le sol sous mes pieds me donna des ailes. Je m'aventurai au hasard, lance à la main, vers la liberté. Il y avait un poste de garde mais il était vide, des bruits étranges me parvenaient du garde-manger non loin. Je ne voulus pas savoir ce qu'il y faisait à l'intérieur ni avec qui. Je continuai, le sang battant dans mes oreilles. Ma force diminuée par tous ces jours sans manger revenait sous la peur d'être pris. Je préférai mourir. Je me planquai derrière un arbre et attendis le passage de deux d'entre eux conversant de choses et d'autres. Je restai saisi une éternité, la peur au ventre. Je repris courage et m'élançai à nouveau, m'attendant à les voir surgir à tout moment. Mais il n'en fut rien. Je pris mon élan et sautai sans difficulté par delà la grille.

-Hey toi ! Entendis-je.

Je me retournai pas et me heurtai à l'un d'entre eux. Je le menaçai de ma lance, il resta silencieux, me jaugeant. Puis subitement il poussa un hurlement ressemblant à un cri d'alerte. Effaré, je compris qu'il voulait avertir les autres. Je le fis taire d'un coup net et précis en plein cœur. Je m'avançai et posai mon pied sur son visage aux yeux ouverts et surpris par la mort. Je lui tournai la tête de mon pied pour ne plus être témoin de ce qu'il exprimait et courus vers les bois non sans avoir arraché ma lance de sa poitrine.

Mon but était de me venger et je devais retourner à la source. Retourner à Forks, là où Leah et moi avions été attaqués et transformés par Sam, hors de contrôle cette nuit de pleine lune il y a quelques mois. Je devais le retrouver pour lui demander de m'aider à tuer celui qui avait ôté la vie à ma sœur, celle qu'il aimait par-dessus tout.

* * *

J'ai eu du mal pour ce chapitre. Pas simple de décrire cette relation entre Bella et Jake.


	5. Vengeance

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris.

Merci à **Caro19, Supergirl971,** pour leur review.

En réponse à la tienne **Liise-sweety** : C'est bien dommage que tu n'aies pas osé me laisser de reviews sur Engrenage, j'aurais adoré !^^ Victoria sera différente, pas forcément cruelle mais loin de la Victoria de mon autre fic. Tu as raison de t'interroger, si Jake laisse Bella aller se venger, ça risque de poser problème. Bella a du mal à s'ouvrir alors que Jake « sait » comme tu dis. En tout cas merci de me donner tes impressions, c'est très utile et ça me rassure sur ce que j'essaie de faire passer.

En réponse à la tienne **Marina** : Tu as bien compris, tisser leur relation est compliqué dans un contexte difficile, une époque particulière. James et Victoria feront la paire, sûrement, mais dans quel sens ? Je ne l'ai pas encore défini. La suite est là. Enjoy !

La situation part en vrille…

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Vengeance**

* * *

**POV SIR JAMES**

La veille

Laurent nullement intéressé par la visite du domaine et des acquisitions de Victoria, me demanda s'il pouvait retourner chez moi afin de retrouver sa femme et prendre la route. En temps normal, j'aurais refusé mais dans ce cas précis, cela m'arrangeait même. Irina était devenue le cadet de mes soucis et à la bonne heure si elle n'était point là quand je rentrerai. Il nous salua donc avec soulagement.

-Bon retour et reviens me voir rapidement, dis-je. Sans ta femme cette fois.

Il ne prit pas la mouche et s'élança en sens inverse. La route fut agréable aux cotés de Victoria. Elle était aussi cynique et sarcastique que moi. J'en oubliai que j'avais raté une belle affaire en lui laissant acheter ce loup. Il était emprisonné dans une cage sur roues, fixait le paysage sans le voir. Je me demandai bien à quoi il pouvait penser. Mais, qu'est-ce que je racontais ? Je n'avais pas le temps de me soucier de ses états d'âmes. Je tentai d'en savoir le plus possible sur cette charmante Lady au caractère volcanique vêtue comme un homme en chemise blanche légère et ajustée, en pantalon en flanelle foncé et en bottes noires. Malgré cela elle restait très féminine. Elle ne portait pas de couvre-chef, ses cheveux virevoltaient attirant mon regard.

Elle habitait une maison loin de tout comme moi, elle dirigeait seule son domaine et son élevage de bovins, ayant quelques hommes sous ses ordres. Cette idée me gênait mais je ne laissai rien entrevoir car sa présence était trop agréable pour que je puisse risquer de me fâcher avec elle. Elle continua ses louanges : elle avait entendu que du bien de mes combats mais n'avait pu encore venir voir de ses propres yeux. Cette passion était récente pour elle, insufflée par un voyageur qu'elle avait croisé lors d'un déplacement au Canada pour marchander son bétail.

Nous arrivâmes assez tard, octroyant du repos à nos chevaux régulièrement. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps.

-Où sommes-nous ? Jugeai-je bon de lui demander enfin.

-Aux abords de Port Angeles.

Ce n'était pas un grand domaine mais c'était agréable visuellement, éclairé par des lanternes suspendues. Je m'y sentis bien tout de suite. Des hommes arrivèrent pour ouvrir les grilles, elle patienta, visiblement agacée par quelque chose.

-Vous semblez contrariée ?

-Je n'aime pas attendre, c'est tout.

Devant sa demeure, elle descendit et ordonna à ses hommes d'emmener Emmett. Celui-ci s'était assoupi. Il se leva calmement et obtempéra sans rechigner. Surpris, j'étudiai son attitude étrangement calme.

-Lou, occupez-vous de nos chevaux, s'il vous plait, déclara-t-elle à celui qui devait être son contremaitre. Merci, ajouta-t-elle.

Je restai pantois devant tant de politesse.

-Voulez-vous voir mes acquisitions ? Me proposa-t-elle, me réveillant de ma stupeur.

-Volontiers.

Je partis à sa suite, excité comme un enfant. Elle me fit faire le tour et je dus admettre qu'elle était loin d'avoir menti, ses quelques spécimens étaient dignes d'intérêt.

-J'aimerais vous faire une proposition, m'animai-je.

-Laquelle ?

-Un ou deux combats amiables, histoire de vérifier ce qu'ils valent.

-Combien ?

Je souris. Nous étions vraiment en phase.

-Mille pour chaque combat remporté.

Elle sourit à son tour, me tendit la main en signe d'accord. Je la pris, la porta à mes lèvres. Elle ne s'offusqua pas de mon audace, au contraire, elle apprécia. J'étais heureux et ce n'était pas l'idée des combats qui me faisait cet effet mais la certitude de passer du temps avec elle.

OoooO

Le lendemain à l'aube.

Nous avions passé la nuit à converser et mettre en place les derniers détails. Elle avait ensuite choisi ceux qu'elle voulait emmener avec elle. J'insistai pour qu'Emmett en fasse partie. Elle hésita, il risquait d'être fatigué par autant de voyages.

-La pleine lune de ce soir le requinquera, lui assurai-je.

-Bien, c'est entendu.

Elle demanda à Lou de les nourrir et de les laver.

Elle se changea, prit des bagages. J'en profitai pour me rafraichir. Elle arborait toujours une tenue masculine. Ses cheveux libres révélaient ce besoin de se démarquer ou d'affirmer son indépendance. Nulle doute que je la trouvai atrocement désirable et ce n'était pas que physique ce qui me troubla.

Une fois parée, elle donna des instructions à ses hommes pour que les loups restants subissent la lune dans les meilleures conditions. Elle était consciencieuse et rigoureuse. Nos similarités me frappaient à chaque instant. Elle couvrit d'un voile la cage des fois que nous croisions des humains. Nous prîmes la route en silence, elle était dans ses pensées ce qui me permit de m'interroger sur les miennes.

Nous avancions bien, traversant des champs, longeant des sentiers, revenant sur la route. Il était à peine dix heures et nous avions pourtant parcouru la moitié du trajet quand je me figeai, l'oreille aux aguets. Il y avait des pas diffus et trop rapides pour être humains. Nous nous arrêtâmes, déjà sur la défensive. Un homme tomba du ciel devant nous, je reconnus l'un de mes gars. Je tendis le bras vers Victoria qui avait déjà dégainée son arme en visant le cœur.

-Je le connais Lady Victoria. Clyde, que fais-tu si loin de la propriété ? M'irritai-je.

Il était mal à l'aise. Deux autres de mes gars apparurent. Je m'agaçai.

-Nous cherchons trois fuyards, me répondit enfin Clyde.

Je me crispai, furieux.

-Lesquels ?

-Le gamin maigrichon.

-Seth ? Mais comment ?

-Ils ont agressé Joe…

Je grondai de rage :

-Qui « ils » ?

-Le dernier arrivé…

-Jacob, sifflai-je avec hargne.

-…et Lady Irina, finit-il.

Je fulminai.

-La sale garce !

-Nous l'avons neutralisée avec du mal, ça leur a laissé le temps de s'enfuir et il y a eu beaucoup de blessés sans compter que Donnie est mort.

-_Quoi !_ Hurlai-je.

-On l'a enfermée avec les loups, cracha-t-il. Elle faisait moins la fière.

-Vous avez bien fait !

-Il ne faut pas vous contrarier, fit remarquer Victoria d'un demi-sourire. Je saurai m'en souvenir.

Mais je ne fus pas réceptif. Cette Irina mériterait que je l'étrangle de mes propres mains. Je pensais subitement à Laurent.

-Vous avez vu Laurent ?

-Non, nous sommes partis depuis hier après-midi.

Plus de vingt heures dans la nature, bon sang !

-Combien êtes-vous à les chercher ?

-Tous, seul Karl est resté avec Joe pour surveiller la propriété.

Effaré, j'évitai de penser à la réaction de Laurent en découvrant sa bien-aimée avec les loups et je les réprimandai.

-Pas besoin d'autant d'hommes pour deux loups.

-Nous l'avons jugé utile car Bella aussi est partie…

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Au même moment.

J'écoutai Renée mais j'étais loin de l'entendre, trop contrarié d'avoir pu offenser Bella. Quand elle était apparue, vêtue si légèrement, j'avais juste eu envie de la déshabiller. C'était très violent comme sensation, elle déclenchait chez moi un désir que j'étais loin de maitriser… parce que c'était la première fois que j'y étais confronté tout comme la passion qu'elle m'inspirait. Je ne pensais pas que l'on puisse être aussi lié à quelqu'un. C'était d'autant plus difficile que nous nous connaissions à peine. Et pourtant j'étais prêt à mourir pour elle.

Elle occultait tout, supplantait même mon désir de vengeance personnel. Ce que je voulais c'était supprimer cette peur permanente dans son regard pour qu'elle se libère et s'ouvre à moi.

-Vous l'aimez.

Je ne répondis pas à l'assertion de Renée mais elle était dans le vrai. Elle me répéta qu'il fallait que je sois patient, qu'elle avait subi beaucoup de souffrance depuis son enfance. Je voulus en savoir plus mais elle resta évasive ce qui me frustra. Je n'avais connu la souffrance que pendant ma captivité et encore c'était de la souffrance physique, moralement c'était surtout de la colère. J'avais eu une vie heureuse, entouré de mes parents, mes sœurs, mes cousins, mes amis. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre. Sauf qu'en ce moment, penser à eux était douloureux. Ils me manquaient…

Et je culpabilisai pour Irina. Je craignais qu'elle ne subisse un sort odieux pour nous avoir aidés à fuir.

-Jacob ?

-Oui ?

-J'espère que vous ne projetez pas d'engrainer ma fille dans votre vengeance.

-Non.

Je comptais le faire seul, pour Bella, pour ses amis toujours là-bas, pour les prisonniers.

-Je sais que ce que vous avez vécu est difficile.

-Difficile, n'est pas le mot. Inhumain serait plus adéquat.

-Toute cette spirale de violence doit cesser. Restez tant que vous le souhaitez, aidez Bella à retrouver le sourire, je sais que vous y parviendrez.

-Avez-vous déjà été prisonnière de quelqu'un de profondément mauvais ?

-Oui.

Je l'observai, sceptique.

-Mon ex-mari, le père de Bella ! S'exclama-t-elle, mécontente de ma réaction. Il était violent envers moi quand il buvait trop. Il était aussi un joueur invétéré. J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai fini par me libérer. J'ai renoncé à la vengeance et à ma fille pour son bien.

-Vous l'avez laissée avec lui !

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi il est capable quand il est contrarié. Il n'y avait que Bella qui trouvait grâce à ses yeux.

-Peu importe ! Il fallait vous battre !

-Vous êtes un enfant, voilà pourquoi vous parlez de cette façon ! Sans savoir !

-Je ne suis pas un enfant !

-Alors cessez de me critiquer et faites ce qu'il faut pour que ma fille ne soit plus en danger.

-Comment ?

-En renonçant ! Construisez-vous une vie tant que c'est possible.

-Elle ne sera libre que quand cette sangsue sera en cendre.

-Vous croyez qu'il n'y a que ça qui la tourmente ? Ouvrez les yeux !

Elle se redressa, fatiguée et quitta la pièce. Soucieux, je m'interrogeai sur ses dernières paroles. L'objet de mes pensées me tira de mes réflexions et je me consumai encore de sa présence près de moi, enveloppé par son essence un peu floral, troublé par ses yeux bruns et ce qu'ils révélaient.

-Je dois m'absenter. Pouvez-vous veiller sur ma mère le temps que je revienne ? Elle est dans la salle de bain.

-Où allez-vous ? M'affolai-je.

Son visage déterminé ne présageait rien de bon. Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Je la poursuivis, l'empêchai de sortir. Elle se crispa, s'enflamma :

-Je vous somme de me laisser sortir ! Siffla-t-elle.

-Non. Ou alors je viens avec vous.

-C'est impossible.

-Je vous ai sortie de là-bas, n'y retournez pas !

Elle s'adoucit, m'éclaira :

-Je n'y retourne pas.

-Mais où donc allez-vous dans ce cas ?

En fait, je savais déjà.

-Je ne vous ai même pas remercié, dit-elle ignorant ma question.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, dis-je gêné.

-Si, sachez que j'apprécie profondément votre geste, murmura-t-elle avec emphase.

Ses yeux brillant m'offraient une vue directe sur son âme. Elle m'envoyait un message confus qui m'émouvait. Je m'aventurai à glisser mes doigts sur sa joue.

-Alors ne réduisez pas tout cela au néant. Restez près de moi, murmurai-je.

Un voile de désespoir transparut dans son regard, elle était en pleine lutte intérieure. La voyant si malmenée, je m'en voulus de lui imposer un choix si douloureux à l'évidence. Je soupirai :

-Je ne vous empêcherai pas de faire ce que vous devez faire mais je viens avec vous.

Elle hésita. Je me tournai vers le couloir.

-Allons-y avant que votre mère ne revienne.

OoooO

Elle avait insisté pour que nous prenions le cheval de sa mère, ne voulant pas que je me transforme et que je me fatigue. Mes objections n'y avaient rien changé. Nous avions donc contourné la maison mais Renée eut le temps de s'en rendre compte et arriva comme une furie. J'étais déjà monté, Bella fit face à sa mère :

-Je dois y aller maman !

-Non, ne fais pas ça.

-Il le faut !

Elle grimpa à son tour, se retrouva dans mon dos, enroulant ses bras sur ma taille avec fermeté. Je m'exhortai au calme.

-Allons-y, me dit-elle.

Je croisai le regard de sa mère.

-Je vous ai fait confiance ! Cria-t-elle.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, lui assurai-je, devant son angoisse compréhensible.

-Vous devez la raisonner ! Insista-t-elle.

-Je ne suis plus un bébé, maman ! J'ai entendu et j'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit mais toi m'as-tu entendue ? M'as-tu écoutée ?

Silence.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne pardonne pas ! Conclut-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais pardonné !

-Pourtant c'est l'impression que tu donnes !

-J'ai renoncé pour te protéger !

-Tu as renoncé parce que tu avais peur ! Et je ne veux pas avoir peur toute ma vie !

Elle posa son front sur mon cou, m'intima de partir. Je saisis les rênes, Renée se braqua, voulut les attraper mais je m'élançai déjà malheureux de la détresse de Renée et anéanti par le chagrin audible de Bella, qui étouffa un sanglot.

-Quelle direction ? Demandai-je après être sorti de Forks.

-Neilton.

-C'est là qu'habite votre père je suppose ?

Elle se crispa sans répondre, enfonçant ses ongles. Je restai insensible en apparence mais j'étais mal, c'était le meilleur moyen de se faire prendre et nous nous jetions dans la gueule du loup. Pourtant j'y allais sans hésitation, portant en moi la flamme de sa vengeance qu'elle qu'en soit le motif.

OoooO

A mi-chemin nous nous étions arrêtés à sa demande. Elle sauta du cheval et s'éloigna. Je la devinai tendue. Notre cheval s'abreuva et se restaura comme il put, je l'observai pour fixer quelque chose. Je me sentais seul, impuissant, voyant arriver le naufrage. Alors pourquoi je restais inactif ? Je fis un quart de tour, elle était toujours au même endroit, fixant l'horizon. Elle se leva brusquement et vint à ma rencontre, déterminée. Je sus que ce qu'elle allait me dire n'allait pas me plaire. Elle se planta devant moi.

-Je ne peux pas vous entrainer là-dedans. C'est trop risqué. Je vais repartir seule. Retournez à Forks et attendez-moi là-bas.

-Non. Vous avez besoin de mon aide.

-Pour l'amour du ciel ne comprenez-vous pas ?

-Comprendre quoi ? Que vous êtes inconsciente ? Imprudente ? Pressée de mourir ?

Pressée de m'abandonner…

Elle endura sans un mot, plissant les lèvres. Ses yeux irradiaient. Nous nous toisâmes dans une douleur commune. Je cheminai avec difficulté dans les enchevêtrements de ses pensées qui s'étalaient devant moi comme un livre ouvert. Je voulus lui dire de vive voix tout l'amour que je lui portais mais je m'en abstins sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas suffisant pour la retenir. Mon cœur se fissura. Elle posa sa main sur ma poitrine, droit dessus. Avait-elle deviné ? Elle ne pouvait que sentir ses battements acharnés.

-Vous devez rester en vie, je ne veux pas vous entrainer dans ma chute.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur, renoncez ou laissez-moi vous accompagner.

-Non.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui suscite cette haine viscérale envers votre père mais cela ne vaut pas tous ces risques, tentai-je en désespoir de cause.

-Il m'a vendue à ce monstre.

Elle recula lentement, alors que j'étais écrasé par cette révélation immonde. Elle monta et me lança un dernier regard avant de s'élancer seule vers sa quête de justice.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

J'eus un déchirement en tournant le dos à Jacob mais je devais le préserver. Je ne voulais pas l'entrainer dans ce gouffre avec moi. Je m'en voulais : il me tendait la main et je la repoussais pour me venger. Je m'enfonçais dans ce profond mal-être que j'avais connu toute ma vie. Des hommes m'avaient fait souffrir, m'avait noyée, m'avait enlevée toute dignité. Il fallait que ça cesse parce que sinon jamais je ne pourrais attraper sa main.

Je retins mes larmes, regrettant de ne pouvoir suivre les conseils de ma mère. J'aurais voulu emmener Jacob loin, lui ouvrir mon cœur, lui permettre de m'aimer sans rancœur et sans appréhension au lieu d'être sur mes gardes, il ne méritait pas cela. Sa lumière intérieure m'aveuglait au lieu de m'illuminer tellement j'étais enfoncée dans la noirceur nauséabonde de la haine. Comment parvenait-il à passer outre ? Comment parvenait-il à voir qui j'étais réellement alors que je me perdais ?

J'obligeai mon cheval à galoper encore plus vite, lui insufflant ma hargne, refoulant ma peur, refoulant ma peine, refoulant ma culpabilité. Je devais me fixer sur une seule chose, une seule chose…

Neilton était une ville animée. Je rabattis ma capuche et me fondis dans la masse. Des gens passaient à pieds, à cheval, en carriole. Sa maison en vue, je ralentis, il y avait d'autres maisons autour mais suffisamment éloignées pour avoir de l'intimité. Je poussais la petite barrière, je descendis et attachai mon cheval en sueur, éreinté. Je tapotai son museau, lui montrant le bac d'eau et le foin à disposition et remontai l'allée. Je montai les quelques marches menant au seuil de « ma » maison. Une belle maison qu'il aurait pu revendre au lieu de me vendre moi. Je ne me permis pas d'entrer. Je ne voulais pas entrer. Je frappai avec le heurtoir trois grands coups. La main sur mon poignard, ne pensant à rien d'autre. Sa calèche était là. Ses chevaux aussi. Se pouvait-il qu'il dorme encore ? Ou alors était-il allé faire une course non loin ? Ce n'était pas son style de marcher, feignant qu'il était.

Des pas résonnèrent après une deuxième tentative, je pris sur moi pour garder mon sang-froid. La porte s'ouvrit, la stature de mon père toujours impeccablement habillé me domina mais son expression me figea. Il était en colère et je connaissais les intentions cachées derrière ses yeux bruns me rappelant malheureusement les miens. Il attrapa mon bras gauche violemment pour me tirer à l'intérieur.

-Tu es vraiment la pire des ingrates ! Me cria-t-il dessus.

Mon esprit se remit en marche sous sa mauvaise foi, je me braquai, pris le poignard sous ma cape et visait le cœur. Mon action échoua car une main glacée me saisit le poignet.

-Allons, allons, Bella un peu plus de tenue.

Je me congelai littéralement au son de cette voix tant haïe, sentant monter des sanglots dans ma gorge alors que je fus forcée de lâcher mon arme tant j'avais mal. Je fixai mon père, refusant de me tourner vers « lui ». Il était furieux, il levait déjà sa main pour me gifler mais lui aussi ne termina pas son action car des cris retentirent. Il regarda au-delà de moi et se crispa :

-Nom de Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !

Je perçus des grondements et « il » me poussa à l'intérieur refermant la porte sur mon père et moi. J'étais à l'agonie, sachant très bien ce qui se passait à l'extérieur car les bruits sourds qui me parvenaient signifiaient un combat. Je voulus ressortir, mon père m'en empêcha en bloquant la porte. Je me ruai au salon, pièce la plus proche et tirai les rideaux. Jacob était à plusieurs mètres, malheureusement piégé par « son » emprise hypnotique, entouré et malmené par deux autres vampires que je reconnus. J'ouvris la fenêtre pour le rejoindre, mon père m'agrippa, je lui mis un coup de coude dans son nez et me libérai sous ses jurons. Je sortis mon pieu et avançai menaçante vers « lui ». « Il » était occupé à enfoncer une lance dans le flan de Jacob et cela amplifia sans commune mesure la haine qui avait pris possession de moi.

-Ça c'est pour Joe, siffla-t-il sous l'approbation de ses deux gars (Clyde et Larry) dos à moi.

Jacob, impuissant, souffrait en silence mais sa douleur me transperçait. Son souffle m'indiquait qu'il était enragé.

-Stupide loup ! Cria-t-« il » en arrachant la lance qu'« il » donna à Clyde. Je te pensais intelligent mais tu t'es laissé berner par une femme. Une femme que tu ne peux même pas avoir. Une femme que tu n'aurais même pas dû regarder. En tout cas, tu peux la remercier : grâce à elle tu retournes à la case départ à mon plus grand plaisir car j'ai des projets pour toi.

-Non ! Hurlai-je, oppressée par ses derniers mots. Je ne vous laisserai pas l'emmener !

« Il » fit volte-face, je plantai le pieu de toute mes forces en pleine poitrine mais un de ses gars s'était interposé et le pris à sa place. « Il » rugit en le voyant Clyde s'effondrer. Je reculai, sans plus aucune défense sous son regard meurtrier que je tentai d'ignorer tandis qu'« il » avançait vers moi. Larry était auprès de Clyde, essayant d'enlever le pieu. Mon regard dévia, voyant Jacob se redresser et plonger sur « lui » qui comprit à mon grand damne ayant suivi ce qui attirait mon attention. « Il » esquiva, pas son acolyte qui s'était redressé pour faire barrage et valsa dans un hurlement, une jambe en moins. Jacob se retrouva devant moi, me cachant à « sa » vue, recrachant ce membre dégoulinant. Je n'eus aucun écœurement, au contraire, cela me dynamisa.

-Ne le regarde pas ! Le prévins-je.

Je ne pus en dire plus que je fus bâillonnée.

-Tu arrêtes maintenant ! Cria mon père en me menaçant de mon propre poignard sur ma gorge.

Cela obligea Jacob à se tourner vers moi, il gronda mais je fus plus rapide. Je ne pus contenir le raz-de-marée qui m'emporta, je l'attrapai au bras de mes deux mains pour le repousser :

-Lâche-moi !

J'enfonçai le talon de ma botte dans sa chaussure, il relâcha sa pression, je lui tordis le bras, le poignard tomba au sol. Je le poussai vers l'avant, mue par une force provoquée par ma peur. Il atterrit devant Jacob qui pencha sa tête, grognant, gueule ouverte, croc sanguinolent prêt à attaquer. Mon père recula sur le gravier du sol avec ses coudes. Je restai spectatrice de son désespoir, me délectant de ses cris suppliants. Il se heurta à la façade de sa maison, acculé, il tourna la tête et tendit son bras vers moi.

-Bella…

Cependant je ne l'écoutais plus car j'avais oublié comme un petit détail qui se manifesta brutalement en sautant sur Jacob. Une lutte s'ensuivit. Mon père, lui, se redressa promptement et se rua sur moi avec rage.

* * *

**POV SETH**

La veille

J'avais couru sans relâche. Je savais me camoufler. Dès que j'en avais l'opportunité, je me planquais pour me reposer un moment. J'étais fatigué, j'avais faim et soif. J'avais suivi le nord, je savais me repérer, Leah m'avait appris à le faire. Leah…

Ma sœur me manquait au-delà des mots. Elle était ma seule famille. Elle m'élevait depuis la mort de mon père il y a un an et demi, ma mère étant morte en me mettant au monde, créant un vide dans ma vie. Leah avait à peine dix-huit ans quand elle avait eu ma responsabilité, reprenant l'affaire de notre père, se heurtant à l'incompréhension de ceux qui pensaient qu'elle devait se trouver un mari.

-Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries, avait-elle répondu.

C'était sans compter l'apparition de Sam il y a un an…

_Flashback_

_Un an auparavant._

_J'aidais Leah à réceptionner la marchandise pour la mettre dans la réserve. Il y avait un nouveau livreur, un dénommé Sam. Il voulut aider Leah à décharger sa charrette mais c'était sans compter sur l'aplomb de ma sœur qui n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne pour une fillette. Surpris au départ, il l'observait depuis avec une dérangeante attention qu'elle ne remarqua même pas. Il m'avait salué, j'avais fais de même en retour avec réserve gêné par son regard sombre qui cachait quelque chose. Son allure était animale, il était grand, large d'épaules, aussi mat que nous, il me rappelait quelqu'un. Je n'osai l'interroger cependant. _

_-Seth arrête de rêvasser et range le reste on va bientôt ouvrir._

_Notre épicerie était la seule à des kilomètres à la ronde. Nous fournissions beaucoup de clients. Nous ouvrions sur de longues périodes, nous relayant elle et moi avec l'aide de notre cousine Emily. Elle était mariée, avait deux enfants mais nous filait quand même un bon coup de main et en échange pouvait se fournir en nourriture. _

_Je m'activai, Leah était au comptoir, réglant le livreur. _

_-Où est Embry ? Lui demanda-t-elle._

_-Malade. Je le remplace pour le dépanner, entre frères faut bien s'aider._

_-Vous êtes le frère d'Embry, s'étonna-t-elle et moi aussi._

_Je n'entendis pas la suite. Quand je revins, il était déjà parti et Leah affichait un air choqué que je ne lui connaissais pas. Il en fallait pour la choquer. Je l'interrogeai, elle éluda mais je la vis se questionner toute la journée, n'étant pas à ce qu'elle faisait._

_Je rentrai plus tôt, elle fermait le magasin. Je préparai à manger et l'attendis en prenant un bon livre. Ne la voyant toujours pas, je dînai. La nuit était largement tombée quand je m'inquiétai sérieusement. Je quittai la maison pour aller voir ce qu'elle fabriquait. La maison était notre seul bien avec l'épicerie, seuls souvenirs de nos parents dont nous prenions soin. Mon père me manquait. Il n'y avait pas un jour où je ne pensais à lui, victime d'une mauvaise chute._

_Sur le seuil, je m'immobilisai car Leah arrivait accompagné de ce Sam. Elle descendit de sa charrette et lui fit signe quand il repartit. Je ne lui posai aucune question, elle ne me donna aucun éclaircissement._

_Le lendemain au travail, je commençai plus tard. Leah me demanda de rester à l'avant le temps qu'elle fasse les comptes. Je servis madame Dwyer qui venait d'entrer. Elle était une cliente régulière de mon père et était devenue la nôtre depuis quelques semaines. Toujours cet air las sur son visage. Je savais qu'elle se remettait à peine de la perte de son mari il y a un an et je ne pouvais que la comprendre. Je lui facturai les choses habituelles, pris de ses nouvelles. _

_-J'attends la visite de ma fille. _

_-Vous avez une fille ?_

_-Oui mais elle n'habite pas avec moi. _

_Elle n'en dit pas plus. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret et me contenta de cette réponse. Elle régla et s'en alla._

_Le soir, Sam débarqua pensant trouver Leah mais elle était déjà rentrée. _

_-Tu ne devrais pas rester seul le soir, me fit-il remarquer._

_-J'ai pas loin de quinze ans, je suis plus un enfant, je sais me défendre._

_-Crois-tu ?_

_-Oui, affirmai-je. _

_Mais devant lui j'étais moins sûr. Je voulus en savoir plus sur lui._

_-Je ne vous avais jamais vu avant._

_-Je viens d'arriver en ville pour une affaire de famille._

_-Embry est votre frère alors ?_

_-Mon demi-frère. _

_-Vous vous ressemblez pas._

_-Je ressemble à mon père et lui à sa mère voilà tout._

_Il répondait à mes questions froidement mais au moins il y répondait. _

_-Vous avez quel âge ?_

_-Vous êtes curieux comme Leah._

_-ça ne répond pas à ma question._

_-Vingt et un an._

_-Vous faites plus vieux._

_Il éclata de rire :_

_-Et aussi franc qu'elle._

_-Mouais. C'est ce qu'on dit. Vous lui voulez quoi à ma sœur ?_

_Il resta silencieux, soudain ombrageux._

_-Alors ?_

_-Je n'ai aucunes mauvaises intentions._

_OoooO_

_En rentrant, bien sûr, je trouvai Sam chez nous. Assis sur le perron, ils discutaient, se souriaient. Ils étaient près l'un de l'autre. Elle lui fila un coup d'épaule, il le lui rendit. Je ne comprenais pas leur manège. Ils m'aperçurent :_

_-Tout s'est bien passé, Seth ?_

_-Oui._

_-On t'attendait pour diner. _

_« On » ?_

_Je soupirai pas content de voir un intrus s'immiscer dans notre intimité. _

_Fin du Flashback._

Depuis, j'avais appris à le connaitre (même son secret) et surtout j'avais confiance en lui même après cet évènement qui nous avait transformés Leah et moi car elle m'avait fait admettre qu'il n'était pas responsable et que ça ne changeait rien à ce que nous étions. C'était vrai dans le fond, mais pas dans la forme car d'autres avaient vu cette différence…

Jamais il ne m'était venu à l'idée d'en vouloir à Sam de notre capture. J'en voulais à ces créatures dont je n'imaginais pas l'existence.

Demain soir c'était la pleine lune, c'était le moment parfait pour les attaquer mais aurais-je le temps de revenir avec lui ?

* * *

La suite sera un peu difficile mais pas totalement sombre. Je travaille sur mon autre fic donc patience…


	6. Descente en enfer

Relecture Brynamon qui a trouvé Bella bien stupide.

_Réponse de bry : Tout à fait !_

Merci à **Caro19, Supergilr971, **pour leur review.

En réponse à la tienne **Liise-sweety** : contente que cela t'ait plu ! Sam avec Emily ? Non. Pas d'imprégnation donc exit Emily. Même si la vengeance de Bella est légitime, elle est égoïste. Tu vas me dire quand on veut se venger souvent on agit sous le coup de la colère, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Là où on n'est pas forcément content c'est que Bella a pensé aux conséquences et a agi en ne tenant pas compte de la réaction prévisible de Jacob. Du coup, elle l'entraine dans ses conn***. Ce n'est pas une critique méchante contre elle, c'est juste un constat. Oui, Bella est endurcie mais elle reste fragile sur certains points. Tu as raison d'avoir peur, la suite sera moche et tu verras que c'est maintenant que je les fais réellement souffrir...

Merci encore pour cette review super cool !^^

Bien sûr (pour certaines) nous sommes d'accord : Bella _**a été**_ bien stupide.

On lui pardonne (?) mais résultat : retour à la case départ des plus douloureux...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Descente en enfer**

* * *

**POV LADY IRINA**

La veille.

J'avais été inconsciente un moment. Quand j'avais rouvert les yeux, j'avais compris que j'avais été blessé à la tête et le temps de me régénérer, j'avais été faite prisonnière. L'horreur s'était imprégnée en moi en découvrant les yeux des loups braqués sur moi. J'étais restée prostrée longuement, tétanisée, attendant leur attaque mais rien n'était venu.

Je vis Joe arriver, je me levai de mon matelas et m'approchai des barreaux. Il s'était bien remis et me fusillait du regard. Je lui fis face nullement gênée.

-Vous avez de la chance que ces bons à rien ne vous aient pas démembrée, j'aurais adoré assisté à cela.

Je restai silencieuse. Je savais que j'avais de la chance d'être en « vie ». Ces hommes ne m'avaient pas attaquée et j'en avais déduit qu'ils savaient que je n'étais pas contre eux.

-Eux, au moins, ont été malins, poursuivit-il. Ils ne seront pas punis.

-S'ils étaient partis, contrai-je, ils n'auraient pas été punis non plus et seraient libres.

-On les aurait eus et, oui, ils auraient été punis ! Persista-t-il.

-Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir rattraper tous les fuyards ?

-Sans aucun doute. Ils sont tous partis à leur recherche.

Tous…

-La preuve en est que non, persistai-je. Bella, Jacob et Seth sont loin maintenant.

-On les aura.

Il se détourna. Il avait l'air sérieux.

-Bella s'en mordra les doigts, prévint-il, c'est déjà sa quatrième tentative. James sera moins tolérant cette fois.

Il était bien familier dans sa façon de parler de son maitre, je serrai les barreaux, anxieuse, m'acharnait dessus, rien à faire je le savais mais je persistai.

-Laurent ne va pas le tolérer ! M'écriai-je.

-Votre fiancé n'aura rien à dire Madame, décréta-t-il en marquant un arrêt et en me donnant son profil. A cause de vous, Donnie est mort, vous devez payer.

-Je n'ai tué personne !

-C'est comme si. En leur permettant de partir vous devenez responsable de leurs actes.

Je fulminai. La colère contrait la peur. Laurent allait bientôt arriver, il allait me sortir de là, leur botter les fesses et ensuite nous irions loin de cet endroit de malheur. Il revint vers moi, m'examina, écœuré :

-Pourquoi vous les avez libérés ?

-Ils n'ont pas lieu d'être enfermés. Ils sont nés libres, pourquoi les priver de cette liberté ? Au nom de quoi ?

-Ils sont dangereux pour notre espèce.

-Ils ne sont pas plus dangereux que votre Maitre.

-James n'est pas mon Maitre, c'est mon patron et vous avez raison de dire qu'il est dangereux, vous ne l'avez pas vu à l'œuvre encore.

Il allait quitter le souterrain quand il me lança :

-Ils n'auront pas à manger ce soir, ils seront moins conciliants je vous le dis.

De colère, je le paralysai puis je m'affaissai, réalisant que cela ne servait à rien et le libérai. Il grogna mais ne se retourna pas. Les respirations derrière moi me glacèrent, je leur fis face à nouveau comme je l'avais fait précédemment, certains étaient assis, d'autres debout contre un pan de mur. J'attendis scrutant chacun de leur regard sombre. L'un d'entre eux fit un pas vers moi. Je ne bougeai pas d'un millimètre, tendue à l'extrême, prête à le paralyser. Un autre l'arrêta d'un bras :

-Pas la peine de te venger sur elle, on nous le fera payer. J'ai envie de rester en un seul morceau.

-Si tu as peur, ça te regarde, moi j'en ai marre d'être enfermé, maltraité, affamé,…

-Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas parti quand elle t'en a laissé l'occasion ?

Silence.

-Voilà qui est clair, maintenant ne t'en prends pas à elle, prends-en toi à toi-même !

J'observai leur confrontation, me demandai pourquoi cet homme blond me défendait. Il croisa mon regard, me montra d'un signe de tête un coin de la geôle. Je m'y glissai sans demander mon reste. Nous étions face à face quoique relativement éloignés. Je le remerciai d'un signe à peine perceptible mais qu'il intercepta.

Les minutes me paraissaient interminables, toujours peu habituée à l'odeur. J'écoutai leur ventre gargouiller et leur respiration se saccader par moment. Je me sentais coupable de leur persécution. Ma haine grandissait pour « James ». Mes craintes sur la réaction de Laurent s'amplifiaient. Me pardonnerait-il de les avoir libérer ? Le jeune homme blond se leva, alla se vider la vessie, je me détournai, gênée.

Je devais sortir me de là et eux aussi. Joe était revenu plusieurs fois, s'était agacé que je n'ai rien. Je lui avais encore demandé de me laisser sortir mais il avait juste ricané. Je jetai un œil à ma montre gousset : sept heures et quart ! La nuit tombait. Où était Laurent ? Son absence prolongée me rendait folle. Je m'autorisai à pleurer des larmes inexistantes, perdant espoir de revoir un jour mon amour. Je revivais notre rencontre, me rappelai du choc ressenti à sa vue, de mon émoi au son de sa voix. J'en avais perdu la parole, il s'était gentiment moqué. Il en avait été que plus irrésistible. J'avais gardé notre histoire secrète quelques temps, ne sachant comment réagirait mes sœurs non pas face à sa peau foncée mais face à son style alimentaire différent du nôtre. Tanya m'avait prise en flagrant délit avec lui, l'avait questionné. Il avait fait sa demande, elle avait cédé devant mon insistance, peu convaincue mais soucieuse de mon bonheur. Il avait été patient et respectueux, le soir même de sa demande, je m'étais abandonnée dans ses bras, il m'avait fait découvrir des choses insoupçonnées. Mon expérience humaine m'avait parue bien ridicule…

-Laurent, murmurai-je. Où es-tu ?

Je fixai ma bague d'engagement. Le jeune homme blond approcha, je repris contenance.

-Vous devriez dormir un peu, je veillerai à ce qu'il ne vous arrive rien, me conseilla-t-il.

-Les vampires ne dorment pas.

-Vampires ? Alors voilà ce que vous êtes ?

Il était interloqué.

-Vous ne le saviez pas ? M'étonnai-je.

-Je sais juste que l'on m'a attrapé comme du bétail et balancé ici sans savoir pourquoi.

-Les autres ne vous l'on pas dit ?

-Personne n'est très bavard ici. J'ai entendu parler de combats.

Il frissonna. J'eus pitié.

-Je n'ai pas demandé à être ce que je suis, continua-t-il. Pourquoi devrais-je le payer si chèrement ?

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas demandé à être immortelle. Et oui, il est injuste que vous soyez traité comme un animal. Je suis contre toute forme d'asservissement et de cruauté.

Il me détaillait de ses yeux bleus avec intérêt, s'assit à mes côtés. Je m'éloignai, pas par peur mais par bienséance.

-Vous n'êtes pas effrayante, vous êtes même très douce et très belle malgré vos yeux étranges.

Je ne sus quoi lui répondre, gênée.

-J'ai toujours pensé que les vampires étaient un mythe.

-Comme les loups-garous ?

Il sourit, affichant des dents assez bien conservées, le rendant bien jeune.

-Vous vous appelez comment ?

-Michael. Et vous Madame ?

-Irina.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si mal ?

Il était attentif.

-Notre présence ? Personne ne vous fera du mal, je vous le promets.

-Non, vous n'êtes en rien responsable.

Il y eut de l'agitation, je fronçai les sourcils, reconnus la voix de Laurent. Il fut devant moi la seconde suivante. Je me levai d'un bond. Il était horrifié. Il ordonna à Joe d'ouvrir, il refusa, il y eut une lutte rapide. Laurent pouvait se montrer très vindicatif si on le poussait à bout. Il prit la clef, ouvrit, me tira hors de la geôle et referma derrière moi. Il me serra dans ses bras avec force puis m'entraina dehors mais je résistai en lui demandai de les laisser partir. Il me dévisagea avec fureur. Je tressaillis, peu habituée.

-Tu as mis un sacré merdier Irina. Ne continue pas. James va le savoir et va te le faire payer, nous devons partir avant qu'il ne revienne.

-Il n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non et tant mieux. Nous nous expliquerons en chemin.

-Il n'y a rien à expliquer, j'ai fait ce que ma conscience me dictait.

-Ta conscience ? Et ta loyauté envers moi où est-elle ?

J'accusai ses mots, consciente de la justesse de ses paroles.

-Je ne peux pas les laisser là !

Il eut du mal à contenir sa colère, recula de quelques pas :

-C'est eux ou moi.

Il me fixa avec attention dans l'attente de ma réponse.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Le lendemain

Je reprenais conscience avec difficulté. J'avais mal à la tête. Où étais-je ?

-Ça y est, tu reviens à toi, entendis-je.

Je clignai des yeux, soudain angoissée. Je cherchai dans mes souvenirs qui me frappèrent en une demi-seconde. J'eus une inspiration bruyante, reflet de ma panique. J'étais dans un lit, le mien, celui de ma prison. Je me redressai en position assise. Angela était près de moi, décomposée.

-Jacob ! M'écriai-je.

-Il est prisonnier.

-Non ! Hurlai-je en voulant me lever.

J'étais courbaturée et j'avais mal, je me pliai en deux.

-Tu es bien amochée.

Je fermai les yeux, me rappelai des coups violents de mon père et le néant. Les larmes montaient, je les renvoyai d'où ils venaient. Jacob… Je devais le sortir d'ici, quitte à y laisser la vie. Je tentai de ne pas me noyer dans ma culpabilité. Angela se leva, ressemblant à un zombie.

-Je dois aller prévenir le Maitre que tu es levée.

-Non, la suppliai-je. Attends encore quelques minutes.

Elle se rassit doucement. Elle était pale et fatiguée, j'avais dû lui causer du tracas à moins que…

-Il t'a punie ? M'affolai-je.

-Non.

-Et les autres ?

-Non plus.

Je n'insistai pas, voyant bien qu'elle ne voulait pas en dire plus. J'étais soulagée pour eux. Je pensai à Lady Irina puis repoussai son souvenir. Je parvins à me mettre debout et avançai péniblement pour aller aux commodités. En revenant, je fis une halte devant la glace près de mon armoire. J'avais un œil au beurre noir, la lèvre fendue, la marque des mains de mon père sur ma gorge alors qu'il avait tenté de m'étrangler…

Je défis ma robe, à peine perturbée par le regard d'Angela qui m'avait déjà vue abimée. Elle finit par se détourner. Mon bras droit avait encore un bandage, un bandage propre. Hormis les traces de dents rosâtres sur ma gorge, mes épaules, mes bras, ma taille, mes hanches, mes cuisses, je remarquai des bleus épars sur mon abdomen, souvenir de coups de pieds alors que j'étais à terre, suffocante.

La haine avait laissé place à un profond abîme : mon père m'avait-il aimé un jour ? Je l'avais cru quand il m'avait expliqué sa folie après avoir battu maman, m'expliquant qu'il n'avait pas supporté de me perdre. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur moi, certes, mais jamais il ne m'avait montré d'affection. Je finis par comprendre qu'il m'avait considéré lui aussi comme son bien. Et quand il avait fallu choisir, il avait choisi sa maison plutôt que moi. Le résultat était là, quand il s'était cru trahi par moi, il m'avait rossé comme un chien. Je n'étais plus rien pour lui. Je me sentis vide, pensai à ma mère mais cela ne me réconforta pas.

-Je dois y aller Bella, me prévint Angela.

J'opinai du chef. Elle s'en alla rapidement et il ne fallut que deux minutes (le temps que je me rhabille) pour «le » voir arriver. « Il » me trouva plantée là, s'approcha dans mon dos en me détaillant à travers la glace. Je fixai le sol pour lui échapper visuellement.

-Je suis désolé pour ce débordement de ton père, le temps de m'occuper du loup et il t'avait déjà bien esquintée. Je lui ai fait passer l'envie de recommencer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder, étonnée.

-Il est … ?

-Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, voyons. Pourquoi le ferai-je alors que c'est grâce à lui que tu es là ? Non, il aura du mal à marcher pendant quelques jours mais c'est tout.

C'était mieux que rien. Non, en fait c'était rien du tout, je voulais qu'il meure…

-Où est Jacob ?

-Il te demande justement, allons le voir, m'annonça-t-il tout sourire.

Je pensais qu'il serait furieux, qu'il m'aurait punie d'avoir tué Clyde et de m'être enfuie. Je le suivis, ne montrant pas combien chaque pas me coûtait.

-Où as-tu eu ce pieu Bella ?

-Je…

Que répondre, pourquoi me demandait-il cela ?

-Je l'ai fabriqué.

-Pourquoi me mens-tu ?

Il avançait devant moi, je percevais son agacement.

-Je ne mens pas.

-Il est particulier ce pieu : le bois, cette forme, la pointe en triple pic, les chasseurs de vampires utilisent cette forme d'arme.

Je fus saisie par cette nouvelle, repensant à Jasper. Je restai silencieuse.

-Tu refuses de me le dire ? Soit.

Je frémis sous la menace implicite.

-Où allons-nous ?

Nous ne prenions pas la direction du souterrain mais celle de la sellerie.

-Voir ton ami. Il est fatigué tu sais, il a beaucoup marché, ricana-t-il.

J'eus envie de lui faire connaitre les feux de l'enfer. Nous étions à peine entrés que je manquai de m'évanouir. Jacob était à peine vêtu d'un pantalon sombre raccourci sommairement, attaché par des fers aux chevilles mais ce n'était pas le pire, sa gorge était entourée de chaines agrémentées de pointes. Ces mêmes chaines accrochées à une poutre métallique étaient reliées à ses poignets. Il était dans une posture douloureuse avec ses bras levés. Des mouvements brusques ne pouvaient que le blesser. Et même en se régénérant (j'avais vu Caleb faire) il finirait par perdre tout son sang ou s'étouffer s'il perdait son sang-froid. Il ne pouvait devenir loup, il était piégé.

-Danny, tu peux aller me chercher ce que je t'ai demandé.

-Oui patron.

Il s'écarta de Jacob et s'en alla. Jacob réagit à « sa » voix, m'aperçut, le soulagement apparut sur ses traits.

-Bella, souffla-t-il, à bout.

Il s'était inquiété pour moi. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure violemment, réprimant un hurlement de colère contre moi, contre « lui », contre mon père. J'eus un mouvement vers Jacob, « il » m'attrapa le bras pour m'empêcher de le rejoindre. Jacob gronda, se blessa à ma grande horreur et « sa » plus grande satisfaction. Je me tournai vers « lui » :

-Laissez-moi lui parler, s'il vous plait.

Il fallait que je puisse le convaincre de rester calme quoi qu'il arrive.

-Non.

-Je vais juste…

-Non ! Ne me pousse pas à bout. Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui trouves ? Comment tu peux vouloir … ? Comment peux-tu juste… ? Comment as-tu pu le laisser te toucher ? Siffla-t-« il ».

-Il ne m'a pas touchée, je suis intacte, et si vous le laissez partir…

-Tu ne m'intéresses pas de cette manière Bella, tu le sais. Ce que je veux de toi c'est ton sang si merveilleux et ta totale soumission.

-Je promets de ne plus m'enfuir, de vous laissez me prendre mon sang jusqu'à la fin de mes jours mais laissez-le partir.

« Il » fronça les sourcils.

-Tu ferais ça pour lui, vraiment ?

-Non, elle ne le fera pas ! S'interposa Jacob, furieux.

Il avait dû comprendre à quoi j'étais utile. Je refoulai mon humiliation.

-Oui, confirmai-je, ignorant son intervention.

-Mais quel genre d'humaine es-tu ? Tu aimes les monstres tant que ça ?

-Il n'est pas un monstre. Il n'est pas comme vous.

Il ouvrit grand ses yeux, furibond, je subis de plein fouet son emprise hypnotique. Un don démoniaque qui n'aurait pas dû exister et être confié à un homme maléfique. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, prisonnière de mon corps, je ne pouvais rien exprimer, encore moins me défendre.

-Tu t'es déjà enfuie Bella. Trop de fois. Je t'ai marquée, je t'ai enfermée avec des loups alors qu'ils étaient en pleine mutation, j'ai envoyé Caleb te récupérer. Je pensais qu'avec cela tu cesserais de vouloir fuir et que tu haïrais les loups mais ça ne t'a pas suffit. Tu dois être masochiste.

Jacob écoutait, il était attentif, entendait toutes mes humiliations. J'étais mortifiée et je craignais une mauvaise réaction de sa part. Que cherchait-« il » à faire ?

Danny revint avec un… mon cœur explosa : un cercueil !

-Pose-le là Danny, juste devant Jacob.

Il obtempéra en ricanant, l'ouvrit et patienta. Je ressentais la peur de Jacob, sa colère ne parvenait pas à la cacher.

-Tu peux y aller Danny.

Danny s'en alla, déçu. « Il » plissa les yeux, centré sur moi à nouveau :

-Alors comme ça tu dis qu'il ne t'a pas touché…

« Il » se pencha, me renifla, émit un son satisfait, effleura de sa langue la cicatrice sur ma gorge, provoquant une décharge de peur. Je voulus fermer les yeux, engloutie par l'envie de mourir mais je ne pouvais pas. J'entendis l'agitation de Jacob et ses cris de rage.

-Lâche-là, ne la touche pas, infâme sangsue ! Je vais te tuer !

« Il » se redressa, dévoila ses dents…

…mais l'attaque ne vint pas.

-J'ai une meilleure idée. Cela calmera l'ardeur de ton ami très irrespectueux envers moi soi dit en passant.

Mes mains se levèrent sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et entamèrent de défaire la fermeture de ma robe.

-Montre-lui que tu m'appartiens.

De ma vie je n'eus aussi honte et pourtant j'avais de quoi faire. En franchissant la distance nous séparant Jacob et moi, contournant le cercueil, tout se mélangea dans ma tête, créant un choc qui me fit vaciller.

-Tiens-toi droite !

Mon corps se raidit contre ma volonté, m'obligeant à affronter le spectacle éprouvant de son sang maculant son torse, couvrant presque la mauvaise cicatrice laissée par la lance en argent près de son nombril. Il y avait du sang sur les pointes impossible de voir si sa gorge était cicatrisée. Il avait souffert, du sang ressortait par sa bouche. J'étais face à lui, perdue dans ses yeux tristes et impuissants, j'aurais pu le toucher en tendant suffisamment le bras. J'en avais envie pour le rassurer mais la seule chose que je fis fut de faire glisser ma robe au sol. J'étais presque nue. Il avait fermé les yeux, je lui en fus reconnaissante.

-Regarde-la.

Il était essayait de garder son calme, tremblant, épuisé, traumatisé, refusant d'obéir. Je craignis le pire, le cœur éprouvée. Je ne perçus pas « ses » mouvements pourtant « il » m'attrapa le visage, dos à moi.

-Regarde-la ou je lui brise la nuque.

Il y eut un silence que seule la respiration saccadée de Jacob cassait. « Il » ne me fera rien pensai-je. "Il" avait besoin de moi. "Il" me fit mal comme pour me contredire, mes lèvres purent crier mais c'était un cri trop hystérique, anormal. « Il » s'écartait déjà voyant Jacob ouvrir les yeux. Le choc s'inscrivit sur son visage alors qu'il détaillait mon anatomie avec la précision d'un lynx. J'étais au supplice. « Il » me souleva brusquement et me posa dans le cercueil, prisonnière d'un corps qui ne me répondait pas, je le vis refermer le couvercle avec terreur.

-Cesse de crier Jacob, si tu veux que je la sorte de là, tu dois combattre ce soir et gagner, décréta-t-« il ». J'ai été clément avec toi car tu m'es précieux mais je n'ai aucune raison de me montrer clément avec elle quoiqu'elle en pense. Alors réfléchis bien. Je reviens dans une demi-heure pour te chercher afin que tu puisses te transformer en toute sécurité.

Il y eut un bruit qui me fit sursauter, augmentant mon calvaire. « Il » avait enfoncé ses doigts dans le haut du cercueil, créant quatre petits trous.

-Pour que tu respires et évites de perdre la tête. S'il refuse de se battre, je boucherai ces trous et tu mourras asphyxiée.

Je ne l'entendis pas partir mais je fus libre soudainement.

-Bella, entendis-je.

Je cognais contre les parois, cherchant désespérément à sortir. Mon cœur martelait dans ma tête, j'étais nauséeuse, j'avais le tournis. Je fermais les yeux, eut l'impression de suffoquer, je les rouvris, fixant la lumière provenant des trous. Je tentai de refouler la panique, de calmer mon cœur, ma respiration. Si je sombrais, Jacob ne le supporterait pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se blesse plus, qu'il souffre plus, il souffrait déjà tant par ma faute. Je portai mon poing à ma bouche cherchant à empêcher un hurlement de sortir. Je me mordis jusqu'au sang, la douleur me détourna de la folie. Je l'entendis m'appeler et me demander pardon.

Lui, me demandait pardon.

Je fus ensevelie par la culpabilité, ne supportant pas la douleur dans sa voix. Je cognai de plus belle pour me faire mal, lui hurlant d'arrêter de dire ça. Il cessa. Je me calmai, séchai des larmes que je n'avais pas senti couler, m'entourai de mes bras pour me réchauffer, découvrant que j'aurais voulu d'autres bras pour le faire, des bras pas si loin, des bras que je ne devais plus espérer. Je devais le libérer de moi pour qu'il se libère à son tour sans que je ne pèse sur ses épaules. Je ne voulais plus qu'« il » m'utilise pour faire pression sur lui et l'obliger à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas. J'avais plus que ce choix. Le seul choix possible quand on tenait suffisamment à quelqu'un pour ne souhaiter que son bonheur. Un bonheur sans moi.

Le calme persistant qui s'ensuivit fut assourdissant et me replongea dans des horribles angoisses, m'obligeant à le rompre après un moment :

-Jacob…

Ma voix était suppliante malgré moi, je me traitai d'idiote. Il n'y eut pas de réponse.

-Jacob ? Dis-je plus fort.

Rien, prise de panique à nouveau, je l'appelai encore. La pénombre arrivait, je ne voyais plus grand-chose.

-Il s'est évanoui, « l'» entendis-je. Détachez-le, lavez-le et emmenez-le dans l'aire de jeu. La lune lui redonnera de l'énergie à n'en plus finir.

Un bruit de chute me glaça.

-Quant à toi Bella, médite sur tes choix. Supplie qu'il obéisse et gagne ce combat. Et n'oublie pas de me dire qui t'as fait don de ce pieu.

* * *

**POV SAM**

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Je rentrai d'Olympia après une longe route, je voyais enfin le bout du chemin. J'avais hâte de retrouver Leah mais ce n'était pas la seule raison de mon retour. Ce soir c'était la pleine lune, je devais rester avec elle et Seth cette nuit, les éloigner de Forks comme chaque pleine lune depuis huit mois. J'étais responsable de leur nouvel état et je le vivais mal…

_Flashback_

_Huit mois plus tôt._

_Après une après-midi des plus douces auprès de Leah, une dispute éclata, suite à une demande en mariage des plus inattendues de ma part. C'était la première que nous ayons :_

_-Pourquoi tu gâches tout ? S'exclama-t-elle en se redressant en position assise._

_Nous étions allongés sur l'herbe près de la clairière en fleurs en plein cœur de la forêt. Je voulus la retenir dans mes bras, confus, ne supportant pas son éloignement subit. J'aimais ce caractère intempestif et volcanique cachant une douceur et une tolérance infinie. Lors de notre première rencontre, j'avais été écrasé par la violence de mon attirance pour elle et quand elle m'avait interrogé sur Embry, je lui avais révélé d'emblée ce que j'étais juste avant de l'inviter à diner. Elle en avait perdu la parole et j'étais parti, espérant qu'elle ne me rejette pas. J'étais revenu le soir et elle m'avait souri en me voyant entrer…_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de me marier ? Tu fais ça pour quoi ? Pour avoir bonne conscience ?_

_-Non. Cela m'est venu comme ça, naturellement. Je pensais que tu éprouvais la même chose que moi._

_Elle s'allongea sur moi, m'embrassant avec brutalité et sensualité. Je répondis de la même manière. Elle s'arrêta brusquement et m'observa de ses yeux noircis d'envie laissant glisser ses doigts sur mon visage. _

_-Je ne peux pas me passer de toi._

_-Alors pourquoi… ?_

_Elle m'empêcha de poser ma question, de réfléchir sereinement. J'étais à mille lieux de ce qui nous entourait, ne percevant rien de ce qui n'était pas elle. Je plongeai mes doigts dans ses cheveux, en appréciai la texture. Je glissai mes mains sur son dos, ses hanches…_

_-Pas besoin de mariage pour consommer, murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres._

_Je me raidis, la repoussai non sans un pincement au cœur._

_-C'est ça que tu penses ! _

_Elle me dévisageait avec scepticisme. _

_-Que je veux t'épouser pour accéder à ton corps ? L'éclairai-je_

_-Sinon pour quelle raison ? _

_-Parce que je t'aime. _

_Elle m'observa avec stupeur. Je fronçai les sourcils, anxieux. M'étais-je fourvoyé en pensant que c'était réciproque ? Elle se leva._

_-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Que connais-tu à l'amour ? Je ne sais même pas moi-même. _

_Sa dureté me blessa mais je perçus de la crainte. _

_-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de tes sentiments, tentai-je._

_-Je n'ai pas peur ! _

_Elle lissa sa robe, s'élança vers son cheval et s'éloigna. Je rentrai à sa suite mais je n'osai lui parler une fois devant sa maison. Seth était là, je ne voulais pas me rendre ridicule. Chez moi, je bus plus que de raison, oubliant pour la première fois l'arrivée de la pleine lune… _

_Fin du flashback_

Je revins à l'instant présent, Forks en vue. Je passai en premier à l'épicerie mais elle était fermée. Etonnant. Je me rendis devant chez Leah mais n'y trouvai personne. Je m'inquiétai. Je savais que Leah ne voulait pas que je parte, elle avait eu comme un mauvais pressentiment, craignant qu'il m'arrive quelque chose sur le chemin. J'avais pris son appréhension au sérieux car elle n'était du genre à s'affoler pour rien. Je lui avais promis de faire attention et de revenir vite mais les choses avaient trainé.

J'étais parti il y a deux semaines pour m'occuper de mon père malade. Il avait mal supporté mon départ il y a un an quand j'avais découvert l'existence d'un frère caché. J'étais fils unique à la base et je m'en portais bien mais savoir que j'avais un frère quelque part m'avait donné envie de le rencontrer créant un besoin irrépressible. Je lui avais fait craché le morceau : Embry son fils né d'une de ses nombreuses rencontres extras-conjugales, vivait à Forks, un bled assez éloigné nécessitant deux jours de trajet. J'avais donc fait le parcours et nous nous étions rencontrés…

Ma mère était venue me rendre visite il y a presque trois semaines, après presqu'un an sans mes nouvelles, me trouvant facilement. Elle m'en voulait de ne pas être revenu. Elle était habituée à la déloyauté de mon père mais pas à la mienne. Elle m'avait annoncé la maladie de celui-ci, me demandant de revenir auprès d'eux. Je lui avais parlé de Leah, de sa nature lycanthrope omettant de lui dire que j'en étais responsable, la lui avais présentée, lui expliquant que désormais ma vie était ici. Elle l'avait rejetée violemment, blessant Leah. J'avais passé la soirée à calmer Leah :

-Elle est juste contrariée, ne lui en veux pas mon ange. Quand elle te connaitra, elle ne pourra que t'aimer.

-Je me fiche bien d'elle, ce que je crains c'est qu'elle ne te pousse à t'éloigner de moi.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui.

-Dans ce cas, laisse-moi régler ça une bonne fois pour toute avec eux ensuite je ne te quitterai plus.

J'étais reparti le lendemain avec ma mère pour mettre les choses au point avec eux. Mon père avait tenté de me culpabiliser pour que je reste auprès de lui. Mais je ne pouvais pas, ma place était auprès de Leah, auprès de ma femme.

Nous nous étions mariés en toute discrétion juste quelques jours avant l'arrivée de ma mère. Cela s'était fait rapidement dans la ville voisine. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache, même Seth son frère n'était pas au courant. Elle voulait garder son indépendance mais elle avait compris et accepté que ce qui nous liait dépassait tout. Elle aimait cette idée de lien sacré entre nous. Elle aimait que je la veuille pour moi seul, que je ne voie que par elle comme elle ne voyait plus que par moi. Nous avions malgré tout chacun notre vie, vivant chacun dans notre maison, travaillant séparément. Tout le monde savait que nous nous fréquentions, tout le monde insistait pour que nous nous marrions et que nous vivions ensemble. C'était pénible. Nous voulions faire que ce que nous souhaitions sans que ce ne soit une obligation.

J'arrivai devant ma maison, tressaillis, incapable de savoir pourquoi. Je descendis, attacha Chuck mon cheval qui s'affala pour se reposer et grimpai les marches de mon perron d'un pas rapide. J'entrai et y découvris Seth allongé sur le fauteuil, endormi. Il était sale et à moitié nu. Je me hâtai vers lui, le secouai doucement, une boule dans le ventre :

-Seth ?

Il émergea avec difficulté puis se redressa d'un bond aux aguets.

-Ce n'est que moi du calme, le rassurai-je.

Il était perdu, triste, mal en point mais tout cela s'évapora en laissant place à un grand vide, il me fixa avec douleur, mon cœur se serra.

-Leah.

Il ne dit que son prénom mais je sus et fermai les yeux, manquant de souffle, sentant la vie me quitter.

* * *

J'espère que ce n'est pas trop déprimant…

Dans le prochain chapitre, je détaillerai un peu plus Seth et Sam et peut-être Victoria. Il y aura aussi le pov de Jake.


	7. Des hommes sans coeur

Relecture Brynamon.

Merci à **Caro19 et Supergilr971 **pour leur review. Je les kiff !

Oui, c'était un chapitre difficile, la suite s'annonce moins sombre, du moins dans cette suite. Multiple pov.

J'ai mis du temps à poster. J'étais malade en permanence et l'envie d'écrire avait disparue. J'ai besoin de motivation alors soutenez-moi !

Un petit tour d'horizon dans un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. Je reviendrai à des chapitres plus courts après.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Des hommes sans cœur.**

* * *

**POV LAURENT**

La veille

J'attendais la réponse d'Irina avec appréhension. Elle resta muette, accentuant mon mal-être. Je reculai, blessé. Elle réagit enfin et se tourna vers la prison, s'excusant auprès d'eux. Elle s'excusait ! Je grognai et fis volte-face pour longer le couloir d'un pas raide, ignorant ses appels. A la lumière du jour, je scrutai le ciel, me demandant ce que j'avais fait pour mériter cela. L'image du loup me vrilla l'esprit. Il était à l'origine de mes problèmes actuels. Irina s'était laissé prendre à son jeu, trahie par son bon cœur. Je lui en voulais de me faire ça. J'aurais dû passer avant eux, avant tout le reste comme elle passait en priorité dans ma vie. Etions-nous faits pour nous aimer dans cette « vie » ?

-Laurent…

Sa voix douce résonnait comme le plus doux des remèdes à ma colère. J'inhalai profondément l'air ambiant. J'aimais le faire quand elle était près de moi après un voyage sans elle. Tout cela me ramenait toujours à la même constatation : je l'aimais d'une façon démesurée. Et j'étais incapable de rester fâché avec elle très longtemps. Elle le savait, elle aussi supportait mal d'être en désaccord avec moi. Je me tournai vers elle, scrutai son visage soucieux.

-Partons, dis-je simplement.

Elle opina, faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas regarder en arrière. Je lui en sus gré.

OoooO

Nous avions reprit nos bagages. Assis à ses cotés, guidant nos chevaux, je surveillai l'horizon à la recherche des hommes de James. Avec de la chance, nous ne croiserions aucun d'entre eux. Nous nous dirigions vers le nord pour rejoindre le Canada. La route serait longue. Je restai silencieux, évitant de penser à tout ce qui venait de se passer, évitant de penser à James et à sa réaction. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas rentré avec moi et à l'heure qu'il était, il était encore en compagnie de Victoria, du moins je l'espérais. Je voulais mettre de la distance entre lui et moi pour protéger Irina. Je ne voulais pas choisir entre eux mais si je le devais je savais que mon cœur me porterait vers Irina. Cependant, je n'oubliais pas que je devais la vie à James. Cette déloyauté me pesait…

Sa main glissa sur la mienne.

-Je vois bien que ça ne va pas et je m'en veux de te causer tant de tracas.

Je soupirai.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahi mon ami.

Elle resserra sa main.

-Où est-il ?

-Loin, heureusement. Je remercie le ciel d'être rentré sans lui.

-C'est étonnant que tu sois revenu seul.

-Il a rencontré une femme.

-Humaine !

-Non, bien sûr. C'est une passionnée comme lui. Il a été séduit par son aplomb.

Je souris sans m'en rendre compte au départ.

-Elle lui ressemble un peu.

-Elle doit être démoniaque aussi.

-Cela suffit !

Elle ne se laissa nullement atteindre :

-Et où a-t-il rencontré cette perle rare ?

J'hésitai.

-Au marché.

Elle se crispa.

-Il continue, et toi tu ne dis rien !

-Je n'ai rien à lui dire, il fait ce qu'il veut.

Elle retira sa main. Et voilà… toujours les mêmes tensions.

-Au moins Jacob ne sera plus sous sa coupe.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

-J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, au moins pour lui. J'ai renoncé à libérer les autres pour toi…

-Je te remercie de cette considération un peu tardive. Je suis néanmoins dans une situation impossible vis-à-vis de James.

-Tu n'as qu'à ne plus le voir, décréta-t-elle.

-Est-ce cela la solution à ta trahison ? M'énervai-je de son audace.

-Je ne t'ai pas trahi ! S'emporta-t-elle. Il n'a pas voulu négocier, j'ai agi ainsi par sa faute !

-Tu as agi seule et avec égoïsme ! Il n'est pas responsable de tes actions !

-Il possède des esclaves pour les faire se combattre jusqu'à la mort ! C'est inhumain !

-Pourquoi tant d'obstination ! Que sont ces loups pour toi !

-Ils ne méritent pas ce destin, ce sont des êtres humains !

-Faux !

-Pourquoi toi tu les hais tant !

Silence.

-James a une mauvaise influence sur toi, persista-t-elle.

-Non. Il est mon ami et j'ai confiance en lui.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment c'est possible !

Je stoppai les chevaux ulcéré et la fixai avec rage :

-Il m'a sauvé la vie en empêchant certaines de ces créatures que tu aimes tant de me dévorer !

OoooO

Ce jour.

Nous nous étions arrêtés en chemin cette nuit, laissant nos chevaux se reposer. Nous avions trouvé un bel endroit pour nous loger. Elle avait voulu en savoir plus sur ce que je lui avais révélé mais j'avais gardé le silence augmentant la distance entre nous. Nous étions finalement partis chasser séparément. J'avais repensé au carnage de James, tenté d'en faire autant…

Au petit jour nous étions repartis.

* * *

**POV VICTORIA**

Ce matin

C'est furieux que j'avais vu Sir James s'en aller chercher cette humaine en fuite. Il avait demandé à son troisième employé restant de me conduire à son domaine. Je l'avais donc suivie avec réticence, nullement à l'aise avec cet inconnu. Je n'avais pas peur, je savais me défendre et je dirigeais suffisamment d'hommes pour ne pas me laisser impressionner mais ses coups d'œil appuyés et répétés sur moi et mes deux loups m'agaçaient. A part cela, le reste du trajet fut silencieux. Je vérifiai si Emmett et Cooper supportaient le trajet et leur donnai même à boire.

-On va manger en arrivant, les rassurai-je.

Emmett était très calme, serein, cela me rendait perplexe. J'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'il avait en tête et découvrir ce que cachaient ces yeux bruns. Cooper, lui, était stressé. Normal, à l'approche de la pleine lune.

Je ne posai aucune question à mon guide malgré ma curiosité sur l'affaire en cours. Je m'axai sur les futurs combats, me réjouissant à l'avance de montrer la valeur de mes acquisitions. Mon exaltation augmenta, le domaine en vue.

Mon guide appela un certain Joe à qui il relata les derniers évènements et qui vint ensuite à ma rencontre. Un homme bourru à qui l'on n'en comptait pas. Il me toisa. Je lui souris et il se figea. Je l'aimais dans la foulée, il me rappelait mon père. Je le suivis dans ses démarches pour mettre mes loups à l'abri, lui posant des questions sur le domaine. Il resta concis au départ mais se dérida voyant que je m'y connaissais réellement. Le guide avait lui aussi suivi avec le chargement. Nous étions derrière l'immense demeure, j'avais examiné chacun des loups présents. Joe fit un signe au guide qui s'en alla. Quand Joe se dirigea enfin devant la cage sur roue contenant Cooper et Emmett, il changea d'attitude.

-Qu'y-a-t-il Joe ?

-Celui-là, il est différent.

-Qui Emmett ?

Je le lui montrai du doigt, il opina.

-En quoi est-il différent ?

-J'ai entendu parler d'une espèce éteinte…

Il avança prudemment vers Emmett toujours assis, je le suivis. Il hésita :

-Mais je me trompe peut-être.

-Ne me faites pas languir !

Il ouvrit la porte, Cooper s'enflamma, je le calmai d'une prise douloureuse. Joe siffla d'admiration puis fronça les sourcils en me faisant remarquer :

-Ils auraient dû porter des fers ! Je vois que vous vous surestimez Madame.

Je l'aidai sans répliquer à transférer Coop dans un des petits box individuels aménagés en prévision de la lune aux côtés des autres loups que possédait Sir James. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux, une dizaine tout au plus avec les miens. Je pensais voir un patrimoine bien plus grand. Quoique il y en avait deux qui étaient partis avec l'aide de l'une des nôtres. Je ne comprenais pas cette histoire et mieux valait que je n'en sache pas plus.

Emmett se redressa prêt à nous suivre, sa docilité était effarante. Il nous dominait largement avec sa haute et large carrure, il aurait pu se confronter à nous, il aurait été difficile de le contenir, me rendis-je compte. Joe avait raison, je ne prenais pas assez de précaution. Il faut dire que son calme apparent m'avait donné une fausse impression de sécurité. Joe le détailla avec plus d'attention et plissa les yeux. Il le fit entrer dans un box identique aux autres mais restreinte pour lui étant donné sa largeur.

-Vous n'avez pas plus grand Joe ?

-Non. Nous n'avons jamais des loups de sa taille. Ce qui confirme mon hypothèse.

-Laquelle ? Demandai-je fébrile.

-C'est un loup blanc.

-J'avais remarqué, répondis-je déçue.

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne parle pas de la couleur de sa peau.

Emmett s'était retourné en notre direction, contrarié légèrement. Nous nous éloignâmes après l'avoir barricadé.

-Expliquez-vous Joe !

Il recula et s'éloigna encore plus, je suivis ses pas, agacée.

-Le loup blanc est le loup-garou le plus fort qui existe.

Je sursautai de stupeur.

-C'est une espèce éteinte car l'esprit du loup engloutit progressivement l'homme et le mène à son auto-destruction. Seuls de rares humains dotés d'un extrême contrôle de soi et d'un cœur pur parvenaient à résister à la morsure, à la transformation et à l'esprit du loup en eux. Les transformations sont effroyablement douloureuses d'après ce qu'on en dit et la colère provoquée décuple la force de ce loup particulier qui dévore mentalement l'esprit de son hôte s'il ne se contrôle pas.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder en arrière. Emmett nous observait d'un air neutre, confirmant étrangement ce que je peinais à croire.

-Comment pouvez-vous… ?

-Déjà sa taille, la qualité de sa peau où ne transparait aucune morsure, aucune blessure, preuve de sa régénérescence sans faille et aussi son calme imperturbable, cette docilité factice…

-Oui mais…

-Et surtout les paillettes rouges dans ses iris, conclut-il avec conviction.

-Des paillettes rouges ?

-Vous n'avez même pas remarqué, se moqua-t-il.

-Et bien…

-Et vous vous dites experte ?

Vexée, je rétorquai :

-Sir James aussi n'a rien vu.

-Normal, il ne connait qu'une partie de la légende et il n'en a jamais vu.

-Vous voulez dire… ?

-Oui, j'en ai croisé un, il y a deux siècles ou peut-être trois. Et je l'ai vu à l'œuvre.

-Vous êtes encore en « vie » en l'ayant croisé sous sa forme lycanthrope !

-Il en faut plus pour me tuer ! Se vanta-t-il. S'il est bien ce que je crois, vous avez trouvé la perle rare. Le loup invincible. James va faire la gueule, ricana-t-il.

OoooO

J'étais encore sous le coup des révélations de Joe quand une jeune femme humaine vint me chercher pour m'installer dans mes appartements suite à la demande du guide. Elle ne me regarda pas. Son odeur me prit au dépourvu, difficile de rester insensible. Heureusement j'avais chassé récemment. D'ailleurs, cette tâche était plus une nécessité qu'un plaisir. Elle baissait les yeux, soucieuse à l'évidence. S'inquiétait-elle pour cette Bella ? En longeant les couloirs je sus qu'il y avait d'autres humains.

-Combien êtes-vous ici ?

-Je… je ne sais pas une cinquantaine.

-Je veux dire en tant qu'humains ?

-Oh…

Elle pâlit.

-Je ne vous ferai aucun mal, la rassurai-je.

-Nous sommes cinq…enfin quatre maintenant. Je suis Angela et je m'occupe de la cuisine et du ménage.

Nous croisâmes un jeune garçon qui me dévisagea sans aucune gêne.

-Ne faites pas attention à Thad, il s'occupe des travaux dans la maison. Il y a aussi Sally qui s'occupe des courses et de la blanchisserie.

-Et Bella que faisait-elle ?

-Je ne dois pas en parler.

Cela me contraria.

-Vous vous entendez tous bien ?

-Nous cohabitons, nous n'avons pas choisi d'être ici.

Elle se tut, angoissée d'en avoir trop dit.

-Je peux le comprendre, rassurez-vous.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte au deuxième étage et l'ouvrit. Un bruit au fond du couloir me fit tourner la tête, une porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre une femme blonde aux yeux bleus comme l'été, apprêtée avec soin, magnifique, d'une senteur exquise. Cependant, elle dégageait une tristesse dérangeante. Elle se figea à notre vue, rentra dans la pièce d'où elle était sortie sans un mot, verrouillant la porte ! Interloquée, je fixai la porte refermée.

-Qui est-ce ?

-Rosalie. Elle sort rarement, mange seule, ne parle à personne.

-Elle ne participe pas à la vie du domaine ?

-Non. Elle s'occupe de distraire le Maitre.

-De quelle façon ? Fronçai-je les sourcils.

-Chant, musique, et d'autres choses plus… heu…intimes.

Je me révulsai, indignée. Angela patienta, je finis par prendre possessions de mes quartiers.

* * *

**POV SETH**

Au même moment.

Je vis le visage de Sam perdre vie à l'annonce du décès de ma sœur. Il se redressa et alla s'asseoir à mes cotés toujours les yeux dans le vide, sans un mot. Il partageait ma peine et égoïstement cela me fit du bien. Il ne pleurait pas, pas comme moi quand j'avais compris qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir s'épancher de toute façon. J'avais appris à le connaitre.

Mon ventre gargouilla, pourtant il était noué.

-Mange un peu Seth, et lave-toi ensuite.

Le ton employé ne tolérait aucune contestation. J'obtempérai. Il avait envie d'être seul. Je pouvais le comprendre mais le temps pressait. Sur le seuil je me ravisai :

-Je dois te dire…

-Après Seth. Tu me diras ce que tu as à me dire après, murmura-t-il.

J'avalai plus de nourriture que je ne l'aurais cru. J'étais affamé, j'avais souffert de ces vingt heures de cavale et mes pieds demandaient du répit. Dans la salle de bain, je me brossai activement et me rinçai à l'eau du puits à peine tiède mais c'était mieux que de subir leur bain forcé. Je me hérissai : me souvenir de cette période de captivité était insupportable. Je me rappelai de cette journée où Leah et moi avions décidé de partir faire une excursion en forêt pour atteindre le lac et faire un plongeon. Nous nous étions peu éloignés pourtant, à peine cinq ou six kilomètres. Elle avait revêtu un pantalon raccourci aux genoux comme moi et nous portions chacun un sac en bandoulière contenant les victuailles pour sa part et des affaires de rechange pour la mienne. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps d'arriver au lac…

Je pleurai de nouveau quand je réalisai enfin que je n'avais plus de famille. Je tentai d'endiguer cette peine mais rien à faire, j'étais inconsolable.

-Seth, entendis-je Sam m'appeler derrière la porte. Viens.

-J'arrive, articulai-je.

Je sortis une fois mon visage séché, me figeai devant son air désemparé. Il opina de la tête sans un mot, m'attrapa par le cou de son bras et me serra dans une étreinte réconfortante quoiqu'un peu gênante. Mon impression de solitude s'estompa.

OoooO

Après une longue discussion, Sam, très en colère, avait décidé que nous nous rendions chez son frère. Pourquoi ? Il ne m'en avait rien dit. Il n'était pas loin de treize heures quand nous frappâmes à sa porte. Nous n'étions pas sûr de le trouver, il travaillait pas mal en ce moment, et était même parfois en déplacement. Une femme nous ouvrit : la mère d'Embry. Mal à l'aise devant son visage anormalement froid, je la saluai néanmoins, toujours admiratif de son apparence agréable à regarder. Elle paraissait tellement jeune pour avoir un fils si grand. Elle m'accorda un léger sourire assez doux :

-Je suis contente de voir que tu es de retour et que ça va Seth.

-Bonjour Mme Call, intervint Sam.

Elle retourna vers lui visage dur. Sam ne parut pas s'en émouvoir.

-J'aimerais parler à...

-Embry se repose, le coupa-t-elle. Il a travaillé toute la nuit.

-C'est important sinon je ne serais pas venu le déranger.

-Cela devra attendre.

-Je me dois d'insister.

Elle se crispa, dardant sur lui des yeux sombres effrayants. Son animosité envers lui était palpable, compréhensible aussi même si je ne connaissais pas tous les détails de cette histoire.

-C'est bon maman, je vais les recevoir.

Embry, un grand gaillard de dix-neuf ans venait de surgir de nulle part, visiblement fatigué. Il posa la main sur l'épaule de sa mère avec affection. Elle le réprimanda d'être debout mais il n'en tint pas compte.

-Laisse-nous.

Elle recula et fit demi-tour, toujours énervée. Il referma la porte et nous salua, intrigué.

-Seth, je me demandai où tu étais passé. On s'inquiétait. Leah aussi est rentrée ?

Je restai silencieux, incapable de parler de Leah. Devant mon mutisme, il se tourna vers Sam.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Sam ? Je te croyais à Olympia ?

Entre eux par contre, pas d'hostilité.

-Je suis revenu ce matin et…

Il retrouva cet air éteint. Mon cœur se serra encore plus.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Vous m'inquiétez !

-Leah, elle a été assassinée, lui appris-je.

Il pâlit.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide Embry, ajouta Sam.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour la venger.

Silence.

-Seth voulait que l'on attaque ce soir mais c'est suicidaire et irréalisable car la marge de manœuvre est trop courte, il nous faut du renfort et un plan d'attaque.

-Pour attaquer qui ?

-Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as révélé récemment ?

Il tourna sa tête vers la porte, puis ne voyant personne nous murmura :

-La probable existence de sang-froid ?

-Tu étais au courant ! M'écriai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, me jaugeant d'un œil interrogatif.

-Ils ont été capturés par des sang-froid, lui révéla Sam.

Il pâlit de plus belle.

-Et tu es encore en vie Seth ?

Silence.

-Allons faire un tour, reprit-il, et expliquez-moi tout depuis le début.

* * *

**POV SIR JAMES**

Au même moment.

J'étais en transe dans l'approche imminente de ces combats. En revenant de Neilton, je rêvais déjà de ce que je pourrais faire à ce loup récalcitrant. J'avais emprunté la calèche de Charlie. Il n'en aurait pas besoin pendant un moment. Il m'avait agacé à passer sa fille à tabac comme un chien. Elle s'était effondrée comme une poupée de chiffon subissant des coups trop violents qui avaient abimé son beau visage. Je lui avais cassé une jambe me laissant trop emporter par mon affection pour Bella. Elle reposait sur le siège confortable de la calèche, toujours inconsciente. Je n'étais pas inquiet pour autant, elle allait se remettre. Je cherchais à comprendre pourquoi elle était partie avec lui, me défiant une nouvelle fois. L'idée qu'elle se soit intéressé à lui était abominable. Je n'aimais pas être relégué au second plan encore moins pour une créature lunaire. Je regardai par la fenêtre, me délectant du spectacle de Jacob fers aux poignets, courant avec difficulté, fixant l'horizon. Je ne le comprenais pas lui non plus. Quelle idée avait-il eu ? Que croyait-il en venant à son secours ? Jamais je ne me serais fourvoyé pour une femme. Il perçut mon attention, posa sur moi ses yeux toujours diaboliques. Malgré une fatigue évidente il me défiait ! Il ne comprenait donc pas ? Je voulus le forcer de nouveau à avancer mais il se détourna suffisamment vite pour éviter mon emprise. Celle-ci avait une faille, elle était limité dans le temps si je me déconcentrais et la cible retrouvait son autonomie.

Cependant cette fois, il ne tenta rien. Il avait déjà essayé de renverser la calèche, Larry qui avait du mal avec sa jambe rafistolée avait quand même bien rattrapé la situation en enroulant le cou de l'impétueux avec son fouet, le forçant à s'éloigner de Bella et moi. Il aurait pu s'échapper, j'en étais conscient mais Bella le retenait et cela m'arrangeait. J'allais jouer là-dessus pour l'obliger à combattre de toutes ses forces de lui-même et non parce que je l'aurais soumis. Cette idée me requinqua. Avoir perdu Seth finalement était le dernier de mes soucis. Mes hommes continueraient de le chercher mais s'ils échouaient, je n'allais pas en mourir. Il fallait juste que je fasse croire que je l'avais retrouvé et qu'il avait payé. Ainsi ma réputation serait préservée. Les autres loups étaient restés, signe que j'avais bien travaillé à ce propos. Ils me craignaient.

Qu'allais-je faire de Bella ? Elle m'avait trahie encore. Comment la briser réellement et définitivement ? Son désir de vengeance l'avait desservie. Je savais qu'elle viendrait trouver son père. J'avais patienté tranquillement. Elle avait fait plus vite que prévue. Une chance. Maintenant je pouvais penser à Victoria…

En arrivant je m'occupai personnellement de Jacob et je laissai Bella au soin d'Angela. Je rejoignis ensuite mon invitée. Elle était installée au deuxième étage dans l'aile gauche où résidait aussi Rosalie. Contrarié, je sermonnai Angela. Je voulais que Rosalie reste invisible. En frappant à la porte de Victoria je compris que c'était mal parti : elle était contrariée et je devinai pourquoi. Cela me déplut car je voulais briller devant elle et non être pris en faute. Et avoir une compagne de chambre humaine était très mal vu. Certaines règles étaient tenaces même si en général je n'en faisais aucun cas.

-Vous avez réussi à les rattraper ?

-Bien entendu.

-Et Bella ?

-Oui, aussi. Cela semble vous contrarier ?

-Pourquoi cette attirance pour des proies si faciles et sans intérêts.

-Bella, seul son sang m'intéresse.

-Il est si exceptionnel ?

-Le mot est faible, si ce n'était pas le cas elle serait déjà morte.

-Parce qu'elle s'est enfuie ?

-Elle a déjà fui et elle continue malgré les punitions.

-A votre place Sir James…

-Appelez-moi James, susurrai-je.

Elle continua, toujours froide :

-…je me débarrasserais d'elle et de tous les autres.

-Mais pourquoi donc ? Vous êtes vous aussi un satané défenseur des humains ?

Je soupirai de colère, repensant à Irina. Elle et Laurent n'étaient pas là quand j'étais rentré, tant mieux pour elle mais mon ami me manquait.

-Non, nullement mais c'est en tant que femme que je vous parle. L'asservissement féminin, quelle qu'elle soit m'insupporte.

-Il y a aussi un mâle, me défendis-je.

-Gardez-le. Je n'en ai cure mais réfléchissez, la mode est aujourd'hui aux serviteurs lycans. Le choix est vaste.

-D'où vous viens ce rejet de la suprématie masculine ?

Elle se gonfla. Décidément avec elle, je marchais sur des œufs. Elle me vrilla du regard.

-L'homme n'est rien de plus qu'un…

Elle se tut.

-Oui ? Demandai-je, intéressé.

-Laissons cela de coté.

-Non, non, je veux savoir. Moi qui suis un homme, dites-moi ce que je suis à vos yeux.

-Vous êtes un cas à part James. J'admire la façon dont vous vous êtes fait un nom dans un domaine qui pourrait en rebuter plus d'un et en plus vous ne semblez pas être quelqu'un à vous laisser entraver par les convenances.

-C'est exact.

J'adorais ses louanges. J'adorai son caractère et cette rébellion. J'en oubliai sa rancune avec la gente masculine.

-Je suis plutôt autoritaire et pragmatique, continuai-je. Je suis aussi passionné et non soucieux des règles qui me gênent. Je fais ce que je veux quand je le veux. Et j'adore parier !

-En cela nous nous ressemblons. C'est ce qui m'a donné à la base l'envie de devenir comme vous et de devenir meilleure même. Je veux être reconnue et me faire un nom que l'on prononcera avec respect, femme ou pas.

-Je dirais bien que je vous y aiderais…

Elle sourit enfin.

-Je me débrouillerai seule.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins.

Je lui tendis la main, content qu'elle ne me dénigre plus sur mes possessions humaines.

-Venez. Descendons visiter ma demeure, ensuite je vous ferai profiter des autres talents de Rosalie.

Elle céda, réticente. Nous étions en pleine écoute de Beethoven, jouée divinement au piano par les doigts de fée de Rose, toujours aussi désespérément belle et inaccessible dans son âme accablée quand Angela arriva pour m'annoncer le réveil de Bella.

-Je dois vous laisser un moment Victoria. Profitez de la musique.

OoooO

En quittant Bella dans son cercueil en pleine méditation, je fis une halte pour voir Caleb dans sa maisonnette. Il était le seul autorisé à y rester jusqu'au soir. Il se maitrisait même sous sa forme lycanthrope. Il n'était nullement un risque pour l'un d'entre nous. Il était pourtant étrangement nerveux.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Je fais des cauchemars.

-De quelles sortes ?

-Cette femme.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer Caleb. C'était une combattante comme toi.

-Mais…

-Il suffit.

-Je veux savoir où elle est, insista-t-il.

-Comment ça ?

-Où elle est enterrée.

-Pourquoi donc veux-tu savoir cela ?

-J'aimerais me recueillir…

-Ne dis pas de sottises !

J'étais exaspéré. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi cette soudaine culpabilité ?

-Ce soir il y aura du monde et nous avons deux combats importants. Tu vas affronter le spécimen d'une de mes invitées. Et Jacob affrontera le deuxième.

-Il va combattre ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Jacob ? Bien sûr. S'il tient à Bella.

-Bella ?

-Laisse… il n'y a rien à comprendre.

Je le toisai d'en bas car il était plus grand que moi et de loin. Il restait au final ma seule réelle fierté.

-Ne me déçois pas. Si tu es le vainqueur, je te dirai où elle est enterrée et je t'y emmènerai.

Il se détendit, opina. Ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'était nullement question que je lui montre l'endroit vu que je ne savais même pas où mes hommes l'avaient balancée mais je trouverai une parade. Je voulais gagner ce soir.

* * *

**POV EMMETT**

La nuit arrivait, mon cœur battait fort, trop fort. Je respirai lentement, cherchant à calmer le feu qui me brulait les entrailles. Je le percevais en moi comme une maladie incurable et dévastatrice. Par moment j'avais l'impression d'entendre une voix, elle me disait des choses désagréables pour que je devienne fou de colère et me transforme. Je pouvais le faire à volonté, sans fatigue, la lune n'avait aucun effet sur moi.

-Je sais que tu veux prendre possession de moi mais cela n'arrivera jamais, me dis-je à moi-même.

On aurait pu me prendre pour un fou mais je ne l'étais pas, j'étais juste un loup-garou un peu particulier !

Ma vie depuis cette attaque il y a deux ans, se résumait à ceci : mes nuits étaient remplis de cauchemars, la journée je supportai la vie avec sérénité grâce à l'amour dont était empli mon cœur et avec gaité car j'étais quelqu'un de taquin. Mais depuis un an je luttai jour et nuit pour ne pas disparaitre. Je luttai pour qu'il ne m'engloutisse pas mais mon cœur vide me desservait car il y a un an ma femme Rosie avait été enlevée alors que j'étais en plein labeur à quelques kilomètres de la maison.

Nous habitions au Kansas, dans un village perdu. Je travaillais durement pour subvenir à nos besoins et regrettais de ne pouvoir lui offrir tout ce qu'elle désirait secrètement. Elle ne réclamait jamais rien mais je n'étais aveugle, beaucoup de choses lui manquaient par rapport à la vie qu'elle menait avant notre union. Elle attendait notre premier enfant. Nous n'avions que vingt ans mais c'était comme une évidence. Sa grossesse ne se voyait pas encore mais nous étions heureux. Elle savait ce que j'étais, nous étions fiancés à l'époque où j'avais été mordu par un loup blanc. Un loup dans le Kansas, mais on aura tout vu.

Sans elle, je serais mort. Elle m'avait soigné avec l'aide de son père médecin mis dans la confidence. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'avait conté les légendes de ce loup particulier, il connaissait beaucoup de choses. Elle m'avait veillé, rassuré, assommé avec sa poêle en fonte quand j'avais eu des phases agressives. Son amour m'avait sauvé. Je lui devais tout. Sans elle je n'aurais plus envie de continuer, sans elle j'étais condamné.

En arrivant le soir de sa disparition devant ma maison calcinée j'avais cru mourir. Tremblant, je m'étais persuadé de lâcher prise quand mon unique voisin, le vieux Wally, qui avait tout vu, m'avait raconté que le père de Rosie était venu chez nous accompagné d'un homme et après quelques minutes celui-ci était reparti avec elle de force. La maison avait ensuite pris feu avec Carlisle, son père, à l'intérieur. Dévasté, perdu, j'avais cherché Rosie pendant des jours, des semaines avec pour seul référence cet homme blond aux yeux bleus d'allure aristocratique. Puis j'avais eu vent de la traitre des loups par des sang-froid. Des sang-froid…comment ne pas y croire alors que moi-même j'étais hors des conventions ?

Je m'étais caché, vivant l'enfer de ne pas savoir où était ma femme ni pourquoi on l'avait enlevée. Le temps passant je traversai les villes d'est en ouest jusqu'à ce que je croise un autre loup qui me révéla que les humains (surtout des femmes) étaient aussi la cible de la servitude de vampires riches surtout dans l'état de Washington. Il en avait vu lors de ses différentes périodes de captivités. Il avait réussi à s'échapper, il était coriace ! Nous fîmes un bout de chemin ensemble et il m'avertit que le mieux était de me faire prendre aussi. Il n'y avait pas tant de domaines que ça et si elle n'y était pas, il faudrait sillonner les états voisins. J'avais suivi son conseil et après deux échecs, j'avais rencontré cet homme blond aux yeux bleus dont la noirceur était perceptible. J'avais écouté, observé, épié en espérant avoir un indice. Mais rien.

Maintenant que j'étais ici, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de savoir si ma femme était là avant de repartir dans le domaine de la rousse. Le contremaitre m'avait percé à jour mais cela ne m'inquiéta pas outre-mesure. J'avais d'autres choses en tête.

OoooO

J'étais dans une espèce d'arène. J'avais très bien compris à quoi j'étais destiné et je n'étais pas inquiet pour moi. Je l'étais plutôt pour ceux que j'affronterai. J'exécrai la violence, je ne voulais pas faire du mal mais avais-je le choix ? Une seule chose comptait à mes yeux et pour y arriver je devais mettre tout le reste de côté. Un homme noir moins grand mais aussi massif que moi était là, assis. Il était calme aussi mais il n'était pas comme moi. Il subissait les effets de la lune qui arrivait. En faisant un tour sur moi-même je vis des gradins avec des spectateurs qui se rassemblaient. Je respirai un grand coup, me vidant la tête, oubliant où j'étais, repensant aux temps heureux…

_-Emmett, tu rêvasses encore, me taquinait-elle, face à moi dans notre lit. _

_J'avais fermé les yeux, rêvant d'un fils. Je rouvris ceux-ci, elle me souriait à pleine dents. J'étais ébloui…_

Un bruit sourd me glaça, me forçant à regarder d'où ça provenait. Un homme inconscient gisait en plein milieu de l'arène, ensanglanté. Je me braquai sous la clameur de la foule, enchantée. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que les nuages laissent place à la lune. Je restai stoïque devant leur mutation apparemment douloureuse réveillant brutalement l'homme au sol. Je ne connaissais plus la douleur physique maintenant même mes transformations étaient indolores. Ils se redressèrent tous les trois car il y en avait un troisième. Tous très imposants, tous grognant et faisant face à la foule mais un seul attira mon attention tant sa peine et sa colère était flagrante.

Un silence de plomb se fit alors que j'étais encore humain. Puis il y eut des murmures et enfin des protestations virulentes.

* * *

J'attends votre avis, vos impressions, vos pronostiques ! Pov Bella et Jake assuré au prochain chapitre ! Pas de pierre merci !

J'ai posté le premier chapitre d'une trad sur « Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur », jetez-y un œil.


	8. Luttes intérieures

Relecture **Brynamon**. Merci à ma petite sœur pour ses conseils toujours justes. « Tu écris pour toi, si ton histoire te plait c'est le principal » m'a-t-elle dit avec raison. J'aime mes fics et quand je les partage avec vous et que vous les aimez aussi, c'est le summum du bonheur !

Merci à **Caro19 et Supergilr971 **pour leur review qui m'ont bien aidée pour écrire cette suite !

En réponse aux deux tiennes **Liise-sweety : **Pas de souci, tu lis et laisses des reviews quand tu peux !^^ Contente que tu aies aimé ces chapitres même s'ils étaient un peu déprimants. Merci de ne pas me trucider pour cette fin pleine de suspens et le manque de pov de Jake et Bella, ta générosité me va droit au cœur ! lol. Il est vrai que je finis toujours à des moments qui agacent, ce sera pareil pour ce chapitre. Oui Emmett à la classe -) et il y a un peu d'action sur la fin. Donc enjoy!

J'ai du mal à changer de fic à chaque chapitre que j'écris sans compter la trad que je fais. Changer d'univers est long et fastidieux. Bry m'a conseillé de rester sur un fic pendant deux ou trois chapitres. Je verrai si je suis son conseil mais cela impliquera une coupure ensuite.

_Réponse de bry : conseil que je devrais suivre moi-même ! lol_

Nous allons faire un tour dans le passé puis un tour d'horizon avec la suite de cette terrible journée. **Attention il y a une scène très agressive.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Luttes intérieures.**

* * *

**POV SAM**

Il y a quelques heures.

Nous nous étions éloignés de la maison d'Embry. Je me détendis progressivement, lui expliquant tout ce qui s'était passé, Seth me rectifiait si besoin ou rajoutait des éléments. D'ailleurs, il nous fit part de ce qu'il avait entendu lors de sa captivité : le Maitre des lieux avait un don particulier qui lui permettait de soumettre les loups.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ? Le questionnai-je.

-Pas totalement.

-C'est abominable ! Si cette créature est comme tu le décris, il sera difficile de la vaincre ! Ajouta Embry.

-Ce n'est pas cela qui m'arrêtera, décréta Seth.

Il était tellement dans le besoin de vengeance. Je le comprenais fort bien. J'étais dans le même esprit sauf que je ne voulais pas me précipiter plein de colère comme lui. Nous devions réfléchir, je devais prendre sur moi et ne pas foncer tête baissée car ce n'est pas ce que Leah voudrait. Ma priorité était de prendre soin de son frère et non de l'envoyer à une mort probable. Je ressentais pourtant le besoin d'apaiser (du moins partiellement) la douleur qui me rongeait. J'avais encore du mal à admettre que je ne la verrais plus et je repoussai férocement la vision de sa mort violente. Où était-elle maintenant ? Veillait-elle sur nous ? Lui avait-on seulement octroyé une sépulture décente ? Non, je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. J'avais envie de m'isoler pour exprimer mon chagrin et ma rage mais je ne pouvais laisser Seth seul face à tout cela. Il avait besoin de moi et je devais canaliser son impulsivité. Mieux valait aussi que je ne me laisse pas sombrer même si au final c'était ce qui m'attendait car jamais je ne pourrai m'en remettre.

Dire qu'elle avait eu peur que je parte, qu'elle avait craint pour ma vie. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir…

-Sam ? Me ramena Seth.

-Hum ?

-Tu es bien silencieux, tu ne nous entends guère, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta Embry.

-Je …

-Tu te sens coupable ? Déclara-t-il avec justesse.

Je me raidis, percé à jour.

-Tu ne devrais pas, intervint Seth, les responsable sont ces buveurs de sang, c'est sur eux qu'il faut se concentrer.

Je soupirai.

-Ca ne changera rien à ce que je ressens … mais tu as raison, rajoutai-je, voyant Seth se renfermer, il faut mettre un terme à leurs agissements, sinon d'autres innocents vont périr.

-Oui, il faut agir, confirma Embry, et je vais contacter quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider.

-Combien de temps on va devoir patienter ? S'agaça Seth.

-Quelques jours, il faut que je fasse le trajet et toi Sam…

-Cette nuit, terminai-je sa phrase, si Seth arrive à se maitriser nous irons à la recherche de d'autres comme nous pour les rallier à notre cause. Plus nous serons nombreux et préparés et plus nos chances d'éradiquer cet infâme Sang-froid seront élevées.

-Je l'espère, marmonna Seth.

-Tu crois que ta mère te laissera faire le chemin quand elle saura pourquoi tu t'en va ? Demandai-je à Embry.

-Je ne compte pas lui dire l'objet de mon départ.

-Elle va se douter que je suis en cause.

-Mais non, c'est mal me connaitre. Laisse-moi gérer ça et vous, préparez-vous pour cette nuit. Reposez-vous.

Comment dormir… ?

-Au fait comment va notre père ? M'interrogea-t-il, soucieux.

-Fatigué et pas en forme…

-Je devrais peut-être aller le voir ?

-Non ! Pas maintenant, on a besoin de toi, rattrapai-je. Et puis laisse du temps à ma mère pour qu'elle t'accepte.

Il tenta de cacher sa déception.

-Je t'y emmènerai quand tout sera fini. Seth aussi viendra avec nous.

-Pourquoi je viendrais ? Ça ne me concerne pas.

-Hors de question que tu restes seul. Tu es ma famille aussi désormais, tu es mon petit frère.

OoooO

J'étais dans la chambre de Leah.

En quittant Embry, j'avais convaincu Seth de rentrer chez lui. Il eut du mal à franchir le seuil, comme moi. La présence de Leah était partout. Il préféra s'isoler dans sa chambre, anxieux, irritable et effondré. La lune approchant ne l'aidait pas. Il la ressentait et moi aussi sauf que je parvenais à repousser les effets.

Il y avait un croquis me représentant dans une cadre sur sa table de chevet. Elle l'avait fait elle-même. Elle était douée pour le dessin. Je m'allongeai dans son lit, fut submergé par son odeur, me crispai violemment serrant l'oreiller contre moi…

Je me redressai, oppressé et m'assis sur le bord du lit. Ce fut à ce moment là que je remarquai un livre à côté du cadre. Je le saisis, en fait, il s'agissait d'un cahier où elle notait des choses la concernant, un peu comme un journal. Je l'ouvris et parcourus les quelques mots de la dernière page, elle était inquiète de mon départ, craignant que je ne revienne pas.

« J'aurais dû t'écouter mon ange. » Pensai-je.

Je pris une autre page au hasard, me plongeant dans la lecture de ses pensées comme un havre de paix, explorant son écriture arrondie et ferme reflétant son caractère sans demi-mesure.

_« Il est si ardu d'être soudainement responsable d'un autre être humain. Je ne crois pas être en capacité d'y arriver. Pourtant il le faut, Seth a besoin de moi. Papa vient de nous quitter et … »_

Il y avait des auréoles.

_« … il me manque tellement. J'espère qu'il a rejoint maman au ciel parmi les anges. »_

Ma gorge se noua de nouveau face à l'image de son père dont elle avait esquissé un croquis. Je cherchai une autre page.

_« Je commence à gérer l'épicerie. De toute façon ai-je le choix ? Seth s'implique avec ardeur. Il est comme un rayon de soleil pour moi. Mon petit frère, ma famille. Jamais je te quitterai Seth sois-en sûr ! »_

Il y avait une esquisse de Seth aussi. Je sentis mes yeux me piquer devant la réalité de sa nature affectueuse. Je changeai de page.

_« Sam… »_

Mon cœur eut un loupé.

_« …dès que je l'ai vu j'ai compris qu'il était différent… »_

Je me crispai, bêtement anxieux de la suite.

_« … et j'avais raison. Ce qu'il a en lui m'attire, ce calme apparent cache un aspect sombre de sa personnalité. Sa nature le rend prudent et pourtant il m'a tout confié dès notre rencontre. Il m'observe comme si j'étais la plus belle chose au monde. Je n'y suis pas insensible même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me regarde ainsi. Je sens qu'il perçoit lui aussi cette obscurité qu'il y a au fond de moi. Il me voit comme je suis alors qu'il me connait à peine. C'est perturbant… »_

Je souris, tournai la page.

_« … je vois que Seth supporte mal l'arrivée de Sam dans ma vie. Comment faire pour les réunir tous les deux ? Je ne veux pas que Sam s'éloigne de moi… »_

Je sautai quelques pages.

_« Je suis partie en laissant Sam à la clairière car j'étais trop fâchée. Comment peut-il être si sûr de m'aimer ? Cela me fait peur, mon attachement pour lui serait-ce de l'amour ? Allais-je en souffrir si c'était le cas ? Je ne supporterai pas de perdre encore quelqu'un que j'aime…Pourtant… Oh mon Dieu… je crois bien… que je t'aime aussi Sam… il faut que j'aille te le dire, pleine lune ou pas ! »_

Je me rappelai de cette nuit là avec difficulté, l'alcool avait embrumé mes souvenirs. Je déposai le journal, incapable d'en lire plus. Je me rallongeai, mes mains cachant mes yeux et je m'étouffai dans le chagrin.

OoooO

J'avais entrainé Seth dans un endroit reculé de la forêt. Il y avait une vieille demeure ancienne en pierre où nous nous refugions depuis quelques mois. Cette fois-ci Leah n'était pas là. Je le pris par les épaules, le sentant perdre pied.

-Seth tu dois te calmer.

Pas facile de lui dire cela alors que mon cœur tambourinait et que ma peau me brulait tout comme lui.

-Nous devons faire de cette phase une bénédiction et non une fatalité. Ainsi nous pourrons faire ce qu'il convient pour venger la mémoire de Leah.

Il opina, anxieux, les yeux exorbités.

-Je vais essayer, balbutia-t-il, tremblant.

Il se plia en deux, percevant comme moi la puissance de la lune qui amorça notre métamorphose.

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

Au même moment.

L'on toqua à la porte. Je patientai un instant puis allai ouvrir sachant qu'Angela serait partie. Je ne côtoyais personne ici.

En effet, je trouvai le plateau en argent plein de victuailles au sol. Je le pris et allai rentrer dans ma chambre quand je perçus confusément la voix d'Angela et de Sally. Elles étaient dans l'escalier, affolées. Je voulus rentrer mais mon instinct me poussa à approcher pour mieux entendre :

-…maintenant que doit-on faire Angie ?

-Rien, nous ne pouvons rien pour elle, se désola celle-ci.

-Mais enfin, elle est enfermée dans un cercueil !

Je sursautai. Qui était dans un cercueil ?

-Elle a voulu fuir encore ! S'écria Angela.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, elle ne mérite pas ce sort !

Angela ne répondit pas. Alors il avait osé enfermer Bella dans un cercueil. Sa monstruosité n'avait-elle donc pas de limite ? Non…j'étais de toute façon bien placée pour le savoir et pourtant un sentiment de révolte montait. Pas que j'aimais Bella. Non, loin de là mais elle au moins avait eu le courage de faire ce que je n'avais pas fait. Elle n'avait pas cédé à la fatalité en se laissant sombrer…

**Flashback**

Un an auparavant.

J'étais en cuisine, cherchant ce que nous pourrions bien manger ce soir. Emmett, mon mari, avait un gros appétit. Il travaillait comme un beau diable pour que nous ayons suffisamment de quoi manger et depuis que j'étais sure d'être enceinte mon appétit avait doublé, un effet psychologique je supposai, et il redoublait d'effort pour que je mange ce qui me faisait envie. Je souffrais de nausée et parfois seul l'assouvissement d'une envie violente (des mélanges parfois étonnants) atténuait cette sensation désagréable au possible. Père m'avait expliqué que c'était lié aux hormones. J'appréciais qu'il me rende visite si souvent. Il était médecin, habitait relativement loin mais ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas voir sa fille unique. Mère n'était plus là, il vivait seul depuis trop longtemps.

Il vérifiait ma santé et celle d'Emmett très régulièrement. J'avais beau lui dire que je ne craignais rien auprès de mon mari, il était préoccupé par sa condition de loup. Si j'avais été en premier lieu choquée par ce qui était arrivé à Emmett, ce ne fut pas son cas. Il connaissait l'existence de certains êtres. Des êtres maléfiques dont il évita de me parler. Les loups blancs étaient maléfiques selon lui et dans le fond il avait raison. Emmett luttait en permanence pour contrer ce qui cherchait à le contrôler. Il disait que seul mon amour l'aidait à y faire face alors je lui avais prodigué encore plus d'amour laissant éclater la protection que je m'étais crée à la mort de ma mère. Je m'étais laissé submerger par cet amour intense et infini. Un amour qui me permit de voir que ma vie était merveilleuse aussi simple soit-elle. Tout allait bien désormais.

De cet amour avait été conçu notre enfant. Quand je le lui avais annoncé il avait exprimé tant de joie ce qui ne fut pas le cas de mon père, il émit de sérieuses réserves.

-Comment va-t-il naitre ? Sera-t-il comme son père ?

Je n'y avais pas pensé. Une appréhension m'avait saisi, je m'en étais confié à Emmett qui lui aussi s'était un peu affolé. En le voyant se préoccuper autant du sort de notre bébé, mes craintes s'étaient dissipées. Cet enfant serait aimé et entouré peu importait sa différence.

Les nuits constituaient des moments parfois difficiles car il était en proie à pas mal de cauchemars alors je lui rappelais ma présence et il se calmait en général. Mais forcément je ne dormais pas assez alors je récupérais dans la journée.

Nous habitions dans un coin isolé, au début cela avait été difficile d'être loin de tout car j'étais une fille de la ville et des mondanités. Mon père avait une belle demeure et de bonnes relations. J'étais prédestinée à un jeune homme…un certain Royce King mais j'étais tombée sur Emmett, marchand ambulant de journaux. Il m'avait apostrophée et, son charme aidant, m'avait vendu des journaux que je n'avais même pas lus. J'étais revenue chaque jour; à dix-huit ans j'étais très belle, convoitée et admirée, pourtant ce qui avait transparu quand son regard s'était porté sur moi était bien différent de ce que je percevais habituellement chez les autres. Il était parvenu à me faire rire aux éclats. Il était drôle et moqueur aussi et mes amies présentes en avaient fait souvent les frais. Elles m'avaient fait la remarque, me demandant pourquoi je revenais systématiquement voir ce malotru.

-Il me fait rire, avais-je répondu.

On toqua à la porte, pourtant je n'avais pas entendu de chevaux arriver. Peut-être était-ce le vieux Wally, mon voisin. Il était gentil, discret et sa présence me rassurait. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le coin, la ville était éloignée. Je lissai ma nouvelle robe, Emmett m'en avait fait la surprise hier soir.

-Tu t'y sentiras plus à l'aise…

J'avais accepté croyant que c'était en prévision de mon ventre qui allait s'arrondir mais j'avais compris bien plus tard dans la soirée en l'essayant que la robe (qui était juste à ma taille) avait dû lui coûter une fortune de part le tissu si fin et la coupe si soignée. J'avais adoré la couleur bleutée rappelant mes yeux et les broderies anglaise ivoires plissées autour du col carré très décolleté et autour des manches trois-quarts. Il y avait une coiffe avec. Cela m'avait rappelé une autre vie. Une vie à laquelle j'avais renoncé en l'épousant. Mon père avait accepté notre union uniquement parce que seul mon bonheur comptait à ses yeux, faisant fi de sa réputation mise à mal par mon indocilité et mon irrespect des convenances.

Mes cheveux libres en anglaise rehaussés par la coiffe en dentelle, virevoltaient à chaque pas. Je m'étais poudrée pour plaire à Emmett même s'il se fichait bien de tout cela. En ouvrant la porte, je fus surprise de trouver mon père en compagnie d'un homme que j'avais déjà vu me rendis-je compte. Je les fis entrer malgré mon appréhension. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance mais puisqu'il était avec Carlisle. Je l'embrassai, serra la main de l'inconnu qui me baisa la main d'un bouche un peu froide comme sa main. Mon poil se hérissa au regard qu'il me porta. Un regard que je ne supportais plus. Un regard de convoitise.

-Père, pouvez-vous m'expliquer qui est notre invité et ce qu'il fait ici ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Perplexe, je dévisageai mon père, inexpressif. Seuls ses yeux brillaient. Que se passait-il ?

-Permettez-moi de me présenter, intervint l'inconnu, Sir James Witherdale. Je suis de passage dans votre état et je n'ai pu que constater la beauté du coin et de ses habitants.

Il faisait somme toute référence à moi.

-J'ai donc demandé gentiment à votre père de me conduire jusqu'à vous puisque vous m'avez brusquement fait faux bond à notre rencontre.

Faux bond ? De quoi parlait-il ? Comment avait-il pris contact avec Carlisle ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il cherchait…

-Je n'ai pas eu de mal à trouver votre père et …

Mais je ne l'écoutais plus car une larme glissa le long de la joue de mon père. Je l'étreignis, angoissée :

-Père que se passe-t-il enfin ?

Il n'eut toujours pas de réaction.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ! Hurlai-je.

L'inconnu resta impassible, glissant sur moi des yeux lubriques. Mon poil se hérissa de plus belle. Je dus me résoudre à lâcher mon père et courus vers la cuisine chercher de quoi me défendre mais il me rattrapa et me souleva de terre. Je me débattis.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça !

-Ce que je veux je l'obtiens et je te veux toi.

La suite fut un long cauchemar…

Il avait tué mon père en signe d'avertissement malgré mes suppliques, menaçant de tuer quiconque s'interposerait si je persistais à me débattre. Je m'étais calmée. Emmett était fort et pouvait le tuer mais le doute m'assaillit. Cet homme était anormal. Ce qu'il avait fait à mon père…cette manipulation…cette cruauté…

L'idée qu'il puisse faire du mal à Emmett m'était intolérable. Je souffrais déjà mille morts avec la perte de mon père et le fait d'être éloignée de mon mari me causait une douleur incommensurable. Pourtant mieux valait ça que la possibilité de sa mort éventuelle. L'amour que j'avais libéré me brûlait le cœur. J'eus envie de mourir….

Oooo

Il n'attendit pas plus de quelques heures avant d'exécuter ses sombres desseins. J'étais enfermée dans une immense calèche qu'il conduisait. Il s'arrêta en pleine nuit alors que je naviguai entre sommeil et cauchemar, ballotée de droite à gauche, l'estomac noué par ce qui m'attendait, souffrant de maux de tête, affaiblie d'avoir tant pleuré. Je repris conscience brutalement alors qu'il se jetait sur moi, m'obligeant à m'allonger.

-Je ne peux attendre plus longtemps.

Je le suppliai, incapable de le repousser tant il était fort. Il était lourd, son odeur me répugnait. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter…

Je retrouvais des forces alors qu'il s'aventurait sous ma robe, ses mains glacées sur mes cuisses. Je le frappai avec rage. Il me bloqua avec facilité, puis saisit mon cou d'une main, je manquai d'air. Je tentai de me libérer, il avait enfoui son visage dans ma poitrine qu'il avait dénudée. Je remarquai dans un brouillard qu'il n'émettait aucun bruit de respiration. Pourtant il était visiblement possédé. Je vis des étoiles, incapable de me dégager, incapable de pleurer, avec juste l'envie d'être réduite à néant pour ne plus souffrir et subir cette innommable humiliation. Je perçus son introduction douloureuse, ses coups dévastateurs me déchirant et me brûlant intérieurement. Je fermai les yeux, à l'agonie, une légère plainte parvint à sortir de ma bouche alors que je m'enfonçais dans un profond abîme proche des limbes. Il s'arrêta, ôta sa tête de ma poitrine. J'avais si froid…

Je gardai les yeux fermés. Sa main glissa de mon cou vers mon visage qu'il caressa. L'air arriva correctement dans mes poumons. Mon cou endolori n'était rien comparé à mon intimité violé dont il avait toujours possession. Je voulais oublier. Je voulais être morte.

-Regarde-moi.

Silence.

-Regarde-moi Rose.

Son ton était plus doux, comment osait-il m'appeler par mon surnom ? Je gardai les yeux fermés. Il apposa sa joue à la mienne :

-Je t'apprendrai à obéir.

Je me raidis instinctivement, plissant les lèvres d'une révolte provenant de je ne sais où. L'envie d'en finir s'estompait remplacée par l'envie de tuer. Je bénis cet instinct, me raccrochant à elle avec acharnement.

-Et moi je vous apprendrais à respecter une femme.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le défier, rouvrant les yeux malgré une humiliation destructrice. Il plongea ses yeux dans les miens, exprimant une sorte de trouble. Puis il se retira sans un mot, se réajusta et s'en alla. Je restai prostrée alors que nous reprenions la route.

OoooO

Le lendemain matin nous fîmes une halte dans un hôtel correct. Nous étions sortis du Kansas. Il me laissa me rafraichir, je pris un bain pour enlever toute trace de son agression mais ce fut vain. Tout mon corps souffrait. En sortant, nauséeuse, je fixai le miroir, haïssant subitement ce visage et ce corps qui me portait malheur. Je me mis de profil, détaillant les marques sur moi et le renflement léger du bas de mon ventre me ramena à une réalité effroyable : mon bébé ! La main sur mon ventre je réfléchis à mes actes. Que devais-je faire ? Comment protéger mon enfant ? Il fallait fuir, voilà la seule réponse. J'avais une raison de survivre. Je savais qu'Emmett ne pourrait jamais me retrouver et cette idée m'avait rendue hystérique cette nuit. J'avais mis du temps à refaire surface.

-Je dois m'enfuir !

On frappa à la porte, je sursautai, il entra sans même attendre ma réponse.

-Je t'ai acheté des habits neufs.

Il se figea, me détaillant avec fièvre. Son expression se modifia, je saisis une serviette et m'enroulai dedans, horrifiée par son air enragé. Je reculai, cherchant une échappatoire.

-Tu es enceinte, siffla-t-il avec dégoût.

Il remédia à cet état…

**Fin du flashback**

Les filles étaient redescendues. Je posai mon plateau au sol et descendis à mon tour. Je me hâtai, rasant les murs. Elle était à la sellerie avais-je cru comprendre. Après d'interminables minutes, je ralentis, gênée par la pénombre. Je retournai à l'entrée chercher une lanterne et revins aussi vite, ne croisant personne, forcément, ils étaient tous dans la fosse. En pénétrant dans la sellerie, je passai près des chevaux endormis. Mon cœur loupa un battement car, effectivement, il y avait bien un cercueil.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Une heure plus tôt

Je « le » suppliai de ne pas emmener Jacob mais ce fut sans espoir. La solitude me ravagea, je voulais sortir, je cognai à nouveau sur les parois. J'étais glacée. Cette action me réchauffa et m'empêcha de devenir folle. Je criai à n'en plus finir. J'avais mal, mal partout. Mon crâne était dans un étau mais je continuai sans relâche. Ma gorge se dessécha, ma voix se cassa. Tout mon être se paralysa souffrant de crampes. Mon souffle devint anarchique car je paniquai. Je fixai les trous mais il n'y avait que le noir. Un noir écrasant. Ma poitrine se soulevait avec violence, je devais respirer calmement. Réfléchir…

Jacob…

Mon état empira imaginant son calvaire et sa mort probable. Un hurlement intérieur me vrilla le cerveau. Je fermai les yeux, serrant ma tête de mes mains, haletante, en proie à l'enfer. J'allais mourir ici, sans pouvoir aider Jacob car je ne doutais pas qu'"il" ne tiendra pas la promesse qu'"il" lui avait faite. "Il" voulait que je "lui" parle de Jasper…

Je ne voulais plus trahir personne. Finalement, je méritais ce sort pour l'avoir ramené ici. Cette certitude me permit de supporter les battements désordonnés et douloureux de mon cœur qui semblait lui aussi vouloir abandonner pour ne plus subir ce supplice. Le visage de ma mère apparut, puis celui de mon père et "son" visage…

Je les repoussai tous. Ils m'accablaient. Un autre visage se dessina sur mes rétines et m'apporta la paix.

Il y eut un cliquetis, tétanisée je fermai les yeux pour ne pas « le » voir. Le couvercle se souleva, l'air emplit correctement mes poumons.

-Bella.

Abasourdie, je soulevai les paupières pour y découvrir la seule personne que je ne pensais voir ici.

-Rosalie ?

Ma voix était à peine audible. Son visage exprimait tant de tristesse. Pourquoi ? Certainement pas pour moi…

-Que fais-tu là ?

-Que t'a-t-il fait ?

Elle observait mon corps quasi nu et ôta sa cape pour m'envelopper avec tout en me redressant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Je grimaçai.

-Viens.

Elle posa sa lanterne pour me sortir de là avec ses deux bras avec autant de douceur que possible.

-Tu ne devrais pas…, la mis-je en garde.

-Chut ! Partons d'ici, allons dans ma chambre. Tu y seras en sécurité un moment.

Je tenais à peine debout. Je trottai à ses coté, pesant sur elle, repliant les pans de sa cape autour de moi. Dehors, le vent me saisit. La clameur provenant de la fosse aussi.

« Jacob. »

Je la lâchai, elle me retint.

-Où vas-tu ? S'affola-t-elle.

-Jacob, il a besoin de moi.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Quelques minutes avant.

Une douleur abyssale me fit reprendre conscience. Je réalisai avec horreur que j'étais en pleine mutation. J'avais un bouleversement interne des plus effroyables mais je restai inerte dans l'attente de la diminution de la douleur. Je n'arrivais pas à voir où j'étais. Progressivement mes forces revirent, amplifièrent. Mon énergie se propagea dans tous mon corps. Je me redressai d'un bond agile malheureux de subir la lune sans y avoir été préparé mais soulagé de pouvoir m'en servir pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Et ce que je voulais c'était que cette sangsue paie pour le mal infligé à Bella. Il l'avait humiliée, rabaissée, l'avait utilisée à des fins intolérables. Imaginer ses dents se plantant régulièrement dans sa chaire me révulsa, jamais de ma vie je n'avais voulu faire souffrir quelqu'un comme je voulais le faire souffrir. Sa cruauté n'avait pas de limite, Bella dans ce cercueil en était la preuve. Et moi j'avais été incapable de l'en sortir, je ne l'avais pas protégée. Mon impuissance m'avait étouffé, je m'étais senti misérable et ridicule de vouloir obtenir son amour. Je n'en étais pas digne.

Mon cœur cognait, mes sens à l'affut. Entouré des autres loups, je les ignorai, concentré sur celui qui ne s'était pas transformé. Il croisa mon regard, je me troublai devant cette lueur douloureuse imprégnant son regard. Il serra subitement les poings se démenant pour conserver son calme malgré la clameur de la foule.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement à notre attention.

Je ne compris pas mais le perçus le danger. Au contraire de nous, son enveloppe corporelle se déchira littéralement laissant apparaitre un loup blanc aux yeux rouges. Estomaqué, je me mis en position de défense. Il était plus grand que moi. La foule se tut, surprise par cette brusque transformation, supposai-je.

Je ne le quittai pas des yeux. Caleb derrière moi avança vers lui mais le contremaitre non loin, lui montra l'autre loup. Un loup gris foncé, légèrement moins grand. Il se tourna vers lui et s'élança sans état d'âme. Je me détournai d'eux malgré les bruits sourds de lutte et cherchai à réfléchir.

-Jacob, entendis-je. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire.

Je fis volte-face vers cette voix tant haï. Il fut dans ma ligne de mire immédiatement. Il se leva, ne dit mot mais ses yeux bleus aussi noirs que les ténèbres me rappelèrent ce qu'il avait infligé à Bella, son corps martyrisé par lui et son père. Je devais la libérer. Il devait payer…

Un choc me fit m'envoler à plusieurs mètres. Le loup blanc était passé à l'offensive, visiblement moins calme qu'au départ. Je le vis amorcer une autre attaque. Je l'esquivai d'un bond, passai derrière lui et courus en direction des gradins pleins de Sang-froid. Je ne parvenais pas à réfléchir à une tactique. Je fonçai droit devant.

« Oui tu as raison laisse ta haine te guider. »

Je ralentis et manquai de m'étaler sous cette voix provenant de ma tête.

« Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Ne lutte pas, fait comme lui, ne réfléchis pas. »

Je secouai la tête, devenais-je fou ? Les autres loups aussi geignirent. Je fis un demi-tour, cherchant une explication. Ils ne se battaient plus, la tête penchée vers le sol. Le loup blanc aussi. Il s'agitait de manière étrange, secouant sa tête de manière saccadée. Puis il cessa et se tourna vers moi, enragé. Ses yeux rouges avaient pris une teinte bordeaux. Je ne pus esquiver cette fois tant sa vitesse fut phénoménale. Je me retrouvai au sol, il planta ses crocs dans mon épaule…

Les cris de la foule me parvinrent de loin mais cela suffit à augmenter le feu dans mes entrailles. Je répliquai, me heurtai à une peau difficile à percer. Je m'acharnai comme il s'acharnait, occultant la douleur et perçai enfin sa peau, déchirant son muscle. Le goût de son sang me surprit. Il lâcha prise un instant, replanta ses crocs, encore et encore. Je n'avais pas le temps de me régénérer, ni de lui infliger les mêmes dommages.

« C'est bien, montre-leur qui je suis ! » Entendis-je.

« Bordel c'est quoi ça ! »

Pas le temps d'avoir la réponse, le loup blanc récidiva après une pause brève. Impossible de me défaire, je supportai les dommages avec volonté mais serait-ce suffisant ? Un choc inespéré l'envoya valser plus loin. Je me redressai, vacillant. Caleb s'était opposé. Le loup blanc était déjà sur pattes, fixant son attention sur Caleb. Je fis barrage alors qu'il bondissait sur lui, la gueule sanguinolente contrastant avec son pelage blanc comme la neige. L'autre loup intervint aussi, le dévia à peine mais cela me permit de le saisir à la gorge, les autres suivirent. C'était instinctif, quelque chose me poussait à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Il subit nos trois attaques sans broncher. Mais quel genre de loup était-ce ?

-Jacob non !

C'était confus, lointain, mais suffisamment familier pour que je cesse de combattre. Mes yeux tombèrent sur Bella, au loin avec une autre femme. Mon esprit redevint clair, mon cœur se réchauffa. Toute douleur s'estompa tout comme mon envie de combattre.

« Non ! » Hurla la voix dans ma tête.

Je n'y prêtai pas attention, uniquement concentré sur la vision de Bella. Je m'ébrouai, me rapprochai, elle se crispa. Je cessai mon avancée jetant un œil vers ce qui la préoccupait. L'immonde sangsue avait glissé près d'elle mais contre toute attente ce fut vers l'autre femme qu'il se tourna, l'agrippant sans douceur. Je grognai en m'élançant tandis que Bella s'interposait mais personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qui se passa ensuite…

* * *

J'ai posté le deuxième chapitre de « Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur » pour ceux qui suivent et le troisième arrive dans la semaine.

J'ai repris le boulot donc pas sûr que je publie autant que je le voudrais.


	9. Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris !

Merci à **Caro19 et Supergilr971 **pour leur review et leur fidélité à toute épreuve !

J'avais dit que je me tiendrais à des chapitres courts mais j'ai du mal. Et c'est pareil pour le vouvoiement, tant pis si ça colle pas à l'époque mais moi ça me gonfle !

Donc dans ce chapitre, le point de vue de James concernant Rosalie et la fin de cette journée des plus terribles. Et une surprise à la fin qui ne plaira pas forcément à tout le monde ! Lol !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort.**

* * *

**POV SIR JAMES**

Il y a quelques minutes.

J'avais accueilli mes invités en fin d'après-midi. Tous venaient régulièrement, de loin pour certains. Ils étaient impatients comme moi. Ces combats étaient la seule chose que j'adorais plus que tout. Et pourtant j'en aimais des choses : le sang, les femmes, la notoriété, les beaux apparats, la musique, les paris…

J'étais assis aux côtés de Victoria dans la loge d'honneur. J'avais fait emmener Jacob jusqu'ici, laissant Bella mariner un peu. Je ne savais pas réellement que faire d'elle. Elle avait tenté de me tuer mais bon, je pouvais la comprendre, elle était un peu contrariée par mes actions précédentes. Cependant, quand je lui avais demandé qui lui avait fourni cette arme qu'elle avait utilisée contre moi, elle avait menti effrontément. Cette insubordination répétée m'insupportait. A croire qu'elle ignorait ce que j'étais capable de faire quand j'étais mécontent. Et mécontent, je l'étais mais cette sensation s'estompa à mesure que je percevais la lune. Victoria adopta un air décontracté qui me fit sourire. Elle était sûre d'elle et j'aimais ça. Elle était un partenaire digne d'intérêt en plus d'être belle. Peut-être saurait-elle me détourner d'« elle ».

« Elle » n'était autre que Rosalie. Je soupirai, repoussant son image, je n'aimais pas son influence sur moi. Je n'aimais pas l'image qu'elle me renvoyait. Je n'aimais pas cet accablement intérieur qu'elle exhibait pour me tourmenter, je n'aimais pas me sentir faible face à quelqu'un…

Quand nous étions arrivés il y a un an juste avant que je ne trouve Bella, j'avais tout fait pour qu'elle cesse de pleurer cet enfant inutile. Je n'avais pas supporté l'évidence de son appartenance à un autre. Je voulais être le seul et j'avais été emporté par ma colère, gérant mal ce problème. Elle ne me l'avait pas pardonné.

En la rencontrant, lors d'un passage express au Kansas dans le comté de Wallace à Sharon Springs, j'étais resté muet d'admiration, saisis de frissons, ébloui. Elle avait suscité une passion intempestive qui m'avait desservi. Je m'étais montré maladroit dans mon approche, elle m'avait souri néanmoins avant de s'éloigner rapidement vers une de ses connaissances. J'avais voulu la suivre mais j'avais été happé par des paroles désobligeantes mais instructives la concernant elle et son père. J'étais donc parti à la recherche de celui-ci, je voulais faire les choses correctement. Il vivait dans la capitale à Wichita. En l'ayant retrouvé, j'avais remarqué son hostilité immédiate. Il savait ce que j'étais et avait tenté de me détruire. Je n'avais pas riposté, j'avais besoin de lui pour entrer chez Rosalie. Rosalie. Rose…

Je lui avais donc laissée quelques semaines, pour qu'elle ne saigne plus et qu'elle oublie son père. Ensuite, nous avions eu une longue discussion où je lui avais expliqué ce que j'attendais d'elle avec calme et patience. Elle avait regardé le vide, ignorant mes besoins, ignorant ma patience et mes attentions. Elle ne se préoccupait de personne, semblait confinée dans un monde isolée, ne parlait pas, refusant de manger, de sortir de la chambre où je l'avais installée. J'avais cédé, patientant encore et pensant faire au mieux pour qu'elle se sente bien. Je voulais qu'elle me voie, qu'elle oublie le père de son bébé disparu. Je l'avais installée au deuxième, loin de tout, loin des autres. Je voulais être le seul à la voir. Je craignais qu'elle soit convoitée. Seules Angela, Sally et Bella avait le droit de rentrer en contact avec elle brièvement. Je lui achetais moi-même ses habits, ses chaussures, les produits utiles à sa beauté. Je ne lésinai sur rien pour sublimer sa beauté.

Après deux mois, il n'y avait pas eu d'amélioration. L'arrivée de Bella n'avait rien changé au sentiment confus qu'elle m'inspirait. Elle avait pris possession de moi et je n'aimais pas ça. En sa présence tout me paraissait moins intéressant voilà aussi une des raisons de son isolement. Cela me permettait de l'oublier temporairement et d'être moi-même. Personne n'était au courant, pas même Laurent.

Une nuit, trois mois après notre première relation intime des moins réussis dans la calèche, j'avais refait une tentative avec patience et douceur, malgré mon appétit inassouvi par des partenaires des plus décevantes. Elles étaient belles pourtant mais il manquait quelque chose. Une chose que seule Rose pouvait me procurer.

Elle m'avait laissé faire cette fois aussi, en pleurant. J'avais renoncé. La deuxième fois aussi, la troisième également. J'avais mal supporté son rejet et j'étais parti en chasse pendant plusieurs jours, tuant nombre d'humains. En rentrant, je ne l'avais pas trouvé dans sa chambre, croyant qu'elle s'était enfuie, j'étais entré dans une rage noire. En fait, elle était chez Bella. Je l'y avais arrachée brutalement, ne voulant nullement qu'elle fasse amie-amie et lui confie des choses compromettantes à ma réputation. Les yeux de Bella posés sur elle avaient été tout aussi éblouis. C'était l'effet que Rose faisait sur les gens.

A bout de patience, je l'avais soumise cette nuit-là, l'obligeant à apprécier tout ce que je lui faisais. Plus de tremblement, de grelottements, de plaintes, de cris, de coups, seules des pleurs persistaient mais ils étaient insonores. Je m'en étais accommodé, résigné, refoulant ce vers quoi j'aspirais, renonçant à ce que je ne pouvais obtenir. J'avais ensuite passé la nuit dans ses bras, longtemps même après qu'elle se soit endormie.

Une nuit avec elle me sevrait longuement. J'espaçai donc largement nos rencontres charnelles et me contentai de la contempler jouant de la musique avec virtuosité. Je lui avais offert un piano personnel. Ce fut la seule fois que je vis une étincelle dans ses yeux. Je gardais cette image précieusement.

Le lendemain de cette nuit, ses yeux avaient perdu le peu d'éclat lui restant, n'exprimant qu'un profond vide. Elle avait alors attenté à ses jours. J'étais devenu fou en pénétrant dans sa chambre ce soir là, la voyant baigner dans son sang, les poignets lacérés, pâle comme moi. Croyant la perdre, j'avais voulu la transformer mais je n'avais pas pu m'y résoudre. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée…

-James ?

Victoria s'était penchée vers moi.

-J'ai une surprise pour vous.

Perplexe devant son air satisfait, je me concentrai sur l'aire de jeux. Ils avaient tous entamé leur mutation…excepté Emmett. Je fronçai les sourcils. Mes invités se manifestèrent. Emmett fixa la foule puis s'excusa auprès des autres combattants avant de disparaitre littéralement, laissant place à un loup blanc ! Estomaqué, je restai sans voix. Alors que Caleb avançait vers lui, je fis signe à Joe qui l'envoya vers Cooper. Jacob toisait Emmett avec méfiance, paré à l'attaque. J'étais curieux de voir les capacités de ce loup blanc. J'avais entendu beaucoup de choses par Joe. J'allais pouvoir vérifier si c'était vrai. Je me raidis, contrarié, supportant mal le regard appuyé de Victoria. Je voulais croire que ce loup n'avait rien de particulier mais son calme incompréhensible avait maintenant une toute autre signification pour moi. Je risquais de perdre et ça j'avais du mal à l'accepter.

-Jacob tu sais ce que tu as à faire, m'agaçai-je.

Il était suffisamment hargneux et avantagé par la lune pour combattre efficacement. J'attendais beaucoup de lui. Et Bella aussi. Il fit volte-face prêt à m'attaquer, je me levai pour lui rappeler qui était le maitre ici. S'il croyait pouvoir sauver Bella ainsi, il se fourvoyait. Plus il persistait, plus sa punition serait longue car bien évidemment je ne comptais pas la tuer.

Emmett attaqua et un combat intéressant se passa sous mes yeux. Puis nous fûmes tous un peu tendus, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Victoria se redressa en voyant les trois loups se jeter sur Emmett mais je n'y prêtai plus attention, affolé par l'arrivée de Bella avec Rosalie. Je bondis vers Rose, anxieux qu'elle s'expose et l'obligeai à retourner à la maison avec moi.

-Rose s'il te plait, ne reste pas ici. C'est dangereux.

Elle ne me regardait pas, affreusement pâle. Je crus qu'elle allait défaillir sans savoir ce qui la rendait si mal. Pourquoi était-elle avec Bella ? Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait mais ce n'était pas ici que je voulais régler ça. Bella m'agrippa pour que je relâche Rose et je la repoussai si fort qu'elle fit un vol dans les airs.

* * *

**POV EMMETT**

Quelques minutes avant.

Je n'arrivais pas à surmonter le contrôle du loup en moi, je résistai tant bien que mal, minimisant mes attaques. Il me harcelait, me harcelait sans relâche pour que je cède à la haine. Les autres loups le perçurent, l'entendirent même, vu leur réaction. Son impact s'étendait. Je ne voulais pas que son pouvoir s'étende ! Je ne voulais pas de lui !

Quand les trois autres se jetèrent sur moi, je les laissai faire, espérant qu'ils m'arrêteraient.

« Ils ne le pourront pas, je suis plus fort, nous sommes plus forts ! »

Un loup cessa de me combattre, je le suivis des yeux, et mon cœur explosa car avant même de la voir je sus qu'elle était là ! Rosie ! Son odeur me prit de plein fouet, me ramena à des souvenirs heureux, ré-imprégnant mon cœur d'amour. L'emprise du loup diminua.

« Non ! » Cria-t-il en résonance dans mon crane.

Je le repoussai ainsi que les deux autres loups. Ma poitrine s'allégea, mon corps se relâcha, je n'étais plus dans l'attaque. Rosie semblait différente et saisie de stupeur comme moi. Malheureusement tout s'enchaina, j'eus à peine le temps de me délecter de son visage que le Maitre des lieux s'était faufilé et l'avait agrippée, envoyant valser l'autre femme donc le choc fut amorti par le loup brun roux. Je grondai de nouveau, enragé. L'esprit du loup revint à la charge.

-Emmett ! Cria Rosie, le bras tendu vers moi.

Le maitre se figea, me regarda avec effroi alors que je fonçai droit sur lui, aveuglé. Il la repoussa derrière lui et passa lui aussi à l'offensive contre toute attente. Ses coups portaient mais je n'y étais pas sensible. Il était par contre très agile, bondissant pour esquiver les miens. J'entendis lointainement la foule, l'excitation, l'effroi, mais je ne voyais que la haine et… la peur dans ses yeux. Il me fixait et tenta de prendre mon contrôle si je compris bien mais il ne pouvait pas, l'esprit du loup l'en empêchait. Je perçus au loin la voix de Rosie. Je la cherchai des yeux, elle venait vers nous.

-Emmett, reviens…reviens…

Elle hurla brusquement, fixant une partie de mon anatomie, quelque chose me gêna entre mes côtes. On m'avait planté une lance en plein poitrail, je fis volte-face vers l'assaillant que je ne connaissais pas et le mis en pièce en peu de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire sous les cris horrifiés de la foule. Un des trois loups attaqua le maitre mais il fut repoussé par le loup noir. Il le protégeait ma parole ! Je grognai en sa direction. Rosie qui était suffisamment proche pour que je l'entende même respirer, en profita pour arracher la lance qu'elle garda en main. Joe arriva pour la lui arracher, je lui sautai dessus. Un autre cri et Rosie était entre les mains du maitre. Je recrachai le bras de Joe et poussai un feulement qui fit tout trembler.

« C'est bien, tu m'écoutes enfin… » Susurra la voix.

Je luttai pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres, ignorant le feu me consumant, mais je m'enfonçais dans l'obscurité, je manquais d'air. Je m'accrochai à Rosie qui avait cessé de lutter. Elle était blafarde.

-Ne le laisse pas gagner Emmett. Reviens. Reviens-moi je t'en supplie. Regarde-moi, ne le laisse pas gagner !

« J'essaie ! » Lui hurlai-je, enveloppé dans les profondeurs du néant, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait m'entendre. Puis je sentis des ondes chaudes, d'où cela provenait-il? Une lutte féroce commença entre le loup et moi. Je compris que Rosie était près de moi, pleurant et me murmurant des mots qui traversèrent une fumée noire et éloignèrent celle-ci pour laisser place à une faible lueur qui grandissait à mesure que je comprenais ses paroles. L'air revint dans mes poumons, mon cœur se calma, mes angoisses diminuèrent. Et l'esprit fut relégué au second plan. Je ne voulais plus rester sous cette forme, même si Rosie s'en fichait, m'étreignant avec désespoir.

Elle réalisa que j'étais de retour et s'écarta pour m'offrir son plus doux sourire, son visage reflétant un intense soulagement. J'oubliai ce qui nous entourait, ébloui. J'oubliai tous ces êtres se battant encore, j'oubliai mon chagrin qui m'avait fait souffrir tous ces mois.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là, murmura-t-elle.

Soudain elle se figea, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle posa sa main sur son abdomen qui rougissait. Elle s'effondra comme au ralenti sous mon œil horrifié.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Quelques minutes plus tôt

Je fus un peu sonnée même si Jacob avait amorti ma chute. Je tentai de refermer les pans de la cape, alors qu'il se penchait vers moi, anxieux. Je tressaillis sous son affection manifeste. Je ne la méritais pas. Je clignai des yeux, le voyant si près, maculé de sang. Cela me rappela son calvaire. Je levai ma main instinctivement, la posai sur ce qui s'apparentait à sa joue. J'aurais voulu lui dire tant de choses mais la seule chose que je pus dire fut :

-Je suis désolée…

C'était ridicule. Je m'en rendis compte. Il avait lui aussi envie de me dire quelque chose. Finalement ce n'était pas plus mal qu'il ne puisse pas, je n'aurais pas supporté ses paroles empreintes de culpabilité, car elle était infondée. Il se détourna brusquement, gronda, je revins à la réalité. Il y avait des combats, nous étions en danger. Je me redressai, il me repoussa en arrière hors de la fosse et fit demi-tour pour y retourner.

-Non, criai-je. N'y vas pas !

Il hésita, me regardant moi et l'entrée de la fosse tour à tour. Il était tiraillé.

-S'il te plait, le priai-je. Il faut que tu fuies !

Il me dévisagea avec méfiance et inquiétude.

-Sans moi oui, tu as bien compris. Continuai-je.

Il secoua la tête.

-Tu dois partir maintenant ! Lui ordonnai-je, affolée qu'il s'y refuse.

Il regarda encore vers la fosse, il y avait des cris. Il s'élança, je lui courus après. J'aperçus Rosalie entre « ses » mains tendant le bras vers le loup blanc. Le connaissait-elle ? Jacob agrippa « sa » jambe, « il » relâcha Rosalie qui courut vers le loup blanc mais je n'y prêtai pas attention, saisie par la vision d'un_ James_ démembré avec sauvagerie dans un silence colossal. Un silence uniquement dans ma tête, je ne voyais rien d'autre que ce spectacle surréaliste. Fébrile, abasourdie devant l'acharnement de Jacob, mon cœur tomba au sol soudainement en voyant une émeute se déclencher suite à cet évènement. Un hurlement me glaça. Rosalie...

Les employés de James se battaient, certains de ses invités aussi, les autres fuyaient devant la furie du loup blanc. Il était hors de contrôle, mutilant et écrasant tout ce qu'il voyait. Je ne comprenais pas ce déchainement mais je l'en remerciai mentalement assistant à ce que j'avais espéré. Jacob l'y aida, je le suivis des yeux avec angoisse, me faufilant sans dommage, enjambant les cadavres, réalisant que Rosalie se trouvait en plein milieu. Je la cherchai sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Elle était venue me sauver, je me devais de lui rendre la pareille. Je croisai une femme rousse, je me crispai, devinant sa nature. Elle me repoussa sans me faire de mal et fonça en direction de la sortie, elle s'arrêta mais je ne sus pourquoi. Un gémissement me parvint, je continuai mon avancée, distinguai enfin Rosalie, une fois penchée sur elle, je me fis violence pour refouler toute nausée devant tout ce sang maculant sa robe. Je me rendis compte que les combats avaient cessé.

Je fis un tour d'horizon, il y avait des tas de corps déchiquetés. Je cherchai celui de James mais il n'était pas en vue. Je frémis à l'idée que je me sois réjouie trop vite. Un cri de désolation me ramena en direction de Rosalie. Le loup blanc était revenu, il se pencha sur elle, me repoussa du museau. Elle… elle était morte ? Non, sa poitrine se soulevait. Le loup reprit forme humaine, j'étais bouche bée. Quel genre de loup était-ce ? Il était immense et nu, je n'osai m'approcher d'elle de nouveau. Il la prit contre elle, perdu, pleurant à chaudes larmes, le corps saccadé, le visage en sang.

Les autres loups s'approchèrent avec prudence, le surveillant avec attention. Je me braquai devant Caleb, tétanisée. Il se figea alors que Jacob, qui avait remarqué ma peur, lui barrait la route, prêt à lui sauter dessus. Il recula et s'en alla d'un pas vif.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'intérieur, décrétai-je en retrouvant peu à peu mon état normal, nous devons désinfecter sa plaie et trouver un médecin.

Il n'écoutait pas. Jacob arriva et me poussa en arrière, loin d'eux.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi m'éloignes-tu ?

Il était inquiet.

-On ne peut pas la laisser là !

Je le contournai pour rejoindre l'homme immense, Jacob sur mes pas comme une ombre, et posai ma main sur son épaule doucement :

-Elle doit voir un médecin et vite sinon elle va mourir !

Il émergea, lâchant Rosalie du regard pour le poser sur moi. Tant de désespoir me retourna le cœur.

-Nous allons vous aider, venez avec nous, rentrons à l'intérieur.

Il se redressa avec elle dans les bras.

-Nous allons vous trouver des habits et demander à Angela de désinfecter la plaie, elle s'y connait. J'irai ensuite chercher un médecin avec Jacob. Nous ferons vite.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Au même moment.

Impossible de raisonner Bella. Elle était inconsciente du danger et persistait à vouloir rester. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'observer ce couple étrange, ce gars immense et … sa compagne ? Sa fiancée ? Sa femme ? Il l'aimait en tout cas, au point d'avoir tout dévasté sur son passage. Je l'y avais aidé, heureux de cette opportunité. Mais j'avais comme une appréhension, je me méfiais de lui, persuadé que la voix dans ma tête provenait de lui. Je restais sur le qui-vive.

J'avais beau avoir mis l'immonde créature vampirique hors d'état de nuire, je ressentais comme une menace, un mal être. Etait-ce dû au loup blanc ? Sous sa forme humaine, il n'était aucunement menaçant pourtant…

Caleb s'était évaporé ainsi que le loup gris, j'étais inquiet à ce sujet car celui-ci n'avait pas de contrôle sur lui-même. J'entendais les autres, ceux qui étaient enfermés, subissant cette lune avec angoisse et douleur. Je les plaignis. Ils devraient attendre, je ne pouvais les libérer sous leur forme actuelle.

Attendre pour attendre autant aider Bella dans ses actions. Elle tenait à venir en aide à cette femme dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence avant. Je ne pouvais l'en empêcher. Je les suivis jusqu'à la demeure.

J'attendis dehors les laissant opérer seuls et guettant le moindre signe de danger. J'observai la lune qui m'octroyait une force et une santé à toute épreuve. Je ne ressentais plus aucune fatigue ni aucune douleur. Les souvenirs de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures paraissaient loin. Je voyais le bout du tunnel, un tunnel que j'allais franchir avec Bella. Enfin, si elle le souhaitait. L'idée qu'elle ne veuille pas me compressa le cœur.

Elle ressortit brusquement, elle avait revêtu une très joli robe, un manteau et avait attaché ses cheveux. Elle me fit face, soucieuse.

-Je sais que tu dois t'en aller mais j'ai réellement besoin de toi pour aller à la ville chercher un médecin. On ne peut pas la déplacer, tu es rapide, on y sera très vite. Je ne te retiendrais pas longtemps.

Elle me scruta, dans l'attente de mon accord. Je le lui octroyai.

-Mais d'abord, il faut régler une petite chose, rajouta-t-elle.

Elle saisit une des lanternes accrochées et avança d'un pas décidé. Je suivis le mouvement, intrigué. Elle cassa la branche d'un arbre et y mit le feu. En arrivant devant la fosse je compris ses intentions. Il lui fallut bien dix minutes pour mettre le feu aux cadavres démembrés. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un et quand elle réalisa comme moi qu'il n'était plus là, son visage exprima une violente terreur. Sa respiration se saccada, j'assistai à cela sans pouvoir rien faire, me maudissant de ma négligence.

-Il va revenir, murmura-t-elle.

Je regrettai de ne pouvoir être humain pour la rassurer. Je la repoussai hors de la fumée, hors de cette vision écœurante, hors de ses peurs. Elle y jeta la lanterne et la branche et se laissa guider par moi. Dès qu'elle posa un pied à l'extérieur, elle se laissa choir et se lamenta :

-Ça ne se terminera donc jamais !

Je lui poussai un peu l'épaule, lui montrant la maison pour la ramener à des choses urgentes.

-Rosalie ! S'exclama-t-elle, se redressant d'un bond. Tu as raison, pas le temps de pleurnicher, allons-y !

OoooO

J'avais foncé avec elle, arrivant au centre ville en moins de cinq minutes. Elle avait vacillé en descendant, manquant d'équilibre. Elle était revenue avec un médecin et sa propre calèche vingt-minute plus tard. Elle avait réveillé ce pauvre homme bien dans son lit. Il avait accepté car elle lui avait proposé une très belle somme d'argent. Je les avais suivis de loin. Elle l'avait conduit à Rosalie dès leur arrivée.

L'odeur acre persistait dans l'air mais le feu avait presque pris fin.

Je continuai à monter la garde, pensant à la menace du vampire qui risquait de revenir, pensant au mal être de Bella, à mon avenir lié au sien et qui semblait compromis. Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin quand il s'en alla. Je m'éloignai pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il était visiblement nerveux. Je le regardai s'éloigner. Bella vint me donner des nouvelles.

-Elle est hors de danger, aucun organe lésé. Cependant il ne faut pas la déplacer pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle hémorragie. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, il lui faudra du temps pour se remettre. Il va repasser demain.

Je grognai.

-Je sais, elle ne peut pas rester ici. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Ce n'était pas à elle de prendre cette décision. La porte s'ouvrit sur le loup blanc.

-Je vais rester ici, le temps qu'elle se remette, décréta-t-il.

Il avait meilleure mine, affichait un air serein qui me stupéfia. Je me rappelai sa furie d'il y a quelques heures. Il fixa sur moi ses yeux bruns, impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait.

-Partez, dit-il subitement. Ne restez pas ici.

-Emmett, vous ne pouvez pas…

-Je ne risque rien. Et Rosie non plus, je protégerai ma femme. Plus personne ne lui fera de mal.

-Votre femme… ? S'étonna Bella.

J'avais obtenu au moins deux réponses à mes questions.

-Il l'avait enlevée dans notre maison se servant de son père comme appât. Il a assassiné celui-ci, un homme bon et a enlevé Rosie alors qu'elle attendait notre premier enfant. En rentrant du travail, j'ai trouvé notre maison en feu. J'ai cru devenir fou mais mon voisin, un vieux bougre, m'a dit ce qu'il avait entrevu. Alors je suis parti à sa recherche et je me suis laissé capturer pour la retrouver…

Quelle histoire abominable.

-Je ne savais pas tout cela, intervint Bella. Une fois, nous avons un peu parlé elle et moi mais elle n'a rien évoqué de si privé. Elle était si seule et avait envie d'en finir, je lui ai conseillé…

Elle se tut devant l'immensité de la peine affichée sur le visage d'Emmett.

-Pardon.

-Ce n'est rien. Je retourne près d'elle, ne trainez pas ici. Je m'occuperais de libérer tous les loups quand leur phase sera terminée.

-Je vais prévenir les autres dans ce cas.

Elle entra à sa suite, revint quelques longues minutes plus tard, un sac en bandoulière et deux humains sur ses pas, il en manquait un, compris-je. Les deux présents sursautèrent à ma vue.

-Ne craignez rien, Jacob ne vous fera pas de mal, leur assura Bella, naturellement.

Ils reprirent leur conversation.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Angela refuse de partir, se désola-t-elle. Il est hors de question de la laisser ici.

Le jeune garçon présent, qui me fixait avec appréhension intervint :

-Attendez.

Il entra d'un pas déterminé et ressortit avec Angela sur l'épaule. Il était pourtant pas épais mais cela était trompeur, il la portait sans difficulté. J'observai la jeune femme s'époumoner. Elle avait peur voilà tout. Bella essaya de la calmer, y parvint progressivement. Angela fut remit sur ses pieds, se réajusta, fit un bond en m'apercevant.

-Prenez les chevaux, ordonna Bella.

-Bella, tu viens avec nous ? Suggéra Angela, me zieutant un peu.

Bella évita de me regarder, mal à l'aise. Elle allait encore tenter de m'éloigner d'elle pour je ne sais qu'elle raison stupide. Je me postai à ses côtés. Il y eut un bref silence.

-Il semblerait que non, dit-elle finalement.

Je perçus du soulagement dans sa voix. Angela qui avait reculé à mon approche se renferma.

-Angie, allez ! Ne trainons pas ici, s'écria Sally. Prends quelques affaires et partons !

-Il n'y a rien que je veuille prendre ici.

Elle s'éclipsa avec les autres non sans me jeter un dernier coup d'œil.

-J'ai récupéré un peu d'argent dans le coffre de James. Je leur en ai donné et nous en avons un peu pour nous, me confia Bella.

Je frémis en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Je devrais me réjouir. N'était-ce pas une bonne chose ? Elle ne semblait plus le craindre autant qu'avant. Elle se tourna vers moi, dévoilant son incertitude.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu veux vraiment que je t'accompagne ?

Je ne sus comment lui montrer que je ne pouvais vivre sans elle. J'aurais aimé le lui dire. Je me contentai de fermer les yeux, baissant la tête dans sa direction, dans l'attente d'un retour. Elle colla son front au mien puis tout son visage et m'entoura le cou de ses bras. L'avenir me parut radieux.

* * *

**POV EMBRY**

Quelques heures plus tôt.

Je venais de quitter Sam et Seth, je me redirigeai vers la maison en réfléchissant, soucieux. Il fallait que je parte dès maintenant. La mort de Leah avait causé une peine incommensurable à Seth et Sam cachait tant bien que mal son chagrin mais je me doutais bien que cela ne durerait pas, il finirait par craquer. Il l'aimait tellement, c'était l'une des choses qu'il m'avait confié et Sam n'était pas du genre à s'étendre.

Depuis un an que je le connaissais, je commençais doucement à le cerner. J'avais toujours vécu seul avec ma mère, lui réclamant des détails sur mon père. Elle avait éludé à chaque fois, et, voyant que ça lui causait de la peine, j'avais fini par renoncer à la questionner. J'avais fini par enfouir mes interrogations. Je lui ressemblais physiquement, j'avais aussi son caractère calme et déterminée. Elle était par contre assez réservée ce qui n'étais pas mon cas, j'allais vers les autres assez facilement. L'arrivée de Sam avait provoqué un grand chaos dans notre vie. J'ai eu du mal à encaisser le fait d'avoir un frère quelque part sans que je le sache.

Je m'étais toujours senti très seul et ma mère n'avait pas voulu refaire sa vie alors qu'elle était encore très jeune, elle m'avait eu à seize ans. Jamais elle ne m'avait reproché d'être arrivé dans sa vie, cela avait pourtant fait fuir bon nombre de prétendant. Mon grand-père avait mal pris le fait qu'elle soit mère et sans mari. Elle était donc parti loin de lui et pendant des années ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Finalement, le décès de ma grand-mère avait obligé ma mère à retourner à Neilton. Ils avaient fait la paix et j'avais fait sa connaissance enfin, vers onze ans. J'en avais dix-neuf maintenant.

Je travaillais pour aider ma mère, je livrais des cargaisons pour le compte de plusieurs entreprises familiales. J'étais bien bâti, grand et en bonne santé, c'était un atout pour bosser avec un tel rythme. C'était un travail contraignant mais qui rapportait. Cela m'obligeait par contre à m'éloigner et je n'aimais pas laisser ma mère seule.

Bref Sam… oui elle ne le supportait pas, il lui rappelait l'homme qui l'avait abandonnée et elle ne comprenait pas que je veuille le rencontrer. Je ne savais que penser de lui, j'avais de la rancune et de l'amertume mais j'avais aussi besoin de connaitre mes racines. Sam était aussi ma famille et n'avait rien fait de mal. Dès qu'il avait su que j'existais il était venu à ma rencontre et après quelques frictions nous avions pu mettre les choses à plat.

Quand j'avais eu la grippe, il m'avait remplacé au pied levé dans mon travail sans se poser de question et m'avait ensuite remercié car c'est grâce à moi qu'il avait rencontré Leah. Je fus étonné qu'elle s'intéresse à lui. Elle semblait réfractaire à la vie de couple et au mariage. Moi je rêvais de me marier et de fonder une famille. Je voulais être un bon père et donner à mes enfants ce qui m'avait manqué.

Je poussai la porte d'entrée.

-Tu es enfin rentré…

-Oui maman. Je suis là mais je dois repartir.

-Comment ça ! Mais tu n'es là que depuis hier soir !

-C'est pour le travail.

-A d'autre c'est Sam qui cherche à t'engrainer dans je ne sais quoi de louche.

Je soupirai.

-Non, je dois vraiment travailler, je ne te l'ai pas dit hier soir pour ne pas te contrarier, je suis rentré pour me reposer et te voir un peu c'est tout.

-Pour le compte de qui ?

Je lui fis le monologue préparé. Elle me sonda puis se radoucit.

-Je sais que tu cherches à m'aider mais il faut que tu prennes le temps de vivre sinon comment vas-tu rencontrer une jeune fille et te marier ?

C'était son rêve d'avoir des petits-enfants.

-Je te promets de réduire la cadence après. Et toi aussi tu peux prendre le temps de…

-Je t'ai préparé à manger, me coupa-t-elle.

Elle avait déjà déjeuné depuis bien longtemps et alla entamer sa lessive. Le ventre plein, je passai par la salle de bain et pris quelques affaires. Je l'observai ensuite, en plein travail, elle ne lésinait pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle voulait rester seule…

-J'y vais maman.

Elle laissa son travail et vint me faire une légère accolade.

-Fais bien attention et reviens vite.

Je filai sous son regard triste.

Je me dirigeai vers Portland, le trajet allait être long. La nuit tomba, je fis une pause pour dormir, fixant la pleine lune avec appréhension, pensant à Sam, à Seth et à Leah. J'étais triste. Il n'était pas prudent de conduire la nuit et de dormir en plein champs mais j'avais l'habitude. L'aube était bien avancée quand je repris la route. Je fis une halte pour manger et que mon cheval se restaure ensuite, je repris la route. Je passais une deuxième nuit à la belle étoile, enveloppé dans une laine bien épaisse. Le lendemain, je me pris une chambre.

Trois jours étaient passés. Il était tard dans la nuit quand j'arrivai à bon port devant une grande maison aux structures ouvragées. Je n'osai déranger mon ami, je dormis de nouveau à la belle étoile…

-Embry ?

J'émergeai, sentant quelqu'un me secouer. Je fis un bond, réalisant où j'étais.

-Du calme mon ami, ce n'est que moi. Que viens-tu faire si loin de chez toi ? Je ne pensais pas te voir avant des semaines.

Je me détendis sous l'œil rieur de mon ami. Je lui souris à mon tour, soulagé d'être si bien reçu.

-Allez viens entre, tu dois avoir faim, j'ai justement préparé le petit-déjeuner.

-Pas de refus, je suis affamé. Merci Edward*.

* * *

*Oui Edward, je l'ai fait apparaitre à la demande de ma sœur. Je savais qu'elle ne saurait se passer de lui et comme je l'aime aussi, je n'ai pas su dire non. J'ai prévu pour lui un truc cool mais aucun lien avec Bella. Pas l'ombre d'une romance. Donc évitez de me conspuer merci ! Lol.

J'ai posté le troisième chapitre de « Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur » et le quatre arrive dans la semaine.

Je retourne sur mon autre fic, il y aura une coupure d'au moins deux semaines voire trois. Soyez patients.


	10. Mon ami, mon amour, mon ennemi

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci pour vos alertes et favoris !

Merci à **Caro19 et Supergirl971 **pour leur review. Je n'en ai jamais assez.

En réponse à la tienne **Marina** : Félicitations ! Fille ou garçon ? Je suppose que les nuits sont courtes avec ton bébé. Alors je te remercie d'autant plus de me lire. J'apprécie toujours autant tes reviews. Il y a eu plein de rebondissements en effet. Tu veux voir la relation de Jake et Bella évoluer, ce chapitre amorce un tournant dans leur relation.

Merci d'avoir patienté. J'ai plaisir à vous retrouver avec ce chapitre dont les deux tiers sont consacrés à mon couple favori.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Mon ami, mon amour, mon ennemi.**

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Trois jours avant.

Bella me fit part de son besoin de retourner dans sa prison dorée avant de quitter la propriété. Elle ouvrit la porte avec lenteur et pénétra dans une maisonnette qu'elle éclaira progressivement. Je restai sur le seuil, elle me demanda de la suivre. Elle sortit de sous son manteau, un large couteau. Perplexe, je l'observai se diriger vers le fauteuil qu'elle éventra, elle raya chaque meuble, brisa les miroirs, alla dans la chambre et procéda pareillement avec le matelas, les oreillers, les draps et la couverture. Elle ouvrit l'armoire et lacéra chaque vêtement avec violence.

-Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas ? Pourquoi ne pourrit-il pas en enfer ? Hurla-t-elle.

Elle tremblait, je craignais un accident. Je m'approchai, l'obligeai à s'éloigner, évitant un coup malheureux. Elle hoqueta pensant m'avoir touché, lâcha le couteau et couvrit sa bouche de ses mains en étouffant un cri. Je me détournai pour retourner à l'entrée et attendis qu'elle se calme, je supportais mal de la voir ainsi. Il était urgent de partir loin d'ici.

Elle récupéra un cheval dans la sellerie. J'étais contre mais elle refusait de me contraindre à la porter de nouveau. Comme si cela me gênait !

Alors que nous allions aussi vite que nous le pouvions pour nous éloigner de cet endroit, ralenti par ce cheval pas très frais, j'évitais de réfléchir. Je ne savais pas où nous allions ni ce que l'avenir nous réservait. J'attendais l'aube pour redevenir moi, j'avais tant de choses à lui dire…

-Jacob…

Je ralentis, alarmé par le ton de sa voix.

-Je suis fatiguée, souffla-t-elle.

Nous nous arrêtâmes après quelques minutes, nous n'étions pas loin de la rivière que nous avions traversé la première fois. Nous avions donc parcouru une bonne distance. Quand nous y fumes, elle descendit d'un pas lourd et serra ses bras autour d'elle, transi malgré son manteau. Elle fit ensuite un tour d'horizon, se dirigea vers le coin d'herbe pour s'y asseoir, non sans avoir attaché son cheval et ôta son sac pour le poser non loin.

-Il y a un change que Thad m'a donné. Ce sera peut-être un peu juste pour toi…

J'opinai avec gratitude, puis restai planté là, face à elle, indécis. Elle me fixa intensément, les yeux papillonnant. Je m'approchai et m'allongeai derrière elle. Elle se coucha sur mon flanc et s'endormit le visage enfoncé dans mon cou. Elle était épuisée. Sa proximité me bouleversait, je contemplai son visage éclairé par le restant de lune. Un visage parfait abimé par son propre père. Je ne pouvais plus ignorer son besoin de vengeance qui était fondé. Je songeai au reste de ses blessures, et aux stigmates résultant de l'intolérable cruauté de ce vampire. J'avais ressenti beaucoup de satisfaction à le réduire en pièces sur le moment mais maintenant je me sentais malheureux parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il revienne et que je n'avais rien fait pour empêcher ça. Elle avait trop souffert, avaient été bafouée et humiliée trop longtemps, c'était un miracle qu'elle me fasse confiance.

Je craignais tant qu'elle ne se sente gênée en ma présence. J'avais été si horrifié de ce qu'elle avait subi que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'être troublé par sa nudité mais elle…

Les choses risquaient d'être compliquées entre nous. Notre histoire avait mal commencé. Notre histoire…

Je m'avançai peut-être.

Je humai son odeur, écoutai sa respiration, fixant la lune, incapable de dormir, je n'étais pas fatigué. Le temps s'étira puis la lune s'effaça lentement pour laisser place à l'aube. Les picotements annonciateurs de la fin de ma phase m'obligèrent à me dégager doucement pour me redresser. Je récupérai le sac, saisissant la lanière entre mes crocs puis m'éloignai en silence pour me préparer à réintégrer mon corps. C'était moins douloureux que l'inverse et un peu plus rapide. J'espérai que les loups encore prisonniers allaient être libérés par Emmett. J'étais soucieux de les avoir laissés là-bas mais il fallait que j'éloigne Bella.

Je fouillai dans le sac, en sortis un pantalon sombre en coton grossier et un maillot de corps blanc passé. Je me rendis compte que j'avais besoin d'un bain. Je me faufilai discrètement et m'engouffrai dans l'eau fraiche. Je surveillai Bella d'un œil. J'avais envie qu'elle se réveille pour la prendre dans mes bras. Je fis plusieurs plongeons, nageai encore et encore puis pensai à me laver. Le soleil était bien levé quand je pensai à en sortir. Je n'avais rien pour me sécher, le soleil ferait l'affaire. Je m'exposai, avec un étonnante et revigorante sensation de liberté. J'étais libre, j'étais amoureux, j'étais heureux…

Bella s'agita, je m'habillai prestement et la rejoignis. Elle s'assit, complètement hagarde, cherchant où elle était. Elle me remarqua, me regarda m'asseoir à ses cotés, confuse. Elle était encore très fatiguée, elle n'avait dormi que trois ou quatre heures. Je m'enhardis à lui caresser la joue du dos de la main, refoulant toute autre envie.

-Tu devrais dormir encore un peu.

Je me troublai sous les yeux froids qu'elle posa sur moi, puis elle se détourna brusquement et se leva. Elle rejoignit les fourrées et s'enfonça dans la forêt. Elle revint une bonne minute plus tard. Elle se rapprocha de son cheval :

-Nous devons nous éloigner, retournons chez ma mère pour la rassurer et nous mettre à l'abri.

Je la dévisageai sans mot dire, douloureusement rejeté. Elle se frotta le front, visiblement soucieuse.

-Tu ne crains rien avec moi.

Elle resta muette un long moment, fixant le sol.

-Il vaut mieux que je parte seule.

Je fus près d'elle en un claquement de doigt, lui attrapai la main, supportant mal les débordements de mon cœur malmené.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Elle chercha à se défaire, colérique.

-Laisse-moi partir !

-Non.

Je persistai à garder sa main, essayant de comprendre. Sa colère cachait autre chose. De la peur ?

-Tu ne dois plus avoir peur, Bella.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

Elle darda sur moi des yeux inquisiteurs et durs. Je cillai.

-Je… je sais que je n'ai pas su les empêcher de te faire du mal mais…

Elle arracha sa main de la mienne, se boucha les oreilles.

-Arrête ! Arrête ! Ne dis plus rien !

Qu'avais-je fait qui mérite tant de rancune ? Devant mon silence prolongé elle daigna me jeter un coup d'œil. Toute colère s'estompa de ses traits, elle se laissa abattre. Je restai perplexe, sur mes gardes, ne sachant plus comment réagir…

-Je m'en veux tellement, murmura-t-elle enfin.

-Mais de quoi donc ?

-De t'avoir entrainé dans ma chute.

Je commençai à comprendre.

-Tu ne m'as entrainé dans rien. Tu m'as dit de rentrer à Forks et je t'ai suivie en toute connaissance de cause.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse encore du mal par ma faute.

Sa voix trembla un peu. Je fis un pas vers elle dans un élan, elle recula.

-Si tu restes avec moi, c'est ce qui va arriver, continua-t-elle, malheureuse.

Je m'exaspérai, ne voyait-elle pas que cela m'était égal ?

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Je le sais ! Et cela je ne peux l'accepter. Tu dois continuer sans moi.

Je ne pouvais croire à ses dernières paroles… pourtant cet air déterminé qu'elle affichait…

-Dis-moi franchement les choses Bella, ne te caches pas derrière des excuses.

Je perdais confiance. Elle me regarda sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? Quel est le vrai motif ?

-Je ne t'apporte que du malheur. Et cela continuera. Et …

-Et quoi ?

-Regarde-moi enfin ! Peux-tu réellement souhaiter une femme comme moi, une femme esquintée qui ne tourne pas rond.

Plus que n'importe quoi oui…

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enleva son manteau, commença à défaire sa robe.

-Regarde ! Cria-t-elle, à bout de nerf.

Je l'en empêchai, me faufilant derrière elle pour rattacher ses habits.

-Je sais tout ça Bella. Je ne risque pas d'oublier.

Je ne saisissais pas sa réaction, pourquoi se rabaissait-elle ? Je l'enveloppai de mes bras.

-S'il ne s'agit que de cela, sache que ça n'a aucune incidence sur mes sentiments et tes blessures morales je t'aiderai à les guérir.

-Comment ? M'interrogea-t-elle sans conviction.

-Avec tout mon amour.

Voilà c'était dit. Je retins mon souffle, comme elle retenait le sien. Elle se retourna vers moi et m'enserra la taille avec force, le visage enfoui dans mon cou. Il y eut un instant infini où je m'envolai dans une plénitude proche du Paradis.

-Merci… Jacob.

Elle se détendit. Le vent soufflait sur nous. Elle resserra son étreinte. Mon calme se dissipa, mon corps s'affolant à son contact plus intime et je n'y pouvais rien, mon imagination s'enflammait, je pris sur moi et la repoussai à contre cœur.

-Nous devons y aller. Nous pourrons nous reposer en paix chez ta mère. Ensuite nous aviserons.

Elle acquiesça, prise de court, toujours bouleversée. Je me demandai qu'elle vision je lui offrais. Elle récupéra son manteau qu'elle enfila avec grâce.

-Je vais me changer, la prévins-je.

Elle me tendit la main.

-Et si nous marchions un peu.

-Ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Mais je cédai, lui tendant déjà la main, elle entremêla ses doigt aux miens, me sourit. Un sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu. J'étais privilégié. Je nageai en plein bonheur.

OoooO

Alors que nous marchions depuis un long moment sans dire un mot, je vivais l'instant, écoutant le bruissement des feuilles, le chant de certains oiseaux, la douceur du vent. Elle avait les rênes de son cheval en main qui nous suivait. Elle aussi était attentive à ce qui nous entourait, libérant une paix que je n'espérais pas voir en elle. Nous formions un contraste, elle si élégante et moi si mal fagoté, pieds nus. Mais pour la première fois, j'avais la sensation qu'elle avait définitivement abaissé ses barrières et que nous formions un tout.

Le soleil était là, persistant, malgré le temps frais, il arrivait peu jusqu'à nous, se reflétant essentiellement sur les feuilles des arbres créant un ciel enchanteur. Elle me proposa de nous arrêter pour manger un peu. Elle me lâcha la main, son contact me manqua. Elle s'empara du sac, me montra un coin d'herbe où nous nous installâmes. Elle avait de l'appétit mais pas autant que moi. Elle se ferma brusquement.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rosalie…

Je compris son changement d'humeur.

-Nous n'aurions pas dû la laisser.

-Elle est avec son mari, il saura la protéger.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-J'en suis persuadé.

Je l'étais réellement. Elle se concentra sur le sol, les yeux dans le vague. Elle s'éloignait. Je lui attrapai la main dans une urgence incontrôlable.

-Et si nous reprenions notre promenade ?

Elle accepta, retrouvant une mine naturelle. Nous reprîmes donc notre route, son cheval piétinant nonchalamment derrière nous. Elle rompit le silence après quelques minutes :

-Je ne connais même pas ton nom de famille.

Ni moi le sien, réalisai-je.

-Jacob Black.

-Enchanté Jacob Black, moi je me nomme Isabella Swan, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Bella, tu le sais déjà.

-Et moi mes proches m'appellent Jake.

-Jake…hum… Et dis-moi Jake, tu sais des choses sur moi mais je ne sais rien de ton passé, parle-moi de ta vie, de ta famille, d'où viens-tu ? As-tu des frères ou des sœurs ?

-J'ai vingt ans, je viens de la réserve indienne de Colville dans le comté de Stevens.

-Je ne vois pas où cela se trouve.

-Ce n'est pas la porte à côté, nous sommes situés au Nord-est de l'état, à la frontière canadienne.

-Comment tu as pu arriver jusqu'ici ?

Je n'avais pas envie d'en parler, elle le remarqua et changea de sujet.

-Moi je suis née à Neilton et j'y ai toujours vécu. J'ai vingt-et-un ans et je suis fille unique.

-J'ai deux sœurs de quatre ans mes ainées. Des jumelles.

-Je n'ai jamais vu de jumeaux, cela doit être fascinant.

-C'est compliqué de vivre parmi elles.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elles font tout ensemble. Je me suis fait une raison et mes parents aussi…enfin jusqu'à il y a quatre ans. Ils s'arrachent les cheveux pour les séparer depuis.

-Pourquoi les séparer ?

-Comment leur trouver un mari si elles sont inséparables ?

-A croire que c'est le destin de toute femme de trouver un bon mari qui travaille dur et qui lui soit fidèle.

-La vie est ainsi. N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaites ?

-Je souhaite vivre libre. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je souhaite de plus. Je ne veux pas être sous la coupe de quelqu'un, je ne veux plus de violence, de manque de respect. Je ne suis pas une chose.

J'opinai sans un mot, conscient de ce qui la rendait si méfiante et si réfractaire.

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir Jake, exprima-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je me gardai bien de la regarder, complètement retourné par cet aveu si intime et si explicite.

-Ne te soucie pas de ça, j'en ai plus que ce que j'espérais et cela ne fait que commencer.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

J'appréciai la douceur de la main chaude de Jacob se mêlant à la mienne. J'appréciai sa franchise. Une question me turlupina cependant :

-Tu n'as pas de promise qui t'attend chez toi ?

-Quelques unes oui.

Je ne pensais pas que cela me ferait si mal. Je m'arrêtai, il en fit de même et devant mon air contrarié, il éclata de rire.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai personne qui m'attend.

Je le poussai de l'épaule, faussement fâchée. J'étais soulagée. J'étais passée très rapidement à la possession, sentiment étrange et confus, très nouveau.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Je suis du genre taquin. Cela a tendance à agacer.

-Je le saurai maintenant.

Il rit de nouveau en reprenant notre promenade. Il était lumineux, je le découvrais réellement, le contemplant avec des yeux neufs et émerveillés. Il était pur et contrastait avec toute la noirceur que j'avais connue. J'étais attirée par lui, par son aura, par sa force et sa confiance en la vie. Il mettait tous ses espoirs en moi, persuadé que j'étais celle qu'il lui fallait. Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Et si je le décevais ? Et si je n'arrivais pas à lui donner mon cœur ? Partirait-il ? Cette idée m'attrista si violemment que je m'arrêtai de nouveau.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'avenir.

Surprise, je l'étais qu'il puisse si facilement savoir ce à quoi je pensais.

-Comment arrives-tu à deviner ce que je ressens.

-Je suis attentif, c'est tout. Et je vois aussi que tu es fatiguée, nous devrions reprendre la route.

Il avait raison, mais je voulais encore lui parler, entendre sa voix, sentir sa main dans la mienne.

-Bon d'accord, dit-il avec une résignation amusée. Je ne me transforme pas mais dans ce cas, permets-moi…

Il me lâcha la main et me souleva dans ses bras, m'obligeant à lâcher les rênes.

-…de te porter quelques minutes.

Il ne souffrait nullement de mon poids comme si je ne pesais rien. Je ne contestai pas, toujours sous le coup de notre compréhension mutuelle si inexplicable. Je percevais la contracture de ses muscles, il était fort, réellement. Je me sentais en sécurité. Être si près de lui me rappelait que je ne connaissais rien aux relations homme/femme. Je connaissais le désir souvent malsain des hommes mais j'ignorais ce qu'une femme pouvait ressentir au contact d'un homme qu'elle appréciait. La chaleur habituelle qu'il me procurait se déplaça vers une zone jusqu'ici insensible. Gênée, j'enfouis mon visage profondément dans le creux de son cou, près de son oreille, fut surprise par son odeur, un mélange brut et enivrant. Je posai une main de l'autre côté de son cou, le respirai bruyamment, inhalant son essence, amplifiant un besoin de contact primitif. J'eus un soupir de contentement. Mes lèvres s'égarèrent sur sa veine qui battait. Il s'arrêta et me reposa au sol. Je fixai le dit sol, embarrassée.

-Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, j'en suis navrée, je…

Comment lui expliquer ? J'avais été submergé par un déferlement inopiné et extrêmement puissant et ne plus être dans ses bras était un supplice. J'étais en pleine confusion en lui refaisant face, je me perdis dans ses yeux qui étincelaient d'un milliard de diamant noirs, respirant lui aussi avec difficulté. Nous étions dans une situation qu'aucun de nous ne maitrisait et qui s'éternisait. Le temps se mit en suspend. Que convenait-il de faire ? Mes sens exacerbés me réclamaient à corps et à cri de retourner dans ses bras. Je le vis faire quelques pas, réduisant à néant notre séparation. Il attrapa mon visage, déployant ses immenses mains, me dévorant des yeux avec passion. Une passion amoureuse et non possessive.

-Puis-je ?

J'avais déjà fermé les yeux, je les rouvris, découvrit son hésitation. Il me demandait la permission. Je fondis comme neige au soleil et soupirai un oui impatient. Il apposa ses lèvres délicatement comme s'il craignait de me faire mal. Ma lèvre inférieure me picota, me rappelant qu'elle était fissurée. Cependant cela s'estompa aussi vite, j'étais dans la découverte, réceptive à sa chaire, bouleversée par le bonheur que me procurait cette intimité. C'était chaud, c'était doux et merveilleusement addictif. Je voulais que cela ne se termine jamais. Il y mit fin pourtant, je protestai, essayant de renouer le contact.

-Bella…

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour agripper son cou, l'attirer étroitement contre moi et l'embrasser plus ouvertement, laissant courir mon instinct. Il n'y eut rien de plus naturel que d'accueillir sa langue contre la mienne. S'il avait pris l'initiative de ce baiser, il n'était plus maitre de rien. Je caressai ses cheveux, je voulais ne faire qu'un. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à mon cou puis mes épaules et s'aventurèrent dans mon dos, sur ma taille qu'il pressa sur la sienne. Je pris conscience de son envie. Il me repoussa brusquement, ôta mes bras de son cou. Je protestai de plus belle.

-Ce n'est pas très élégant de ma part. C'est même très inconvenant, se justifia-t-il.

-Mais…

Il se détourna.

-J'ai besoin d'une minute.

Il s'éloigna. Cette rupture brutale fut terrible. Je m'enveloppai dans mes bras, de nouveau en insécurité.

OoooO

J'étais pressée d'arriver chez ma mère. J'étais pressée de reprendre là où nous en étions restés Jacob et moi.

Devant chez ma mère, je le laissai se rhabiller et allai frapper à sa porte, non sans avoir déposé mon cheval derrière, anxieuse de son accueil. Personne. J'insistai. Toujours rien. Elle était peut-être sortie. Je fis signe à Jake qui quitta le bois. Je pris la clef camouflée sous la plante et ouvris la porte. J'appelai à tout hasard mais rien. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, la bouilloire était encore chaude. Elle était partie il y a peu.

-Tu veux déjeuner lui proposai-je, cherchant à casser le silence entre nous.

-Si tu veux.

Je m'affairai et nous mangeâmes ensuite en silence. Je le couvais des yeux sans honte, espérant un geste de sa part vers moi. Ma main chemina doucement vers la sienne. Il se leva pour débarrasser :

-Tu as fini ?

-Oui, oui.

Il entama la vaisselle. Je m'en étonnai, peu habituée à voir un homme effectuer des tâches ménagères.

-Je vais à la salle de bain, lui précisai-je sans conviction.

En sortant de mon bain, j'évitai de m'examiner dans la glace et m'entourai d'une serviette pour rejoindre ma chambre. J'enfilai l'une des rares robes que j'avais ici, elle était fluide et très longue, dans les tons bruns. Je m'assis sur le lit pour démêler mes cheveux. J'avais mal à mon bras toujours entouré de bandages, j'avais mal partout en réalité. J'étais fatiguée. Je m'allongeai en travers de mon lit. Le contrecoup des évènements me tomba dessus. Je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas sombrer dans la peur. Ici j'étais en sécurité et Jake veillerait sur moi. Je me redressai d'un bond, dans un ultime effort.

-Jake ? L'appelai-je.

-Je suis dans le salon.

Je fis des pas lents et trainants pour le rejoindre. Il était assis, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre.

-Que lis-tu ?

Je m'assis à ses côtés puis posai ma tête de côté sur ses genoux. J'allongeai mes jambes dans la foulée. Il déposa le livre, attrapa un coussin qu'il glissa sous ma tête.

-Rien. Je cherchais un moyen de ne pas te rejoindre dans la salle de bain.

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu ? M'enhardis-je.

-Bella…Tu ne me rends pas les choses faciles.

-Tu te compliques la vie.

-Je n'ai pas été élevé ainsi. J'ai des principes. Nous sommes déjà allés très loin. Je ne veux pas te compromettre.

J'éclatai de rire. Il se braqua. Je me déplaçai sur ses genoux pour enfin le voir. Il était mécontent. Je perdis mon sourire, peu habituée.

-Tu ne peux compromettre ce qui a déjà été compromis Jake.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pas de cette manière c'est exact mais cela ne change rien, je ne suis plus intacte. Je me sens souillée. Pourtant cela ne t'a pas empêché de…

Je me tus, ne sachant comment formuler ma phrase. Il ne m'aida pas non plus.

-Tu sembles vouloir faire les choses d'une certaine manière, je le conçois mais dans ma vie je n'ai rien connu de tel. Ma mère était enceinte de moi sans être mariée. Elle a été battue par mon père régulièrement. Je n'ai pas eu d'affection paternelle et les amis de mon père avaient trop d'attentions envers moi.

Il se crispa, horrifié. Je me rendis compte de l'impact des paroles que j'avais prononcées sans émotions. Je m'en voulus de lui faire subir cela. J'aurais mieux fait de tout garder pour moi.

-Je n'ai connu que la peur et la soumission et quand mon père a manqué de tuer ma mère, j'ai compris que je ne voulais jamais aimer personne.

Je vis son visage plonger dans une profonde tristesse.

-Cela a perduré quand j'ai été mise dans les mains de James. J'ai gardé l'envie de vivre uniquement pour me venger de mon père. Mais je savais qu'en le faisant je perdrais mon âme et que j'étais condamnée à vivre seule et malheureuse. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer un autre destin. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que quelqu'un parviendrait à me redonner envie de croire en la vie. Une vie meilleure, une vie sans vengeance.

-Tu comptes laisser ton père en vie ?

-Je le ferai pour toi.

Il se troubla. J'examinai ses traits si parfaits auquel il tentait de redonner contenance.

-Non, tu dois renoncer pour toi-même sinon tu finiras par m'en vouloir.

Il avait encore raison. Il me caressa les cheveux sans un mot, à nouveaux soucieux.

-Et l'autre sangsue ?

Je me raidis. Que voulait-il me poser comme question ? Il resta muet. L'angoisse me prit aux tripes.

-Je ne veux pas que tu ailles le tuer, soufflai-je.

-Il doit payer.

Il avait parlé avec calme et détermination.

-Si je renonce pour mon père, tu dois renoncer pour James.

-Je le voudrais mais…

-Si c'est à cause de moi, renonce.

-Mais jamais tu ne seras heureuse.

-Cela me regarde, si je n'étais pas là, aurais-tu été te venger ?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de s'interroger, cela coulait de source :

-Oui. Mais cela n'aurait pas été de la vengeance, plutôt un juste retour des choses afin de rétablir l'équilibre du monde.

Je le sondai, cherchant à déchiffrer ses motivations. Il m'apparut clairement qu'il avait des idées bien définies. Cela me ramena à notre précédent sujet de conversation.

-Tu es quelqu'un d'entier. Nous nous ressemblons. Seule notre éducation diffère. Mais sache que je ne me moque pas de tes principes c'est juste que je ne les comprends pas. C'est irréel pour moi. Tu sembles provenir d'un autre monde.

-Non, je suis comme chaque homme devrait être.

Je lui effleurai la joue. Il tressaillit.

-Non, tu es unique et je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.

Je fermai les yeux et commençai à m'engourdir, profitant de ses mains dans mes cheveux.

-J'espère que je t'aimerais comme tu le mérites…murmurai-je.

Je plongeai alors dans un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

Ce matin

Le réveil fut difficile. J'avais mal…

Le temps de reconnaitre l'endroit, je me redressai pour me rallonger en criant de douleur la main sur mon ventre. Il y eut un mouvement près de moi, je criai de plus belle jusqu'à ce que le visage d'Emmett remplisse mon champ de vision. Je rêvais ? Sa main chaude sur ma joue me prouva que non. Je tentai de me rappeler les derniers évènements, déboussolée de le voir ici.

-Rendors-toi, tu as besoin de repos.

Mon angoisse augmenta. Repos pourquoi ? Je défis mes vêtements de nuit, dénudant des sutures. Je paniquai.

-Tu as été blessé mais tu as été soignée par un médecin compétant, tu vas te remettre si tu te reposes. Sinon tu risques une hémorragie.

-Je ne veux pas rester ici ! Criai-je hystérique. Il va…il va…

Je ne pouvais extérioriser ma peur, comment étions-nous encore en vie ? Emmett était calme. Il était toujours calme, ce n'était pas révélateur.

-Il ne va rien te faire. Il est mort.

Je secouai la tête frénétiquement, craignant que ces mots prononcés nous portent malheur. Il s'allongea à mes côtés, s'appropriant les trois-quarts du lit, me ramenant à lui.

-Il est mort je t'assure tu ne dois plus avoir peur.

-Comment ?

-Comment quoi ?

-Comment es-tu parvenu à me retrouver ?

-Je t'ai cherchée sans répit et je puis je me suis laissé prendre sur les conseils d'un autre loup qui était persuadé que je te trouverai dans un domaine. Il avait entendu parler d'une recrudescence d'enlèvements d'humains pour servir les Sang-Froid.

-Tu as pris des risques.

-Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi.

Un bien-être m'envahit, repoussant l'horreur de ces derniers mois. D'autres souvenirs plus heureux me ramenèrent à une autre constatation : il était là. Il était là…

Je me blottis dans ses bras, en pleurs. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que je ressentais : de la joie ? De la peur ?

-Ne pleure pas.

J'écoutais les battements puissants de son cœur, me refamiliarisant avec son odeur. Il me berça et la peur diminua. Je sombrai dans le sommeil à nouveau.

Des voix me forcèrent à m'éveiller. Je ne voulais pas, j'étais si fatiguée. Ma tête me tournait, ma bouche était pâteuse. Je sentis le froid du verre contre mes lèvres et le goût de l'eau sur ma langue. Avais-je demandé quelque chose ? Cela me fit un bien considérable.

Je perçus vaguement le médecin me palper, un produit froid me crispa et il me força à ingurgiter un sirop infâme. Ils parlèrent un moment. La voix d'Emmett toujours aussi sereine m'aida à me rendormir.

La nuit était là quand je rouvris les yeux, j'avais une envie pressante. Mince ! Comment faire. Je me levai avec courage et m'assis, nauséeuse. Je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, heureusement. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté sachant Emmett à mes côtés.

Debout, je tanguai dangereusement. Il franchit le seuil au bon moment, me rattrapant in extremis alors que je voyais le sol d'un peu trop près. Il me réprimanda, je lui expliquai.

-Il y a un pot de chambre juste là, me précisa-t-il.

-Non ! Me crispai-je. Jamais de la vie ! Emmène-moi dans la salle de bains.

-Tu es têtue, sourit-il, soucieux malgré tout.

Il me souleva comme une plume, c'étais si bon d'être dans ses bras.

OoooO

Je dinais d'un plateau délicieux qu'il m'avait préparé. Il me narra à ma demande ce qui s'était passé hier soir.

-Il n'y a plus personne ici alors, constatai-je.

-Non. Bella a été chercher le médecin et quand il a terminé et a jugé que tu étais hors de danger elle est partie avec Jacob.

-Qui est Jacob ?

-Le loup brun-roux.

Ma cuillère se suspendit.

-Tu veux dire … ?

-Je ne veux rien dire, ils sont partis tous les deux. Voilà ce que je sais. J'ai ensuite libéré les loups restant ce matin. Il n'y a que nous ici.

-Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Il s'attrista :

-Tu sais bien que…

-Oui je sais mais je veux retourner là-bas, je veux offrir une sépulture à mon père et je veux reconstruire notre foyer.

Il hésitait. Je le contemplai avec soin. Je ne me lassais pas de le faire redoutant d'être privé de lui de nouveau dans un futur imminent. Il se questionnait intérieurement. J'attendis.

-Tu sais que je ne saurais rien te refuser pourtant cette idée me parait être déraisonnable.

-Je le dois à mon père, je dois m'occuper de sa succession et continuer ce qu'il a entrepris.

Il était perdu.

-Il s'occupait de l'orphelinat bénévolement et faisait des dons à l'église catholique régulièrement.

-Je n'étais pas au courant.

-Il n'en parlait pas, il n'était pas homme se vanter.

-C'était un homme bon, il ne méritait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Et nous non plus.

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre, les yeux brillants. Il pensait à notre bébé. Jamais je ne lui dirai ce qui s'était passé, mais je devais le prévenir de ma stérilité. Le chagrin me tomba dessus comme l'effondrement d'une bâtisse. Je repoussai le plateau et me rallongeai, les yeux fermés puis les rouvris, terrorisée par les images des flammes dévorant mon père sans qu'il ne puisse se défendre. Je suffoquai…

-Emmène-moi loin d'ici, je t'en supplie, hoquetai-je en tendant les bras vers lui.

La seconde suivante j'étais dans ses bras, entourée de ma couverture et dévalant les escaliers. L'air extérieur me saisit et me calma. Il voulut avancer, je lui demandai une dernière faveur. Il me hissa suffisamment haut pour que j'attrape une lanterne. Je lançai celle-ci de toutes mes maigres forces sur le perron qui prit feu doucement. Il reprit sa route, je m'autorisai un dernier coup d'œil une fois bien éloignés et profitai quelques secondes du spectacle de la maison en feu regrettant qu'il ne soit pas à l'intérieur pour être sûre qu'il ne viendrait pas me hanter.

* * *

**POV RENEE**

Ce matin

Depuis le départ de Bella il y a deux jours, je tournai en rond dévorée par l'angoisse. J'avais attendu, espéré qu'elle me revienne sans dommage. Je savais qu'elle ne renoncerait pas, je n'avais pas su la convaincre, je n'avais pas trouvé les mots. Mais comment lui en vouloir alors que je brulais de cette même haine contre lui. La solitude n'avait fait que renforcer cet état. La mort de Phil avait été la pire chose que je n'ai jamais vécue, même mon agression ne m'avait pas paru plus cruelle. J'avais compris ce que c'était d'aimer réellement quelqu'un et d'être aimée en retour dans le respect et la confiance.

Je ne pouvais faire confiance à cette pourriture de Charlie Swan. J'avais passé deux nuits blanches. Ce matin en me levant j'avais compris que Bella ne reviendrait pas. Il l'avait soit tuée soit redonnée à ce monstre sanguinaire. Et cela fut le déclencheur. Je ne pris pas le temps de petit-déjeuner et quittai la maison, déterminée.

J'avais marché longuement jusqu'à chez mon plus proche voisin à qui j'empruntai un cheval en échange de quelques œufs et quelques légumes de mon jardin. La route me parut interminable…

Il était déjà midi quand je franchis les frontières de Neilton, le cœur déchainée. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue ici. Pourtant je n'eus aucun mal à me diriger dans cet environnement hostile. Je voulais ma fille, je voulais savoir ce qu'il en avait fait et je voulais lui faire payer sa dernière misérable action. Je me fis violence devant mon ancienne demeure. Une belle demeure faisant office de prison. Je descendis et poussai le portail, j'attachai le cheval et avançai sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Mon sang bouillonnait, ma tête martelait sans arrêt le prénom de ma fille. Devant la porte je poussai la poignée sans frapper. Elle ne s'ouvrit pas. Je tambourinai violemment pressée d'en finir avant que le courage ne me fasse défaut. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, je sursautai mais ce ne fut pas lui en face de moi mais une jeune fille, une infirmière. Je la repoussai sans ménagement et m'engouffrai dans toutes les pièces, la jeune femme sur mes pas.

-Madame…

-Où est-il ? Sifflai-je en l'agrippant.

-Là-haut, m'éclaira-t-elle très pâle devant mon air féroce.

Je n'eus pas le temps de monter, il était déjà dans les escaliers, vêtu d'un peignoir en velours sur ses vêtements de nuit, une canne en main, il vacilla en me voyant. Je me renforçai en découvrant son handicap. Je priai la jeune femme de partir. Il était muet de stupeur, elle en profita pour fuir. Je n'étais donc pas la seule à avoir peur de lui. Je le toisai avec fureur (et un peu de crainte).

-Où est Bella ?

Silence.

-_Où est-elle !_ Hurlai-je à bout de nerf.

La fatigue se faisait ressentir, mes jambes flageolaient. Il tenait la rampe et descendit une marche. J'en montai une. Il en descendit une autre et j'en remontai une.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Tu n'as pas bien fait ton travail, espèce de monstre. J'ai survécu et Bella le savait. Elle est venue me voir régulièrement dès que tu t'absentais.

Il serra sa canne. Ses traits déformés par la rage.

-Et quand elle s'est enfuie de cet enfer où tu l'as envoyée elle est venue se réfugier auprès de moi. Oui moi sa mère.

Il fulminait

-Comment as-tu pu l'envoyer là-bas ? M'effondrai-je malgré moi. Je croyais que elle au moins tu l'aimais !

-Elle est trop comme toi, c'est une incapable qui ne sait que se plaindre et ne pas obéir.

Je blêmis sous l'évidence du peu d'amour qu'il lui portait. Comment avais-je pu me tromper de la sorte ?

-Où est-elle ?

-Je l'ai renvoyée là-bas.

-Non ! M'époumonai-je en montai les marches comme une hystérique.

Devant lui cependant, je ne pus esquisser le moindre geste, figée par ses yeux bruns malfaisant. Il eut un rictus tout en soulevant sa canne avec laquelle il me frappa violemment au visage. Mon nez explosa, je vis des étoiles et réalisai avec horreur qu'il m'avait poussé avec force dans le vide, mon corps se désarticula inexorablement et dans des craquements atrocement douloureux à chaque impact m'emmenant vers une mort certaine, mes dernières pensées allèrent vers Bella et Phil avant que ma tête ne heurte le sol carrelé.

* * *

J'attends votre avis.

J'ai posté 3 chapitres de « Blanche-Neige et le Chasseur » depuis la dernière fois pour ceux que ça intéresse.

La suite rapidement.


	11. Intérêts communs

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à **Caro19, Supergirl971 et Veronicka** pour leurs supers reviews.

Un chapitre mitigé.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Intérêts communs.**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Je n'avais pas si bien dormi depuis très longtemps. Il était seize heures quand je sortis de mon lit où je m'étais retrouvée sûrement emmenée là par Jake. Je fis un saut dans la salle de bain, mon visage était un peu terne, je passai de l'eau dessus. Je brossai mes cheveux, fit deux nattes fines parallèles que je rejoignis à l'arrière de mon crâne en une natte unique, rajoutai une pince. Ensuite, je partis à la recherche de Jake, il était dans le jardin, s'occupait de couper le bois. Je m'absorbai dans sa contemplation, admirative de sa dextérité, troublée par son corps en mouvement. Il était torse nu, sa peau brillait sous l'effort et ce malgré le temps frais quoique étonnamment ensoleillé. Il m'aperçut, se troubla aussi. Il posa sa hache et approcha lentement comme un félin, mes muscles internes tressautèrent d'un plaisir intempestif. J'avais hâte de le toucher, mes doigts en frémissaient d'avance. Il me fit face à une distance que je jugeai trop éloignée.

-Tu es déjà réveillée, constata-t-il avec douceur. Tu as bien dormi ?

Je fis oui de la tête, la gorge sèche. J'avais rêvé de lui…

-Je pensais que l'on aurait pu aller en ville, qu'en penses-tu ? Me proposa-t-il.

-Pourquoi ne resterions-nous pas ici ?

Il soupira.

-J'ai été privé de liberté trop longtemps, j'ai envie de prendre l'air.

Et d'éviter de rester seule avec moi…

-Je serai sage Jake.

Il esquissa un demi-sourire qui me retourna. Il avait compris l'allusion. Je réduisis notre séparation, ma main s'envola vers son visage dans un besoin irrépressible de souligner la perfection de ses traits. Il devint grave :

-Je n'en suis pas certain.

Il avait raison, j'en étais incapable. Je l'embrassais déjà, impatiente. C'était si merveilleux, je ne saisissais pourquoi il nous refusait ces instants de grâce. Il finit par y mettre fin, et s'éloigna sans un mot, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Je m'assis sur le rebord, mes jambes flottant librement, pour l'attendre. En faisant un tour d'horizon, je remarquai qu'il avait mis la main à la pâte, labourant, désherbant, ratiboisant la parcelle de terre de ma mère.

Une fois mon cœur et mon corps calmés, je pus réfléchir plus sereinement. Ma mère n'était pas encore rentrée, peut-être la joindrions-nous en ville ? De toute façon, j'avais besoin de faire quelques courses pour la maison, pour moi et pour Jacob. J'avais l'argent de James, de l'argent sale, acquis dans la souffrance, j'allais devoir m'en servir. Je n'avais de toute façon pas le choix, nous étions fauchés. A moins que je ne revende l'unique bijou que je possédais, un bracelet offert par mon père pour mes dix ans, juste avant que je ne parte avec ma mère.

Je devais penser à l'avenir, trouver un travail pour n'être une charge pour personne. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? En quoi étais-je suffisamment douée pour vendre mes qualités ?

-A quoi penses-tu Bella ?

Il s'assit à mes côtés, ravivant mon émoi. Il avait remis le maillot de Thad. Je devais lui trouver des habits neufs, des habits qu'il aimerait. Et pas des choses empruntées. Même s'il ne disait rien, ça devait le contrarier.

-Je dois trouver un travail.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien pour subvenir à nos besoins.

-C'est à moi de faire ça.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que c'est comme ça.

-Non, m'opposai-je, rien n'est établi, pas pour moi en tout cas. Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi-même. Tu n'as pas obligation de le faire tout comme personne ne m'interdira de prendre soin de toi si tel est mon souhait.

Il se renferma, fixant le sol. Il se montrait rigide, intransigeant sur certains points. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Surtout quand cela m'empêchait de lui rendre un peu de ce que je lui devais.

-Je te dois tellement, laisse-moi au moins m'alléger de ma dette.

-Les choses ne fonctionnent pas ainsi, il n'y a pas de dette en amour.

Cela avait l'air si simple.

-Jacob…

-J'aimerais savoir une chose, me coupa-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Quand j'aurais retrouvé cette vermine et que je l'aurai exterminé définitivement…

Je me crispai.

-…est-ce que tu envisagerais de m'accorder ta main ?

Si je n'étais pas assise, je serai tombée par terre.

-Je…

Impossible de parlementer. J'étais en pleine confusion. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ?

-Ce n'est pas très romantique comme approche je le sais, et encore moins conventionnelle, je le concède. Quand ta mère rentrera, je lui…

-Tu ne feras rien du tout Jacob Black !

Il se raidit, fixant toujours le sol.

-Refuses-tu cette possibilité ?

-Je ne refuse rien, je veux avoir le choix et décider moi-même.

-Alors je t'écoute. Dis-moi où l'on va ?

-Nous allons où nous allons. Pourquoi ce besoin de rentrer dans des cases ?

-Je veux m'engager auprès de toi, m'assena-t-il avec ferveur. Je veux que tu comprennes que jamais il n'y aura personne d'autre que toi.

C'était si égoïstement bon à entendre. Cette fois, ce fut moi qui détournai le regard.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

-Je l'ai su dès que je t'ai vue. M'imaginer vivre sans toi, c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Je le comprenais très bien. Et cela me fit peur. Comment deux êtres pouvaient être si liés ?

-Je suis différent, je ne peux pas te forcer à ignorer mon autre nature. Peut-être que cela te freine ?

Il doutait encore, manquait de confiance. Cela me rendit triste d'en être la cause.

-Si tu ne veux pas t'engager Bella, je ne t'obligerai pas. En plus, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre, je le sais bien.

-Il n'y a personne de plus facile à vivre que toi, Jake, même quand tu es un loup.

-Je me sens un peu égoïste de t'imposer ce que je suis, sans compter mes prochaines phases.

-J'y survivrai, plaisantai-je car c'était le moindre de mes soucis.

Mais il resta reclus sur lui-même.

-Je sais que tu crains les loups.

-Tu dis des sottises.

-Rappelle-toi de Caleb.

-Il m'a fait du mal.

-Moi aussi j'ai failli…

-C'était bien différent.

-En quoi ?

-Parce que… c'était toi. Tu m'as arrachée de là-bas, lui, il m'y a ramenée sans l'once d'un remord. En plus, je l'ai vu tuer beaucoup de personne et surtout je l'ai vu tuer cette femme, la sœur de Seth.

-Seth avait une sœur ?

-Oui, James l'a obligée à combattre en dehors de la pleine lune face à Caleb. Je l'ai vu la broyer entre ses crocs.

Je me recroquevillai à ce souvenir. Fermai les yeux. Une main chaude me rassura.

-Caleb ne voulait pas mais James l'y a contraint et cette vision revient dans mes cauchemars.

-Quelle pourriture ! Se révolta Jake.

-Et pourtant Caleb continue à le défendre. Je ne comprends pas cette attitude.

Le silence s'installa, je profitai de sa main sur la mienne, la serrai.

-Je me demande où il est ?

-Qui ? Caleb ?

Je fis un bond intérieur, je n'y pensais plus ! Il était dans la nature ! Mon ventre se tordit, ravivant mes peurs profondes. Il lâcha ma main pour glisser son bras derrière moi, m'attirant contre lui.

-Je suis ridicule, pardonne-moi, m'excusai-je.

-Tu n'es pas ridicule. Je ferai en sorte que tes peurs soient derrière toi et que tu n'aies plus à regarder derrière ton dos.

-C'est impossible. Tu ne seras pas toujours là près de moi pour assurer ma sécurité.

-Essaie de m'en empêcher.

-Je ne veux pas de cette vie ni pour toi ni pour moi. Tu es libre, tu dois vivre et non guetter le moindre danger.

-Mon devoir…

-Ne parle pas de devoir !

Il resserra son étreinte.

-Qu'attends-tu de notre relation Bella ?

-Que nous soyons libres.

Il ne répondit pas.

-Tout à l'heure, en fait, je me demandais où était Seth.

-Nous ne le saurons probablement jamais.

-J'espère qu'il a de la famille quelque part.

-Je l'espère pour lui. Il est jeune, il ne doit pas rester seul.

-Personne de devrait rester seul. Quand je vois ma mère, son abattement, j'ai peur de finir comme elle, abandonnée.

-Tu es là, elle n'est pas seule.

-Tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire.

Il exhala un long soupir.

-Ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas t'engager auprès de moi par peur que je ne t'abandonne ?

-Peut-être bien, la vie est cruelle.

-Je le sais, mais je te promets de ne jamais t'abandonner.

Il était si convaincu. Il avait une foi inébranlable en la vie.

-Je te demande de me laisser réfléchir à ta proposition.

Il se détendit, je perçus son sourire et je souris à mon tour. Le savoir heureux me rendait heureuse.

-Tu sais ce qui me fait peur par contre c'est que tu cours après James. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé ou…

Je n'arrivai pas à le dire.

-Nous pourrions rester ici, changeai-je de sujet. Construire un coin à nous. Et voir comment les choses évoluent.

J'avais envie de l'aimer, j'avais des prémices dans mon cœur qui ne demandait qu'à se développer mais j'avais peur de souffrir par la suite. Peut-être que cette peur diminuerait avec le temps.

-Je ferai ce que tu voudras.

Je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas satisfait de ce que je lui proposais.

-Tu sembles blasé ou plutôt résigné, je ne veux rien t'imposer.

-C'est juste que j'aurais aimé éliminer tout danger pour ensuite retourner auprès de ma famille.

J'avais déjà oublié. Je m'en voulus.

-Tu as raison au sujet de ta famille, il faut que tu retournes près d'eux pour les rassurer.

-Pas sans toi.

-Je ne me sens pas prête à les rencontrer. Ça me semble prématuré.

Il se renferma de plus belle. Il était têtu.

-Ne fais pas ça.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ne joue pas sur ma culpabilité.

-Je ne fais rien de tel, s'offusqua-t-il.

-Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal, se désola-t-il.

Il était sincère, je ne pouvais le contester. Il m'enveloppa de son autre bras.

-Je préfèrerai me crever les deux yeux que de te blesser.

Voyant l'atmosphère tourner à la lourdeur, je lui notifiai mon accord pour aller en ville.

OoooO

Il avait relié la charrette de ma mère à mon cheval. Nous étions sur le chemin, assis l'un près de l'autre. Je tenais les rênes, la ville n'était pas trop loin. Il se perdit dans le paysage, soucieux. Je le laissai dans ses méditations, sachant très bien que j'étais la cause de ses tracas. Cela me rendait malade. Aux abords de la ville, je lui tendis les rênes, il refusa.

-Je ne veux pas t'incommoder, insistai-je.

-J'avais bien compris, je te remercie mais tu peux continuer.

J'appréciai ses efforts et sans doute appréciait-il les miens. Je fis une halte devant l'unique boutique vestimentaire. Je savais que je n'y trouverai rien d'éblouissant mais cela m'importait peu.

-Où vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-il, me voyant amorcer une descente.

-Acheter quelques habits.

-Avec l'argent de James ?

-Oui.

-Certainement pas.

Je me raidissais déjà, je comprenais mais je n'aimais pas le ton.

-Cet argent ne servira pas à te vêtir. Il faudra me passer sur le corps pour qu'une telle abomination arrive.

-Je suis prête à tenter ma chance.

Il se figea de stupeur. J'esquissai un sourire maladroit, rougissant légèrement, voyant où mon esprit m'avait mené. Il se détourna mais j'aperçus un sourire qu'il réfréna.

-Tu dois t'en débarrasser Bella.

Je soupirai.

-D'accord.

Je repris le chemin, traversant une partie de la ville. L'église apparut dans un tournant.

-Je reviens.

Il approuva. Dans la sainte bâtisse, je déposai les billets sur l'autel et prit une petite bouteille d'eau bénite à disposition que je glissai dans ma poche, ça pouvait servir.

OoooO

J'étais en caisse, payant mes achats avec les quelques dollars récoltés chez le prêteur. J'avais pris deux robes, deux chemises et deux pantalons pour Jacob que j'avais choisis à vue de nez, quand je me figeai en fixant la porte d'entrée. Jacob était dehors face à face avec Seth ! Je pensai un instant avoir la berlue mais non. En sortant, je ne pouvais douter qu'il fut bien là quand il se tourna vers moi. Il était sous le choc. Je n'eus pas le temps de m'approcher, il était déjà ailleurs, il fit demi-tour et partit en courant, à une vitesse effarante. Personne n'y prêta attention cependant.

Jake était pâle.

-Que fait-il ici ? Que lui as-tu dit ?

-Il habite à Forks.

Le monde était vraiment petit.

-L'épicerie un peu plus loin lui appartient.

Je regardai dans la direction qu'il me montrait. C'était trop loin pour distinguer grand-chose.

-Je lui ai tout dit sauf que James était encore en vie.

-Tu as bien fait.

-Je ne suis pas sûr.

Je passai ma main le long de son bras pour l'apaiser.

-Si je t'assure.

La pénombre s'amorçait.

-On devrait rentrer, ma mère est peut-être à la maison.

Il acquiesça.

Sur le chemin j'avais de plus en plus d'appréhension. Un mauvais pressentiment que la présence bienfaitrice de Jacob à mes cotés avait camouflé jusqu'ici.

-Montre-moi ce que tu as acheté, me proposa-t-il.

Je savais bien ce qu'il tentait de faire. Je lui exposai mes acquisitions. Il rouspéta avec virulence voyant que je lui avais aussi pris des sous-vêtements. Il était si gêné, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Cela me dérida un instant.

-Bella, entendis-je au loin.

Je sursautai, cherchant d'où provenait cette voix inconnue. Un homme avançait vers nous, Jacob était sur la défensive, je le retins réalisant à qui j'avais à faire :

-Je le connais, c'est le voisin de ma mère.

Je descendis pour le saluer, il me demanda si ma mère avait encore besoin de son cheval. Il en aurait besoin le lendemain. Mon estomac se tordit.

-Vous a-t-elle dit pourquoi elle avait besoin de votre cheval ?

-Elle devait se rendre assez loin pour régler une affaire urgente. Bella… ça va ma petite ?

Je devais faire peur à voir. Je me retournai vers Jacob. Il cachait mal son anxiété.

-Oui, ça va Monsieur Jones, merci. Je transmettrai le message à ma mère dès que je la verrai.

Il opina, peu convaincu et reprit son chemin en sens inverse.

-Je dois aller à Neilton, décrétai-je en montant dans la charrette.

Je devais aller vérifier au risque de me mettre en danger mais je devais trouver un moyen de l'empêcher d'y aller cette fois.

-Pas la peine de chercher à m'éloigner Bella, c'est peine perdue.

Je me crispai, angoissée à l'idée de l'exposer. Je ne voulais pas refaire les mêmes erreurs mais… c'était ma mère. Et si elle était allée le voir c'était par ma faute. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

-Elle n'est peut-être pas là-bas.

J'appréciai sa tentative pour me rassurer. Il m'entoura de ses bras, posant sa joue sur ma tête. Je voulais ne jamais sortir de ce cocon. Tout mon bien-être s'en était allé à cause de l'éventualité de ma mère en danger.

Nous prîmes la route.

Le bonheur aperçut s'effaçait déjà comme un lointain souvenir à mesure que l'on avançait. La peur refaisait surface comme une invitée dont on ne voulait pas.

* * *

**POV SAM**

Ce matin

La nuit avait été rude. Seth s'était révélé incontrôlable, impossible d'aller en quête d'aide extérieur. Nous étions revenus chez moi, au petit matin. Il s'était écroulé de fatigue, il était encore jeune, je ne pouvais lui en vouloir de mal gérer ses transformations surtout que j'étais responsable de ce qu'il vivait.

J'étais responsable de tout…

Je m'écroulai sur une chaise, écrasé par la violence de mes démons intérieurs. J'avais du mal à respirer, je ne voyais pas comment remonter…

Il se passa combien de temps avant que je me ré-ancre dans la réalité ? Une réalité tangible, à laquelle je m'accrochai désespérément. Je m'échappai de la maison, mes pas me guidèrent jusqu'à l'épicerie. Cela me ramena quelques semaines en arrière…

_« J'étais face à l'épicerie avec Leah qui s'interrogeait sur la devanture qu'elle trouvait peu attractive. Elle me demanda mon avis. _

_-Je peux te la refaire quand tu le souhaites._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé Sam !_

_-Que veux-tu alors ?_

_-Ton avis. Je pensais à quelque chose de plus claire, une nouvelle porte vitrée, quelques modifications sur les étalages… et je pensais aussi à changer le nom._

_Surpris, je lui demandai pourquoi. _

_-« Clearwater et fils » ça m'agace._

_-Ton père a travaillé avec son propre père et il envisageait sûrement d'y travailler avec Seth. _

_-Voilà tout le problème, je suis où dans tout ça ?_

_-Je ne pensais pas que cela te contrarierait autant. _

_-C'est juste que…_

_Elle se tut, gardant tout pour elle._

_-Parles-en à Seth. Modifiez-le sans le dénaturer. _

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Et bien en gardant le nom, comme « Epicerie Clearwater ou Chez les Clearwater ou Clearwater and Co »_

_-Bonne idée._

_-Tu es moqueuse._

_-Non, s'indigna-t-elle tout sourire. _

_Sa main glissa dans la mienne. _

_-Tu as tout compris, je te remercie pour ces brillantes idées. _

_-Tu continues à te moquer._

_Elle se laissa aller à la gaité. Son rire m'enveloppa pendant des heures…»_

Ils avaient finalement opté pour « Clearwater and Co » afin de nous inclure Emily et moi.

Je devais remettre en route ce qui avait fait la fierté de Leah. Je fus surpris de trouver l'épicerie ouverte. Je poussai la porte, Emily était là, rangeant le comptoir. Je commençais à bien la connaitre. Elle était tout le contraire de Leah : docile, réservée, prudente.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, s'étonna de ma présence.

-Moi aussi je suis surpris de te trouver là Emily. Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Ce n'est pas de refus, il y a du travail.

Elle recommença à s'échiner.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi Seth et Leah ne sont pas là. D'habitude quand ils partent quelques jours ils me préviennent mais c'est rarissime. Après une semaine sans nouvelles, je suis revenue. Je ne pouvais pas laisser leur affaire fermée, les habitants comptent sur nous. Ce ne fut pas facile surtout que je n'ai pas été livrée, Leah a dû oublier de passer commande avant de partir, mais bon je …

Elle me détailla avec attention, cessant son activité. Entendre le prénom de Leah me compressait le cœur. J'avais juste envie de m'allonger pour ne jamais me relever. Son visage s'affaissa soudainement, elle se détourna.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle ne connaissait pas leur nature, comment lui expliquer ?

-Ils ont été enlevés.

-Enlevés mais par qui ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mais…comment tu le sais, tu étais avec eux ? Et tu n'as rien fait pour empêcher ça! Cria-t-elle.

-Non, je n'étais pas là ! Si j'avais été là, jamais…

Il y eut une fêlure. Je raffermis ma voix.

-…jamais cela ne serait arrivé. Je le sais parce que Seth a réussi à s'échapper et il m'a tout raconté.

-Il est là ? Il va bien ?

-Non. Il ne va pas bien. Leah n'est pas revenue.

Tandis que je voyais un voile humide s'installer sur ses yeux, je cherchai à endiguer mes propres larmes. Je la vis s'effondrer. Je n'étais pas très doué avec les émotions des gens mais la voir ainsi me rappela Seth. Je l'emmenai s'asseoir.

-Seth, où est-il ?

-Chez moi.

-Je veux le voir.

-D'accord mais pas tout de suite, il dort, il a passé beaucoup de nuits blanches.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Leah…

Je ne les savais pas si liées.

-Nous n'étions pas très proches c'est vrai, continua-t-elle, à croire qu'elle avait entendu mon scepticisme. Mais à la mort de son père, j'ai tenté de me rapprocher d'elle, je savais ce que cela faisait d'être sans parents. Elle a accepté mon aide pour l'épicerie, elle m'a même confié qu'elle se sentait un peu dépassée mais jamais elle n'a baissé les bras. Jamais. J'aurais aimé avoir un dixième de sa force. J'enviais sa liberté, sa façon de vivre.

Elle parlait déjà d'elle au passé, comme un fait établi. Alors que moi, je n'arrivais même pas à penser à l'éventualité d'un avenir dans lequel elle ne serait pas. Un monde sans elle, sans son sourire, sans ses répliques incisives, sans la douceur de sa main, la profondeur de son regard. Un regard passionné qu'elle aimait diriger vers moi.

Sa cousine continuait de déverser un flot de paroles, des choses insignifiantes sur sa vie monotone cassée uniquement par son travail ici. N'avait-elle pas des enfants à s'occuper ?

-Mes fils grandissent, passent déjà du temps avec leur père.

Il y avait si peu de passion dans ce qu'elle disait.

-Quel âge ont tes fils ?

-Huit et neuf ans.

Mais quel âge avait-elle ?

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinquante ans alors que je n'en ai que vingt-six.

J'examinai pour la première fois (et réellement) son visage, essayant de trouver un quelconque lien avec Leah. Rien, il n'y avait rien qu'un visage sans saveur et une propension à se lamenter. Je me redressai, lassé.

-Je vais t'aider, passer les commandes et effectuer les livraisons. Ensuite ce soir, je t'emmènerai voir Seth.

Sauf que ce fut Seth qui vint à nous vers quatre heures. Il ne décrocha pas un mot même quand Emily lui tomba dans les bras, éplorée. Cela me crispa et je n'étais pas le seul. Il la repoussa avec tact et chercha de quoi s'occuper. Des clients entrèrent, il en profita. Il y eut certains instants où je retrouvai le garçon qu'il était, du moins en partie. Et puis alors qu'il balayait avant que l'on ne ferme, il se figea fixant un point à l'horizon.

-Seth ?

Il était déjà dehors. Je le suivis des yeux, anxieux. Il s'approcha d'un homme qui descendit de sa charrette à son approche. Ils étaient étonnés de se voir. A sa manière de se mouvoir, je sus immédiatement qu'il était comme nous. Je restai sur mes gardes. Ils partagèrent une courte conversation puis il revint vers l'épicerie à toute vitesse, sans se soucier des regards. Heureusement, le centre était presque vide. Il poussa la porte qui fit sonner la cloche et me tira le bras, m'emmenant à l'extérieur.

-Il est mort.

-Qui ça ?

-La sangsue, le meurtrier de Leah.

Je n'assimilais pas très bien ses paroles.

-Jacob était là-bas avec moi, il s'est enfui en même temps que moi sauf qu'ils l'ont choppé de nouveau. Et puis, il y a eu l'arrivée d'un autre loup, un loup blanc. Il l'a aidé…

-Un loup blanc, le coupai-je, le ventre dans les talons. C'est impossible.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit. Ils ont décimé tous les vampires sur le domaine.

-Cela reste à voir.

-Nous pouvons aller vérifier cela ne coûte rien.

Seth se tourna vers la porte, contrarié, je fis volte-face, Emily était sortie. Mon cœur eut un loupé, qu'avait-elle entendu ?

-Tu nous espionnes ? S'agaça Seth.

-Si ce loup blanc existe, l'ignora-t-elle, confirmant par la-même nos craintes, il faut le trouver et il faut le tuer. Sinon il prendra possession et anéantira tous les loups qu'il croisera, vous y compris.

* * *

**POV ROSALIE**

Le lendemain matin.

Je m'étais endormie dans les bras d'Emmett. Sa présence me sécurisait, me redonnait de l'espoir. Mon esprit avait lâché prise au fur et à mesure de ses pas assurés qui me balançaient telle une berceuse. J'avais gardé les yeux rivés sur son visage impassible tandis qu'il gardait son attention sur l'horizon. Je m'étais endormie avec cette vision douce.

Et je me réveillai, car ma blessure me lancinait. Il faisait jour, il avait le même air, ne paraissait nullement fatigué. Je n'eus pas le courage de voir où nous étions, je pressai doucement mon ventre.

-Tu as mal ma chérie ?

Cela empirait.

-Un peu.

Il s'assit sur l'herbe du champ que nous traversions pour tirer sur ma couverture, je frissonnai, il faisait froid. Son front se plissa, je cherchai d'où provenait sa contrariété et aperçut du sang qui traversait ma robe de nuit.

-Je n'aurais pas dû te déplacer, se flagella-t-il.

-Je n'aurais pas pu rester là-bas. C'est mon choix. Tu ne dois pas te sentir fautif.

Il se releva avec précaution.

-Trouvons de braves gens pour nous aider, proposai-je.

Il scruta l'horizon.

-Je vois une habitation.

Je scrutai à mon tour, ne vis rien d'autre que du bois à foison. Je ne dis rien cependant. Il avait une vue perçante.

-Allons-y dans ce cas.

Il avait raison, il y avait bien une habitation, camouflée en plein cœur des bois dans un renfoncement habitable. A la vue du puits, ma bouche sèche me réclama une ration d'eau. Une jeune femme brune, vêtue simplement, dont les cheveux étaient en partie cachés sous un fichu, sortit au même moment, se dirigeant droit dessus et s'immobilisa à notre vue.

-Aidez-nous.

La voix d'Emmett laissa percer son immense inquiétude. Elle le toisa un instant, terriblement méfiante puis me fixa à mon tour.

-Elle est blessée, l'éclaira-t-il. S'il vous plait.

Elle avança avec plus de détermination, plongea son regard dans le mien. J'eus du mal à soutenir ce regard si ouvert, si sincère. Elle me sourit avec une dérangeante douceur. Etait-elle crédule, naïve de faire confiance si rapidement ou tout simplement était-elle clairvoyante ?

-Venez, dit-elle simplement.

OoooO

J'étais dans un lit, un lit confortable malgré la sobriété des lieux. C'était clair, chaleureux, les murs respiraient la joie de vivre dans cette maison. Emmett était assis non loin, serein. Alice, l'hôtesse de maison, m'avait soignée. Elle avait un attirail important de remèdes. Quand je la questionnai à ce sujet, elle m'expliqua que son mari se blessait souvent. Il était au travail, il ne rentrerait que ce soir. Je fis la connaissance de sa petite Lucy, qui s'était réveillée un peu après notre arrivée. Une fillette de cinq ans d'une adorable beauté. Elle était le portrait de sa mère. Elle s'interrogeait sur nous, n'osant nous questionner directement. J'avais écouté son babillage, fascinée.

Si je n'avais pas croisé le chemin de James, mon fils ou ma fille aurait eu six mois.

Me voyant mélancolique, Alice avait demandé à sa fille de nous laisser tranquille. La porte refermée, j'avais plongé dans une torpeur bénéfique, entourée par la sérénité de mon mari. Je ne voulais plus penser à ce que j'avais perdu, à ce que je n'aurais jamais.

Des voix me tirèrent de cette torpeur. Alice m'avait déposé un plateau, elle voulait que je mange un peu de soupe. Il y avait aussi du pain chaud dont l'odeur termina de me réveiller. Elle lui ramena aussi un plateau. Emmett dont le ventre grogna, fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas tout dévorer d'un seul coup.

-Comment faites-vous pour le nourrir ? Rit Alice.

-Ce n'est pas facile, avouai-je, retrouvant un peu de joie à son contact.

Elle était si étonnamment enjouée. C'était agréable. Une fois rassasiés, Emmett lui ramena les plateaux. Je l'entendis lui demander un peu d'intimité pour qu'elle puisse m'aider à faire une toilette. Il sortit de la maison prendre l'air. Alice vint m'aider à me lever.

-Où est Lucy ?

-Elle joue dehors.

Il y eut des cris, elle se précipita vers la fenêtre, cligna des yeux, visiblement ébahie. Il y avait maintenant des rires. Je me forçai à me lever, pour la rejoindre. Chaque pas me coutait mais je voulais voir ce qui suscitait son étonnement. Emmett courait, la petite Lucy sur ses épaules, faisant mine de tomber à chaque foulée. Elle riait aux éclats avant de crier de peur puis de rire de nouveau aux éclats.

-Lucy ne fait confiance à personne, son père l'a habituée ainsi.

Dans sa voix perçait du reproche.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas en parler.

Elle continuait de les observer, soucieuse puis me conduit à la salle de bain.

-Vous ne craignez pas de laisser Emmett seul avec elle ?

Nous étions des inconnus.

-Non, il ne lui fera pas de mal, je le sais.

Son assurance me cloua.

-Pourquoi vivez-vous si loin de tout ?

-Jasper préfère.

-Et vous ?

-Je fais ce qui est le mieux. Je n'irai pas contre sa volonté.

-Mais vous aimeriez vous rapprocher de la ville, constatai-je.

-J'aimerais être moins isolée c'est certain, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Elle changea de sujet, m'aida à me dévêtir.

-Vous avez une belle peau et de magnifiques cheveux, me complimenta-t-elle. Et vos ongles sont impeccables.

Je ne répondis pas.

-Vous êtes de la haute société, constata-t-elle.

-Non.

-Vous l'étiez alors.

Elle me fit m'asseoir sur un petit tabouret et entama un doux lavage avec son linge humide qu'elle plongeait régulièrement dans son seau. Je jetai un œil envieux sur le bac en bois poli et vernis dans lequel j'aurais aimé prendre un bain.

-Je vous remercie de vous occuper de nous ainsi. Vous n'étiez pas obligée.

-C'est vrai mais il faut aider son prochain. Dieu me le rendra. Je suis contente que mes remèdes fassent effet.

-C'est le cas, je souffre beaucoup moins.

-Alors pour me remercier, j'aimerais que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé. Pourquoi êtes-vous blessée ?

Entre ses quatre murs, je me sentis en confiance.

-Cela s'est produit quand mon mari m'a tirée des griffes de mon ravisseur.

Elle attendit la suite.

-J'ai été enlevée il y a un an, par un… homme ignoble. Emmett était au travail, quand il est rentré, il a trouvé notre maison en cendre, mon père à l'intérieur.

-Il a assassiné votre père !

-Il a assassiné tant de monde. Mon père n'était rien de plus pour lui qu'une entrave à ce qu'il désirait : moi. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il avait jeté son dévolu sur moi. En le faisant, il a signé ma vie du sceau de l'enfer.

Elle attendait encore, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de lui parler. Elle était réellement touchée par mon sort d'une manière nullement malsaine.

-J'étais enceinte, lui confiai-je avec douleur. J'attendais notre première enfant quand c'est arrivé.

Elle cessa de me laver et m'entoura d'une serviette d'une blancheur immaculée.

-Il a abusé de moi dès le premier soir et le lendemain, il s'est rendu compte de mon état et il a tué mon enfant. Je me rappelle encore de mes cris, de mes suppliques alors qu'il me forçait à m'allonger, m'attachant jusqu'au sang.

Je frottai mes poignées machinalement.

-Je me rappelle de mes hurlements quand il est revenu avec une aiguille à laine et de la douleur intolérable quand il l'a introduite dans mon intimité. Je me rappelle du déchirement de mon être et du sang qui se faufilait entre mes cuisses.

Je me rappelais surtout de mon désespoir pendant des jours durant. Je pleurais dans les bras d'Alice qui pleurait elle-même. Et tout le poids accumulé ces derniers mois s'allégea un peu.

Un bruit sourd me tira de mes lamentations. Alice s'élança vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée. Emmett était là, tout pâle, autant que je pouvais l'être en cet instant fatidique où l'on sait que l'on perd le contrôle des évènements. Il ne me voyait plus, ses yeux se coloraient de rouge, faisant reculer Alice.

-Où est Lucy ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il reculait à son tour, cherchant la sortie. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta hors de la maison sans se retourner malgré mes appels. Alice courut en criant le nom de sa fille qui arriva, inquiète.

-Qu'y-a-t-il maman ?

Elle l'étreignit, dardant sur moi des yeux effarés.

-C'est le mal, dit-elle dans un murmure. Comment ai-je pu ne rien voir ? Comment ai-je pu le laisser entrer dans ma maison et le laisser seul avec ma fille ? Et vous… vous le saviez… comment avez-vous pu laisser entrer le mal chez moi ?

-Maman, tu me fais peur, geignit son enfant.

Je me ratatinai sous la détresse de sa fille, sous les accusations d'Alice. La main sur le cœur, dévastée par ma négligence. Je n'avais pas vu Emmett ainsi depuis sa première transformation. Il ne devait pas rester seul, je voulus me lever, mais j'en étais incapable, accablée.

-Emmett, pardonne-moi.

* * *

J'attends votre avis.

La suite de BN et le chasseur est dispo comme d'hab pour ceux qui suivent.


	12. Au bout de la colère, que reste-t-il?

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à **Caro19, Supergirl971, GunWiHarPoTwi et Veronicka** pour leurs supers reviews.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Au bout de la colère, que reste-t-il ? **

* * *

**POV ALICE**

Je lâchai Lucy pour courir vers la fenêtre que je refermai aussi sec. J'avais peur. De ma vie je n'avais jamais eu si peur et pourtant j'en avais vu des choses terribles. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment je n'avais rien vu. J'étais pourtant si clairvoyante. Je percevais les gens, leur aura, leur âme. Emmett m'avait paru si pur…

Il n'était pas en vue. J'espérai qu'il ne revienne jamais. Il fallait que je prévienne Jasper et il allait encore vouloir que l'on déménage. J'en avais assez. Je ne le voulais plus. Je décidai que cette fois je me tairai. Je ne voulais pas qu'il nous emmène dans un trou perdu encore pire qu'ici. Il serait capable de nous emmener en Alaska !

Je frissonnai, me tournai vers Lucy, elle était pâle.

-Tu peux retourner jouer dans ta chambre ma chérie. Je me suis affolée pour rien, tout va bien.

Je savais mentir, j'étais habituée. Elle s'y laissa prendre, visiblement soulagée. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive constamment dans la peur, son père l'avait trop habituée. J'avais réussi à le convaincre de la laisser aller à l'école communale en lui promettant de rester avec elle et de rentrer avec elle. J'étais bien équipée, armée de mon arbalète (dont les munitions étaient des pieux) et de mon petit fusil qu'il avait modifié.

Jasper était doué dans ce qu'il faisait, il créait des armes. Des armes spéciales. Il avait participé à la dernière guerre, je l'y avais rencontré dans un des dispensaires éparpillés le long de l'état. J'étais infirmière. Il était arrivé, gravement blessé. J'avais assisté le médecin qui l'avait opéré, le sauvant in-extremis. Je l'avais ensuite veillé longuement. Et j'étais tombée amoureuse dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et qu'il les avait posés sur moi.

-Emmett est le plus gentil, le plus doux des êtres humains qui soit sur cette Terre. Il a été mordu par un loup blanc il y a deux ans et sa vie en a été bouleversée. Il aurait pu laisser cette immonde créature l'ensevelir et prendre possession de lui mais il a combattu vaillamment jour après jour et mon amour l'y a aidé. Voilà pourquoi il est si serein et si joyeux par moment. Il aime la vie, il aime rire. Et ainsi le loup blanc est relégué au fond de lui et ne peux rien faire. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il se bouleverse sinon il perd le contrôle, m'éclaira-t-elle, repliée sur elle-même.

Je ne savais que penser de cela mais en même temps cela devait-il me surprendre ? Je connaissais l'existence des Sang-froid, pourquoi douterai-je de l'existence des Loups-garous ?

-J'aurais dû prévoir qu'il m'entendrait vous parler. Il a l'ouïe fine. Je me sens si fautive.

Elle se redressa en position assise, séchant ses larmes avec détermination.

-Je dois aller le chercher. Je dois lui expliquer, lui mentir ou je ne sais quoi mais il faut qu'il retrouve son calme.

-S'il a entendu ce que vous m'avez confié, je comprends sa douleur. Et je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez lui dire qui le calmera.

-Il le faut, sinon il va devenir ce monstre définitivement et sèmera le malheur sur son passage. Et ça jamais je ne le supporterai, jamais, jamais !

Elle se leva, fit quelque pas sous mes reproches virulents et s'étala avant que je ne puisse la rattraper. Elle s'était évanouie. Je courus vers elle, la retournai, émue par son visage encore marqué par le chagrin, elle avait si souffert. Sa blessure suintait, je devais la remettre au lit.

Je ne sais comment, je trouvai la force de la mener jusqu'au lit. Je la rhabillai non sans avoir nettoyé sa blessure et la recouvris avec la couverture épaisse. Je restai près d'elle, dubitative. Lucy avait abaissé ses barrières devant cet homme immense, elle ne l'aurait pas fait s'il avait été néfaste. Cela m'emmena à m'interroger.

Elle vint réclamer son goûter vers quatre heures. Déjà quatre heures. Jasper n'allait pas tarder.

Je passai le reste du temps à faire la lecture à ma fille, je continuais son instruction avec les livres en ma possession. Nous étions samedi, elle devait se reposer et s'amuser mais je voulais toujours qu'elle passe un peu de temps à étudier, je pensais à son avenir. J'espérais qu'elle suivrait mes traces. L'inactivité me pesait, mais dès que je parlais à Jasper de l'éventualité de retravailler, il se braquait déjà.

-Nous aurions plus d'argent, nous pourrions déménager, partir de l'état, vivre dans une ville et non dans les bois.

-Je suis capable de subvenir à nos besoins.

-Je le sais, mais je n'en peux plus de cette inactivité. Regarde ma sœur, elle travaille elle !

-Ta sœur n'a pas d'enfant. Lucy devrait être ta priorité.

-Elle l'est mais pendant qu'elle va à l'école, je pourrai…

-Tu ne peux pas la laisser seule !

-Elle n'est pas seule ! Il y a l'instituteur de notre paroisse et les autres enfants !

-Et tu crois qu'ils pourront la protéger en cas d'attaque ! Aro la veut, il la cherche ! Et il finira par nous trouver un jour ou l'autre, nous devons nous y préparer…

J'observai ma princesse, la prunelle de mes yeux. Il avait raison, je le savais mais…

Je soupirai en refermant le livre dans mes mains.

-Tu peux jouer maintenant.

Je retournai ensuite voir Rosalie mais elle n'était plus dans son lit…

La fenêtre était ouverte, je sortis en courant, tournant sur moi-même mais elle n'était pas en vue. Je l'appelai sans relâche pendant une minute. Seul l'écho des feuilles me répondit.

Un nœud se fit dans mon ventre. Je ne pouvais pas partir à sa recherche. Ce qui la condamnait. Si elle forçait, tous ses points s'ouvriraient et elle perdrait tout son sang, à moins qu'elle ne s'évanouisse et fasse une septicémie si sa plaie s'infecte. Pourquoi était-elle partie ?

Elle aimait son mari, peu importe ce qu'il était voilà tout. Je ne pus que l'admirer. Je retournai à l'intérieur :

-Lucy, viens ma chérie, nous devons partir.

Elle arriva en courant déjà vêtu de son manteau, les yeux illuminés alors que je rangeai mon arbalète à ma ceinture et mon fusil de l'autre côté. Je pris ensuite ma cape.

-Nous allons chercher Rosalie, constata-t-elle.

-Tu le sais déjà.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

La veille au soir

-Nous devrions nous arrêter pour la nuit.

Nous n'avancions pas vite et la fatigue se faisait sentir, j'avais le contrecoup de ces deux jours sans dormir. Bella, complètement ailleurs, s'y opposa fermement.

-A cette allure, il nous reste encore trois heures de route Bella !

-Nous avons fait le plus gros !

-Notre cheval est épuisé.

-Alors emmène-moi !

Je ne voulais pas céder.

-Il est tard. Reposons-nous Bella. Je ne pourrai pas aller bien loin.

J'aurais pu mais je m'en voulais déjà d'avoir à l'emmener à Neilton, l'emmener là où sa vie avait déjà basculé, là où elle risquait de basculer encore. Elle s'irrita, elle était éreintée, et elle gérait mal son angoisse. Je comprenais son désir de savoir, attendre et imaginer le pire devait être insupportable mais je voulais d'abord la protéger elle, avant tout le reste quitte à ce qu'elle m'en veuille.

-Il y a une grange pas trop loin, allons y.

Elle ne répondit pas. Je soupirai intérieurement. Cette journée avait été le commencement d'un « nous », nous en avions beaucoup appris l'un sur l'autre en peu de temps. Je lui découvrais un caractère volontaire et combatif, avec un sens de la répartie que j'adorais. Elle se révélait doucement à moi dans un éclat particulier.

Je la fis descendre, défit les liens et tirai le cheval derrière nous, il s'abreuva dans une mare d'eau avant d'accepter de nous suivre à nouveau. Il s'installa dans un coin sans nous attendre et ferma les yeux. Je nous fis un bon nid douillet, et l'appelai doucement. Elle était debout devant les portes à demi-fermées, fixant la nuit avec désespoir.

-Bella, viens dormir un peu.

-Je ne pourrai pas dormir.

-Viens près de moi alors.

Je m'assis avec lassitude. Elle accepta de me rejoindre et s'assis à mes côtés. Elle avait froid mais refusa de s'allonger avec moi.

-Ne sois pas fâchée contre moi.

-Je ne le suis pas.

-Si tu l'es.

Elle fixait le sol, dans une attitude résignée.

-Je le suis c'est vrai mais contre moi pas contre toi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je suis horriblement égoïste. Et tout le monde paie pour ça. Je voudrais tellement revenir en arrière.

-Tu ne peux pas. Et tu n'es pas égoïste.

J'avais aussi découvert des parts sombres de sa vie. Je ne pensais pas qu'un enfant pouvait souffrir autant et devenir adulte dans un environnement autre « qu'aimant et plein de confiance ». Cela avait façonné ce qu'elle était mais son cœur avait gardé une part d'espoir et la faisait agir en conséquence dans un besoin vital de trouver la lumière.

Elle se colla contre moi sans un mot. Je l'entrainai en arrière, nous nous enfonçâmes dans le foin dans un abri sommaire mais confortable. Je fermai les yeux, apaisé, caressant son dos. Elle m'apportait tant et moi qu'est-ce que je lui apportais à cet instant ? Elle cessa de trembler, son cœur se calma. Je craignais de m'endormir, je voulais prendre soin d'elle comme elle voulait prendre soin de moi il y a quelques heures. J'avais été contre, question de principe mais finalement en quoi était-ce mal ? Si c'était sa façon à elle de me montrer ses sentiments de quel droit je l'en privais ? Nous vivions une histoire hors norme. Autant continuer dans ce sens, en espérant que je sois cette fois à la hauteur. Peu importait ce qui se passerait chez son père, je devais la préserver à tout prix. Préserver ce qu'elle avait déterré, ce qu'elle m'avait montré, la vraie Bella : impulsive et impétueuse.

Même fatigué, je réagissais à sa proximité. Cette promiscuité était douloureusement inconvenante mais je m'en fichais, je ne savais pas de quoi demain serait fait. Je voulais profiter de chaque instant. J'aurais voulu aussi revenir en arrière. De quelques heures.

Elle s'endormait, je suivis à mon tour, trop épuisé pour lutter.

OoooO

Et je me réveillai aux première lueurs de l'aube… seul !

Bordel ! J'étais donc un si grand incapable ? Je fis un bond agile qui m'emmena droit devant les portes ouvertes, son cheval n'était plus là non plus. Je rebroussai chemin, retournant vers la charrette, elle n'y était pas non plus. Je me pris la tête entre les mains, accablé. Non…

-Je dois la retrouver avant qu'elle n'arrive là-bas.

J'allais m'élancer vers la forêt pour muter quand je l'entendis arriver.

Je fis volte-face. Elle était là, un panier en main. Elle descendit une fois à ma hauteur.

-Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, je me doutais que tu aurais faim alors j'ai été voir si je trouvais des petites choses.

Je voulais la sermonner mais à quoi bon, son visage accusait un grand manque de sommeil et de l'anxiété.

-Merci, dis-je finalement.

Elle fit un geste léger de la tête et me montra ce qu'elle avait dans son panier : une bouteille de lait, du pain, du beurre, des œufs.

J'aurais bien voulu des œufs…

Sur la route, nous nous arrêtâmes pour que je mange, elle n'avala rien d'autre que du lait. Elle me pressa et finalement notre destination fut atteinte, trop rapidement à mon goût. Elle n'attendit même pas que je sois arrêté pour se précipiter chez son père.

* * *

**POV CHARLIE **

Hier matin.

Je descendis les marches avec difficulté. Je m'assis sur la dernière marche et contemplai le visage sans vie de Renée. Elle avait les yeux ouverts. Du sang sortait de son nez et de sa bouche, s'écoulant lentement. Je l'observai, hypnotisé. Je n'avais rien vu de plus beau…

… et de plus triste.

Je soupirai, agacé par mon sentimentalisme. Elle m'avait rendu la vie impossible, surveillant, épiant mes moindres gestes, m'accusant de tout et n'importe quoi. Je n'étais pas homme à me laisser marcher sur les pieds et je le lui avais fait comprendre. Nous nous étions rencontré à l'église. Elle s'y rendait avec sa mère, une femme aigrie et revêche. Par la suite, je l'avais évincée de notre vie. Renée m'avait remarqué ce jour là et je l'avais remarquée aussi. Nous nous étions rencontrés en cachette par la suite, et elle était tombée enceinte. Mais des commères avaient remarqué notre manège et la rumeur de notre liaison s'était propagée. Cela avait fait le tour de la ville et j'avais dû assumer cette responsabilité alors que j'avais à peine vingt-quatre ans. Je ne me voyais pas avec des enfants, mon père m'avait dégoûté d'en avoir.

Finalement, l'arrivée d'Isabella m'avait procuré beaucoup de fierté. Elle était un adorable bébé, ses yeux étaient identiques aux miens, expressifs et déterminés. J'avais été sous le charme. Pendant sa première année, j'évitais de partir travailler loin, rentrant chaque soir. Tout allait bien…

J'étais heureux. Elle grandissait, était sage et obéissante.

Et puis il avait fallu que je rencontre un homme, passionné de paris, le même qui m'avait ensuite entrainé dans des choses pas très nettes et à qui j'avais dû céder ma fille bien plus tard. J'avais commencé moi aussi à parier dans tous les domaines possibles et imaginables. Le jeu était devenu ma seconde épouse. Et Renée s'en était aperçue. Les problèmes avaient commencé ainsi et puis la jalousie avait suivi et tout le reste n'avait été qu'une horrible galère. Ce fut là que commencèrent mes longs déplacements, les rencontres sans lendemain. Ma vie avait pris un autre chemin et je l'avais mal supporté.

Je me redressai, il fallait que je me débarrasse d'elle. Personne ne se rendrait compte de son absence. Bella était chez James et à part elle personne ne pouvait la relier à moi. Une chose attira mon attention, en me penchant, je remarquai son alliance. Je la récupérai et la glissai dans ma poche, cela pourrait me dépanner un peu. Je manquai de liquidité et je ne pouvais me résoudre à vendre ma maison.

Je l'enjambai avec précaution, souffrant atrocement de ma jambe. Louise était partie sans mon autorisation, quelle infirmière inutile. Pourtant elle était jolie mais dans la vie ce n'étais pas suffisant. Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un de confiance pour m'aider. Je sortis derrière, hélai le jeune Henry, qui travaillait la terre de son père. Il passa ma grille d'un saut agile et se planta devant moi.

-Oui M. Swan ?

J'avais écrit un mot, je lui tendis une enveloppe.

-Tu peux donner ça à Harvey. C'est urgent.

-Bien sûr.

Je lui filai quelques pièces. Les rares qui me restaient. Je pouvais compter sur lui, depuis que j'avais eu « mon accident » il s'était proposé de m'aider si j'en avais besoin et cela n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Il fila aussi vite que lui permettaient ses longues jambes filiformes. Il avait le même âge que Bella. Ils s'étaient côtoyés, enfant, puis je les avais séparés étant adolescent, pas ravi de son regard sur elle qui avait changé. C'était pendant la période où je l'élevais seul. Une période difficile car elle m'avait montré de la résistance et son caractère s'était affirmé me rappelant désagréablement sa mère. Mais elle avait toujours su ou s'arrêter contrairement à Renée.

Une demi-heure passa, j'étais allé déjeuner, Louise avait laissé de quoi me sustenter correctement jusque ce soir. Finalement elle n'était pas si inutile. J'espérai qu'elle passe le lendemain sinon j'allais aller casser les oreilles (et autre chose) au médecin chef du dispensaire car je payais chèrement ses services, elle me devait encore trois jours.

L'on sonna, je me trainai jusqu'à l'entrée. Harvey entra, impassible. Harvey était mon ami, il était grand, bourru et costaud. Il n'afficha rien de plus en entrant et en découvrant Renée sur mon carrelage.

-Cette fois elle est bien morte, constata-il seulement, à peine surpris qu'elle soit là.

-Je n'ai rein pu faire, elle m'a agressé et elle est tombée du haut des escaliers.

Il regarda en haut :

-Une sacrée chute en effet.

Il retourna dehors, revint avec une immense couverture, l'enroula dedans, et ressortit avec elle sous le bras.

-Nettoie les traces de sang Charlie, je me charge d'elle.

-Merci, vieux frère.

-Donnant, donnant.

Je l'avais aidé dans un cas similaire il y a quelques années. Je l'entendis partir, nullement soucieux, je lui faisais confiance.

Je m'occupai ensuite de nettoyer toute trace. Ce fut difficile avec ma jambe en attelle. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi James m'avait fait cela. Dès que j'irais mieux, j'avais projeté de le faire venir. Avec Harvey, nous avions prévu une vengeance froide et calculée. J'avais de quoi me défendre. J'avais de quoi lui faire mal. J'avais de quoi le tuer mais je n'irai pas jusque là sauf s'il m'y contraignait.

Harvey revint plus tard, il resta boire et manger. Le soir, il dormit dans la chambre d'amis. Il était trop ivre pour repartir.

Le lendemain

Je sortis comme à mon habitude pour prendre le journal sur le pas de ma porte. Je manquai de faire une attaque en lisant un des titres.

« Un incendie meurtrier dans le domaine familial Whitherdale »

Je rentrai pour aller m'asseoir dans le canapé, j'ouvris le journal à la page correspondante, me décomposai au fur et à mesure de ma lecture.

Bella…

Que s'était-il passé ? Le lendemain du retour de Bella, ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. J'avais vu de quoi elle était capable. Y était-elle pour quelque chose ? Ce loup l'y avait-il aidée ? Tous ces cadavres brûlés, ce n'était pas par hasard. On se débarrassait des vampires ainsi. J'aurais voulu ne jamais rencontrer James…ne rien connaitre de leur existence.

-Harvey ! Criai-je.

Rien, il dormait toujours. Je dus me résoudre à remonter, cela me fatigua. Louise en profita pour franchir le seuil, me faisant sursauter. J'étais à cran. De quoi avais-je peur ? Si elle devait venir, elle serait déjà arrivée.

Louise ôta son manteau, monta me rejoindre et m'aida pour faire le reste du trajet.

-Vous devriez éviter de marcher.

-Je ne vous ai rien demandé !

Elle m'emmena dans ma chambre, m'aida à faire ma toilette et m'habiller. Je perçus les pas lourds d'Harvey dans le couloir. Je le hélai, il entra, il était tout vaseux.

-Mon ami, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il grommela je ne sais quoi.

-Va boire ton café, j'arrive dans une minute.

Il tituba lourdement.

-Attention dans les escaliers !

-Mouais, grogna-t-il.

-Louise, je vais partir quelques temps, l'informai-je.

-Vous allez où ?

-Pas très loin, quand je serai de retour je vous ferai signe.

-Bien.

Elle sembla soulagée, cela m'agaça.

Dans la cuisine, Harvey émergeait.

-Cela t'embêterait de m'héberger quelques temps ? Lui demandai-je.

-Non, mais pourquoi veux-tu partir, tu as peur que l'on découvre…

-Non, le coupai-je, mais j'ai eu une nouvelle qui m'inquiète un peu et je crains des représailles.

Je n'avais aucunement envie de voir cet homme-loup débarquer chez moi, je l'avais déjà vu de trop près. Et il semblait proche de ma fille, cela me dégoutait rien que d'y repenser. Mais cela n'aurait pas dû m'étonner, l'anormalité appelait l'anormalité. Là aussi j'aurais aimé ne rien savoir sur ces bêtes mais James m'avait mis en garde.

Harvey ne rajouta rien, il n'était pas du genre loquace encore moins curieux, voilà pourquoi je l'appréciais autant. Je me joignis à lui pour le café.

-Ne trainons pas, proposa-t-il après quelques minutes.

-Je vais juste prévenir Henry pour qu'il surveille ma maison.

Nous nous éloignons enfin hors de la ville. J'étais plus détendu, je pris le temps de réfléchir. J'avais une chose urgente à faire.

* * *

**POV SETH**

La veille au soir

Nous avions fermé l'épicerie et nous étions maintenant tous les trois devant chez Emily. Nous avions discuté en route et elle nous avait raconté ce qu'elle savait. Elle était au courant pour moi, Leah et Sam depuis quasiment le départ. Elle avait vu ma différence.

-Parce qu'il y a une différence ?

-Bien sûr ! Pour un œil avisé. Mon père m'a appris à reconnaitre les loups. Il m'a conté les différentes légendes dont celle de notre peuple disparu.

-Notre peuple ? M'étonnai-je.

-Les Quileutes.

J'en avais entendu parler. Mon père s'étendait rarement dessus, traumatisé par la destruction de sa famille et de ses amis. Il était venu à Forks pour repartir de zéro, le reste je ne le connaissais pas.

-Ton père refoulait tout ça. C'était dur pour lui mais mon père lui refusait d'oublier. Il voulait me transmettre notre histoire pour qu'à mon tour je la raconte à mes fils. J'ai toujours crus que ces légendes étaient fabuleuses. Et puis je t'ai vu Sam et j'ai su…

Je regardai Sam, il était troublé et contrarié.

-Et ces loups blancs ? Déviai-je.

-Une race normalement éteinte mais maintenant pour moi rien n'est impossible. S'il existe réellement, il faut le tuer.

-Ton ami est sûr de ce qu'il avance Seth ?

-Ce n'est pas mon ami. Et oui, j'en suis sûr. Il ne pouvait pas l'inventer.

-Nous devrions avoir confirmation quand même. Allons voir déjà par nous-mêmes si toute cette histoire est vraie.

J'étais on ne peut plus d'accord.

-On te confie notre affaire Emily, décrétai-je.

-Non, je viens avec vous, s'emballa-t-elle.

-N'importe quoi ! S'agaça Sam. Tu as des enfants, un mari et on ne veut pas…

-Avoir une fille dans les pattes, le coupa-t-elle, mécontente.

-On ne veut pas qu'il t'arrive un truc, corrigeai-je, on ne pourra pas te gérer.

-Je sais me gérer seule.

-Tu vas nous ralentir et on a besoin de quelqu'un pour garder l'épicerie ouverte.

Elle céda, déçue au possible. Je ne comprenais pas ce besoin qu'elle avait de se mettre en danger.

-Il vous faut des armes efficaces, n'y allez pas comme ça, les bras ballants, intervint-elle.

Mince, je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Où pourrions-nous en trouver ?

-Il existe des marchands d'armes, demandez à Cranston, il fera le lien. Il en connait pas mal.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? La questionna Sam.

-J'allais souvent à la chasse avec mon père et il se fournissait par son biais.

Je la dévisageai avec effarement.

-Oui, une fille peut tenir une arme et chasser !

-Je sais, c'est juste que toi, je ne te voyais pas …

-J'ai un fusil de chasse, je te garantie que c'est utile pour protéger ma famille.

Nous sautâmes de sa carriole, encore choqués. Nous étions déjà sur le départ quand elle nous héla :

-Procurez-vous des balles en argent, et visez le cœur.

OoooO

Sam avait voulu que l'on parte immédiatement, après avoir vu Cranston qui nous promis de nous fournir dès que possible. Le domaine était situé au nord ouest à une centaine de kilomètres. Je ne connaissais pas le nom de la ville mais je saurai retrouver l'endroit. Nous étions partis à pieds. J'avais suffisamment dormi pour ne pas ressentir de fatigue mais lui, il était fatigué mais jamais il ne m'en fit part. Il courait sur mes pas, silencieusement. Il avait son vieux fusil sur le dos et moi le mien. Mais pas de balles en argent. J'aurais aimé obtenir du matériel plus adéquat dès aujourd'hui. A mesure, que nous avancions, les sens aux aguets, je repensai à mon apprentissage des armes :

_J'avais à peine dix ans, papa me montrait une cible, une bouteille posée sur un rondin de bois. Il était derrière moi, me mettant dans la bonne position. Mais au moment de tirer, j'eus une infime mais réelle peur qui me paralysa. Il perdit patience. Il fallait dire que cela faisait une heure que nous étions là, derrière la maison. _

_-Si tu ne sais pas tirer comment sauras-tu te protéger et pire comment sauras-tu protéger ta sœur ? _

_-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée, je peux le faire moi-même._

_Bien sûr, Leah s'interposait comme à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas avec mon père. Il se crispa._

_-Donne-moi cette arme Seth._

_-Leah, une femme ne doit pas…commença mon père._

_-Donne-moi cette arme Seth !_

_Je lui donnai volontiers, ses colères étaient trop terribles, je ne voulais pas en faire les frais. Mon père grogna tandis qu'elle mettait en joue la bouteille. Elle atteint sa cible du premier coup. J'étais agacé et mon père stupéfait. _

_-Recule la cible Seth, me demanda-t-elle_

_Je pris une autre bouteille et la posai un mètre plus loin._

_-Recule la cible, j'ai dit ! _

_Dix mètres plus loin, elle fut enfin satisfaite._

_-Il faut au moins que ce soit stimulant sinon quel est l'intérêt._

_Elle ne rata pas sa cible encore cette fois là. Mon père ébahi, la regarda, contrarié._

_-Où as-tu appris à tirer ?_

_-Toute seule. Avec l'arme d'Embry._

_Il rouspéta mais lui demanda de tester encore plus loin ses capacités. Les yeux de mon père brillèrent, ceux de Leah aussi, je me renfermai. J'étais ridicule maintenant. _

_-Pas aujourd'hui, lui répondit-elle contre toute attente. Seth a besoin lui aussi de s'améliorer. _

_Elle me tendit l'arme, se posa derrière moi et me montra une autre technique. Mon père avait ramené la cible à son point de départ. Leah m'aida à supporter le recul du coup de feu, et le bruit du verre explosé me rendit le sourire. Elle se pencha vers moi, elle souriait elle aussi, les yeux plein de fierté…_

Ma sœur m'avait appris tant de choses. Grâce à elle, j'avais vaincu certaine de mes peurs. Jamais je ne pourrai la remercier.

Nous courûmes une partie de la nuit. Nous nous reposâmes dans un champ puis repartîmes aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Nous n'étions plus très loin, je le sentais. En effet, le domaine apparut enfin dans mon champ de vision. Sam ralentit, s'arrêta.

-Nous y sommes presque, Sam, c'est pas le moment de flancher.

-Je ne vais pas y arriver.

-Il le faut !

Il le fallait, j'avais besoin de lui, de son appui, de sa force pour affronter cela de nouveau. Cet endroit représentait le mal mais il représentait aussi Leah.

Il reprit le rythme, la grille était ouverte, la maison était détruite, encore fumante. Jacob ne m'avait pas parlé de ça. Cela avait l'air récent. Qui avait mis le feu ? Le loup blanc ? Les autres prisonniers ? Je m'avançai dans l'allée, revenant à la source du mal, en direction du souterrain, mais avant d'y arriver nous passâmes devant l'arène. Mon cœur se broya, je restai figé ainsi, fixant cet endroit maudit. Je ne voulais pas y aller.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Seth ?

-C'est ici qu'elle est morte.

Je ne m'aventurai pas à lui jeter un coup d'œil, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer l'horreur sur ses traits. Je repartis en direction du souterrain mais Sam ne me suivait plus, il se dirigeait vers « son » dernier souvenir.

J'arrivai au souterrain, il était vide, tant mieux. Je détaillai cet espace restreint, l'odeur était persistante. Je me rappelai de mon évasion. Tout cela me paraissait loin tel un mauvais rêve sauf que c'était bien réel. J'entendis un coup de feu. Je manquai de défaillir sous la peur. Un vampire ? Je m'élançai vers les voix, entrant malgré moi dans l'arène. Mon sang se glaça, Sam faisait face au loup héréditaire. Il était sous sa forme humaine, sans aucune arme en main. Sam le menaçait de la sienne. J'en fis de même. Il ne réagit pas en me voyant le menacer aussi.

Je ne savais comment intervenir. Il avait tué ma sœur sous la contrainte, je ne savais pas si cela faisait de lui un meurtrier. Sam ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, déjà prêt à tirer de nouveau.

-Ca ne sert à rien, il régénère plus vite que nous encore.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il peut se transformer quand il veut. Il n'est pas comme nous. S'il le voulait vraiment, il nous aurait déjà tués.

-Je l'aurais tué bien avant, me contredit Sam.

Je descendis mon arme.

-Cela ne sert à rien.

-Et pourquoi ? Il… Il l'a tuée. Il doit mourir.

-Comment tu sais que c'est lui.

Je ne lui avais pas révélé cet élément.

-Il vient de me le dire.

Je fixai Caleb avec stupeur. Il affichait une telle culpabilité.

-C'était sous la contrainte, le vrai responsable c'est cette sangsue malfaisante. Et elle est morte.

-Non, il ne l'est pas.

Caleb avait parlé comme on sonnait le glas.

-Pardon ?

-Mon maitre n'est pas mort. J'ai vu cette femme le récupérer morceau par morceau tandis que nous nous battions.

Je me liquéfiai.

-Pourquoi tu nous dis ça ?

-C'est un piège ! Cria Sam, à bout de nerf.

-Non. J'ai nettoyé la fosse des restes calcinés. Son odeur n'est pas là, ce qui confirme mes dires. Il va revenir se venger, et il ne m'épargnera pas car je n'ai pas su le défendre.

* * *

La suite de la trad est dispo.

Je suis en cours d'écriture de ma propre suite (assez courte) de BN et le Chasseur. Ce sera ma version, à ma sauce. Je la posterai quand elle sera terminée.


	13. Résistance

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à **Caro19, Supergirl971 et Veronicka** pour leurs reviews.

L'histoire progresse, le chapitre était plus long (j'ai été emporté dans mon élan) alors j'ai supprimé le dernier POV (celui d'Irina) qui sera donc dans le prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Résistance.**

* * *

**POV BELLA**

J'étais devant la porte de mon ancienne demeure, tremblante. Je réfléchissais, inquiète de mes agissements irréfléchis. L'image du visage de ma mère flotta dans une vision très nette, accentuant la douleur de son absence. Créant une brèche supplémentaire dans mon cœur en quête de répit. J'avais pensé à elle une partie de la nuit, je l'avais vue gisant dans une mare de sang. Je n'en avais pas parlé à Jacob, je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour une folle. Mais j'avais cette terrible, abominable, inconcevable impression que c'était bien réel.

Ma main se posa sur la poignée, resta dans cette position, incapable d'appuyer dessus. La présence rassurante de Jacob, sa main se glissant dans la mienne, me convainquirent de franchir le pas. Bien sûr elle était fermée. Je ne voyais pas ses chevaux. Je me rappelai que James s'en était servi pour me ramener là-bas.

-Que fait-on ?

Sa voix était calme, contrairement aux crispations de sa main qui démontraient l'inverse.

-Allons derrière.

Nous fîmes le tour, inséparables. J'allais tester la solidité du verrou quand l'on me héla. Je fis un bond, Jacob était déjà sur le qui-vive, me ramenant d'un geste ferme de la main en arrière. Un jeune homme se dressa devant nous, méfiant devant l'agressivité manifeste de Jacob. Je le reconnus.

-Henry ?

Il se tourna vers moi, me sourit à pleine dents, heureux que je le reconnaisse. Son visage était plus mature, ses cheveux châtain foncé étaient mi-long, ramenés en arrière. Il n'avait pas changé à part ça, quoiqu'un peu plus grand mais toujours filiforme. Je fis un pas vers lui, contente de le voir. La main de Jake m'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Je me tournai vers lui, posant ma main sur son cœur pour le rassurer.

-Henry est mon voisin et mon ami d'enfance.

Enfin, ce qui se rapprochait d'un ami. Nous avions partagé des choses, des secrets, des histoires, jusqu'à ce que mon père nous sépare pour je ne sais quelle raison. Nous étions si près et pourtant la séparation fut rude, je l'apercevais de temps en temps mais si je lui parlais mon père se vengeait sur lui de manière insidieuse. Alors j'avais cessé tout contact pour le protéger. Je m'étais autorisée que quelques signes de la main de loin.

Je l'étreignis avec intensité. Il était mon passé, un bon souvenir de mon passé, l'un des rares à me connaitre. Il me rendit mon étreinte avec prudence.

-Que fais-tu là ? Je te croyais en voyage dans ta famille, me demanda-t-il en m'écartant.

-Qui t'a dit cela ?

-Ton père.

Je me raidis, quel sale menteur ! Je reculais pour me remettre au niveau de Jake. Ma main cherchant la sienne. L'évocation subite de mon père m'avait ramenée brutalement sur Terre. Henry observa mon manège, vit mon mal être :

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Tu sais où est mon père ?

-Il est parti il y a une heure.

Je manquai de défaillir de soulagement. Je manquais cruellement de courage en cet instant précis. Je m'en voulus de ma couardise.

-Où cela ? Demanda Jake.

Henry le fixa franchement, cachant mal sa méfiance.

-Tu peux le lui dire Henry, Jake est…

Etait quoi ? Comment le présenter ? Il y eut un bref instant de silence, leur visage se tourna vers moi.

-…quelqu'un de confiance.

Je n'aurais pas plus mal choisir mes mots. Sa main se relâcha dans la mienne, je resserrai ma prise pour qu'il ne tente pas de l'enlever. Je l'avais blessé, à l'évidence.

-Ton père est parti il y a quelques heures mais je ne sais pas où exactement. Il n'a pas donné de raison ni de date de retour. Il savait que tu revenais ?

-Non, soupirai-je.

Savait-il que je m'étais échappée ? Avait-il eu la visite de James ? Pourquoi était-il parti ? Je voulais en savoir plus mais je devais faire attention à mes paroles.

-Il n'aurait pas eu de la visite par hasard Henry ?

-Non, affirma-t-il, le regard fuyant.

Que me cachait-il ? Et pourquoi ? Son regard glissa sur Jake. Sa méfiance m'agaça mais je ne relevai pas, concentrée sur autre chose.

-Ils nous restent plus qu'à repartir à sa recherche.

-Tu as dû faire une longue route Bella, tu devrais d'abord faire une halte, je sais où il planque ses doubles de clefs même s'il croit que personne ne le sait.

Les doubles n'étaient autres que mes clefs confisquées quand mon père m'avait envoyée chez James. Il s'éloigna. Je jetai un œil à Jacob, il s'était renfermé.

-Tu es fâché ?

-Non.

-Ne me mens pas.

-Je ne te mens pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as alors ?

Il fixait Henry qui revenait tout sourire, ne prenant pas la peine de me répondre. Henry me donna les clefs. Cette fois, je pénétrai dans la cuisine. J'étais moins oppressée, sachant que je ne le trouverais pas là. Jake me suivit, Henry resta dehors.

-Ne reste pas planté là, entre.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Tu ne nous déranges pas.

-Tout à l'heure peut-être, si tu es d'accord.

Je le vis s'éloigner avec regret. J'appréhendais de plonger tête la première dans les marées à contre-courant de mes souvenirs. J'appréhendais aussi de trouver une réelle preuve de la mort de maman. Je voulais savoir mais je ne voulais pas découvrir ce qui pourrait me détruire.

Jacob fit le tour de la cuisine, se pencha, renifla, se troubla.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Il continua de farfouiller, quitta la pièce sans même un regard. J'étais livrée à moi-même.

Je fis le tour visuel de la pièce. Je redécouvrais ma maison. Elle n'avait pas changé. Les souvenirs douloureux refirent surface. Je partis à la suite de Jacob, il était penché vers le sol, près des escaliers. Il se redressa et monta les étages quatre à quatre. Je grimpai à sa suite, m'arrêtai brutalement devant ma chambre, elle était grande ouverte, recelant une part de moi-même dans les murs. Des murs colorés qui étaient rehaussés par les dessins muraux de ma mère, elle avait fait de cette pièce un cocon, un lieu de plénitude identique à un sanctuaire. J'y entrai, poussée par sa présence tangible. Je la voyais devant moi, riant de mes piètres essais sur ces mêmes murs. Je me vexai, elle se baissa vers la version enfantine de moi-même qui boudait et me serra dans ses bras en me murmurant :

« Toi aussi tu trouveras ce pour quoi tu es douée. Nous les femmes Higginbotham, sommes douées de nos mains. Ta grand-mère Marie c'est la musique, moi c'est le dessin sous toutes ses formes, et toi… et bien tu le découvriras quand ce sera le moment. »

Que veux-tu que je découvre maman ? Me désolai-je. Le seul talent que j'ai c'est de porter malheur.

Les rideaux étaient tirés mais suffisamment translucides pour que la pièce soit éclairée. Je fis le tour, caressant tout de mes mains. Rien n'avait été touché, déplacé. Mon lit tiré au carré était prêt à m'accueillir si l'idée m'en disait, ma commode remplie de mes habits était ornée de pleins de bibelots et autres babioles. Je me penchai, m'accroupis, il y avait mes bottes sous mon armoire. Mes bottes préférées. Elles étaient usées mais je les adorais. Je les avais achetées en ville avec l'unique salaire que je n'eusse jamais eu en gardant les enfants d'Harvey, un ami de mon père. Il avait été généreux. Mon père avait râlé, m'en avait pris les trois-quarts mais cela fut suffisant pour ce que je voulais me procurer. Je me relevai, songeuse, dans une effrayante joie un peu malsaine. J'étais chez moi. Je ne pouvais le nier. L'odeur des livres dans ma petite bibliothèque me ramena à une autre époque, une autre existence. Une existence que seule la lecture était parvenu à apaiser, me faisant oublier le quotidien, oublier les hommes irrespectueux, la violence morale paternelle, l'isolement.

Je crus être réellement revenue en arrière quand une main me frôla sans me demander mon avis, je fis volte-face prête à mordre mais ce n'était plus l'un des amis de mon père. C'était Jake. J'étais revenue dans ma réalité, une réalité plus douce en cet instant devant l'immensité de l'affection que me portait cet être particulier. Il était soucieux à l'extrême et j'étais la cause de ses tracas. Il affichait encore cet air blessé. Je levai ma main pour effleurer l'arête de son nez, son ébauche de barbe, son menton volontaire. Il tressaillit, laissant apparaitre à nouveau un manque de confiance.

-Ne sois pas fâché, c'est moi qui devrais l'être de voir que tu ne sais toujours pas ce que tu représentes à mes yeux.

Il se troubla.

-Et qu'est-ce que je représente ?

-Tu es mon soleil.

Il baissa les yeux, me cachant son âme. Mon corps se projeta contre lui de manière incontrôlée, dans un besoin immédiat de sécurité. Je n'avais rien connu de tel auparavant. Il était ma protection contre la tristesse et la peur, contre la morosité et le chagrin. Il était le ciel bleu, le soleil, les nuages. Ses bras m'enveloppèrent sans retenu, son front (tout son visage ensuite) se posa sur mon épaule pour se déplacer doucement vers le creux de mon cou. Il se régénérait lui aussi à mon contact, je le devinais. Comment pouvais-je parvenir à réaliser cela alors que je n'étais que découragement ?

Il nous fallut un long laps de temps pour accepter de nous séparer. J'avais l'esprit plus clair, je décelai autre chose en croisant ses yeux, quelque chose qui me fit peur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te mine ?

Silence.

-Qu'as-tu découvert ?

L'image de ma mère me revint en tête avec une violence extrême.

Il était pâle. Il lâcha prise brutalement, dévoilant une horreur sans borne. Les mots n'arrivaient pas à sortir de sa bouche. Il mit sa main dans sa poche, en sortit quelque chose qu'il me tendit.

-Je l'ai trouvée dans les affaires de ton père, me révéla-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

C'était l'alliance de ma mère.

* * *

**POV SETH**

Un peu plus tôt

J'étais furieux, indéniablement. Caleb face à moi ne mentait pas : la sangsue était encore vivante, je ne sais comment mais elle était bien en vie et on ne sait où. Pourquoi Jacob m'avait menti ? A moins qu'il ne soit pas au courant…

-Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! Criai-je à Caleb sans le vouloir, déversant ma colère sur lui. Et tu vas nous y aider.

-Seth ! S'écria Sam tenant toujours Caleb en joue. Tu divagues !

-Tu ne dois pas le tuer, on a besoin de lui. Et je ne veux pas de sang sur mes mains.

-Moi je peux en avoir !

-Il n'est pas un meurtrier ! M'opposai-je.

-Si je le suis.

Je fixai de nouveau Caleb avec stupeur.

-Tu n'avais pas le choix, le contredis-je.

-J'avais le choix.

-Pas cette fois, insistai-je. Je connais ce don méprisable que possède ce tueur sanguinaire et il n'hésite pas à s'en servir même sur ses congénères.

J'avais entendu des choses, surpris des conversations. Caleb resta muet. Je n'aurais su définir à quoi il pensait. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois avant aujourd'hui. Je ne le connaissais pas et il était très secret, c'était un fait.

Il y eut des bruits de chevaux.

-Le Shérif revient avec du renfort, nous éclaira-t-il. Il faut s'en aller ! Il est déjà venu dans la nuit et tôt ce matin en compagnie de reporters. Cela fera doucement le tour du pays et si sa famille le croit mort, elle viendra aussi obtenir justice.

-Sa famille ? Ricana Sam.

-Les vampires n'ont pas de famille, abondai-je.

-Bien sûr que si, décréta Caleb, d'une voix d'un calme constant. Joe m'a parlé un peu du père de James qu'il a connu brièvement dans des conditions un peu floues juste avant qu'il soit assassiné par un Sang-froid. James et son frère ont été laissés pour mort et se sont transformés. Ils ont décimé l'état la première décennie de leur existence et puis il y a eu une dispute qui a séparé les deux frères. Et depuis ils vivent séparément.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écoute vos inepties, s'emporta Sam.

-Partons ! Intervins-je, on n'a pas le temps de polémiquer. Si le Shérif nous tombe dessus, nous serons dans de beaux draps.

Je partis devant, Caleb me suivit sans tenir compte de Sam. Il semblait se moquer de ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Il était éreinté, las. Voyant que je le détaillais, il se reprit, se camoufla à nouveau à l'intérieur de lui-même pour ne rien laisser paraitre. Qu'espérait-il en affrontant directement Sam ? Voulait-il qu'il abrège sa vie ?

Les grilles franchies, nous nous élançâmes vers les bois, pour être à l'abri des regards car nous ne passions pas inaperçus : Caleb était grand et massif même s'il était très agile. Nous ralentîmes la cadence, une fois à couvert.

-Où pouvons-nous le trouver Caleb ?

-Chez son ami.

-Lequel ?

-Laurent.

-Tu le connais ? Tu sais où il réside ?

-Je l'ai déjà vu. Il habite assez loin, il faut traverser l'état, entrer au Canada et aller à la frontière de l'Alaska.

J'en étais déconfit, cela me paraissait être à l'autre bout du monde.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un piège, Seth !

-Je vais vous aider à le vaincre, répondit Caleb.

-Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?

-Parce qu'il ne doit pas rester impuni. Je croyais qu'il avait une règle de conduite. Comme moi. Mais non. Je ne veux plus lui servir d'arme. Mais je peux être la vôtre.

Ses transformations à volonté étaient du pain béni. Nous avions beau être forts, Sam et moi, nous étions vulnérables. Il me vit hésiter et Sam était viscéralement contre.

-Réfléchit, Sam ! On a besoin de lui.

-Non !

Il s'arrêta de courir brusquement et fonça dans Caleb qui n'opposa aucune résistance. Il se retrouva contre un arbre, Sam pointant son arme en plein sur son cœur à bout touchant, au supplice, enragé. Il souffrait, je le comprenais mais ce n'était pas Caleb le problème et ce n'était pas à lui que je voulais faire du mal. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, la pressai un peu.

-Pense à Leah.

-_Je ne fais que ça ! _Hurla-t-il.

Caleb, lui, avait baissé les yeux. Cette attitude ne pouvait mener à rien de bon. Il voulait tout ça, attendait un châtiment. J'étais tenté de laisser Sam agir mais à quoi cela servirait-il ?

-Réagis ! Le blâmai-je. Montre-lui ton réel désir de te racheter ! Ma sœur est morte ! Je veux la venger et débarrasser cette Terre de cette calamité alors aide-moi ! Aide-nous !

-Je…

Il leva enfin les yeux vers nous.

-Je sais où elle est.

Mon corps eut des spasmes, refusant de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait. Devant notre silence persistant, il ajouta :

-Je l'ai trouvée hier, avec d'autres loups. Je leur ai donné une sépulture.

Il y eut une faille dans son visage trop neutre, je voyais enfin un signe de tristesse. Sam recula, abaissant son arme.

-Amenez-moi à elle.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Je surveillai Bella, prostrée dans une attitude hagarde. Elle avait rapidement découvert ce que j'avais ridiculement tenté de lui cacher. Son père, ce misérable, était encore plus abominable que James. Je le haïssais encore plus. Dès mon entrée dans la maison j'avais découvert du sang dans le bac à eau, et sur le carrelage la même odeur persistait. Je savais exactement où Renée avait péri, l'instinct ne pouvait me tromper, mais j'avais tout gardé pour moi. Espérant trouver des preuves du contraire. J'étais parti à la recherche d'indices. Et j'avais trouvé l'alliance, je l'avais reconnue, je l'avais vue à son doigt et sa forme particulière ne devait pas être répandue. Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence. Elle était venue, et il s'était débarrassé d'elle. Seul un individu dénué d'âme pouvait agir ainsi.

Ma peine avait décuplé tandis que j'assistais, impuissant, à la descente aux enfers de ma bien-aimée. Ma douce Bella. Je ne savais pas pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Elle allait encore s'accuser de tout ce qui était arrivé. Elle se retrouvait orpheline, sans famille (je ne considérais pas cet homme comme faisant encore partie de sa famille). La mienne ne me manqua que plus cruellement. Je devais l'emmener loin d'ici. Je devais l'emmener dans un environnement sain et aimant. Je devais l'emmener dans ma famille.

Nous étions restés dans sa chambre, un bel endroit où je l'imaginais bien grandir. Mais connaissant son passé, je me doutais qu'elle n'y avait pas de bons souvenirs ou si peu.

Elle était assise sur le bord de son lit fixant la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés.

-Bella ?

Aucune réaction. Je m'approchai, lui fis face, repoussant l'explosion de mon cœur en deuil lui aussi. Je m'agenouillai pour être à sa hauteur et lui pris les mains.

-Bella ?

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi, vides, ternes, et me traversèrent sans me voir. Je trouvai le moyen de me sentir coupable, alors que déjà tant d'émotions me tiraient vers le fond : la peine, la colère, le découragement…

Ma jalousie antérieure me parut ridicule et pourtant j'aurais voulu revenir en arrière et ne ressentir que cela.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant échapper quelques mots :

-J'aimerais être morte.

Elle avait asséné ces mots avec la froideur de la réalité. Je cherchais à m'accrocher au restant de vie dans ses yeux mais elle ne me laissait pas faire. Elle était loin, dans les méandres de son âme saturée par le malheur. Je perdis pied, uni à elle dans la douleur. Je posai mon front sur ses cuisses, le contact doux de sa robe accueillit mes larmes.

-Ne dis pas ça, articulai-je enfin. Mon amour n'a donc aucune valeur à tes yeux ?

Je me montrais égoïste et maladroit. Mais je ne voyais pas comment gérer cela. J'étais dépassé.

Elle posa sa main sur mes cheveux, un geste inattendu, inespéré. Elle posa ensuite son front sur l'arrière de ma tête. Un acte significatif qui ne nécessitait pas de mot. Pourtant elle me murmura dans un souffle :

-Ma mère m'aimait et elle en est morte.

Ses larmes coulaient dans mes cheveux. Je pris sur moi de ne pas répondre, sous le choc. Je décelais des sous-entendus, et je ne voulais pas accepter ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Je voulais rester dans ses bras affectueux. Oublier tout le reste.

OoooO

Bella avait sombré dans le sommeil. Je la recouvris et descendis. Un frisson me parcourut en bas des marches. Je franchis le seuil de la maison, fixai l'endroit où j'avais combattu ces buveurs de sang. C'était il y a quelques jours, mais ça paraissait loin.

J'étais dans la salle de bain, je m'étais changé avec les affaires que Bella m'avait achetées. Je m'y sentis bien, à l'aise, car elles m'étaient destinées et que c'était elle qui les avait choisies. Je retournai près d'elle, m'allongeai à ses côtés. J'avais peur de fermer les yeux. Alors je la contemplai jusqu'à ce que le sommeil m'emporte à mon tour.

OoooO

Je me levai seul avec une affreuse impression de déjà-vu. Le cœur tambourinant, je partis à sa recherche. Dans l'escalier, je l'entendis parler. Elle était dans la cuisine. Je fis une halte, à demi-soulagé, réalisant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qui était avec elle ? Je reconnus la voix de son ami.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses sur ton père Bella.

-Quelles choses ?

-Des choses qu'il pense avoir gardé bien secret mais je suis au courant.

-Quelles choses ? Répéta-t-elle.

-Il est en faillite. Il a perdu son travail. Il emprunte à droite et à gauche, augmentant ses dettes.

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-J'ai été attentif et j'ai fouiné un peu aussi. Il me fait confiance alors il ne s'est pas méfié.

Pour le coup j'appréciai un peu plus ce gars.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu t'entendais bien avec lui.

-Il m'a séparé de toi ! Cracha-t-il.

Une chose douloureuse pour lui. Ma jalousie revint au galop, me brûla le cœur, je détestais ça. Je descendis le reste des marches et approchai.

-Et ensuite, rajouta-t-il, il s'est vengé en me causant du tord.

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Je ne suis pas aveugle Bella, ni stupide. Les tabassages en règle j'en ai eu ma dose. Même s'il ne me frappait pas lui-même c'était tout comme. Et je connaissais sa violence envers ta mère.

-Que sais-tu d'autre ?

-Il a une maitresse…

-Je m'en fiche ! Le coupa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi es-tu si en colère ?

-Il a tué ma mère.

Silence. Pourquoi lui disait-elle cela ?

-Tu sais, quand je suis partie il y a un an, ce n'était pas pour aller voir ma famille, il m'avait vendu à un monstre encore plus maléfique que lui pour éponger ses dettes.

-Bella…

Je rentrai d'un coup net, le coupant dans son élan de vouloir la prendre dans ses bras. Ils firent un bond tous les deux. Je les fixai sans discontinuer.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Silence. Henry amorça un demi-tour.

-Nous n'avons pas terminé Henry, s'opposa Bella.

-Je pense que si, rectifiai-je. Tu peux partir.

Il me toisa, furieux.

-Je veux savoir où est mon père Jacob ! Intervint Bella de nouveau bien en vie, et Henry allait me le dire !

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir où il est ?

Je connaissais déjà cette foutue réponse.

-Tu sais pourquoi Jake ! Je veux le tuer de mes propres mains !

-Si tu t'entêtes dans cette voie, je passe la porte de cette maison et tu ne me verras plus jamais.

Ma menace sonnait vraie, je le réalisai en voyant son expression se modifier passant de la rage à la terreur. Je voulus faire marche arrière mais je tins bon, désireux de la mettre à l'abri. Loin d'ici. Si quelqu'un devait s'occuper de son père ce n'était pas elle. Elle ne devait pas porter ce fardeau supplémentaire sinon son âme serait perdue à jamais.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, elle se détourna.

-Je te remercie d'être venu Henry mais je dois te dire Adieu.

Elle passa à mes cotés sans un regard pour aucun d'entre nous malgré les protestations de Henry. Elle quitta la pièce d'un pas lourd me laissant seul avec lui.

* * *

**POV EMBRY**

Le lendemain matin

Je me remplissais le ventre sous l'œil amusé d'Edward depuis au moins une demi-heure.

-A ce rythme là tu vas me ruiner.

Je finis d'engloutir mon plat avant de lui répondre :

-J'avais faim.

Lui-même déjeunait en ma compagnie mais de manière plus raisonnable.

-Quelle heure est-il ? Le questionnai-je.

-Huit heures passées.

-Que fais-tu debout si tôt ?

-J'avais des choses à faire.

Il était redevenu sérieux.

-Tu es préoccupé ?

-Tu te rappelles de mon frère ?

-Jasper, oui. Il a un problème ?

-Il est parti tu le sais.

J'opinai.

-D'habitude j'avais de ses nouvelles mais il a encore déménagé et depuis je ne sais pas où il est.

-C'est fâcheux…

Il perçut mon hésitation.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici Embry ? Ce n'est pas le travail, je ne t'ai pas sollicité.

Je connaissais Edward de part mon travail. Sa famille était aisée, il avait repris l'affaire familiale prospère de son père et je servais de transporteur parmi d'autres. Un pur hasard, et une chance qu'il m'avait donnée malgré les protestations de certains membres de sa famille. J'étais tout neuf dans le métier.

Depuis un an et demi, je travaillais pour lui.

-Avec moi, avait-il rectifié.

Nous étions devenus des amis au fil du temps où j'appris à découvrir sa nature profonde. Il était simple et posé. Il aimait rire et s'amuser.

-Tu as raison, je viens parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Je t'écoute.

-Une de mes amies est décédée, assassinée par un sang-froid.

Il se raidit comme à chaque mention de ces êtres. Il m'en avait parlé la première fois au départ brutal de son frère Jasper avec sa famille. Je l'avais tellement retranché qu'il avait fini par lâcher le morceau.

-Il fuit les Volturi.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Le plus puissant clan de vampires au monde.

Je ne vous racontais pas le choc, j'avais cru qu'il était tombé sur la tête. Il me raconta l'histoire de son frère qui avait émigré en Italie pour traiter nos affaires et il y avait rencontré sa future femme. Ils étaient tombés amoureux, s'étaient mariés et avaient eu une fille : Lucy. Ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que leur fille était spéciale sans le définir réellement. Ils continuèrent de vivre heureux nullement inquiétés. Et puis Aro, l'un des chefs avait eu vent des prémices du don de Lucy. Et il était passé à l'offensive pour l'enrôler dans son groupe sans prévenir sauf que Lucy avait vu ce qui allait se passer. Elle avait prévenu ses parents avec ses mots d'enfant. Cela s'était passé il y a un an et demi. Ils étaient revenus ici, à Portland. Je les avais rencontrés une seule fois. A mon retour, ils étaient déjà repartis.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Me ramena-t-il à l'instant présent. Comment peux-tu être sûr que ce sont des vampires ?

-Seth, son frère et mon ami, a été enlevé avec elle. Il les a vus.

-Pourquoi ils ont été enlevés ?

Devais-je lui dire ? Il m'avait bien confié ses secrets.

-Parce qu'ils étaient des lycans.

Ce fut à son tour d'être choqué.

-Tu n'étais pas le seul à avoir de lourds secrets Edward, plaisantai-je à demi, soucieux. Le maitre du domaine, un vampire de longue date est un amateur de combat de lycans et ils ont été capturés à cette seule fin. Leah n'en est pas ressortie en vie. Seth est inconsolable.

-Je comprends.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour le neutraliser. Tu sembles savoir comment les combattre.

Il opina.

-Va te rafraichir, j'ai un télégramme à passer.

OoooO

Nous étions en route pour aller je ne sais où. Edward n'avait pas voulu m'en dire plus. Je me sentais mieux après un bon bain, aussi rapide fut-il. J'aimais sa maison, différente de la maison ostentatoire de ses parents. Il vivait bien mais sans excès. Il était aussi sage qu'un ancien. Pourtant il n'avait que vingt-deux ans.

-Tu ne comptes pas te marier ?

Je comblais le silence.

-Ma mère m'a trouvé une compagne.

Il était peu ravi de ce constat.

-Une fille de bonne famille. Jolie et convenable.

-Tant mieux, tentai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, maussade. Normal, qui aurait envie qu'on lui impose le choix d'une épouse ? Ma mère avait été tentée de le faire mais elle avait vite compris que je n'étais pas réceptif. Je voulais trouver la perle rare moi-même.

J'examinais le paysage, très différent de là d'où je venais. C'était plus lumineux, plus élaboré, plus citadin. Et la couleur de ma peau dénotait avec les gens que je rencontrais créant parfois du rejet. Edward l'avait remarqué dès qu'il avait voulu m'embaucher et par la suite car parfois il faisait le transport avec moi au grand damne de sa mère.

-Ne t'enquiquines pas avec ça, m'avait-il rétorqué, ces gens ne t'arrivent pas à la cheville.

J'étais resté silencieux.

-Il y a certaines idées obsolètes qui sont établies et qu'il faut détruire et je participerai à ce changement, m'avait-il affirmé avec détermination.

-Tu y participes déjà.

Il avait souri, touché par mes mots sincères.

-Tu devrais venir t'installer ici.

-Ma mère refusera de quitter Forks. Et je me refuse à la laisser seule là-bas. Elle n'a plus de famille à part moi.

-C'est bien dommage mais je comprends.

Nous étions arrivés devant une bâtisse délabrée et lugubre.

-On y est ! S'exclama-t-il, fébrile.

C'était un endroit où personne ne voudrait s'arrêter tant elle inspirait la désolation.

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Au QG. Nous sommes quatre pour l'instant. Nous luttons contre les sang-froid et nous allons t'aider.

-Vous êtes …

-Nous sommes des chasseurs de vampires oui. Zafrina est à l'origine du groupe, elle l'a crée il y a très longtemps pour donner un but à son existence. C'est une hybride.

-Tu veux dire… ?

Il me tira sans me laisser le temps de comprendre car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit au loin. Les grilles grincèrent quand il les poussa, les lierres me rappelaient un cimetière.

-Sympa comme endroit, me moquai-je.

-Efficace et invisible surtout.

A mesure que j'approchais, je chancelais. Mes derniers pas furent difficiles. Debout, enfin, face à celle qui nous accueillit, mon cœur cessa de battre.

-Embry, je te présente Zafrina le chef de notre groupe.

Celle-ci posa ses yeux sur moi, ils étaient d'un sombre lumineux (contraste étrange) mélange de brun, de roux et d'or. La foudre me tomba dessus.

* * *

Je vois enfin le bout de cette fic même s'il reste encore quelques chapitres. Pas que je sois pressée d'en finir, non pas du tout mais j'ai enfin une vue d'ensemble bien précise.

J'aime jouer avec les persos, les mélangeant à ma guise et sans frein. C'est du bonheur. J'espère que vous adhérez aussi.

Je reprends mon autre fic mais je verrai si je fais une longue pause ou pas.

La suite de la trad est dispo.


	14. De la mort à la vie

Relecture **Brynamon** qui m'a encore évité une grosse boulette!

Merci à **Caro19, Supergirl971 et Veronicka** pour leurs reviews.

Me revoilà après un mois d'absence. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai remanié et remanié. Ce n'est pas sorti dans un jet fluide comme d'habitude. J'étais peut-être encore trop dans mon autre fic. J'en attends donc doublement votre avis.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : De la mort à la vie. **

* * *

**POV JACOB**

La veille

J'aurais voulu rattraper Bella mais j'avais des choses à dire à Henry. Il me toisait avec fureur, partagé entre l'envie de me battre et l'envie de courir lui aussi après elle.

-Pourquoi vous êtes revenu ?

-J'avais des choses à dire à Bella, seul à seule.

Je ne m'offusquai pas de sa méfiance.

-Justement j'aimerais connaitre le contenu de votre entretien.

-Certainement pas.

-C'est important.

-Et en quoi ? Je ne vous connais pas ! Je ne sais pas d'où vous sortez !

-Bella ne vous a rien dit à mon sujet ?

-Non. Elle n'a pas voulu me répondre quand je le lui ai demandé comme si ça n'avait pas d'intérêt.

Je voulais laisser ses paroles me glisser dessus, ne pas tomber dans son piège grossier pourtant cela me fit mal. Il m'observa, relativement satisfait. J'étais très transparent. Je m'en voulus de ce manque de contenance. Mais dès que cela touchait à notre relation, j'étais en équilibre sur un fil. Je voulais crier à la face du monde mon amour pour elle. Que tout le monde sache que nous nous appartenions, que ce soit visible et évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

-Bella ne se confie pas facilement, répliquai-je à la place.

-Je le sais ! Je la connais !

Une immense colère s'évapora de lui et j'en étais la cible.

-Je me suis heurté à un mur quand j'ai voulu l'interroger concernant toutes ces marques sur son visage, son cou, son bras entouré de bandage…

Il serra les poings, se retenant encore. J'en fis de même outragé.

-…est-ce que vous êtes à l'origine de tout ça ?

Ce n'était pas une question. Le fait qu'il puisse un instant imaginer que je sois capable de lever ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sur elle me fit l'effet d'une balle en plein cœur. Je restai silencieux tentant de recouvrer mon calme, d'arrêter mes tremblements. Il était son ami, elle n'aimerait certainement pas que je le malmène.

-Rentrez chez vous, soufflai-je d''une voix rauque.

Il se raidit, irradiant de rage.

-_Ne me dites pas ce que je dois faire ! Et répondez à ma question !_

Je pris sur moi.

-Jamais je ne lui ferai le moindre mal.

-Qui alors ?

-Son père.

Il resta saisi, me sondant avec stupeur et méfiance.

-Non…

-Que savez-vous sur Charlie Swan ?

Prononcer son nom m'écorchait la bouche.

-Comment ça ?

-Bella voue une rancune tenace à son père, une haine féroce.

-Pourquoi ?

-A votre avis ?

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas eu une vie facile à ses côtés. Mais il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal du moins physiquement.

-C'est chose faite. Je l'ai vu la battre comme un chien sans pouvoir rien faire.

C'était une vision que je repoussais chaque jour, une vision intolérable et destructrice. Depuis je nourrissais l'envie de tuer cet homme.

-Vous l'avez laissée subir cela sans agir ! S'emporta-t-il en fonçant sur moi pour me bousculer.

Il eut un recul alors que je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il fulminait, m'examinant étrangement.

-J'ai été défaillant, je le sais. Je me le suis reproché à l'infini mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je la protégerai. Cet homme est une menace pour elle, je ferai tout pour qu'elle reste loin de lui.

-Alors pourquoi l'avoir emmenée ici ?

-Elle cherchait sa mère.

-Sa mère est morte.

-Je sais. Il l'a assassinée.

Il m'observa comme si j'étais un aliéné.

-Sa mort remonte à plusieurs années, et elle était accidentelle.

-Sa mort remonte à hier, le contredis-je. Et il en est l'auteur.

Il accusa le coup, me dévisageant avec effroi persuadé que je divaguais ou que je fabulais.

-Renée était encore en vie, l'éclairai-je. Je l'ai moi-même rencontrée. Bella le savait, elle lui rendait visite à l'insu de son père mais les évènements ont conduit à ce que Renée se mette à découvert. N'ayant plus de nos nouvelles, elle a dû penser qu'il avait fait du mal à Bella. Il n'a pas hésité à se débarrasser d'elle.

Je replongeai dans cette profonde peine qui se distillait dans chaque fibre de mon corps. J'avais un aperçu du calvaire que vivait Bella.

-Bella connait cette horrible vérité, elle cherche un moyen de contrer sa peine pour remonter à la surface mais elle ne voit qu'un seul chemin : la vengeance.

Pourtant il y avait d'autres chemins.

-Hier vous dites, je n'ai vu personne venir pourtant… vous devez vous tromper, vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

-J'ai retrouvé son alliance dans les affaires de cette pourriture. Il l'a dépouillée avant de se débarrasser d'elle.

-Comment aurait-il fait avec sa jambe cassée ?

-Il a une jambe cassée ? M'étonnai-je.

-Oui depuis quelques jours, « un accident de cheval » m'a-t-il dit. Il ne pouvait donc pas …

Il se tut, se rappela de quelque chose :

-Harvey…

-Qui est-ce ?

-L'ami de M. Swan, il est venu, je suis moi-même allé le chercher. Ils sont d'ailleurs repartis ensemble.

Fébrile, des tas de choses me virent en tête.

-Et vous savez où il habite ce gars ?

-Non mais je sais ou il bosse.

* * *

**POV SAM**

Un peu plus tôt

Si je n'avais pas cru un mot de ce que disait ce loup héréditaire, j'avais par contre eu aucun doute quand à la véracité de son assertion : il savait où était Leah. Ou alors j'avais un besoin si désespéré de la retrouver que j'étais prêt à le croire sur ce point.

Il passa devant nous, accéléra le pas, puis se mit à courir. Je suivis le rythme sans difficulté, cela me permettait de canaliser mon impatience et ma peur. Je craignais de ne pas supporter ce que j'allais voir. Pourtant je ne pouvais qu'aller vers elle…

Il se passa presque vingt minutes en direction du nord avant d'atteindre notre but. Il ralentit, puis cessa de courir pour marcher d'un pas moins soutenu. Il n'était pas ravi d'être là. Il pointa son doigt en avant en s'arrêtant net. Devant, il y avait un cours d'eau, et juste après…

Je me dépêchai de le traverser, l'eau fraiche alourdit mon pantalon, j'avançai néanmoins sans ralentir en direction des trois sépultures grossières avec des croix en bois.

Devant elles je ne sus où aller.

-Où est-elle ?

Il me répondit de loin, il était resté en arrière.

-Au milieu.

Il y avait des petites fleurs des bois qui parsemaient la terre retournée. Je m'approchai, Seth sur mes pas. Son tourment m'inondait à flot. Je posai ma main sur la terre, remarquant enfin le déchirement de mon cœur au supplice. Ma main repoussa alors les fleurs d'un geste brusque et entreprit de creuser.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! S'écria Seth.

-Je veux la voir.

Il saisit mon bras :

-Ne fais pas ça !

-Je veux la voir.

Il croisa mon regard, nous exprimions le même chagrin. Il céda alors mais recula de plusieurs pas pendant que j'accélérai le mouvement. Son visage apparut enfin, mon cœur manqua de cesser de battre, je ne savais même plus respirer. Mes larmes me brouillaient la vue, je m'en voulus de pleurer ainsi devant elle. Je m'en voulais pour tellement de choses. Je me ressaisis, séchant mes yeux d'un geste sec de ma manche et puis nettoyai de plusieurs caresses son si beau visage nullement abimé mais très livide. Ses lèvres étaient bleues.

-Où l'avez-vous trouvée ?

-Dans un recoin souterrain protégé du soleil et de la pluie à quelques mètres.

Je voulais faire un tour d'horizon mais je ne pouvais me détacher d'elle même s'il était intolérable d'être confronté à son visage que la vie avait déserté. Un halètement m'alarma. Seth était recroquevillé, mal en point, blême, sur le point de vomir. Il était trop jeune pour voir ça. Je n'avais pas été vigilant.

-Seth, va rejoindre le loup. Eloigne-toi.

Il se redressa non sans mal.

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais la récupérer et l'emmener avec nous.

Il vacilla de nouveau. Je compris son état d'esprit mais je ne pouvais la laisser ici.

-Nous allons la ramener à Forks. Près de votre père et votre mère. Près de nous.

OoooO

Après l'avoir soigneusement exhumée, supportant l'effroyable vision de son corps mutilé dans un début de décomposition, je l'avais enveloppée dans nos larges chemises formant ainsi un linceul et je pus enfin la serrer contre moi.

-Je te ramène à la maison ma colombe.

Seth s'approcha, l'observa intensément, exprimant une myriade d'émotions tandis que ses doigts parcouraient le contour du visage de sa sœur. J'étais cette fois incapable de le consoler. Il avait définitivement perdu sa juvénilité.

Je me mis en route, traversant le cours d'eau, passant près du loup.

-Merci, murmurai-je dans un souffle.

Après quelques kilomètres, je me rendis compte qu'il nous avait emboité le pas. Seth restait en retrait juste derrière moi, cela me procurait une intimité qui me permit d'exprimer mes misérables excuses à Leah. J'avais tant de choses à lui dire.

Je commençais à souffrir des bras mais pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais lâchée. J'ignorai aussi la faim, la soif, la fatigue…

-Il vous faut un moyen de transport, intervint le loup.

Je lui en fus reconnaissant de ne pas avoir proposé de la porter. Je tolérais sa présence mais c'était le mieux que je puisse faire. La situation était d'un glauque étouffant. De ma vie, je n'aurais imaginé vivre pire situation.

Seth fut d'accord.

-Je m'en occupe, s'écria le loup.

OoooO

La nuit était tombée, nous étions chez nous. J'avais envoyé Seth dormir mais il avait proposé beaucoup mieux :

-Je vais aller chercher le mari d'Emily avec Caleb, il manie bien le bois…

J'acquiesçai, soulagé de ne pas avoir à fabriquer son cercueil. Je l'avais emmenée auprès de ses parents, posée près d'eux, je la contemplai sans discontinuer.

Après leur départ, je fis une veillée, allumant un petit feu afin de prier pour le salut de son âme, nettoyant son visage et ce que je pouvais de son corps d'un linge humide, l'habillant décemment et lissant ses cheveux, je creusai ensuite la terre à la droite de sa mère. Tout cela m'occupa l'esprit, m'empêchant de penser à la suite. Et puis il y eut quelques arrivants inattendus, des proches, des moins proches. Seth se révélait être bien plus fort que je ne le pensais. Il avait organisé ses funérailles d'une manière simple et efficace. Cependant, je me sentis très seul. Les chants funèbres m'affligèrent encore plus.

Tard dans la nuit, Jonah, le mari d'Emily, arriva avec Seth et le loup. Emily était restée avec ses enfants mais son esprit était auprès de nous. Le cercueil était prêt. Le loup le porta et le déposa non loin de Leah. J'y déposai délicatement mon aimée, posai mon front sur le sien une dernière fois et reculai pour que Seth lui dise quelques mots. Il y eut un défilement auprès d'elle. Je n'étais pas sûr d'apprécier.

Lui dire adieu fut au dessus de mes forces. Ce fut Seth qui prit le relais avec un courage exemplaire, énonçant fortement quelques mots, fermant le cercueil qu'il recouvrit du premier coup de pelle une fois mis en terre par le loup. Je ne me sentis pas à la hauteur.

-Que penserais-tu de moi ? Murmurai-je à Leah.

Son rire moqueur résonna dans ma tête accentuant mon apathie. Le dernier coup de pelle fut le déchirement ultime. La réalité de son absence n'en fut que plus concrète et plus douloureuse. Ma vie ne se résumait plus à rien.

La foule s'estompa. Nous ne fûmes bientôt plus que tous les trois, concentrés sur la plaque en pierre en grès gravée de son nom et d'une inscription « une femme d'exception, d'un courage exemplaire ».

-Je n'ai même pas pu remercier Jonah pour tout ça.

-Il le sait ne t'inquiètes pas Sam.

-C'est une belle plaque.

-Caleb a bien travaillé, c'est vrai.

Je me fis violence pour le regarder, stupéfait. Il se détourna avant même que je ne croise son regard et s'éloigna. Seth, lui, était concentré, une dureté nouvelle émanait de lui :

-Dès le retour d'Embry nous irons débusquer son meurtrier. Et nous le détruirons.

Il me donna à cet instant une raison de ne pas sombrer.

* * *

**POV EMBRY**

Le même jour, un peu plus tard.

Alors que Zafrina me tendait la main, je restai figé. Je perçus le regard d'Edward sur moi, il me donna un coup de coude. Je sortis de ma torpeur, attrapant sa main douce et aussi sombre que la mienne.

-Je suis Embry.

-Je sais qui tu es.

Elle se montrait familière comme si nous connaissions depuis toujours. Je gardais sa main dans la mienne plus que de raison et le recoin de sa bouche tira vers le haut. Je lui souris en retour à croire que nous étions seuls au monde dans une découverte commune et fracassante. J'étais subjugué par la vision qu'elle m'offrait : grande, fine, elle portait un pantalon très près du corps qui sublimait indécemment ses longues jambes. Les muscles de ses bras dénudés étaient joliment dessinés, elle ne portait aucun bijou à l'exception d'un médaillon. Son visage allongé, ses traits fins, son nez droit et long, cette bouche charnue, tout était harmonieux. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tressé jusqu'au milieu de son crane puis étaient laissés libre formant un arrondi soigné et brillant. Ses sourcils formaient un angle parfait accentuant la profondeur de son regard particulier rehaussé par de longs cils.

Elle aussi me détaillait, je me demandai alors qu'elle image je lui offrais.

-On va rester là encore longtemps, se moqua Edward.

Je lui en voulus presque de casser ce moment unique.

-Entrons, proposa-t-elle en récupérant sa main.

Elle nous tourna le dos, entrant dans la maison. L'intérieur agréable quoique sobre contrastait avec l'extérieur. Elle traversa le séjour donna une tape dans la jambe d'un gars affalé sur un canapé, en pleine lecture.

-Nous avons de la visite Benjamin.

Celui-ci, un homme brun, glissa vers moi si vite que je manquai de trébucher en reculant brusquement. Je clignai des yeux en l'examinant alors que sa main se tendait déjà vers la mienne. Je regardai celle-ci avec répulsion comprenant sa nature instantanément même si je n'en avais jamais rencontré auparavant. Je me tournai vers Edward qui était neutre. Pourtant il me fit un signe très léger afin que j'accepte le contact mais j'étais contre. Je cherchai des yeux Zafrina. Elle attendait elle aussi ma réaction d'une manière trop insistante. A quoi cela rimait-il ? Qu'attendait-il tous de moi ? Que faisait-il ici ? Je me concentrai de nouveau sur le nommé Benjamin.

-Que faites-vous ici, avec eux ?

-Je suis le dernier arrivé, répondit-il avec un accent hispanique marqué. Je me suis associé à Zafrina il y a quatre ans bientôt, nous sommes pareils tous les deux. C'est elle qui m'a trouvé et qui m'a redonné goût à la vie en me faisant comprendre que ce que nous étions n'étais pas une fatalité mais un don que nous devions mettre à profit pour faire le bien.

Il se tourna vers elle. Et moi aussi. Je me rappelais seulement maintenant ce qu'Edward m'avait dit à son sujet : elle était une hybride, mais une hybride dans quel sens ? Les révélations de Benjamin me mettaient mal à l'aise. Il insinuait qu'elle était…

-Je suis née d'une mère humaine mais mon père était un Sang-froid, répondit-elle à ma question muette.

Choc. Son visage s'était durci, muni d'une carapace. La magie de notre rencontre en fut ternie.

-Elle m'a aidé à vaincre ma soif et à me nourrir d'aliments humains, continua Benjamin, et si j'ai encore parfois envie de sang, elle chasse toujours avec moi pour m'éviter de prendre des vies. Elle m'a rendu mon humanité, je lui suis redevable à vie.

Je frissonnai, mal à l'aise, bouillonnant de questions. Je distinguai aussi de l'affection dans ses paroles. Cela me rendit très colérique. Elle lui sourit dans cette même affection, métamorphosant ses traits, je retrouvai ce qui m'avait tant troublé à notre rencontre.

Edward me poussa en avant pour les suivre car ils avaient disparu dans une autre pièce.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit Edward ? Lui reprochai-je.

-A quel sujet ? Benjamin… ou Zafrina ?

-Les deux.

-Je préférais que tu te fasses ta propre opinion comme moi je l'ai fait.

Nous entrâmes à leur suite dans une pièce remplie de machines de toutes sortes et aussi d'armes. Deux personnes se levèrent à notre entrée. Un homme d'un certain âge, humain à l'évidence et une jeune femme apparenté à cet homme vu leur ressemblance.

-Voici John et sa fille Jessica.

Ils me saluèrent avec retenu.

-Alors, qui est notre prochaine cible ? S'enquit la jeune femme.

Les visages se tournèrent vers moi, je compris que j'étais celui à qui elle s'était adressée. Je tentai de faire un vague résumé de ce que je savais, gêné de parler de génocide de vampires mais cela sembla leur voler au-dessus. Je me demandai qu'elle était la raison de la croisade de Zafrina. Je leur expliquai aussi que j'avais besoin de leur aide sur place près de Forks. Ils furent d'accord unanimement pour partir avec moi à mon grand étonnement.

-Laisse-nous deux minutes le temps de prendre ce qu'il nous faut, décréta Zafrina.

-Je viens aussi, déclara subitement Edward.

-Non, m'opposai-je. C'est risqué.

Je les dévisageai tous, conscient seulement maintenant de ce que je leur demandais.

-Je n'aurais pas dû venir.

-Nous prends-tu pour des incapables ? Siffla durement Zafrina.

A nouveau je me sentis seul au monde avec elle dans ce face à face dérangeant et exaltant. Cela me perturba car ce que je savais d'elle n'avait en rien altéré l'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur moi, mon corps trahissait cette attirance déroutante.

-Non Zafrina, je ne doute en rien de vos capacités. Je me rends seulement compte que je demande à de parfaits innocents de mettre leur vie en danger pour rendre justice à des personne qui leur sont inconnues.

-Nous somme loin d'être innocents, déclara Zafrina.

-C'est notre destin, intervint Edward. Nous avons choisi ce chemin pour diverses raisons qui nous sont propres. Nous savons à quoi nous attendre.

Je le dévisageai avec incrédulité.

-Tu veux dire que toi aussi…

-Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes quatre; cinq si l'on compte John qui gèrent les opérations d'ici.

-Nous allons bavarder combien de temps encore ! S'agaça la jeune Jessica qui enfilait déjà un arc en travers de sa poitrine et d'autres armes inconnues, très petites à sa ceinture.

Elle arracha le bas de sa robe, laissant apparaitre un pantalon doré très près du corps comme celui de Zafrina. Effaré, je voulus protester mais le branle-bas de combat était lancé.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Le même jour

Nous arrivions enfin chez ma mère après ce qui me parut être des lustres. Je pris les quelques bagages récupérés chez Charlie et descendis, éreintée, sans un mot. J'étais dans un état de colère et je la nourrissais pour ne pas sombrer. Jacob voulut m'aider mais je refusai. Il soupira mais ne dit mot.

Dans la maison, pourtant je me sentis vaciller et je fus soulagée de le sentir derrière moi, je n'avais pas pensé aux répercussions de me retrouver ici. J'avais insisté pour rentrer ici, ignorant les préoccupations intérieures mais visibles de Jacob. Je ne voulais pas laisser la maison de ma mère à l'abandon. Et puis c'était le seul endroit où nous étions en sécurité.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule pour m'attirer contre lui mais je m'y opposai dans un refus obtus.

-Bella, parle-moi.

Je lui tenais rancune de son ultimatum. J'en avais tellement souffert. Il m'avait privé de la seule chose qui pouvait m'éviter de ne pas sombrer : la vengeance. Je tentai de me dégager mais cette fois il ne céda pas. Il était fâché lui aussi.

-Je sais pourquoi tu fais ça mais ne vois-tu pas que tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix ?

Je plissai les lèvres, persistant à fixer le sol.

-Regarde-moi.

Certainement pas. Je risquai de lâcher prise, il avait cette facilité avec moi.

-Tu t'entêtes à vouloir te mettre en danger, continua-t-il, pourtant tu m'avais promis d'abandonner toute vengeance.

Je grognai, il avait raison sur ce point mais c'était bien avant que je ne sache l'abominable vérité.

-Il a tué ma mère.

-Je le sais.

Il encercla mon visage de ses mains, m'obligeant à lui faire face. Comme je le pensais toute colère fondit, il était endeuillé autant que je pouvais l'être. Mais cela ne m'aidait pas. J'avais envie de pleurer des rivières. Pleurer à l'infini. Pleurer jusqu'à l'oubli. Et c'est ce que je fis…

Ma nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars. Jacob était venu plusieurs fois, et puis il avait fini par dormir près de moi.

Trois jours passèrent ainsi. J'oscillais entre révolte et abattement, tristesse et colère. Je dormais beaucoup, mangeais peu, ne riais plus. L'espoir aperçu il y a quelques jours avait disparu. Jacob n'arrivait pas à me faire remonter. Pourtant il y mettait du sien. Mais si sa lumière me maintenait en vie, elle ne parvenait pas à me sortir de mon apathie.

Ce quatrième matin, il m'emmena mon petit déjeuner au lit. Je ne voulais plus en sortir. Je l'entendis arriver, je fermai les yeux. Il posa le plateau, s'accroupit, se penchant vers moi. Son souffle me réchauffa signe qu'il était très près de mon visage. La pointe de son nez effleura la pointe du mien. Il m'embrassa furtivement puis se releva. Je rouvris les yeux mais il était de dos, refermant déjà la porte. Je voyais bien que lui aussi souffrait de mon état. Je ne supportai pas ce poids en plus. Je me redressai avec peine et ôtai le drap qui me recouvrait. J'ouvris la fenêtre. L'air doux me caressa le visage. Je m'entourai de mon drap et me faufilai à l'extérieur.

Je marchai pieds nus, sans me préoccuper de la fraicheur de l'herbe ou de la dureté des cailloux ou des brindilles de bois. J'avançai dans un lent parcours en direction du sentier. Je fus soulevée de terre brusquement, je n'eus même pas le temps d'avoir peur ou de crier. De toute façon je n'en aurais pas eu la force et je savais très bien à qui appartenaient ces bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ? Où allais-tu comme ça ?

Jacob était furieux et inquiet.

-Je voulais rejoindre la falaise, murmurai-je.

-Quelle falaise ?

Je hissai faiblement le bras, en direction des montagnes minuscules.

-Tu voulais y aller à pied ? S'exaspéra-t-il.

Je baissai les yeux, honteuse de mon inconscience.

-Je n'y ai pas réfléchi.

-Pourquoi souhaites-tu te rendre là-bas ? S'adoucit-il.

-Ma mère et moi y allions parfois pour nous baigner quand la mer était calme.

Je me perdis dans des souvenirs heureux, un vague sourire sur les lèvres.

-Je vais t'y emmener.

OoooO

Aux abords du premier niveau de la falaise, il avait jugé déraisonnable que je plonge dès qu'il avait jeté un œil en contrebas. Nous étions donc assis non loin, moi toujours enroulée dans mon drap et lui à mes côtés scrutant le ciel nuageux. Son silence était apaisant tout comme sa présence. J'entendais les rires de ma mère, des rires devenus si rares après la mort de son mari. Je me rappelai de cette fois où elle avait prétendu s'être foulé la cheville et moi, naïve, j'avais accouru et elle m'avait bernée pour plonger la première et gagner notre pari.

J'avais envie de pleurer encore. Le plus simple aurait été de plonger et de me laisser couler mais ma mère ne l'aurait en aucun cas voulu et Jake encore moins. Pourtant la culpabilité qui s'était délayée dans mon âme me poussait à envisager des solutions extrêmes pour mettre fin à ce calvaire.

-Je sais que tu as mal, dit-il subitement avec résignation.

-Non tu ne sais pas.

-C'est vrai, je suis loin de savoir ce que tu ressens mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que rester ici ne t'aidera pas.

-Et que proposes-tu ? Où penses-tu que je pourrais me sentir mieux ?

Je n'attendais pas de réponse. Il n'y en avait pas.

-Auprès de ma famille, dit-il contre toute attente avec conviction. Tu seras accueillie comme l'une des nôtres. Tu n'auras plus à avoir peur de la solitude et de la malveillance.

Il se pencha en avant pour capter mon attention. J'étais déconcertée par sa proposition. Ses iris noirs brillaient d'une lumière sécurisante, pleine de confiance. Cela me ramena à ce qui m'avait plu chez lui quand nous nous étions rencontrés. Sa conviction était inébranlable et contagieuse.

-Tu as peut-être raison, m'éloigner pourrait être bénéfique.

Sa joie était réelle mais il la camoufla par égard, se contentant de m'attirer contre lui.

-Comment peux-tu être sûr qu'ils m'accepteront ? Lui murmurai-je.

J'en étais très inquiète. Me rendre dans un lieu inconnu pour rencontrer des étrangers me faisait peur.

-Ils t'accepteront parce que tu fais partie de moi et que je t'aime.

Une chaleur se répandit dans mon être, je fermai les yeux, réconfortée à l'idée d'un avenir moins sombre.

* * *

**POV LADY IRINA**

Le lendemain

Nous étions enfin arrivés. La route avait été longue et déprimante. Laurent s'était replié sur lui-même, évitant toute discussion. Cela m'avait pesé, nous étions trop proches pour être ainsi fâchés, nous aimions discuter pendant des heures, échanger nos passions, nos envies, nos idées.

Nous étions devant les grilles de ma demeure, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas entrer, qu'il ne voulait pas voir ma famille. Il descendit néanmoins, fit le tour, prit ma main pour m'aider à descendre. Je profitai de ce contact inespéré pour le retenir vers moi.

-Que puis-je faire pour tu me pardonnes ma conscience si miséricordieuse ?

Il soupira, réticent, luttant pour ne pas céder un pouce. Je me hissai hors de notre calèche pour être dans son champ de vision.

-Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu réagis si violemment au contact des loups.

J'y avais réfléchi tout au long du trajet. Il me fixa intensément.

-Ils te font peur.

Il se braqua instantanément, retirant sa main de la mienne.

-Je n'ai pas peur de ces créatures abjectes !

Sa réaction prouvait le contraire mais je n'insistai-pas. Il pouvait les craindre, il en avait le droit après ce qu'il avait vécu.

-Crois-tu que je te verrai différemment si c'était le cas ?

-La question ne se pose pas. Mais maintenant est-ce que toi tu les vois différemment ?

Je pris le temps de soupeser mes mots.

-Disons que je sais maintenant que je dois être prudente, qu'en chacun réside sa part d'ombre. Les humains peuvent être cruels tout comme certains d'entre nous.

Il sut à qui je fis référence.

-Les loups ne sont pas humains et il y a de la cruauté en chacun de ces êtres vils.

Il se détourna pour prendre mes bagages, ne me laissant aucun moyen d'objecter.

-Je te raccompagne.

Je le reconnaissais là. Peu importait nos différends, il ne se permettrait jamais de me laisser en difficulté. Je ne voulais pas arriver seule devant mes sœurs. Je ne voulais pas qu'elles devinent que nous étions en froid. Je ne voulais aucune faille leur permettant de tenter de me séparer de Laurent.

Nous passâmes les grilles ouvertes, laissant notre calèche aux abords.

OoooO

Il avait salué mes sœurs, ne mentionnant pas les derniers évènements, et il était reparti. Je ne savais nullement quand je le verrai. Il devait travailler et moi aussi, j'avais des commandes en retard.

J'avais regagné ma chambre et je me mis au travail, ignorant les questions de mes sœurs et la présence désagréable de Garrett qui continuait de s'enorgueillir de l'efficacité dont faisait preuve ses acquisitions.

-Nous sommes beaucoup plus serein depuis le départ de ce lycan désobéissant. Comment se porte-t-il maintenant ? Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de ses nouveaux propriétaires.

Je bouillai, luttant pour me réfréner. Je ne voulais mais lui mettre une honte sans égale en lui mettant une raclée. Ce serait si simple pourtant. Ma sœur intervint, l'obligea à me laisser. Le soir arriva, puis la nuit, je ne vis pas le temps passer, je ne voulais pas penser à la l'éraflure sur mon cœur. Je parvins malgré tout à confectionner deux robes majestueuses, légères et un peu osée. J'étais fière de mes œuvres.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube me rendirent mélancolique. Cela me ramenait à une nuit passée à la belle étoile avec Laurent, nous avions vu le jour se lever, allongés l'un près de l'autre.

Je décidai de ne pas rester sans rien faire, ni laisser les choses en l'état. Je devais livrer les deux robes à ma cliente, je pouvais faire une halte chez Laurent juste après. Je préparai le tout, refit mes bagages avec soin. Vers dix heures j'étais parée, je descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Ma sœur revenait de sa chasse avec Garrett et Eléazar.

-Où vas-tu chère belle-sœur ?

Je me crispai. Garrett s'en gaussa, le malotru. Je le paralysai, il fit moins le malin.

-Irina, s'il te plait ! S'agaça Kate.

-Il n'a qu'à cesser de me chercher.

-Il est ainsi avec tout le monde.

-Cela m'est égal. Je veux qu'il arrête.

-Ce n'est pas la raison de ta colère, souligna Eléazar.

En effet. Je relâchai mon emprise. Garret ricana de plus belle mais sans moquerie cette fois, plutôt par dépit.

-Tu n'es pas charitable Irina. Je t'ai connue plus enjouée.

-C'était avant que tu embobines ma sœur. Tu étais mon ami et tu t'es servi de moi pour l'atteindre.

-Je n'ai rien fait de tel ! S'offusqua-t-il réellement choqué.

Je ne répondis pas. Carmen nous rejoignit, perçut la tension.

-Où vas-tu ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais travailler (je leur montrai mes robes sous scellé), je serai de retour d'ici deux ou trois jours.

-Je peux les voir ?

Je lui permis un coup d'œil. Je voyais bien qu'elle tentait de détourner les esprits échauffés et je lui en su gré.

-Où est Tanya ? Les questionnai-je.

-Partie faire un repérage dans le marché ambulant.

J'étais furieuse.

-Tu recommences avec ça, s'étonna Eléazar. Nous avons pourtant pris notre décision. Ta sœur a demandé à chacun son opinion et nous avons voté pour conserver nos acquisitions. Alors pourquoi revenir là-dessus ?

-Vous n'avez nullement besoin d'en acquérir d'autres !

-Nous devons remplacer celui que nous t'avons cédé.

Je gardais le silence, repensant à Jacob que j'avais libéré. Pensant à ce qu'ils ressentiraient s'ils savaient ce que j'avais fait. J'avais déshonoré le nom de la famille Denali, voila comment ils le percevraient. Et je risquais de me brouiller avec eux définitivement et je ne le voulais pas. Pas avec mes sœurs.

Tanya franchit le seuil, contrariée. Elle me fixa avec dureté, je tressaillis alors qu'elle glissait vers moi brusquement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Irina ?

-De quoi parles-tu ?

Je bafouillai prise en faute par anticipation. Kate se posta au côté de Tanya comme elle le faisait souvent dès qu'elle sentait le conflit. Tous me fixaient avec attention dans une attente tendue. Il était rare de voir Tanya s'emporter contre une de ses sœurs.

-Je parle de l'incendie chez James Witherdale à qui tu as vendu notre esclave.

Abasourdie, je voulus en savoir plus.

-C'est dans le journal de ce matin. Un incendie a ravagé la maison, réduisant en cendre le propriétaire et ses occupants.

-Oh non, m'exclamai-je, en pensant aux humains prisonniers. Quand cela a-t-il eu lieu ?

-Il y a six jours.

-Mais j'étais sur la route avec Laurent.

Elle me toisa avec suspicion. Je restai sur mes positions.

-Je ne ferai jamais de mal à quelqu'un, tu le sais.

-Je le sais mais tu semblais tant haïr l'idée d'y laisser le loup.

-Jacob, rectifia-je.

-Peu importe. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de représailles contre notre famille, il était connu et puissant et sa famille ne laissera pas cela passer, alors jure-moi que tu n'y es pas mêlée.

Sa famille…

-Je te le jure.

J'étais nauséeuse. Qui avait fait ça ? Avaient-ils tous péri ? James était-il mort ? Sa famille allait-elle se venger ?

-Je dois prévenir Laurent.

OoooO

Le lendemain

J'étais sur le pas de sa porte. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper, j'étais une habituée des lieux. La porte ouverte, je manquai de défaillir en reconnaissant l'odeur désagréable de James. Il était donc encore bien en vie ! J'en fus déçue au lieu d'en être soulagée. Ils apparurent aussi vite devant moi. Laurent se mit dos à moi, entre lui et moi, déjà sur la défensive mais je me décalai pour affronter son courroux. J'étais prête à l'affronter.

* * *

**J'attends votre avis. La suite bientôt. Clarisse.**


	15. Tournant décisif

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à** Supergirl971 et Veronicka** pour leurs reviews.

Je suis enfin en vacances mais je n'écris pas plus pour autant. LOL.

Il y aura sûrement dans ce chapitre des réponses aux questions que vous vous posez.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Tournant décisif.**

* * *

**POV LAURENT**

La veille.

Hier, j'avais laissé mes affaires dans la calèche devant chez Irina, lui laissant ainsi la possibilité de venir me voir si elle le souhaitait sans avoir à trouver une excuse étant donné la tension entre nous. Je m'étais rendu chez moi par mes propres moyens. Courir me procurait le calme dont j'avais besoin. Et je me prouvais ainsi que je ne craignais rien. J'étais prêt à affronter quiconque me chercherait. Il m'avait fallu peu de temps pour arriver devant ma maison. Elle n'était pas très grande mais c'était suffisant pour moi.

Je regrettais d'avoir confié ce qui s'était passé à Irina, j'avais vu dans son regard qu'elle avait eu de la peine pour moi et je ne voulais pas de ça. Comment continuer à lui plaire si elle pensait que j'étais faible ? Et moi comment me regarder en face aussi dans ces conditions ?

J'avais collecté mon courrier, passé en revue ma garde-robe, refait mes bagages, pris un bain. Je ne resterais pas longtemps ici, je devais aller prospecter une fois mon affaire en cours réglée.

J'avais pris du retard dans mon travail, je ne pouvais me le permettre trop souvent car j'avais besoin de mettre de coté suffisamment pour offrir à Irina le mariage dont elle rêvait et une belle demeure. J'étais un homme heureux dans cette vie, mille fois plus que je ne l'avais été dans ma précédente existence humaine misérable et pauvre. Et je voulais que ça perdure maintenant que le loup était hors de nos vies, nous allions pouvoir penser à notre avenir loin de sa famille qui se révélait être un fardeau.

Je m'étais rendu à Terre-Neuve pour rencontrer à nouveau le vendeur, j'avais trouvé deux acquéreurs potentiels pour cette belle demeure. Après quelques heures de tractations, il avait accepté la proposition du premier et ma vente et ma commission en poche, j'avais été en informer le nouveau propriétaire.

OoooO

Le jour même.

J'étais sur mon perron, ma clef en main pour ouvrir quand l'on me repoussa violemment contre la porte.

-James ! M'écriai-je sous le choc en le reconnaissant.

Celui-ci me tenait le collet, je ne pouvais me dégager. Il était si enragé que je craignis pour ma vie.

-Lâche-moi !

-Tu vas me dire où la trouver et maintenant !

Je me raidis.

-Si tu dois blâmer quelqu'un, blâme-moi. Je prends sur moi la responsabilité de ses actes.

-Vraiment ?

Je frémis mais restai sur mes positions. Il me sonda avec rudesse, effritant les défenses de ma détermination.

-Je suis désolé, dis-je finalement.

-Désolé de quoi ?

-Elle ne pensait pas à mal en les libérant.

-Oh mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui en veux.

Il me relâcha, se réajusta. Je le détaillai, étonné par sa tenue des plus basiques. Je lui trouvai une mine blafarde (presque translucide) et une posture étrange.

-Que se passe-t-il James ?

-Jacob, siffla-t-il.

Je me recroquevillai. Bon sang ! Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

-Quoi Jacob ?

-Il… il m'a attaqué, et je serai mort si Victoria ne m'avait pas secouru. Elle a un sens aiguisé pour la fuite dont je suis admiratif, il faut le reconnaitre.

Sous le choc, je le priai de me suivre dans la maison, il avança dans une démarche étrange. Il prit place à mes cotés dans mon fauteuil, je remarquai un doigt manquant. Tandis qu'il me racontait tout, je me glaçai d'effroi, imaginant facilement son calvaire. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, son oreille droite était inexistence. Il releva son pantalon, son mollet était atrophié.

-Je suis un monstre.

-Mais non.

-Et je le dois à ta femme !

Il était de nouveau hargneux.

-Tu le dois à Jacob et à ce loup particulier que Victoria a fait entrer chez toi, le contredis-je.

Il eut un mouvement d'humeur et quitta le fauteuil, il s'accola au mur près de la fenêtre et se perdit dans l'horizon.

-Victoria ne pouvait pas deviner et elle m'a sauvé. Je lui dois beaucoup. Elle a pris soin de moi et elle est prête à m'aider à les retrouver mais ils sont dans la nature je ne sais où, profitant de la vie. Et moi, je n'ai plus rien, ils ont brulé ma maison, ils ont tué mes employés et mes invités, ils ont pris mon argent, et ils ont…

La colère fit place à l'abattement. J'en restai pantois. Il s'affaissa encore plus.

-Ils ont emmené Rosalie.

Je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était important.

-Tu retrouveras d'autres humaines.

-Non…c'est elle que je veux.

Je l'observai revenir vers moi et prendre place, perplexe.

-Je me retrouve sans rien comme un vulgaire manant. C'est intolérable.

-Tu vas te refaire. Je vais t'héberger.

-Je ne suis pas venu te demander l'aumône.

-Tu es mon ami, je veux juste t'aider.

-Je veux que tu m'aides à les retrouver et à les exterminer.

J'étais réticent.

-Tu me dois bien ça, toi aussi tu es à l'origine de l'arrivée de Jacob dans mon existence. Bella s'est entiché de lui, et elle aussi elle est partie. J'ai été bien stupide, je dois l'avouer. Je me pensais invincible mais ce loup blanc est immunisé contre mes pouvoirs et je me suis laissé piéger bêtement. Mais cela ne se reproduira plus.

Je restai silencieux, effaré par sa défaillance face à ce loup.

-J'ai contacté mon frère.

-Riley ?

-Qui d'autre ! S'agaça-t-il. J'attends son arrivée d'ici peu.

-Mais je croyais que tu l'avais banni de ta vie ?

-Il est ma seule famille et j'ai besoin de son aide et de son argent. Je ne peux pas compter uniquement sur Victoria. Elle en a déjà tant fait et puis elle a dû s'absenter pour des impératifs professionnels. Je ne supportais plus d'attendre seul l'arrivée de mon frère alors j'ai fait le trajet jusqu'ici en espérant y trouver Irina et me défouler un peu.

Je ne relevai pas.

-Où est Riley ?

-Là où il a toujours été.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Pas si loin.

Je me levai brusquement, crispé. Lui aussi avait entendu l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Je devinai l'identité de l'arrivant au même instant et me précipitai à sa suite. Je fis bouclier entre lui et Irina, la peur au ventre mais elle ne l'entendit pas ainsi. Leur rancune viscérale éclata avec violence, j'interceptai le premier coup de James et me retrouvai par la-même dans la trajectoire d'Irina qui me paralysa. Je fus expédié à plusieurs mètres dans l'allée. Je n'entendis pas la suite de la bagarre car je heurtai le cheval d'Irina qui rua et commença à me piétiner. Je parvins à me dégager grâce à leur aide à tous les deux, chanceux de n'avoir subi que des coups indolores.

-Fallait le dire que je vous gênais, tentai-je dans un humour branlant.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'interposer, râla James en me relâchant.

-Je préfère que tu me frappes moi plutôt qu'Irina, cela m'évitera d'avoir à te tuer.

Je ne plaisantais plus. Je réalisai seulement que j'avais évité le pire. Leur visage exprimait la même constatation.

-Je dois partir, dit subitement James. Je vous remercie Irina d'avoir gâché ma vie (il se baissa dans une révérence raide), cependant l'amitié de Laurent m'est précieuse et il m'a promis de m'aider à me venger pour racheter votre dette. Alors pour cette fois, je passe outre votre trahison.

Je voulus protester contre cette assertion, il m'en dissuada d'un seul regard. Irina qui me soutenait toujours eut un brusque mouvement de la tête vers moi :

-Non, tu ne vas pas l'aider ! S'exclama-t-elle.

J'étais au pied du mur. James avait bien manœuvré.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

-Non, tu ne lui dois rien.

-Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

-Combien de temps vas-tu rembourser cette dette ?

-De quoi parle-t-elle Laurent ?

-Je te dois la vie, voilà de quoi elle parle.

-Tu ne me dois rien, depuis bien longtemps mon ami.

Je restai ébahi, ayant du mal à croire à ses paroles. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, ébauchant un vague sourire.

-Je reste surpris que tu le lui ais dis.

-Disons que cela m'a échappé.

-Ce n'est pas ton genre de te confier.

-Je suis sa fiancée, il peut se confier à moi. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus de secrets l'un pour l'autre.

-Ça c'est ce que vous dites, susurra-t-il.

Il me fit un clin d'œil des plus pénibles alors que je le fusillai du regard mais il s'en gaussa et s'éloigna en nous contournant.

-Retrouve-moi demain chez Victoria, elle réside à l'entrée nord de Port-Angeles, la seule grande propriété en dehors de la ville.

-Après-demain, décrétai-je, ignorant Irina. J'ai une affaire en cours encore à régler.

-Bien. Nous t'attendrons.

Il s'élança et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Irina me fit face dans une horreur sans borne :

-Ne fais pas ça !

-Je dois le faire.

-Tu ne lui dois rien, tu as entendu ce qu'il t'a dit.

-J'ai aussi entendu qu'il attend ma venue. Et je ne peux le laisser en difficulté.

-Tu ne dois pas tuer des innocents.

-Ils ne sont pas innocents. Beaucoup de nos semblables sont morts. Et il a perdu un doigt, une partie de sa jambe droite et une oreille.

Elle voulut dire une chose mais se retint. Elle changea de tactique :

-Il peut le faire seul. De toute façon, je l'en empêcherai.

Je la saisis aux épaules.

-Cesse donc Irina. Ne mets pas ta vie en danger pour eux. Ne suis-je pas le plus important, notre vie à deux ne mérite donc pas que tu te battes aussi avec autant d'acharnement ?

-Je ne pourrais être heureuse si nous avons du sang sur les mains.

-Tu m'as connu avec du sang sur les mains.

-Mais tu as changé pour moi, cette époque est révolue.

Elle avait envie d'y croire et moi aussi mais…

-J'ai de la loyauté envers lui et j'en ai envers toi aussi. Ne me demande pas de choisir.

-Je ne le ferai pas. Il semble savoir des choses dont je ne suis pas au courant et cette idée est odieuse pourtant j'ai choisi de te faire confiance mais mon amour ne supportera pas vilénie et félonie.

Mes bras retombèrent le long de mon corps. J'étais à un tournant de ma vie et quel que soit mon choix : j'allais tout perdre. Ma vie m'échappait.

-Tu vas t'opposer à nous.

-Je vais m'opposer à lui, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour l'entraver et si j'échoue…

Elle exprimait enfin de la peur. J'en frémis.

-Abandonne cette idée Irina. Ces loups ne méritent pas que tu te sacrifies pour eux.

-Je crois en l'humanité de chaque être et je me dois de la préserver, je sais que tu en es pétri toi aussi. James ne fais que ressortir ce que tu as de plus sombre au fond de toi.

-Cela fait partie de moi. Tu m'as connu ainsi.

-Je t'aime ainsi.

Elle m'enserra le cou. Mon cœur s'allégea.

-Je sais qui tu es et je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de toi un meurtrier.

Je la serrai à mon tour, malheureux. C'était déjà fait.

* * *

**POV ALICE**

Le même jour.

Nous avions encore déménagé.

Le jour se levait à peine, je trouvai Rosalie dans la cuisine préparant le petit-déjeuner machinalement.

-Tu es levée Rose ?

-Rosie, pas Rose.

C'est vrai, elle ne supportait pas que je l'appelle ainsi.

-Tu devrais rester couchée, tu n'es pas encore bien rétablie.

Je l'avais retrouvée facilement (cela faisait déjà une semaine) grâce à Lucy quand elle s'était faufilée hors de sa chambre après la fuite de son mari, elle n'avait pas été trop loin mais s'était évanouie comme je le pensais, sa blessure s'étant rouverte. Je l'avais ramenée avec un peu de mal à la maison où je l'avais soignée et elle n'avait pas émergé avant le lendemain. Jasper était rentré en fin d'après-midi et l'avait trouvée là, j'avais dû me résoudre à tout lui expliquer et le lendemain soir nous étions partis. Nous avions été en direction de l'est, quittant l'état de Washington.

Il avait trouvé un refuge temporaire, un vieux monsieur nous louait sa maison en échange de travaux et d'entretien. Lui-même avait sa maison principal (bien plus petite) en centre ville mais conservait sa maison secondaire où il avait vécu longuement avec sa femme qui était décédée il y a quelques mois.

Je m'attablai, Rosie me servit un thé et de la brioche. Elle avait accepté de nous suivre contre toute attente. Jasper avait su la convaincre de rester avec nous le temps de sa guérison. Il était prudent mais pas insensible à la détresse humaine.

-Tu es fatiguée Rosie.

-Je ne dors pas.

-Ton mari te manque.

-J'ai été séparé de lui un an, je peux encore supporter son absence, ce qui me terrifie c'est qu'il ne se calmera pas et fera du mal.

-Il se calmera, affirmai-je avec conviction. Tu dois croire en lui, une fois le choc passé, il va se reprendre et il te retrouvera où que tu sois. D'ailleurs où comptes-tu aller ?

-Je vais retourner au Kansas. Je dois m'occuper des affaires de mon père.

-Ce n'est pas judicieux, intervint Jasper qui venait d'entrer.

Il s'assit à mes cotés non sans un baiser et un salut à Rosie. Dès le matin, il arborait cet air sérieux et préoccupé.

-Vous ne devez pas retourner là-bas, là où vous avez été enlevée. Votre mari voudrait que vous vous préserviez et que vous soyez en sécurité.

-Mais je vous mets en danger en restant avec vous. Nous le savions que c'était seulement pour un temps.

-C'est vrai, abonda-t-il dans son sens, mais vous laisser retourner là-bas serait indigne de ma part. Jamais je ne vous laisserai faire une telle chose. Nous fuyons le même type de prédateur, nous nous devons de nous entraider. Je préfère encore affronter le loup qu'affronter le vampire.

-Vous ne l'avez jamais affronté, vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez.

-Encore exact mais j'y ai bien réfléchi et je ne peux vraiment pas vous abandonner et vous laisser en pâture à ce Sang-froid.

Je le reconnaissais bien là et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Sa prudence avait cédé la place à son bon cœur. Ma conscience n'aurait pas supporté d'abandonner Rosie. Elle lui servit un petit-déjeuner copieux. Elle était bien plus douée que moi en cuisine et avait pris le relais voulant apporter sa contribution.

-Et rien que pour vos talents culinaires, je suis prêt à tout pour vous garder près de nous.

Je vis Rosie sourire pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Je ne relevai pas, trop heureuse de la tournure des évènements. Je n'allais plus être seule.

Son petit-déjeuner englouti, il en remercia Rosie comme à chaque fois et s'apprêta à franchir le seuil (il avait retrouvé rapidement du travail).

-Tu as donné des nouvelles à Edward ? Lui demandai-je.

-Non.

-Il doit s'inquiéter.

-Je sais mais… j'ai l'impression qu'il sera plus en sécurité si je ne lui dis rien.

-Rien n'est moins sûr mon chéri.

Quand cela concernait sa famille, il faisait toujours preuve de trop de prudence ce qui pouvait faire plus de mal que de bien.

-Qui est Edward ? S'enquit-elle.

-Mon frère, l'éclaira-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas la chance d'avoir de frères ou de sœurs. Vous ne devriez pas le laisser sans nouvelles, imaginez son supplice de vous croire mort. Je l'ai vécu pour Emmett, je ne le souhaite à personne.

Jasper se pétrifia, perdit des couleurs. Rosie avait réussi là où j'avais échoué.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect de mon silence. D'accord, concéda-t-il, je vais lui faire parvenir des nouvelles.

-Je peux le faire, lui proposai-je, pas certaine qu'il ait réellement le temps de le faire.

-Entendu mais sois concise et ne lui donne aucune localisation.

-J'en profiterai pour chercher une école pour Lucy et envoyer une missive à ma sœur.

L'idée d'aller en ville me rendit fébrile.

-Non pas de lettre.

-Mais…

-Pas de lettre Alice. Un télégramme aussi. C'est plus cher mais il n'y a pas de traçage.

Je soupirai, nous ne roulions pas sur l'or. Il déposa sur la table quelques pièces. Bien plus que nécessaire.

-Pense à faire des courses aussi.

Je soupirai de plus belle. C'était une vie des plus palpitantes…

La main de Rosie se glissa sur la mienne, me rappelant que je devais déjà m'estimer heureuse de ce que j'avais.

-Bien. Tout sera fait avant ton retour ce soir.

Il était déjà à l'extérieur, il revint sans prévenir et s'agenouilla devant moi. Il s'empara de ma main libre qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Il camouflait ses sentiments à merveille pourtant il laissa échapper un voile de culpabilité.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas la vie dont tu rêvais. Je trouverais un moyen d'arranger ça.

J'étais une fille sensible et émotive, il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que mes yeux me piquent.

-Ne te soucie pas de ça pour l'instant et va travailler l'esprit libre, je ferai ce que tu me demandes et je te promets d'être prudente.

Je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux ondulés.

-J'y veillerai, intervint Rosie.

Il lui jeta un œil redevenu neutre. Il apprécia son implication non feinte.

-Merci Rosalie.

OoooO

Nous étions toutes les trois en ville, profitant de cette petite liberté. Nous progressions à un rythme lent pour préserver Rosie, elle était encore peu assurée sur ses jambes.

-Je ne vais pas rester indéfiniment tu le sais Alice.

Lucy et moi-même lui attrapâmes la main.

-Ne parles pas de partir alors que tu viens à peine d'entrer dans notre vie.

-Je veux que tu restes Rosie, la supplia Lucy, sinon il va te retrouver.

Nous nous arrêtâmes net, fixant Lucy avec crainte.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-J'ai vu un homme venir te chercher dans une grande maison blanche et lumineuse et ce n'était pas Emmett.

-La maison de mon père, souffla Rosie, en écarquillant les yeux d'horreur.

Je l'obligeai à me regarder, et la soutins tandis qu'elle vacillait.

-Tu dois rester avec nous.

* * *

**POV EMBRY**

Il y a six jours.

Nous étions partis finalement le lendemain dans l'après-midi, nos faibles capacités d'humain ralentissaient Zafrina et Benjamin. Je les sentais fébriles et pressés. Installé au côté d'Edward, j'étais moi aussi impatient de retourner à Forks. Jessica était à l'arrière. Elle restait silencieuse, j'en profitai pour interroger Edward sur ce groupe.

-Si tu veux plus d'informations, interroge Zafrina.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'en veut.

-Tu as une bonne impression.

Je le toisai stupéfait.

-Mais ce n'est pas en restant ici à tergiverser que tu amélioreras cela.

-Mais pourquoi m'en veut-elle ?

-Va la voir.

Je ruminai le reste de la journée, agacé de la présence permanente de Benjamin à ses côtés. A la nuit tombée, nous nous arrêtâmes pour dormir et manger un morceau au coin du feu, un feu crée par Benjamin sous mon œil ébahi.

-Benjamin contrôle les éléments, m'éclaira Edward.

Il me fila un coup de coude alors que nous finissions de diner :

-Il vient de s'éclipser, vas-y.

J'en profitai effectivement pour m'approcher de Zafrina et de m'installer près d'elle.

-Puis-je te déranger un court instant ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de me jeter un œil de travers qui me glaça. Ce n'était pas gagné mais l'idée qu'elle m'en veuille me contrariait même si je n'en connaissais pas la raison. J'étais maladroit en sa présence.

-Je ne voulais pas t'offenser de quelque manière que ce soit.

Elle fixait de nouveau les flammes, je me délectai de son profil parfait. Je perdis le fil de ce que je voulais dire. Nous étions seuls à nouveau dans un monde silencieux où je pouvais la contempler à loisirs, subjugué. Elle prit enfin le temps de me prêter attention ou plutôt de fouiller dans les recoins de mon âme. Je m'imaginai avec un air idiot, incapable de la quitter des yeux. Elle luttait pour ne pas sourire.

-Tu es belle, dis-je inopinément comme un fait urgent que je devais énoncer.

Son visage resta impénétrable.

-Ma nature vampirique fait cet effet là.

Elle semblait blasée et cela me frustra. Mais que se passait-il ? Pourquoi un désir si intempestif envers elle? Elle venait de me rappeler notre différence, une différence insurmontable… pourtant…

-J'aimerais en savoir plus.

-Sur notre groupe ?

-Non sur toi.

Elle en parut étonnée. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation des flammes, décontenancée.

-Que veux-tu savoir ?

-Tout.

Elle allait se lancer quand Benjamin arriva et se plaça à sa droite, la coupant en plein élan. Elle se détendit de manière radicale.

-De quoi parliez-vous ?

-Il voulait en savoir plus sur moi.

Je me sentis bien mal d'être ramené à un simple « il ».

-Raconte-lui, c'est une histoire passionnante, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

-Tu n'es pas objectif, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Je les laissai à leur chamaillerie complice avec impolitesse. Je n'en fus pas fier mais je ne pouvais rester avec eux. Je me sentais de trop.

OoooO

Après une nuit écourtée, et un petit déjeuner frugal, nous reprîmes la route, toujours séparé en deux clans. La journée fut longue. Et la nuit aussi car je manquai cette fois de sommeil, frustré de ne pas avoir pu lui parler de la journée. Elle ne dormait pas loin mais me paraissait être à des kilomètres.

Le lendemain fut le plus pénible car nous étions tous à cran (excepté Benjamin) et pressés d'arriver mais il restait encore une journée humaine de trajet. Jessica s'emporta :

-D'habitude, Ben me porte et on va beaucoup plus vite.

-Désolé de vous ralentir ! S'agaça étrangement Edward.

Je restai surpris par sa réaction inhabituelle. Jessica, elle, ne s'en formalisa pas et s'adoucit même en lui montrant un visage contrit.

-C'est pas la mort, j'exagère un peu, la vue n'est pas si désagréable, ajouta-t-elle en le détaillant.

Ce fut à mon tour de lui mettre un coup de coude dans le bras. Il ne fut pas réceptif pour autant. Il avait des œillères ma parole !

-Elle est toujours pénible dès que je viens avec eux, me dit-il comme si elle n'était pas là. C'est pour ça que je viens moins souvent.

-Hey je t'entends ! S'écria-t-elle, vexée.

-Je l'espère bien.

Elle se renfrogna. Je me tournai vers elle, désolé, mais elle m'ignora, inspectant les armes présente dans une indifférence feinte. Je passai à l'arrière.

-Il en faut pour qu'Edward trouve quelqu'un pénible. Vous devez avoir un sacré caractère.

Elle dissimula rapidement une tristesse naissante.

-La vie ne m'a pas épargnée. Je me protège c'est tout.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous rendre si dure ?

Je sentais l'attention de tous sur mon dos. J'aurais préféré plus d'intimité mais j'étais trop intéressé par la réponse de Jessica pour reporter notre conversation.

-Mon père m'a élevée ainsi pour affronter la vie après l'assassinat de ma mère par un Sang-froid.

Je respectai son silence prolongé, affligé.

-J'avais sept ans, se confia-t-elle, j'étais malade et mon père m'a emmenée voir le médecin en ville. Quand on est revenu, elle était déjà morte, vidée de son sang.

Je posai ma main instinctivement sur son épaule, elle eut un mouvement de recul, je n'insistai pas, c'était peut-être mal venu.

-J'ai vécu sans père car il ne voulait pas de moi. Je sais que je serais différent s'il avait été près de moi. Les aléas de la vie font de nous ce que nous sommes actuellement, forgeant avec rudesse un caractère fragile et malléable à l'adolescence.

Elle opina.

-Zafrina m'a trouvée, elle perçoit la détresse morale, la colère et se dirige vers elles. Mon père et moi avons pu redonner un sens à notre vie grâce à elle mais ma mère me manque et mon père n'a pas su compenser.

Je devinai autre chose en dessous.

Zafrina stoppa notre avancée et nous fit face :

-Il faut bifurquer vers l'est.

C'était juste une information, il n'y avait aucun choix. Nous primes donc cette direction, déviant de notre destination. Je voulus interroger Edward mais il ne fut pas loquace.

Je compris pourquoi en fin de journée…

* * *

**POV EMMETT**

Le même jour.

Je ressurgissais dans un état de conscience que par à-coup. Je ne voyais pas trop où j'allais, je luttais avec le peu de force restant mais souvent j'avais envie de me laisser ensevelir car la douleur s'atténuait quand il prenait le dessus, les images dévastatrices s'estompaient mais cela avait un prix. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps je fuyais. J'étais incapable de me rappeler si j'avais fait du mal mais l'odeur du sang m'imprégnait. Mon « moi » revenait de moins en moins. J'étais désespéré car Rosalie était pour moi perdue à jamais. Je ne remontrai jamais complètement à la surface, j'étais assailli par la haine. Cela me noircissait le cœur, me rendait aveugle et criminel.

Allongé, j'étais au bord de l'épuisement car dès que je fermais les yeux, je me réveillais violemment hanté par les images qui revenaient et m'affaiblissaient. Et en état de faiblesse, il revenait…

-Non ! Criai-je, affolé en le repoussant ridiculement.

Il y avait des gens qui approchaient. Je ne voulais pas tuer, pas encore. Je me redressai mais la terre autour de moi se souleva telle une lame de fond pour former une cage dure que je ne pouvais percer.

« Tu es faible ! Laisse-moi agir »

« Non tu vas les tuer. »

« Exact. »

Je distinguai confusément une femme au teint foncé qui approchait. Je voulus reculer mais j'étais bloqué. Je geignis, alors que son bras traversa les barreaux de cette cage improvisée et non naturelle. Et puis la peur m'inonda quand la cage se réduisit en miette, rien ne pourrait l'entraver, désormais. Les yeux de la femme se rivèrent aux miens, m'empêchant d'agir. J'étais paralysé. Elle posa sa main sur mon front et des images, mes souvenirs compris-je, défilèrent dans ma tête, elle en était spectatrice, debout en plein milieu, attentive.

Je n'eus pas le reflexe de chercher à comprendre le phénomène car la vision de mes derniers souvenirs fut le coup de grâce à ma misérable tentative de garder le dessus. Je fus brutalement relégué au fond de mon esprit et le loup s'imposa en force s'opposant à ce qu'elle tentait de faire. Elle avait changé de méthode, m'insufflant des images nouvelles et douces, des souvenirs inédits où j'étais avec Rosie et notre fils. Il luttait contre, me distillant sa haine pour que la mienne s'amplifie.

J'entendis des clameurs alors qu'il l'attaquait, une douleur effarante nous cloua au sol. Qui était-elle ? Elle était différente, pas humaine et pourtant elle était dotée de leur sensibilité contradictoire. Elle était dure et douce, compatissante et impitoyable, combative et pacifiste.

« Nous devons la détruire elle et tous les autres. »

Les autres ?

Il y avait bien des humains, constatai-je avec effroi. Il se concentra sur eux et fonça droit sur les deux hommes toujours assis et loin en arrière. Un mur de terre lui barra le chemin à mon grand soulagement. Il chercha le responsable, tout en évitant de regarder le vampire humain même si nous étions conditionnés pour détruire tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un Sang-froid. Il était sur ses gardes la concernant. Moi, je voulais qu'il la regarde, je voulais encore de ces douces images. Je m'en nourrissais pour émerger hors de l'enfer. Il chercha un moyen d'atteindre l'homme, mais la terre trembla avant qu'il esquisse le moindre geste, le forçant à reculer.

Il contourna alors le mur pour tenter de nouveau d'atteindre les humains, le point faible de ce groupe. Ils s'étaient éloignés mais trois immenses bonds suffirent et d'un seul coup d'épaule un arbre céda et tomba sur eux obligeant les vampires humains à les protéger. Il attaqua l'homme vampire par derrière qui hurla, les éléments se déchainèrent formant une tempête de roches, de feuilles, de débris divers. Il ne le relâcha pas pour autant et le lança au loin. La tempête cessa et les images douces revinrent. Elle l'avait pris par surprise. Rosalie m'appelait, me demandait de revenir pour m'occuper de notre fils. Elle se languissait de moi.

_-Où es-tu Emmett ? Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Tu dois revenir nous protéger, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri. _

_« _Rosie ! »

Je me focalisai sur eux, ils avaient besoin de moi. Je croyais dur comme fer à ces images, elle ne pouvait qu'être issues de mes souvenirs et non de mes cauchemars. Oui tout n'avait pas été que cauchemars. Je devais me ressaisir. Je luttai, luttai, luttai. J'étais baigné dans un cocon de confiance et de bien être.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Je clignai des yeux. La femme vampire caressa mon visage, des tas d'émotions me traversèrent. Les siens ? J'étais bouleversé mais j'étais de nouveau moi. J'étais un homme.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Il a été difficile de te ramener.

-Comment saviez-vous que j'étais prisonnier ?

-Je t'ai entendu et je t'ai cherché.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je comprends ta douleur, ton désespoir et ta colère, ils m'ont appelé. Tu avais besoin d'aide.

-Ce que j'ai vu…commençai-je.

-Ce n'était pas réel. Il fallait que tu reprennes le dessus. Maintenant que tu es lucide, il faut que tu acceptes ce qui t'a fait souffrir et que tu ailles de l'avant. Je t'y aiderai.

L'homme apparut dans mon champ de vision, intact. Il n'avait aucune animosité, aucune crainte en lui comme elle. Leur similarité était flagrante. Je me redressai, un vent s'éleva hissant des tas de feuilles qui me couvrirent le bassin comme un pagne.

-Tu as besoin d'habits.

-Tu as besoin de manger.

-Tu as besoin de te laver.

-J'ai besoin de ma femme.

-Suis-nous, nous sommes nous aussi sur les trace de celui qui t'a gâché la vie. Ensemble nous pouvons le vaincre et tu retrouveras ta femme.

Il se passa encore une journée avant d'arriver dans une ville inconnue : la ville de Forks.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Trois jours plus tard (soit un retour en temps réel)

Nous étions partis depuis cinq jours. J'avais été voir Monsieur Jones, le voisin de ma mère pour lui confier sa maison pour une durée indéterminée. Il avait accepté en comprenant ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait posé aucune question. Il avait juste été compréhensif.

J'avais donc tout laissé derrière moi, non sans avoir mis en ordre ses affaires dans une malle que j'avais glissée sous son lit et j'étais ensuite partie sans un regard en arrière, pour me diriger vers un avenir inconnu mais moins sombre. Accolé à l'épaule de Jacob, je n'avais décroché un seul mot. De jour, comme de nuit, protégée dans ses bras. Je contemplais régulièrement l'alliance de ma mère, trônant autour de mon annulaire droit. Voilà ce qu'il me restait d'elle, en plus de mes souvenirs.

Quand je pensais à Charlie, aux derniers instants de ma mère, la douleur et la rage se battaient dans un duel inégal et furieux. Je ne pleurais plus mais j'étais vide. Je me demandais si un jour je me sentirais mieux. Je m'accrochai à Jacob, me nourrissant de sa lumière et de sa force. J'étais si fatiguée. J'avais besoin de recevoir ses gestes tendres, je recherchais à revenir vers lui. C'était difficile, je m'étais perdue en chemin, sur le chemin de la haine et de la vengeance.

J'étais insensible au froid, Jacob me réchauffait. J'étais insensible à la beauté du paysage, Jacob supplantait tout. J'étais insensible à la faim, je me rassasiais de sa seule vue. J'étais insensible à la peur, il restait vif et aux aguets. Il respectait mon silence mais parfois le soir, avant de dormir, il me parlait de sa famille, de sa mère, ses sœurs, son père, son cousin et son village. Il me confiait ses espoirs, ses ambitions, ce à quoi il aspirait. Je l'écoutais, rassurée d'être auprès d'un être si plein de vie que la noirceur du monde n'avait en rien altéré.

-Nous allons être heureux, concluait-il toujours.

Il ne me parlait jamais de James ou de Charlie mais c'était là, enfoui dans son cœur. C'était la seule chose qui le perturbait. Il ne saurait être serein en les sachant en vie et en liberté mais il faisait abstraction pour moi pour que j'oublie à mon tour et que je me tourne vers le pardon.

Mais jamais je ne pardonnerai.

OoooO

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés.

Il était autant impatient que j'étais inquiète. Je regardais autour de moi, troublée par ce nouveau paysage boisé et étrangement accueillant. Les habitations étaient chaleureuse bien que plutôt sommaires. Les enfants jouaient dehors. Nous croisions des gens qui vaquaient à leurs occupations, des femmes qui battaient le linge. Il y eut par la suite un brouhaha, des habitants se figèrent et vinrent à notre rencontre pour le saluer, soulagé de son retour. Il était assez connu ici.

Il était chez lui.

Ses yeux brillaient, sa voix était différente, sa tension inexistante.

Je restai en retrait alors qu'il était descendu à leur rencontre. Il parlait et parlait à renfort de grands gestes. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de lui, rassurée que de cette seule manière. Et puis, il mit fin à tout ceci dès qu'il croisa mon regard et s'excusa auprès d'eux. Il remonta près de moi et nous reprîmes la route sans un mot. Je me raccrochai à son bras avec soulagement.

-Je n'habite pas loin.

En effet, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sauta hors de la charrette, sous les hurlements de deux jeunes femmes aux longs cheveux ébène qui coururent dans sa direction, lâchant un monticule d'habits à étendre. D'autres personnes sortirent de la maison en bois rouge et brun. En chacun d'entre eux, je reconnus un peu de Jacob. Il fut enseveli sous eux, dans une effusion et une liesse émouvante. Je ne compris rien à leur dialecte qui me toucha pourtant. Je pleurai avec eux mais la peur prédominait sur la joie.

Ils l'assiégèrent de questions auxquelles il tenta de répondre. Et puis il se dégagea pour revenir vers moi. Il y eut alors un silence de plomb. Ils ne m'avaient pas remarquée.

A ma hauteur, il me tendit la main pour que je descende. J'étais ankylosée, je trébuchai, il me rattrapa. Mes pas étaient mal assurés sous leur attention accrue. Je lissai ma robe et leur fit face, Jake me rapprochant de lui d'une main volontaire et possessive qui était ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

-Voici Bella. Elle partage ma vie, elle est ma future femme.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me rebeller contre son assertion, tétanisée par les regards qui se posèrent sur moi dans un même mouvement.

* * *

**J'attends votre avis. La suite bientôt. Clarisse.**


	16. Liberté, égalité, fraternité

Relecture **Brynamon**.

Merci à** Veronicka** (mon clone) pour sa review et ses encouragements bien kiffant. J'attends la suite de ta nouvelle fic, alors bouge tes fesses ! ;-)

Je suis partie une semaine à la mer, sans le chargeur de mon PC. Imaginez ma déconfiture. J'avais un grand besoin d'écrire accentué par l'environnement agréable. J'ai souffert (un peu lol), et du coup en rentrant, j'ai plongé sur word pour coucher sur papier une partie de ce qu'il y avait dans mon esprit en ébullition (et d'une traite s'il vous plait).

Bon c'est les vacances. Je ne suis pas fâchée du manque de reviews et de lecteurs. Manifestez-vous à votre retour.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Liberté, égalité, fraternité.**

* * *

**POV SETH**

Il y a deux jours

Je travaillais à l'épicerie d'arrache-pied pour m'occuper l'esprit. Je me rendais chaque jour auprès de ma sœur avant de m'y rendre, lui parlant indéfiniment. Parfois j'y trouvais Sam. Je l'avais remercié de l'avoir ramenée près de nous. Je n'aurais pas eu ce courage. La savoir ici m'apaisait un peu quand la colère m'étouffait. Je rêvais chaque nuit de vengeance et de sang. Mais après qu'y aurait-il ?

J'attendais l'arrivée d'Embry avec impatience.

La sonnette tinta, me ramenant à mon travail. Je souris à monsieur Jones qui était un client habituel.

-Deux fois dans la même semaine, c'est un évènement M. Jones.

Il sourit tristement, un sourire annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles. Et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir en entendre.

-Je dois m'occuper de la maison Dwyer et il me manque certaines choses.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Elle est en vacances ?

Il s'affaissa sur le comptoir, frottant son front un peu usé.

-Non, elle est décédée.

Je me désolai.

-Un accident selon Bella. Elle ne voulait pas m'en dire plus.

-Qui est Bella ?

-Sa fille.

Bella… non ce ne pouvait être cette Bella. Une sueur froide coula dans mon dos. Mon imagination m'emmena vers plusieurs théories effrayantes. Monsieur Jones s'aventura dans les rayons tout doucement. J'étais toujours au même endroit quand il revint au comptoir. Il y déposa son panier :

-Je suis désolé pour votre sœur, dit-il sans prévenir.

Je balbutiai un remerciement. Ces mots me ramenèrent là où je ne voulais pas. Je mis la note sur son compte. Il allait franchir le seuil quand je me rappelai de ce que je voulais lui demander :

-Pourquoi sa fille ne gère pas sa maison ?

-Elle est partie.

-Partie où ?

Il me sonda, s'interrogea peut-être sur mon intérêt soudain, puis répondit finalement.

-Je ne sais pas, elle a pris des affaires et elle est partie avec son compagnon. Un jeune indien qui n'est pas du coin.

OoooO

Le soir, je fermai la boutique avec Sam, lui expliquant mes suppositions concernant la mort de Renée Dwyer et le départ de sa fille avec Jacob.

-Il croit que James est mort. On doit les prévenir que c'est faux.

-Nous ne savons pas où ils sont partis. On ne peut rien pour eux.

Il avait clos le sujet mais moi j'étais inquiet pour eux. Peu importait nos différends. Il était tard quand nous arrivâmes devant chez moi. Nous étions à table quand l'arrivée d'un groupe nous poussa à aller vers la fenêtre.

-Seth, Sam ! Entendis-je.

Embry !

Nous nous élançâmes hors de la maison où Sam résidait avec moi. Il ne pouvait rester très longtemps loin de moi. Je ne lui en voulais pas, au contraire j'avais besoin de sa présence même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre devant lui.

Il y eut un moment de flottement face à ces inconnus qui entourait le frère de Sam. Celui-ci me retint par l'épaule. Embry se démarqua, avança vers nous.

-Nous allons pouvoir partir en chasse, déclara-t-il sûr de lui en nous donnant une franche accolade.

Je détaillai le groupe, mes tripes se retournèrent sans savoir pourquoi.

-Mais nous avons fait un long voyage, peux-tu nous offrir l'hospitalité pour cette nuit ?

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Deux jours plus tard (Retour en temps réel)

Dès que j'aperçus l'ébauche de ma maison, mon cœur martela fort, me secouant de toute part. J'étais impatient de les rassurer et de les serrer contre moi. Rachel fut la première à me voir, elle hurla en tenant le bras de Rebecca qui hurla à son tour, j'étais déjà en train de m'élancer vers elle quand mes parents sortirent en trombe alertés par les cris de mes sœurs. Nous étions en fin de journée, mon père était rentré du travail. Ils se jetèrent sur moi, heureusement j'étais assez costaud pour y faire face car ils n'y allèrent pas de main morte. J'étais si heureux que j'en pleurais. Ma mère inspectait chaque mètre carrée de mon corps, ayant du mal à réaliser mon retour.

Mes sœurs m'interrogeaient, je tentai de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé sans trop donner de détail. Le principal était que je sois là, je ne voulais pas les affoler. Je dus me dégager pour retourner auprès de Bella. Elle était nerveuse et inquiète. Je la ramenai vers moi et la présenta à ma famille.

Il y eut un silence assez lourd qui ne me surprit pas, même si c'était gênant. Elle tenta de faire bonne figure, de sourire même. J'aurais pu en sourire si je n'avais pas deviné qu'en dessous il y avait de la peur. Elle était loin de chez elle, vivant des choses douloureuses et devant affronter des étrangers.

Rachel fit quelques pas vers elle, lui offrant un sourire franc et accueillant, la détaillant avec curiosité.

-Bonjour, je suis Rachel, sa sœur. Alors comme ça, vous êtes fiancés ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Bella voulut protester, je coupais court en croisant son regard mécontent.

-Non. Elle n'a pas encore dis oui mais je sais qu'elle le fera, dis-je avec confiance et sans doute aucun.

Elle me sonda, je me perdis dans ses yeux, oubliant le reste. Elle cherchait je ne sais quoi qu'elle parut trouver puis s'adoucit progressivement, elle me retourna même un léger sourire un peu gêné.

-Bienvenue dans notre famille alors, déclara Rebecca sans enthousiasme. Moi c'est Becca au fait, son autre sœur.

Je ne m'offusquai pas outre mesure de sa réaction, elle était ainsi. Toujours méfiante. Bella aussi ne le prit pas mal, Je lui avais tellement parlé d'elle, d'eux tous qu'elle devait avoir une idée de qui elle avait affaire. Becca s'approcha doucement. Mes parents suivirent aussi. Nous étions entourés, je surveillais de près la réaction de ma mère mais elle fut la première à la serrer contre elle à mon grand soulagement.

-Vous devez avoir faim. Venez, entrons.

Cela me fit drôle de rentrer chez moi avec Bella. J'étais parti seul et je revenais en couple. Mon malheur avait finalement fait mon bonheur. Je montrai à Bella la salle de bain. Elle se faufila très vite me laissant de nouveau dans l'euphorie des retrouvailles.

OoooO

Nous mangions, ou plutôt je dévorais. Rachel me harcelait de questions, me taquinait, je lui rendais la pareille, naturellement. Les rires fusaient même Bella esquissait de légers sourires en picorant dans son assiette.

-Tu n'aimes pas Bella ? S'en inquiéta ma mère.

-Si si tout est très bon, c'est juste que je manque d'appétit ces temps-ci.

-Pourquoi ?

-Rachel, m'agaçai-je.

-Je ne sais toujours pas comment vous vous êtes rencontrés.

Je ne savais comment aborder le sujet, je jetai un œil à Bella qui m'encouragea.

-Elle était prisonnière dans le même domaine que moi.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur elle. Elle se ratatina comme je m'en doutais.

-Bon maintenant tu sais et …

-Tu connais donc la nature spéciale de mon frère, intervint sans prévenir Rebecca.

-Oui, je sais que Jake est un loup.

-Jake ? Voilà qui en dit long sur votre relation, gloussa Rachel. Je me demande comment tu as pu tomber amoureuse de ce gros benêt.

Je lui filai un coup de coude, mal subitement. Elle remettait sur la table toutes mes angoisses. Je ne savais toujours pas comment Bella pouvait accepter ce que j'étais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers mois. J'avais suffisamment confiance pour deux, cependant…

La main de ma mère dans mes cheveux me ramena à la conversation. Elle savait toujours quand j'étais préoccupé. Bella me fixait avec une expression indéfinissable tandis que Rachel ricanait bêtement.

-Le petit bébé Jake*

Gêné, j'écartai la main de ma mère qui s'éloigna pour retourner aux fourneaux.

-C'est bon Rachel, laisse-moi un peu tranquille.

La culpabilité arriva avec l'air réprobateur de mon père. Je me levai pour rejoindre ma mère.

-Je suis désolé, maman. Je me sens un peu gêné devant Bella, avec Rachel en plus qui en rajoute…

Elle resta silencieuse. Je fixai son profil, remarquant seulement maintenant qu'elle était fatiguée. Ses traits étaient tirés, elle avait vieilli de dix ans. Je lui pris l'épaule, inquiet.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer, tu es éreintée.

-Il a raison Sarah, intervint mon père d'un ton plus catégorique.

Et quand il parlait en général, on écoutait. Elle se tourna donc vers la tablée, en s'excusant auprès de nous et je l'emmenai à leur chambre au fond du couloir. Je la laissai se changer, et rentrai dans la chambre quand elle m'appela. Elle s'était glissée dans son lit et me tendit la main. La porte resta entrouverte, je m'assis à ses cotés et lui donna ma main. Je me sentis coupable de n'avoir rien remarqué avant. Elle avait des cheveux blancs clairsemés alors qu'elle avait à peine quarante et un ans. Elle accusait aussi des rides inexistantes avant mon départ. Son teint était brouillé, ses yeux cernés, son visage amaigri.

-Je n'espérais plus te revoir Jake.

-Je suis là, tu ne dois plus t'inquiéter.

Elle opina doucement.

-Ton père t'a cherché, Quil aussi et Paul.

J'imaginai qu'à-demi leur calvaire.

-Qui est Paul ?

-Le fils des Lahote, une famille exilée, revenue juste après ton …départ.

-Exilée ? Pourquoi ?

-Ce n'est pas ton affaire Jake, entendis-je derrière moi.

Rachel entra à son tour, elle avait perdu cet air insouciant. La gravité de son expression m'alerta.

-Paul est mon fiancé.

Ma mère se crispa et moi j'étais sous le choc.

-Fiancé ? Mais …

-L'impensable est arrivé, oui. Nous allons nous marier, n'en déplaise à certain.

Je sentis une certaine tension. Et l'image de mon autre sœur flotta devant mes yeux.

-Becca le prend mal c'est ça ?

-En effet, mais il n'y a pas qu'elle. Enfin… je ne suis pas là pour t'embêter maman, je viens vérifier si tu as bien pris ta médecine.

-Quel remède ?

-Une décoction préparée par le guérisseur, m'éclaira-t-elle.

Je me crispai à mon tour.

-Je sais que tu ne crois pas à tout cela. Mais c'était efficace pendant ton absence cela m'a aidée un peu à dormir et à ne pas perdre l'esprit.

Rachel revenait avec un verre que ma mère avala d'une traite.

-Je n'en aurais plus besoin désormais. C'est la dernière fois je te le promets.

Je m'en rassurai. Elle commençait déjà à plonger dans l'oubli.

-Rachel, n'oublies pas de préparer une couche pour Bella, marmonna-t-elle dans un dernier moment de lucidité.

Je souris, même fatiguée, elle ne perdait jamais le sens de l'hospitalité. J'étais heureux qu'elle ait accepté Bella. Ses yeux luttèrent encore un instant, me contemplant avec une affection tangible. La pression de sa main se relâcha.

-Viens Jake, laisse-la dormir. Elle mérite enfin du repos. Elle a tant souffert de ton absence. Comme nous tous. Mais nous la voyions s'éteindre inexorablement à mesure que les jours passaient. A chaque retour des hommes sans toi, elle redevenait l'ombre d'elle-même.

Ses mots me transperçaient tant ils étaient empreint de tristesse, créant une fissure douloureuse dans mon cœur. Je ne supportais pas d'être à l'origine de la peine de ma mère. Ma vue se brouillait déjà, mon front sur sa main. Celle de ma sœur sur mon épaule ne changea rien à mon mal-être.

-Viens te reposer aussi, tu es fatigué.

Je me redressai d'un coup, me dirigeai vers la fenêtre ouverte dans un besoin de m'éloigner.

-Où tu vas Jake ?

-Je vais voir Quil, parvins-je à articuler.

Et je sautai hors de la maison, malgré ses protestations au sujet de Bella.

-Elle doit dormir un peu, gardez-la avec vous ce soir.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait décemment pas dormir avec moi. Et cette idée accentuait mon mal-être. Je courus sans me retourner, la nuit tombante était apaisante, courir aussi tout comme le fait de savoir que j'allais revoir Quil qui était comme mon frère. Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver chez lui, sa maison, une réplique parfaite de la mienne, se dessina à l'horizon.

-Quil ! Criai-je.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, ce ne fut pas mon cousin qui apparut mais son père, le frère de ma mère, Quil numéro deux (ils étaient trois). Il se figea alors que je ralentissais. Il écarta ses bras, je m'y engouffrai et il me donna une accolade affectueuse et soulagée.

-Tu es là. Dieu merci.

Ce fut tout. Il n'était pas démonstratif, un trait de famille qui touchait aussi son propre père et son fils. Il l'élevait seul, sa femme était partie alors que Quil n'était pas très grand. Quand elle avait su que son fils pouvait être différent, elle ne l'avait pas accepté. Quil était un loup-garou, comme moi. Un trait héréditaire.

-Quil n'est pas encore rentré, me prévint-il.

Il comprit ma déception.

-Entre pour l'attendre.

Après vingt minutes où il me raconta un peu la vie du village pendant mon absence, je décidai de rentrer.

-Il doit être encore en ville, il travaille tard ces temps-ci, jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Il était charpentier.

-Il s'occupe l'esprit ainsi toute la semaine, continua-t-il. Et en fin de semaine, il repart à ta recherche.

Cette révélation me toucha au-delà des mots.

-Il se sent coupable tu sais.

Je me troublai.

-Je vais aller le rejoindre. Il sera rassuré.

-Tu fais bien, fils. Vas-y. Et merci encore de l'avoir sauvé.

J'ignorai sa gratitude dérangeante.

J'étais sur le chemin, courant à perdre haleine, ne voulant pas muter pour quitter le village quand soudain je m'arrêtai brutalement. C'était cette même route que j'avais empruntée quand j'étais tombé sur eux : des traqueurs encerclant Quil non loin du sentier menant au village. Je replongeai sept mois en arrière…

_Je venais récupérer Quil pour aller flemmarder un peu. J'avais terminé de travailler avec mon père. Nous avions un dépôt aux abords de la ville où nous réparions tous les moyens de transport, quels qu'ils soient. J'étais doué de mes mains, encore plus que mon père qui fatiguait car il était assez âgé, il avait la cinquantaine passée. _

_Je partais donc rejoindre mon cousin pour que l'on fasse la course. J'aimais la compétition, nous aimions dépasser nos limites. Aller toujours plus vite. Sauf qu'une fois, nous avions été trop loin. Nous étions revenus très tard un soir, inconscient du danger. Mon père nous avait réprimandés en tonnant du feu de Dieu. Je fus bien penaud ce jour-là, il y a environ une semaine. _

_-Vous ne devez pas vous exposer ! _

_-Mais à quoi bon avoir tant de capacités et de force ? L'avais-je contré._

_-Ce n'est pas pour la gloire, il y a une raison à ce que vous êtes. _

_-Laquelle ! _

_Il se décida enfin à tout nous révéler cette nuit-là, après tant d'années sans réponses. Et là ce fut rude. _

_-Des braconniers sévissent un peu partout. Ils connaissent l'existence des loups-garous et chercheront à vous capturer. Vous n'êtes pas seuls à être hors norme ! Et cela rapporte ! Les sang-froid sont prêts à payer pour vous asservir._

_Le cri de Quil me fit accélérer. Il était resté lui-même, je restai donc humain pour protéger notre secret. Mais la vision de son corps martyrisé par ces hommes cupides cherchant à le pousser à bout pour qu'il se transforme me vrilla si intensément que j'en perdis tout contrôle. Je voulais les réduire en miettes, ils avaient perdu leur humanité en participant à cette chasse à l'homme pour nous monnayer par la suite. _

_Je bondis sur eux par surprise, le goût de sang et les hurlements me rendirent plus haineux encore, Quil commença sa mutation mais je fonçai sur lui pour l'éloigner d'un coup d'épaule et il se retrouva à plusieurs mètres, s'écrasant violemment sur une boutique dont les vitrines se brisèrent alertant les habitants à proximité. Avec horreur je ne le vis pas se relever. Cet instant de distraction me fut fatal. Je ne me rappelai de rien sauf mon réveil dans une cage loin de chez moi… _

Je m'obligeai à remonter le sentier, à entrer dans la ville. Tout était calme. Je ne craignais rien. Je l'aperçus enfin, il avançait d'un pas lourd, trainant et désabusé. Je tentai de reprendre mon calme.

-Alors ? Toujours à la traine ?

Il se pétrifia littéralement, à croire que j'étais un revenant. Je réduisis l'espace entre nous, dans un besoin vitale de contact. Le temps se suspendit.

-Tu es là.

Je ris sous son étreinte étouffante. Puis je l'écartai pour l'observer. Il avait changé. Il s'était encore élargit, il était plus massif que moi maintenant.

-Je t'ai cherché.

-Je sais.

-Ils sont revenus.

Je frémis. Je savais qu'ils reviendraient mais je savais aussi que Quil les attendrait.

-Je les ai tous tués non sans avoir tenté de soutirer des informations sur le marchand qui allait te revendre mais ils n'en savaient pas plus ou ne voulait rien me dire, je ne sais pas. Mais au final, je ne me sentais pas mieux. Je m'en voulais de t'avoir abandonné…

-Tu étais inconscient.

-Cela n'excuse rien.

-Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé. Nous voilà réunis, et sache que je ne regrette pas cette mésaventure.

Je lui souriais franchement.

-Mésaventure ? Voilà le mot pour qualifier ton enfer…tu ne changeras jamais Jake, sourit-il à son tour.

-Pourquoi ? Je le devrais ?

-Non. Ne change pas.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule fermement. Les yeux brillants.

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu parviendrais à t'enfuir et à rentrer.

Je redevins grave.

-Oui, tu aurais dû le savoir.

Puis je souris à nouveau.

-Au lieu de perdre ton temps à me chercher, tu aurais mieux fais d'essayer de t'arranger. Tu ressembles à un épouvantail.

L'atmosphère s'allégea. J'étais heureux près de lui, il était la pièce manquante de tout ce que j'avais de meilleur et de plus cher dans mon existence.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que tu ne regrettes pas ce qui s'est passé ?

Il m'étudiait, circonspect.

-Je l'ai trouvée, m'exaltai-je.

-Qui ?

-J'ai trouvé ma « Claire ».

Claire était celle qu'il aimait avec passion depuis presqu'un an. Mais j'étais le seul à le savoir. Il n'osait s'approcher d'elle, elle était déjà engagée ailleurs. Son visage s'illumina d'une joie sincère.

-Oui, continuai-je, en plein milieu de l'enfer, j'ai trouvé ma « Claire ».

* * *

**POV (SIR ?) JAMES**

Le lendemain

J'étais à peine arrivé chez Victoria que je mourrais déjà de repartir. La guerre était déclarée, je voulais du sang, de la douleur et des hurlements. Et surtout je voulais Rose. L'idée de la savoir avec ce mastodonte brutal et inculte me révoltait. Je trouverais un moyen de le neutraliser, il allait payer lui aussi et de la pire manière qui soit.

Je ne me rappelai pas de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon agression, la douleur était persistante, ma chair en portait les traces, malgré les tentatives de Victoria pour me reconstituer correctement. Elle en avait été si malheureuse. Cela avait adoucit mon humiliation. Mon réveil avait été brutal et angoissant, sensation que j'avais déjà éprouvée après ma transformation il y a des lustres de cela. Heureusement Riley avait été avec moi à cette période de ma vie. Nous nous étions soutenus.

Si nous ne nous étions pas brouillés, nous aurions vécu sous le même toit, profitant de la vie et des femmes. Mais il avait choisi une autre voie…

Le lendemain Laurent devait arriver, j'attendais beaucoup de son amitié. Une des rares choses sur laquelle je pouvais compter sur cette Terre. Je grimaçai en pensant à sa femme, cette végétarienne moralisatrice et fouteuse de merde. Une calamité. Elle ne savait pas rester à sa place de femelle, elle cherchait à dominer mon ami, j'avais peur qu'il en perde son instinct de mâle. Mais heureusement, je savais comment régler cela…

J'avais chassé en chemin, d'ailleurs depuis mon réveil, je chassais jusqu'à plus soif, semant des cadavres un peu partout. J'en avais besoin pour me solidifier, pour retrouver ma force. Je voulais être au meilleur de ma forme pour l'arrivée de mon frère.

Je fis le tour du domaine qui tournait bien même en l'absence de sa propriétaire. Sa confiance était salutaire, elle avait réussi là où les autres auraient échoué. Elle me renvoyait la même image que précédemment, me contemplait avec la même admiration, la même estime, affichant une culpabilité mesurée. J'appréciai, je ne lui avais nullement tenu rigueur concernant ce loup blanc sorti de nulle part. Elle-même en était encore malade, souhaitant qu'on l'élimine de la surface de la Terre.

-N'ayez crainte mon amie, ce sera bientôt fait.

Mes pas me menèrent vers les lycans en sa possession. Je rêvais de me venger sur eux mais il aurait été malvenu de détériorer les biens de mon hôte.

Je perçus, plus que je ne vis l'arrivée de Riley. Je me dirigeai à l'entrée du domaine pour accueillir mon frère. Il était tel que je me rappelais : grand, mince, presqu'aussi beau que moi. Sa blondeur était intacte, ses cheveux courts tirés vers l'arrière, ses iris bleus à peine visibles tellement ses yeux étaient en amande. Et toujours cette bouche foncée dont les coins tiraient vers le bas, exprimant tristesse et force de caractère dans une même expression. Sa cape noire volait légèrement derrière lui, lui donnant l'air d'un ange maléfique. Sa tenue sombre était irréprochable, recherchée, raffinée.

Il m'observa venir vers le lui, impénétrable. Il était quelqu'un de secret et de réservé même dans notre précédente vie, tout le contraire de moi. Face à lui d'à peine quelque centimètres, l'émotion me gagna. Nous hésitions à faire le geste de la réconciliation. Même si je savais pertinemment que s'il était là c'était bien parce qu'il avait temporairement accepté cette trêve entre nous.

-Petit frère, dis-je simplement.

Silence.

-Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Il émit un léger signe de la tête et je le priai de me suivre. Je raffermis ma démarche à ses cotés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à la jambe ?

Sa voix me parut surnaturelle, provenant d'outre-tombe. Cela pouvait effrayer le commun des mortels et même nos semblables, moi ça me perturbait juste un peu.

-Des séquelles de l'attaque.

-Raconte-moi tout ce qui s'est passé.

Ce que je fis pendant une demi-heure. Nous marchions autour du domaine qu'il ne regarda même pas. Il était concentré, attentif.

-Je sais comment les retrouver Jamie.

Je cachais mon trouble, j'avais depuis longtemps oublié ce surnom qu'il m'avait octroyé à l'adolescence.

-Et comment ?

-Laisse-moi gérer cette partie du problème, ensuite nous irons les débusquer à ma façon.

Son assurance déteignit sur moi, je retrouvais le sourire.

-Par contre les humains tu les oublies.

Je me braquai, mécontent. Encore ce même sujet de discorde.

-Bella doit revenir, c'est le meilleur moyen de faire souffrir Jacob avant de l'exterminer, insistai-je. Et Rose, je veux la garder près de moi.

Il se rendit compte évidemment de la tonalité affective de ma voix en parlant d'elle parce qu'il me connaissait bien.

-Tu aimes cette femme humaine, constata-t-il.

Silence.

-Soit, si tu promets de ne pas les faire souffrir, je te les ramènerai en premier et les loups viendront à nous je te le garantie. Ce sera encore plus facile.

-Tu veux leur tendre un piège ?

-En les laissant marcher sur nous, nous pourrons être préparés. Et ce sera plus jubilatoire que de leur tomber dessus. Ils se croiront en position de force mais ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire.

-Bien, je te suis, petit frère, car vois-tu je suis incapable de réfléchir tant je suis en colère.

-Prépare tes bagages, nous allons chez moi.

-Laurent arrive demain.

-Bien, nous l'attendrons. Ensuite, nous passerons à la banque récupérer le reste des fonds familiaux pour que tu puisses reconstruire ton domaine… et t'habiller décemment, rajouta-t-il en m'examinant.

Je me sentis bien misérable. Une sensation intolérable. Je le fusillai du regard, il n'en eut cure et rajouta :

-J'espère que maintenant tu cesseras tes jeux puérils.

OoooO

Victoria arriva le soir même. Elle franchit le seuil en m'appelant. Je descendis avec Riley qui s'était posé dans une chambre pour lire un peu, sa passion, il était toujours avide de culture.

Elle me sourit avec tendresse puis donna un sourire plus formel à mon frère… qui se figea. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il laissa transparaitre des émotions. A peine perceptibles mais moi je les vis : il était troublé, sous le charme et déconcerté. Il se renferma aussi vite. Victoria qui n'avait rien remarqué lui tendit une main amicale, il recula et s'éloigna de nous sans un mot. Elle le regarda faire, outrée.

-Ne t'en formalise pas, il est peu sociable.

Elle grommela quelque chose de peu flatteur. Je la questionnai sur son voyage d'affaires pour la dérider. Pendant qu'elle me parlait, je repensai à la réaction de mon frère. Je ne fus pas inquiet pour autant, Riley n'avait jamais rien laissé le distraire. Il était le frère idéal, si ce n'était cette volonté de protéger les humains dans la mesure du possible. Etre transformé l'avait rendu malheureux. Et tuer des gens aussi. Il avait décidé de se laisser mourir alors je l'avais contraint à tuer pour qu'il se sustente et il avait fini par me haïr et créer cette brouille interminable entre nous. Je ne l'avais pas banni comme beaucoup le croyait, c'était lui qui m'avait banni de sa vie. J'avais recherché son pardon sans résultat.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

La veille au soir.

Jake était parti, je l'avais compris au frisson qui me parcourut, me replongeant dans une insécurité effrayante. Rachel revenait de la chambre de sa mère et se dirigea vers moi. J'étais restée assise à table avec William et Rebecca subitement moins loquace après le départ des trois autres.

-Voulez-vous un peu de café Bella ? Me proposa William.

-Non, je vous remercie.

-Jake est allé voir Quil, nous précisa Rachel qui était soucieuse.

Son cousin.

-Comment va votre mère ? M'enquis-je.

-Elle dort, merci de t'en inquiéter.

Il était facile de me soucier de cette femme qui m'avait accueilli les bras ouverts, m'avait sourit, m'avait étreinte de façon maternelle. Je l'aimais déjà contre toute logique, je reportais mon amour filial sur elle un peu brutalement et sans savoir comment l'expliquer ni le gérer.

-Elle te souhaite une bonne nuit. Jake m'a demandé de te mettre au lit, sourit-elle avec un fond de malice qui me le rappela.

Je pris sa main, sa douceur chaude me rassura. Elle m'attrapa ensuite par l'épaule et me dirigea vers une chambre centrale.

-C'est la mienne et celle de Becca.

Il y avait deux lits distincts.

-Prends mon lit Bella, je dormirai sur notre large fauteuil.

-Oh non, je ne veux pas vous…

-Cela m'arrange. Comme ça je pourrai me subtiliser en douce pour voir Paul, me confia-t-elle dans un murmure.

Je ne sus comment prendre cette confidence.

-Je vais chercher ton bagage.

-Je peux le…

-Tutut…

Elle était déjà partie. Je rentrai dans la pièce, comme une intruse. J'appréciai immédiatement l'ambiance douce de cette pièce. Les couleurs chaudes prédominaient : les rideaux orangés, le tapis beige, les plaids multicolores déposés sur les lits. Cette pièce respirait la gaité.

-Voilà, dit Rachel, en revenant et en me coupant dans ma contemplation.

-C'est une belle chambre.

Elle s'illumina.

-Je l'ai décoré moi-même.

Elle posa mon bagage et me proposa de voir la chambre de Jake. J'hésitai.

-Allez viens.

Elle me tira avec détermination pour m'amener à l'entrée du couloir. Elle entra sans cérémonie, moi à sa suite.

-D'habitude, c'est le capharnaüm dans sa chambre mais ma mère a une tendance accrue à le gâter et à tout lui faire. Méfies-toi, tu risques de prendre la relève.

Je ne relevai pas. Je constatai qu'en effet, rien ne trainait. C'était plus sobre que la chambre des filles. Pas de rideaux, pas de plaid, pas de tapis. Des meubles fonctionnels et quelques livres et un miroir en pied.

Je me posai devant. Je me fis peur.

-Jake est très narcissique, il aime trop se regarder, se moqua-t-elle.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas réellement, affolée par mon image hideuse. J'étais creusée, pâle et cernée, comme Sarah.

-Bella ?

Elle me détailla dans ce même miroir.

-Je sais que tu as vécu des choses difficiles mais ici tu ne crains rien. On veillera sur toi. Tu fais partie de notre famille dorénavant.

-Comment peux-tu affirmer de telles choses ? Tu ne me connais pas.

-Je sais que mon frère t'aime, il te protégera au péril de sa vie et nous aussi maintenant. Nous agissons ainsi. C'est dans notre culture. Tu dois être exceptionnelle. J'ai hâte de te connaitre mieux et nous t'aiderons à te sentir mieux.

Elle avait cette même confiance que Jake.

-On va te remplumer si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Et quand tu seras prête tu nous diras ce qui te fait tant de mal.

Je me tournai vers elle, accablée. Je voulais au contraire tout oublier. Elle se retint de me questionner.

-Viens te reposer.

Je souhaitais une bonne nuit à tous et dans le lit de Rachel, je tournai en rond. Rebecca arriva une heure plus tard. Elle éteignit la bougie et s'allongea en me tournant le dos, face à la fenêtre. Elle non plus ne dormait pas. Je guettais le retour de Jacob. Pourquoi tardait-il tant ? Pourquoi ce départ précipité ? Je repensai à sa mère, elle était si lasse. Avec le retour de son fils, je savais qu'elle retrouverait la paix. Une paix que je ne retrouverai jamais. Cependant, je comprenais ce que Jacob avait voulu dire. Ici, au milieu de cette famille unie, je pourrais peut-être me ressourcer.

Une heure passa encore, la nuit était noire. La maison endormie. Rebecca se posta à la fenêtre telle une sentinelle, j'entendis à mon tour un bruit de fond et des rires étouffés. Puis plus rien. Rebecca retourna se coucher. Je l'entendis pleurer. Et je devinai la cause de son chagrin : Rachel avait rejoint Paul. Je n'osai pas me manifester. Je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Au même moment, une porte grinça. Je n'avais pas entendu de pas mais la sérénité qui m'envahissait confirmait l'identité de celui qui poussa la porte de la chambre. Il n'osa pas entrer et laissa la porte entrouverte, il repartit vers sa propre chambre. Je fis un bond hors de ma couche, titubai, me rattrapai au pied du lit et attendis la fin de mon tournis. Je me faufilai ensuite discrètement dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds et pénétrai dans son antre. Il se redressa en position assise sur son lit. Je distinguai seulement sa silhouette.

-Bella… soupira-t-il.

Je me glissai à ses cotés sans gêne aucune.

-Tu ne peux pas rester.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans toi.

Je caressai son visage tourné vers moi, devinant son expression hésitante.

-Laisse-moi rester.

Il me colla contre son torse nu et s'allongea en m'entrainant avec lui.

-Je vais avoir des problèmes.

-Je m'en irai à l'aube, je te le promets.

Je l'embrassais déjà, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de répondre.

* * *

*terme utilisé dans la fic de Veronicka : « Forks, un territoire, deux clans. »

**J'attends votre avis. La suite bientôt. Clarisse.**


	17. Fratries

Relecture Brynamon

Merci à **Veronicka** pour sa review.

Je suis fatiguée ! JE VEUX ALLER SUR UNE ILE DESERTE ! (avec mon pc bien sûr ;-) )

Bref… Bonne lecture

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17 : Fratries**

* * *

**POV Embry**

Trois jours avant

Après une légère altercation et une explication à la présence de mes compagnons hybrides, il fut plus difficile d'expliquer à Sam la présence d'Emmett, ce loup qui ne sortait de nulle part. Alors je préférai éluder en déviant de la réalité. Je savais bien que Sam était perplexe, il ressentait un danger et moi-même je le ressentais étrangement. Pourtant j'avais confiance dans le jugement de Zafrina quand elle affirmait qu'il était inoffensif. Après la confrontation, elle nous avait expliqué ce qu'elle avait vu et Emmett nous avait donné un complément d'informations qui avait fini par nous convaincre du bien fondé de sa présence parmi nous. Elle ne nous avait pas tout dit, mais j'avais décelé au fond de ses yeux un profond malaise. Elle avait vu des choses qui l'avaient marquée.

Elle approcha de Sam et de Seth. Sam était toujours à l'avant, dans une attitude protectrice. Il se raidit alors qu'elle l'examinait avec attention puis elle détailla Seth avec la même attention.

-Je suis Zafrina, le chef de ce groupe.

-J'avais compris, répondit Sam.

-Je comprends vos craintes, mais nous luttons contre le même fléau.

-J'ai du mal à le croire.

Je comprenais les craintes de mon frère. Je ne connaissais toujours pas les raisons de Zafrina. Pourquoi traquait-elle les vampires ? Elle lui sourit avec une dérangeante douceur.

-Je sais. La confiance ça se mérite. Mais avec ou sans vous nous le trouverons et vaincrons cette immonde créature.

J'étais déconcerté. Elle semblait les haïr autant que nous. Sinon plus. Sam lui aussi était mal à l'aise.

-Nous savons où le trouver, nous annonça Seth.

Nous nous tournâmes vers lui.

-Pendant ton absence Embry, j'ai rencontré Jacob, je t'en ai parlé, il était prisonnier avec Leah et moi. Je me suis enfui en même temps que lui. Il était à Forks avec Bella, une autre prisonnière, il y a quelques jours.

-Une étrange coïncidence.

-J'ai découvert par la suite que je connaissais la mère de Bella. Elle résidait à Forks depuis des années.

-Résidait ?

-Elle est morte, et je crois que tout est lié.

-Que veux-tu dire ? M'enquis-je.

-Sa mère a mystérieusement disparue et Bella décide elle aussi de partir ? En abandonnant la maison de sa mère ?

-Elle fuit. Tu penses à un assassinat ?

-James, oui. Il est en vie. Nous sommes allés au domaine pour vérifier les dires de Jacob qui est persuadé que cette sangsue est morte. Le domaine était détruit, nous avons cru à la mort de ce meurtrier de Sang-froid jusqu'à ce que Caleb, un… un autre loup, nous dise qu'il était encore bien en vie et qu'il savait où le trouver.

Zafrina n'écoutait plus, tourné vers Emmett qui haletait brusquement.

-Il est donc bien en vie, siffla celui-ci. J'espérais que tu te trompais Zafrina.

Elle glissa vers lui, posant sa main sur son épaule en élevant bien le bras. Elle ferma les yeux, je devinai ce qu'elle tentait de faire et je l'expliquai à Sam et Seth.

-Qui est-il ? Gronda Sam.

Que lui dire ?

-C'est lui le loup blanc dont m'a parlé Jacob, s'exclama Seth avec terreur.

Sam était déjà rentré et ressorti avec son fusil avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit. La tension était à son comble quand Sam le mit en joue et tira mais un mur s'était formé devant Emmett et j'en faisais partie.

Trois jours plus tard

Il y avait des images floues, des bruits indéfinissables. Je ne saisissais pas grand-chose, emmuré dans un monde étrange.

-Il se réveille !

J'ouvris les yeux, en pleine frénésie, effrayé par cette subite douleur dans ma poitrine. Je respirais mal.

-Mais qu'est…-ce…qui…m'arrive ! Haletai-je.

-Tu as été blessé.

C'était Seth.

-Calme-toi.

J'en étais incapable. Un visage apparut, que je reconnus après coup, elle posa sa main sur ma joue, arrimant ses yeux pailletés aux miens.

_J'étais subitement ailleurs, sur un ponton, face à un paysage montagneux enneigé. Le ciel dégagé était bleu, d'un bleu azuréen presque translucide, me permettant de voir au-delà. L'eau bleu-vert se mouvait lentement avec des reflets scintillants. L'air était frais et pur. _

_-Respire lentement, Embry. _

_Zafrina était à mes côtés, assise elle aussi, elle me donna la main. Un contact apaisant, sécurisant. Je pris le temps de respirer à l'unisson avec elle. _

_-Ferme les yeux._

_Je voulais encore la regarder mais j'obtempérai pour lui faire plaisir. Alors que mon cœur recouvrait son calme, je les rouvris. Elle-même les avait fermés. Je contemplai son profil, heureux d'être enfin seul avec elle. _

_-Merci, lui dis-je avec gratitude._

_Mon autre main glissa derrière sa nuque et je l'embrassai. _

_Le noir s'installa avant même que je puisse savourer mon bonheur, la peur revint._

De retour dans le monde réel, j'observais son visage où la carapace d'indifférence s'était brisée, dévoilant une crainte manifeste. J'avais la même. Elle amorça un recul, j'attrapai sa main, terrifié à l'idée qu'elle m'échappe.

_-Ne me laisse pas !_

Elle regarda autour d'elle, j'en fis de même et constatai que nous n'étions pas seuls. Je lui lâchai la main en découvrant Sam assis dans un coin de la pièce. Je reconnus la chambre de Seth.

-J'ai prévenu ta mère Embry, m'annonça Sam. Elle vient de repartir te chercher des affaires.

-Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-J'ai manqué de te tuer alors j'ai pensé que ta mère devait être au courant !

Je me rappelai enfin ce qui s'était passé. Il vivait mal cet évènement en l'occurrence. Elle avait dû très mal réagir.

-C'était un accident.

Il ne releva pas.

-Où est Emmett ?

-Chez moi, les autres aussi, nous allons attendre le retour de ta mère et partir sans toi.

* * *

**POV BELLA**

Le même jour

Je sursautai, sortant brusquement de mon sommeil, secouée par une main un peu vive.

-Bella, réveille-toi !

Je clignai des yeux, il faisait encore sombre. Je reconnus le visage de Rachel, me rappelai où je me trouvais. Je parvins à me mettre assise malgré mon état ensommeillé, elle en fut soulagée. Jacob dormait paisiblement, la colère me submergea d'avoir été extraite de ses bras et puis je me souvins de ma promesse : partir à l'aube. Rachel me tirait déjà hors de lit, sans état d'âme :

-Je suis navrée de couper court à ton plaisir mais ce serait très mal perçu de te trouver en robe de nuit dans les bras de mon frère.

Elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de l'embrasser, nous étions déjà dans le couloir, j'eus du mal à avancer. Elle ne voulut pas entrer dans sa chambre. J'étais trop fatiguée pour chercher à comprendre. Je me rallongeai et tentai de me rendormir aussi vite pour oublier que j'étais seule…

OoooO

-Bella.

Quoi encore ! J'ouvris mes yeux avec difficulté. Je mis du temps à reconnaitre le visage qui me faisait face.

-Il est tard, viens déjeuner. Tu dois manger un peu.

Le sourire maternelle de Sarah me fit tant de bien que je me réveillai moins aigrie. Elle caressait le haut de mon crâne, je soupirai d'aise. Et puis le visage de ma mère s'interposa, m'écrasa, compressant ma poitrine d'une douleur épouvantable. Je fermai les yeux mais ce fut pire, Sarah s'en inquiéta. Je me redressai pour me blottir contre elle afin d'atténuer la douleur et l'angoisse. Elle me serra très fort longuement. Le temps s'étira, mon cœur s'apaisa. Je m'écartai d'elle, affreusement gênée. Qu'allait-elle penser de moi ? J'évitai son regard.

-Ne refoule pas ton chagrin Bella, elle te manque c'est normal.

Je me crispai.

-Jacob m'a prévenue, mais il ne l'a dit qu'à moi, rassure-toi. Il est inquiet lui aussi. Et il en souffre parce qu'il ne peut rien y changer.

Elle-même semblait préoccupée. Elle m'étudiait, je refusai toujours de la regarder en face.

-Allez, viens manger quelque chose, il est déjà onze heures.

Dans la cuisine, je ne trouvai que Rebecca. Elle était renfermée, elle cuisinait, je me proposai de l'aider. Elle refusa, j'étais leur invitée. J'eus beau protester, je me heurtai à un mur.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Jake est parti travailler avec son père, m'éclaira Sarah. Ils ne vont pas tarder. Quant à Rachel, elle doit être encore avec Paul.

-Il ne peut pas travailler lui aussi, entendis-je Rebecca s'agacer. Quel fainéant !

-Si les gens lui laissaient une chance, il travaillerait, s'interposa sa mère.

Je voulais en savoir plus mais je ne voulais pas paraitre indiscrète.

-Il paie pour la faute de ses parents et ce n'est pas juste, soupira-t-elle.

-Rachel a réussi à t'amadouer en te racontant les misères de Paul Lahote.

-Je t'énonce une évidence c'est tout ma chérie. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'accepterai dans notre famille.

Je fus étonnée, choquée même, par le rejet de Sarah. Cela correspondait si peu à l'image que j'avais d'elle. La discussion prenait des proportions désagréables alors je m'excusai auprès d'elles et me rendis à la salle de bain. L'eau fraiche me délassa et me requinqua. Il faisait plus frais qu'à Forks malgré le soleil persistant. Je m'habillai donc en conséquence et rejoignis ma chambre, Sarah qui passait au même moment me proposa de me coiffer. Je n'étais pas contre, surtout en remarquant la beauté de sa coiffure tressée complexe.

Dans ma chambre, assise au sol sur un coussin, je sentais ses coups de peigne douloureux.

-Tu as de beaux cheveux, me complimenta-t-elle mais il mérite un peu plus de soins.

Elle appela Rebecca, lui demanda de ramener je ne sais quel produit dont elle me badigeonna les cheveux avec zèle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De l'huile de passiflore.

Bien sûr cela ne m'indiqua pas les propriétés du produit mais bon, je ne voulais pas paraitre inculte. Le peigne passa mieux dans ma tête. J'étais heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenne soin de moi. Jacob n'était pas là, et son absence me paraissait moins pénible auprès d'elle. Je grimaçai alors que mon cuir chevelu était mis à mal cependant je n'osai me plaindre. Ses mains habiles s'exécutaient rapidement et après une vingtaine de minutes elle se leva, m'entrainant avec elle.

Dans la salle de bain, je fus saisie par le renvoi de mon reflet. J'étais bien différente coiffée ainsi. Des tresses croisées et agrémentées de perles occupaient la moitié de mon crâne. Le reste de mes cheveux tombaient en arrière, lisses et soyeux. Si je n'étais pas si pâle, cela aurait été encore mieux. Je la remerciai timidement. Elle me sourit chaleureusement.

-Je vais te confectionner quelque tenues…si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, rajouta-telle rapidement voyant mon expression changer.

-Je ne veux pas vous accaparer.

-J'aurais toujours du temps pour toi Bella. Mais dis-moi si je vais trop loin ou si je suis trop entreprenante. Je ne veux pas t'imposer quoique ce soit.

-Non, votre présence est une bénédiction et j'accepte avec joie.

Son air radieux la transforma. Elle avait meilleur mine qu'hier. Elle était vraiment très belle. Mon ventre gargouilla, me rappelant à l'ordre.

Nous étions toutes les trois attablées quand Jake arriva avec son père. Sarah se leva pour les accueillir, j'en fis autant. Ils se figèrent tous les deux en me voyant. Perplexe, je me rappelai alors de ma coiffure et m'angoissai de leur inertie. William brisa le silence en prenant de mes nouvelles. Je respirai à nouveau correctement.

-J'ai bien dormi merci. Sarah a eu la gentillesse de me laisser me reposer. Je n'ai même pas pu l'aider un peu.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a toujours des choses à faire et les Black ne sont pas paresseux.

Il m'incluait dans cette nomination, j'en aurais mis ma main au feu. Il se traina aux cotés de sa femme en direction de la cuisine, apparemment déjà éreinté.

-J'ai une faim de loup, grommela-t-il.

Je souris malgré moi, puis croisai les yeux de Jake et cessai de sourire.

-Viens, dit-il en me montrant la porte d'entrée d'un signe de tête.

Dehors, il m'attira sur le côté de la maison, m'adossa au mur et m'embrassa avec passion. Surprise, je me laissai vite submerger par le plaisir d'être à nouveau dans ses bras. Je m'envolai loin de tout. Ses mains s'aventuraient un peu partout, ravivant les prémices d'un désir latent. Et puis son empressement s'intensifia et je pris peur.

-Jacob, parvins-je à dire alors que sa bouche s'aventurait sur ma gorge.

Il s'écarta dans la seconde, toujours enfiévré.

-Je …

Il ne sut que dire de plus, je percevais son émoi. Je me réajustai, confuse, malheureuse de son éloignement, soulagée qu'il se soit arrêté. Il se plaqua contre le mur et se laissa glisser au sol, accroupi. Je m'assis à ses cotés sans rien dire. Ce temps là nous fut précieux. Je vis ses traits se détendre peu à peu.

-Tu vas salir ta robe.

-Ce n'est pas important.

Je pris sa main pour renouer le contact.

-Passer la matinée loin de toi, c'était difficile, s'exprima-t-il enfin.

Nous ne nous étions pas quittés depuis des jours, excepté hier soir et ce matin alors je comprenais.

-Et puis te voir ainsi…

Je caressai distraitement mes cheveux.

-J'ai vu en un clin d'œil ce que pourrait être notre vie. Dans notre maison avec nos enfants.

Un beau projet, si seulement j'étais dans le même état d'esprit mais j'en étais très loin…

-Je vais travailler d'arrache-pied pour nous construire une maison mais je veux être sûr que c'est ce que tu veux.

Je voulais rester près de lui voilà ce que je savais. Il se déplaça de manière à être en face de moi. Il me sondait en quête de réponses que je n'avais pas.

-Nous ferons ce que tu souhaites Jake.

J'avais peur de prendre des décisions, j'en avais trop prises qui avait fait du mal à trop de monde. Je ne voulais plus le voir malheureux.

-Ce n'est pas une réponse Bella.

-C'est la seule que je puisse te donner.

Il contracta ses mâchoires, baissant la tête, je touchai sa joue de ma main, angoissée à l'idée de sa colère contre moi. Il prit ma main et soupira.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais attendre mais je ne suis pas très patient Bella.

-Qu'attends-tu réellement Jake ?

-Une réponse à ma demande.

* * *

**POV LADY IRINA**

Le même jour

J'étais retournée chez moi, j'avais besoin de renfort et j'espérais trouver en ma famille l'aide nécessaire. J'avais dû me contraindre à laisser Laurent. Nous n'avions pas réussi à nous entendre : il comptait retrouver James. Et cette idée me brisait le cœur, je lui avais demandé de bien réfléchir aux conséquences au moment de passer à l'acte. Etait-il prêt à devenir comme lui : un monstre sanguinaire ? Il avait détourné le regard mais je le connaissais, il ruminait quelque chose. Et l'appréhension avait refait surface. James avait réussi à insinuer quelque chose au fond de mon cœur : le doute. Et pour cela je lui vouais une haine encore plus féroce. Un sentiment que je ne supportais pas de ressentir.

Après ce trajet d'une journée, j'étais devant ma porte, hésitante. Tanya eut même le temps de l'ouvrir. Elle me scruta, m'interrogea et convoqua une réunion de famille.

Ce que je craignis arriva. Nous nous divisâmes :

-Nous n'avons pas à risquer nos vies et notre réputation pour des lycans ! S'emporta Garrett.  
-Mais des humains non lycanthrope sont concernés, souligna Kate.

-Et alors ?

-Si James continues à semer la mort, rajouta Tanya, parce que c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire si je comprends bien, cela alertera les Volturi qui viendront roder et remonterons jusqu'ici et jusqu'à nous.

Je n'avais même pas pensé à cet aspect du problème.

-Ils nous croient morts et je veux qu'ils continuent à nous croire mort, conclut Tanya.

Même si mes raisons différaient de ma sœur, le plus important était qu'elle fut dans mon camp. En tant que Chef, cela pesait dans la balance. Les Volturi étaient nos ennemis, ils avaient tué notre mère parce qu'elle s'était opposée à eux, ne voulant pas que je les rejoigne. Ce don que je possédais les obsédait, surtout Aro. Nous savions que nous étions dans l'incapacité de les battre alors nous avions donc simulés notre destruction avant d'arriver en Alaska il y a une soixantaine d'années maintenant.

-Mais que connait-on de ses alliés ? S'enquit Eléazar.

-Son frère ? Rien, répondis-je.

-Et ton fiancé ?

Silence.

-Seras-tu réellement capable de lui faire face et d'agir en conséquence ? Continua-t-il.

Silence.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu veux que nous allions à l'aveugle défendre des créatures pour lesquels nous n'avons que mépris.

-Nous allons surtout tenter de faire entendre raison à James, expliqua ma sœur Tanya.

-Et s'il n'y entend rien ? Lui demanda son mari.

-Nous aviserons, conclut-elle à nouveau.

-Je viens avec vous, déclara Kate contre toute attente.

-Non ! S'opposa Garrett.

Pour une fois, je le vis perdre cette expression nonchalante et moqueuse. Mais ce ne fut en rien gratifiant. Je me rendis enfin compte de son affection réelle pour ma sœur.

-Je ne peux pas laisser mes sœurs, Garrett.

OoooO

Nous avions donc préparé des arguments avec l'aide de Carmen pour notre futur rencontre avec James, son frère et Laurent. En fin d'après midi nous étions sur le départ. Nous avions déjà une longueur de retard car Laurent était parti ce matin. Enfin c'était ce qu'il m'avait dit qu'il ferait. Nous dûmes faire des détours pour rester à couvert, nous étions parties en tenue de cavalière, à pied. J'avais perdu cette habitude, me déplaçant le plus humainement possible pour me fondre dans la masse. Mais là tous mes sens étaient en alerte. J'étais pressée d'arriver pour empêcher mon avenir de m'échapper.

J'étais plus confiante avec mes sœurs à mes côtés. A nous trois nous étions redoutables…

Sur la route, nous fîmes de macabres découvertes. A chaque corps découvert, nous le déposions aux plus près de la ville pour qu'il soit recueilli et rendu si possible à sa famille. Cela nous fit prendre du retard mais nous conforta dans l'idée que nous devions arrêter James. Nous mimes un certains temps à trouver la propriété de Victoria et en arrivant, nous ne trouvâmes personne d'autre que le personnel. En les interrogeant, je sus que Laurent était venu et qu'ils étaient tous repartis avec leur patronne. Nous ne fûmes pas plus avancées jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux me tende un message.

-C'est pour vous, de la part de votre fiancé basané.

Je me crispai, sentant le mépris sous-jacent. Je lui arrachai le pli des mains résistant à l'envie de le gifler. « Seattle », voilà ce que Laurent avait noté. Je regardai mes sœurs, perplexe. Elles lurent à leur tour et en furent tout aussi perplexe.

-Pourquoi t'indique-t-il où il se rend s'il veut que tu restes loin de tout ça ? Se questionna Kate.

-C'est un piège, décréta Tanya.

-Peut-être mais je veux quand même vérifier.

-Seattle est immense, souligna Kate.

-Je sais.

-Dans ce cas, rendons-nous à Seattle. Nous chasserons en route, décida Tanya à mon grand soulagement.

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Le même jour

Je travaillais avec mon père, il n'était pas loin d'être six ou sept heures du soir. Je mourrais déjà de faim, cela me détournait de Bella. Je supportais mal d'être séparé d'elle. Mais plus je travaillerai, plus vite je pourrai construire notre chez-nous. Je voyais déjà cet avenir malgré les incertitudes de Bella. Elle avait encore éludée ce midi. Je devais être patient mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Vivre avec elle chez mes parents était une galère. Je ne pouvais agir irrespectueusement. Je ne pouvais même pas l'embrasser en leur présence tant qu'elle ne serait pas ma fiancée. Et elle tardait à me donner une réponse. Pourquoi étais-je si pressé ?

Parce que hormis le désir qu'elle m'inspirait, me donnant envie de concrétiser tout ce que j'avais déjà réalisé dans mes rêves, j'avais des remontées de mes craintes enfouies : la peur de la perdre. James me hantait. Charlie aussi.

-Jake ?

Mon père se tenait devant moi, soucieux.

-Oui ?

Je lâchai ce que j'étais en train de faire. Il me tendait une bouteille d'eau que j'avalai d'une traite.

-Que comptes-tu faire au sujet de Bella ?

Gêné qu'il m'ait percé à jour, je le cachai et affichai une assurance nécessaire face à lui.

-Je compte l'épouser, tu le sais.

-L'as-tu compromise ?

-Non ! M'indignai-je.

Il en parut soulagé.

-Bien. Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur cette jeune femme étrangère à notre communauté…

-Je sais que j'aurais dû choisir une épouse au sein de notre village, le coupai-je, mais…

-C'est exact, me coupa-t-il à son tour, mais ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir. Tu es mon fils et j'ai confiance en tes choix. Et je vois bien que tu l'aimes. Mais elle ? Je n'arrive pas à définir ses sentiments pour toi. Et je ne veux pas que tu t'engages dans une relation vouée à l'échec. Une fois unis, vous ne pourrez vous désunir excepté à travers la mort. C'est elle qui portera tes enfants, et étant donné qu'ils risquent eux aussi d'être comme toi, elle doit pouvoir être forte pour gérer cela.

Il avait compris beaucoup de chose. Je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre Bella et si je doutais, mon père le verrait. Il fallait juste un peu de temps à Bella pour qu'elle se libère.

-Elle m'aime.

J'avais cette certitude.

-C'est juste qu'elle a du mal à lâcher prise et à l'exprimer pour des raisons légitimes. Mais ne te méprends pas, elle a du caractère et elle est forte.

Il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus comme s'il devinait sa souffrance et sa peur et acquiesça. Il retourna travailler. Une heure passa ainsi. Puis il grommela et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Un jeune homme s'y tenait. Quand une dispute éclata, je les rejoignis et les séparai. Je ne voulais pas voir qui que ce soit s'en prendre à mon père et ce gars, Paul si j'avais bien compris, était du genre colérique. Il était fort, et aussi grand que moi et dans ses yeux brillaient une rage contenue.

-Tu ferais mieux de partir, décrétai-je.

Il se concentra alors sur moi, comme s'il venait seulement de voir que j'étais là et ce que je vis dans ses yeux ne me plu pas.

-Jacob. Toi aussi tu es comme eux, tu juges sans savoir, je pensais que tu étais différent, Rachel était si sûre que tu serais de notre coté…

Je me rappelai qu'il m'avait cherché aussi. J'en fus mal à l'aise. Il paraissait me connaitre et ses paroles exprimaient tant de déception que cela m'atteignit.

-Je n'ai rien contre toi, je ne te connais pas, mais je n'aime pas que l'on agresse ma famille.

-Je n'agresse pas ton père, je veux juste lui faire entendre raison.

-Rachel ne t'épousera pas ! Tonna mon père.

Je ne connaissais toujours pas les raisons de ce conflit.

-Et si elle le fait quand même ? Gronda Paul.

-Je la renierai.

J'étais sous le choc. Paul était au bord de la crise. Je le repoussai avec force à l'extérieur et le priai de partir.

-Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi.

-Crois-tu que tu aurais le dessus ? Railla-t-il.

-A l'évidence.

Il ricana, un son étrange que ce rire plein de rage. Et puis il s'affaissa brusquement. Je fus bouleversé par le désespoir qu'il laissa transparaitre.

-Je ne veux pas être séparé d'elle.

J'avais de l'empathie pour lui. Une forte empathie.

-Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, rajouta-t-il subitement.

Il s'en alla en courant, je le fixai sans rien faire. J'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mon père avait repris le travail. J'en fis de même sans un mot. Préoccupé.

-Jake !

Quil était entré.

-Tu as fini ?

-Non.

-Vas-y mon fils, décréta mon père.

Je voulus refuser mais j'avais besoin de parler à mon cousin.

-Je te retrouve à la maison ?

-Je ferme, de toute façon. Ne tarde pas.

Le long du sentier, je marchai silencieusement à ses côtés. Il connaissait mes soucis, je m'étais confié à lui hier soir avant de rentrer chez moi.

-J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait te remonter le moral, dit-il avec confiance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en pleine course. Il me mena vers un coin reculé du village, je ne regrettai pas qu'il m'ait emmené ici tellement l'environnement était plaisant : il y avait un petit ruisseau traversant une prairie encore fleurie où se trouvait une clairière abandonnée.

Un bel endroit pour y construire ma maison.

Je lui donnai une bourrade de l'épaule en signe de remerciement. Nous partagions nos émotions quand nous étions sous cette forme. Cela renforçait notre lien. Et en cet instant, nous étions heureux.

**OoooO**

Quil était rentré chez lui mais il avait promis de venir me voir demain pour rencontrer Bella. En approchant de ma maison, mes doutes revinrent.

Je découvris Bella sur le perron. Elle dissipa toutes mes craintes en m'enlaçant comme seule elle savait le faire.

-Tu es fatigué Jake.

-Un peu. Que fais-tu dehors ?

-Je t'attendais. Quand j'ai vu William arriver sans toi, je ne te dis pas ma panique.

-Je suis navrée Bella chérie.

Je la contemplai avec inquiétude, cherchant à déceler la moindre trace de malaise. Elle camouflait tout.

-Tu n'as pas à faire semblant en ma présence.

Ses traits se modifièrent. Elle se blottit contre moi, laissant libre cours à sa détresse.

-J'ai eu peur que tu ne partes à la recherche de Charlie ou de James.

-Je ne partirai jamais sans te prévenir.

-Je sais. Pourtant je n'ai pas pu contrôler ma peur.

-Je suis là maintenant.

-Oui mais tu ne seras pas toujours là.

Il n'y avait pas de reproches mais je le perçus comme tel.

-Je dois trouver un travail pour m'occuper l'esprit sinon je vais devenir folle et cela me permettra de gagner de l'argent.

Effaré, je la fixai sans comprendre.

-Je dois me prendre en charge.

-Je travaille pour nous deux.

-Non. Tu travailles pour toi et ta famille.

-Tu es ma famille désormais. Pourquoi cette obstination ?

-Je veux m'intégrer et je ferai ce qu'il faut mais je ne compte pas rester à faire le ménage et la cuisine indéfiniment. J'ai déjà plus que donné dans des conditions épouvantables.

-Bella…

-Non, je ne peux pas, ne m'oblige pas à le faire !

-T'obliger ?

Je n'aimais pas ce que j'entendais.

-J'ai été prisonnière toute ma vie…

-Tu me vois comme un geôlier, soufflai-je, ébranlé.

Elle ne cilla pas, son apathie était loin. Elle brillait de cette impétuosité que j'aimais tant mais qu'elle exprimait d'une manière qui me heurtait.

-Tes traditions et ton éducation t'obligent à faire des choses d'une certaine manière mais je ne pourrai pas m'y adapter. Je ne veux plus être sous le joug de qui que ce soit.

Je me détournai, subissant son rejet violemment, je ne voulais plus entendre ça. Mes convictions s'effritaient. Que s'était-il passé durant mon absence cette après-midi?

-Jacob !

Sa voix était assourdie, je m'aperçus que je courais déjà loin d'elle.

OoooO

Il était tard mais je n'arrivais pas à rentrer chez moi. J'observais la lune, allongé près du cours d'eau. Je souffrais moins sous ma forme lycanthrope. L'avenir que j'avais aperçu était loin maintenant. Il était temps de l'accepter. Ou alors…

Je me fis violence pour retourner chez moi. Je ne devais pas me laisser abattre. J'étais vulnérable depuis que Bella était entrée dans mon cœur mais cela en valait la peine. Je ne devais pas renoncer, je devais trouver une solution.

En arrivant, je trouvai Rachel dans le salon, effondrée. Elle sursauta quand je m'assis près d'elle. Je la collai contre moi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Paul, il est parti. Il a rompu nos fiançailles parce qu'il n'est plus sûr de ses sentiments. Je sais qu'il ment.

-Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ?

-Je sais pourquoi il réagit ainsi. Il croit qu'il fait ce qu'il faut mais je refuse de le voir sacrifier notre couple.

Je restai silencieux. Elle prit cela pour une opposition et se dégagea de mon éreinte.

-Je vais lui parler, me proposai-je sans réfléchir.

-Non !

-Je vais lui dire qu'il ne doit pas renoncer à toi, peu importe les obstacles. Il y a toujours une solution.

Elle me dévisagea, confuse. Je lui souris avec tendresse.

-Tu es l'une de mes sœurs préférées. Je ne peux pas te laisser en difficulté.

Et je ne pouvais me résoudre à la voir malheureuse malgré le fait que cette décision puisse disloquer notre famille.

-Essaie de dormir un peu.

Elle obtempéra, épuisée. Je fis un détour par la cuisine pour manger et puis par la salle de bain. Dans ma chambre je plongeai dans mon lit, la tête en ébullition. Et comme je m'y attendais, Bella se glissa dans mon lit, s'encastra dans mon dos. Cela augmenta mon supplice. Elle s'endormit dans la foulée. Ce qui ne fut pas mon cas.

* * *

**POV RILEY**

Le lendemain

Nous étions arrivés à Seattle tôt dans la matinée. Je les avais laissés s'installer dans ma demeure sous leur œil admiratif. James ne parvenait pas à dissimuler sa jalousie. Je lui prêtai des habits et l'emmenai avec moi en centre-ville, dans la banque où se trouvaient nos fonds familiaux.

Après notre brouille, j'étais retourné dans la demeure familiale. J'étais né à Seattle. J'aimais toujours cette ville. J'y avais vécu aussi des moments heureux.

Il ne nous fallut pas plus de trente minutes pour vider le coffre contenant le reste du legs de nos parents. Je ne m'en étais jamais servi. Je vivais avec mes propres ressources. J'étais connu en tant que petit-fils de moi-même : Riley Bears Witherdale III. Ainsi, je n'avais pas à justifier de mon existence. « Bears » était le nom de ma mère : riche héritière qui avait épousé un roturier.

Je contemplais souvent son portrait, nous nous ressemblions et j'aimais cette idée parce que je l'aimais toujours malgré toutes ces décennies sans elle, elle me manquait autant. J'avais oublié quasiment toute ma vie humaine, mais j'avais des bribes de souvenirs auprès d'elle. Elle m'avait appris à monter à cheval, à jouer du violon, à lire, à respecter les gens et la vie humaine en général.

-Où veux-tu reconstruire ton domaine, Jamie ?

Nous étions en train de rentrer chez moi.

-Au même endroit.

Je le reconnaissais bien là. Rancunier.

-Si tu décides cela, il faudra alors prévenir les autorités que tu es bien en vie.

-C'est un problème ?

-Non. Tu leur donneras mon adresse, ainsi « ils » sauront où te trouver.

Il esquissa un sourire en coin.

-Ingénieux.

-Simple comme bonjour, le contredis-je.

-Quand comptes-tu récupérer Rose ?

-Chaque chose en son temps.

Nous étions à peine rentrés qu'il voulut ressortir.

-Je veux faire des achats.

Il demanda à son amie de l'accompagner. Celle-ci, une rousse des plus éblouissantes, s'en fit une joie. Je n'aimais pas l'affection qu'elle lui montrait. Cependant mieux valait qu'elle soit loin de moi car elle me perturbait. Après leur départ, je laissai Laurent seul avec lui-même. Sa présence négative était des plus désagréables.

Je partis rejoindre le marché aux esclaves que j'avais découvert par hasard lorsqu'une connaissance commune avec mon frère m'avait hélé pour prendre de mes nouvelles il y a quelques mois. C'était ainsi que j'avais su à quoi James s'adonnait. Encore une lubie haineuse. Mais comme je n'avais pas de considération pour les loups-garous (je ne les détestais pas, ils me laissaient juste indifférent) cela ne me gêna pas outre mesure.

J'avais pris contact avec un des marchands présents la veille de mon arrivée chez Victoria. Il m'avait dit de repasser dans deux ou trois jours pour rencontrer son concurrent le plus lucratif, il saurait peut-être me renseigner.

Je ne revins que le soir avec de bonnes nouvelles. En franchissant le seuil, je trouvai Victoria en pleine examen du portrait de ma mère. Elle ne m'entendit pas arriver tant elle était plongée dans sa contemplation. Son admiration était réelle. J'en fus troublé. Je m'éloignai pour rejoindre le salon où j'entendais Jamie, j'avais envie de faire une partie de billard moi aussi.

-Elle vous ressemble, dit-elle subitement.

Je me figeai, surpris. Je pris la peine de me retourner pour ne pas être impoli.

-La même posture altière et la même force de caractère, continua-t-elle.

Je restai silencieux.

Elle se tourna enfin vers moi, plongeant ses yeux bleus éclatant dans les miens. J'avais évité ce contact depuis notre rencontre chez elle avant-hier mais là je ne pouvais y échapper. Il se passa le même phénomène, un besoin irrépressible de la prendre dans mes bras.

-Tu es rentré Riley, nous interrompit Jamie avec toute ma gratitude.

-Oui, dis-je en lui faisant face.

Il me détaillait, cachant mal sa curiosité.

-As-tu trouvé ce que tu cherchais mon cher frère ?

J'avais déjà la réponse car il exhibait une tenue ostentatoire.

-Ai-je besoin de répondre à cette question ? Répondit-il d'un ton rogue.

Je lui trouvai nettement meilleur mine malgré cette étrange sensation de souffrance dans ses yeux. Je ne savais pas ce que recelait les rouages de son cerveau manipulateur d'où une méfiance persistante. Je me préservais. Pourtant il avait su me toucher, et je rejetais le fait que ce puisse être de la manipulation. Il était fourbe mais il n'oserait pas jouer avec moi. Il l'avait déjà fait et cela s'était mal terminé. S'il recommençait…

-Il est temps de mettre en place notre plan.

-C'est déjà fait, l'informai-je.

OoooO

Le lendemain soir.

J'étais arrivé à Colville, seul. J'avais décidé de commencer par Bella car elle était la plus proche de nous. Il ne fut pas difficile de trouver le village adjacent. Je me déplaçais d'arbre en arbre, de toits en toits, examinant chaque maison, épiant les conversations jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle me renseigne. Bella était partie avec la sœur de Jacob Black, elles auraient déjà dû être rentrées. Le loup n'était pas la non plus, ils ne savaient pas où le trouver. Cette famille était en plein conflit. C'était une bonne chose, et en même temps j'étais intrigué. Cela pimenta cette excursion qui n'avait pas vraiment d'intérêt pour moi. Pourchasser des humaines ne m'enchantait pas. Je devais découvrir le problème de leur mésentente. J'en aurais vite le cœur net.

Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une heure pour les retrouver, je n'avais pas prévu d'enlever les deux mais les circonstances m'y obligèrent.

* * *

La suite dans quelques temps je retourne sur mon autre fic (HP).

N'hésitez pas à lire ma nouvelle fic « Cœurs enchainés » pour ceux et celles qui aiment BN et le Chasseur.


	18. Un bonheur au goût de sang

Relecture **Brynamon.**

Merci à **Veronicka** pour sa review. Heureusement que tu es là mon clone pour m'encourager! ;-)

J'avais prévu une coupure mais finalement je suis inspirée et j'ai un peu de temps pour écrire donc voilà la suite plus vite que prévue.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18 : Un bonheur au goût de sang**

* * *

**POV Bella**

La veille

Rachel vint encore me réveiller pour que je retourne dans son lit. Je remarquai vaguement ses traits tirés. Evitant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Jake, je la suivis. Il fut plus compliqué de me rendormir cette fois, les évènements de la veille me revenant en tête. J'avais été un peu trop franche avec Jake et je n'avais pas su lui expliquer ce qui avait motivé mes propos.

Il y a quelques heures…

_William franchit le seuil, seul. Alors que la peur me tenaillait, il m'aborda pour entamer une discussion sérieuse qui me mit mal à l'aise. J'eus beau lui demander où était Jake, il éluda, me rappelant que Jacob n'avait pas de compte à me rendre et que moi par contre j'avais des obligations envers lui._

_-Nous ne sommes même pas fiancés ! Lui rétorquai-je, acerbe._

_Son œil noir ne m'impressionna aucunement. J'avais affronté bien pire. _

_-Cela ne saurait tarder._

_-Vous êtes devin ?_

_Silence. Son expression se modifia mais il cachait si bien ses émotions que je ne sus comment l'interpréter. Je le devinais lui-même contrarié par je ne sais quoi et cela le rendait plus brutal dans ses paroles. Je ne voulais pas qu'un tiers s'immisce dans ma vie et me dicte ma conduite mais j'étais sous son toit, malheureusement, donc je ne pouvais faire autrement._

_-Je comprends mieux cet… attrait que mon fils à pour vous, m'avoua-t-il._

_Attrait ! _

_-Je ne suis pas qu'un joli minois ! _

_-C'est ce que je constate._

_-Je ne compte pas faire office de potiche ou de servante pour qui que ce soit ! _

_Il tiqua._

_-L'insolence vous sied mais n'a pas sa place dans ma maison. Tant que vous vivrez ici vous devrez vivre selon mes règles. _

_-C'est ce que je comptais faire William, j'ai gardé un reste de l'éducation de ma mère. Je suis bien élevée... _

_-Bien._

_Il s'éloignait déjà._

_-…mais plus jamais je ne me soumettrai ! Soyez-en averti !_

_Il se statufia, me sondant avec lourdeur. La présence de Jake me fit défaut en cet instant._

_-Où est Jake ? Insistai-je._

_Il mit un certain temps avant de me répondre._

_-Je ne sais pas. Il est parti avec son cousin. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses…vous concernant._

_Mon cœur rata un battement. Non ! Je ne devais pas me laisser aller à des suppositions abracadabrantes. Mais alors que le temps passait, ne pas le voir arriver engendra beaucoup d'inquiétude que je tempérai en faisant la vaisselle après avoir diné des clopinettes dans une ambiance des plus tendues (William et Rachel avaient eu des mots). Je ruminai et ruminai. _

_A son arrivée tardive, ce mélange de peur et d'agacement engendra des paroles malheureuses qui le firent fuir. _

_Oui il avait fui…_

_Je l'appelai mais il ne se retourna pas. Il me laissa ainsi sans possibilité de m'expliquer. Je partis à sa suite, me perdis, tenta de garder mon calme. Je lui en voulais mais le temps passant, ce fut à moi-même que j'en voulus. J'étais partie sans rien dire dans un endroit inconnu. Mes mauvaises décisions persistaient dès que les sentiments rentraient en jeu. _

_-Tu es perdue Bella ?_

_Je sursautai devant le grand gaillard brun qui s'élevait devant moi. Je reculai._

_-Je suis Paul. _

_L'instant de stupeur passé, je le dévisageai avec curiosité. Le fameux Paul. Il essayait de paraitre gentil mais il avait en lui un côté sombre et animal qui ne m'inspirait pas._

_-Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?_

_-Tu es la seule visage pâle du coin, Rachel m'a parlé de toi._

_Il se proposa de me ramener non loin en évitant de s'approcher de la maison des Black._

_-Peux-tu prévenir Rachel que je l'attends au même endroit mais j'ai besoin de la voir tout de suite. C'est important._

_J'opinai, heureuse qu'il m'ait ramenée. Et tins ma promesse. Rachel exprima tant d'exaltation que je l'enviai presque. Elle se faufila par la fenêtre de sa chambre. _

_Sarah était restée avec son époux dans leur petit salon. Ils ne m'avaient pas posé de question sur l'absence de Jake. Savait-il seulement qu'il était revenu entre deux ? Je me couchai seule et attendis son retour. En allant boire de l'eau, je vis que je n'étais pas la seule à le guetter. _

_-Sarah ? _

_-Tu ne dors pas ?_

_-Non. Je ne suis pas rassurée quand il n'est pas là._

_-Moi aussi. _

_-C'est compréhensible. _

_-Et puis j'ai eu une dispute avec Billy._

_J'attendis la suite, curieuse, je n'avais rien entendu. _

_-Il supporte mal la désobéissance de Rachel, à croire qu'il ne se rappelle pas ce que c'est d'être amoureux. Nous avons eu la chance de pouvoir nous choisir mutuellement et que nos parents l'acceptent. Nous avons beau être en désaccord avec elle, il ne faut pas la braquer sinon elle partira définitivement. Et je ne veux pas revivre la perte d'un autre enfant même temporairement._

Je vis Rebecca se lever. Il était encore tôt. Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter et finis par m'endormir.

OoooO

Je marchais le long d'un sentier avec Quil. Nous allions en direction de l'entrepôt. Il était venu à la demande de son cousin pour me rencontrer. Je l'avais accueilli presque comme un vieil ami. Il correspondait à la description de Jacob. J'avais l'impression de le connaitre. Il dégageait une jovialité agréable et je me sentais aussi en sécurité à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas l'absence de son cousin. Il ne travaillait que très rarement le dimanche. Le reste de la famille était partie à l'église du village.

William m'avait « proposé » de venir avec eux mais j'avais décliné l'offre avec le plus de courtoisie possible. Pas que je n'étais pas croyante mais en ce moment, Dieu et moi étions en conflit. A la place, j'avais préparé le déjeuner.

Quil me demanda de venir avec lui pour aller voir Jake. J'avais accepté sans aucune hésitation. Je le questionnai un peu, ne voulant pas paraitre trop curieuse. Il me raconta des anecdotes sur leur enfance. Il parvint même à me faire rire, un exploit qui me laissa pantoise.

-Jake et moi, on a un peu le même sens de l'humour.

-Je n'ai pas pu encore en profiter. Étant donné les circonstances de notre rencontre.

-Oui, il m'a raconté.

Il parut songeur.

-Une belle histoire.

Interloquée, je le regardai de travers.

-Ce n'est pas les termes que j'aurais employés.

-Ce sont les siens, il m'a presque remercié de l'avoir laissé choir, rit-il.

Il secoua la tête, toujours dans une liesse connue de lui seul, j'étais décontenancée.

-Vous êtes chanceux, je vous envie. Je n'ai pas eu la même chance.

Je devinai le problème.

-Tu parles de Claire ?

Il me scruta, soudain plus sombre. Mais ce fut tout. Et le reste du chemin se passa dans le silence. Je fus heureuse d'arriver à l'entrepôt, consciente de l'avoir peut-être heurté. Et puis il y eut à nouveau les doutes. Nous entrâmes en nous annonçant mais l'attention de Jake était déjà sur nous. Il continua malgré tout son travail. Je l'observai faire avec curiosité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jake ? On est dimanche ! J'arrive devant chez toi et je trouve Bella seule comme une malheureuse. Heureusement que tu lui avais raconté toute ma vie, elle a accepté ma compagnie.

-Seule ? Comment ça, seule ? Où sont mes parents et mes sœurs ?

-A l'église, tu le sais bien.

Jacob m'évitait délibérément. C'était pénible. Je me dandinai sur mes pieds, ne sachant comment réagir dans cette situation.

-Et toi tu n'y es pas Quil ?

-Je préfère éviter.

-Hum.

Je ne saisissais pas ce qu'ils tentaient de se dire.

-Allez viens ! S'exclama son cousin.

-J'ai encore du travail.

Quil l'étudia un instant, puis m'étudia à mon tour, réalisa une chose, ricana.

-Il y a des chamailleries dans l'air.

Il aurait mieux valu qu'il se taise au regard acide que Jacob lui lança mais cela lui glissa dessus. Il m'attrapa le bras soudainement :

-Nous, nous nous rendons à la clairière, quand tu auras retrouvé la parole tu nous rejoins.

Quelle clairière ? Je me dégageai doucement mais fermement en refusant son offre, je ne voulais pas que les grognements de Jake se muent en véritable colère. Il se calma comme prévu et déposa ses outils.

-Je vais l'y emmener moi-même, décréta-t-il, toujours aussi tendu.

Il alla se laver les mains et m'entraina à sa suite sans un mot. Je jetai un œil en arrière, Quil était resté en retrait. Il me gratifia d'un clin d'œil taquin en se baissant dans une légère révérence. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire.

OoooO

J'étais assise près du ru, les pieds dans l'eau. J'attendais.

Jake se rhabillait non loin. Je détaillais ce bel endroit où je me sentais bien. Vraiment bien.

Le voyant tarder, je partis à sa rencontre.

-Jake ?

-Ici.

Je fis le tour de la maison délabrée suivant le son de sa voix. Il était face aux murs en ruine, dubitatif. J'en profitai pour me glisser près de lui.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Je pense que tu vas me rendre fou.

Il avança vers les pans de murs et testa leur solidité.

-Tu comptes la rénover ?

-C'était prévu.

-C'est un bel endroit.

Il relégua ses tests à plus tard et se concentra sur moi. Je compris enfin la raison de notre présence ici.

-Je m'y sens bien.

-Je m'y sens bien aussi. Quil avait dégoté cet endroit peu avant mon absence mais il n'a pas eu le temps de me le montrer. Il voulait s'y installer mais finalement il pense que le plus urgent est que nous puissions vivre ailleurs que chez mes parents. Il m'a cédé son coin de paradis.

Il appréciait sans commune mesure le geste de son cousin. Et moi aussi.

-Il ne faut pas trainer dans ce cas, attaquons les travaux.

Cette idée m'exaltait. Me redonnait un goût de bonheur inespéré. Un endroit à nous, isolé de sa famille sans qu'il en soit coupé. Un endroit sûr. Un endroit pour me ressourcer comme il me l'avait promis. Pour laisser mes sentiments s'épanouir. J'avais tout cela en tête en moins d'une seconde.

Je savais que cette décision ne pouvait être négative, je pouvais la prendre sans crainte. Je fis un tour sur moi-même, les yeux remplis d'étoiles et de gratitude. Je souris à pleine dents en m'attardant sur lui. Il était resté là où il était, trop loin, encore méfiant. Ou fâché. Ou contrarié. Ou …

Une main me poussa légèrement vers lui. Une main imaginaire, mais qui me parut bien réelle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? »

-Maman…

« Va vers le bonheur, accroche-toi à lui, quitte à faire des compromis, car c'est ça l'amour, un échange, des sacrifices et surtout de la confiance. »

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit …

« … de l'amour ? Ma douce Bella, rit-elle, c'est bien au-delà de l'amour, voilà pourquoi tu en as peur mais tu ne peux aller contre éternellement. »

-A qui parles-tu Bella ?

Il était devant moi, perplexe et peut-être inquiet sur ma santé mentale. La présence de ma mère se dissipa créant un gouffre.

-A ma mère, elle s'est adressée à moi.

Il n'eut pas la moindre réaction négative, j'en fus rassurée. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule :

-Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?

-Que j'étais aveugle.

-A quel sujet ?

-J'avais tellement peur de t'aimer que je ne me suis pas rendue compte que c'était déjà le cas.

Cette constatation n'amena pas la joie escomptée mais une terrible peur, une vulnérabilité sans nom. Il me prit contre lui. Je fermai les yeux en m'agrippant, étouffée par cette angoisse.

-Je le savais déjà, mais c'est quand même rassurant d'avoir une confirmation, rit-il avec un bonheur sans borne.

Mais j'étais imperméable, engluée dans cette peur. La vie m'avait tant pris.

-Je comprends ton appréhension.

Je secouai la tête par la négative.

-Si je t'assure. Je me sens vulnérable aussi.

Sa voix avait repris sa sonorité grave et sérieuse.

-Etre séparé de toi est une souffrance. Ne pas avoir la certitude de pouvoir te protéger et te garder près de moi en est une aussi. Je ne sais pas de quoi le futur sera fait mais je ne peux l'imaginer sans toi. Tu es l'air que je respire, s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit…

Je le serrai plus, oui il comprenait…

OoooO

Le soir

Nous avions avancé. Quil était venu en renfort. Ainsi que son père dont j'avais fait la connaissance. Je les avais aidés, ou ralentis, je ne savais guère. Mais j'étais enthousiaste. William l'avait remarqué, et j'appréciai qu'il resta loin de nos projets.

Après le diner (des plus tendus encore) Jacob était ressorti. Il m'avait confié les problèmes de sa sœur et je l'avais encouragé dans son projet de voir Paul. Rachel s'isola, je cherchai à la rejoindre mais Rebecca me devança et une discussion houleuse s'ensuivit. Je m'en mêlai, à tort, et cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses surtout quand elle évoqua l'implication de Jacob.

Il était à peine rentré que les choses se retournèrent contre lui. Il parvint à rester serein mais ce ne fut pas mon cas, je fus scandalisée, je m'emportai à sa place, décuplant la colère de William, qui le força à faire un choix à ma grand consternation.

Jacob me prit d'un côté, prit sa sœur de l'autre et s'en alla en ignorant le reste.

J'étais encore estomaquée par sa réaction et par l'opposition qu'il avait manifestée à son père dans un ton similaire au sien, sur un même pied d'égalité.

Et puis nous l'avions ramené à la raison, Rachel et moi, ne voulant pas qu'il se brouille avec le reste de la famille. Je ne voulais pas être responsable de cela. Il avait conseillé à sa sœur de rejoindre Paul afin d'aplanir les choses et lui et moi, nous étions donc rentrés.

Et les deux hommes s'étaient expliqués.

Tard dans la nuit, nous parlâmes de cette journée étrange, dans l'intimité de nos bras. Jake avait pris position de manière définitive, exposant la raison pour laquelle il avait aidé sa sœur, imposant sa volonté de vivre sa vie avec moi de la manière que nous le souhaiterions, sans entrave.

-Je pourrai travailler ?

Il soupira.

-Oui.

-Et nous prendrons nos décisions en commun ?

-Oui.

-Ne roule pas des yeux.

-Tu ne cèdes jamais d'un pouce.

-Si…

-Je demande à voir.

Je souris devant son air ébahi (que je distinguai nettement par cette nuit éclairée d'une demi-lune) alors que j'acceptai sa demande en mariage.

L'horreur du monde était derrière nous. Tout n'était pas résolu au sein de notre famille mais au moins, il y avait un premier pas vers la tolérance. Un premier pas vers une réconciliation.

* * *

**POV EMBRY**

La veille

Je dévisageai Sam avec stupeur, puis je fis un va-et-vient entre lui et Zafrina. Mais aucune de leur expression ne me rassura.

-C'est mieux pour toi, décréta Seth qui intervint.

J'avais oublié sa présence. Je me braquai en vociférant. J'étais furieux. Sam se leva et contourna mon lit. Je m'étais redressé en position assise malgré la douleur que ça engendrait.

-Je suis désolé petit frère. Repose-toi.

Il posa sa main sur ma tête, je la repoussai avec virulence.

-Je viens avec vous !

Il secoua la tête et quitta la pièce, les épaules un peu voûtées. Seth me serra un peu dans ses bras et s'en alla à son tour, ignorant mon appel. Mon regard se reporta sur Zafrina avec colère, elle recula prête elle aussi à partir. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, ils m'avaient laissé tomber. Je détournai le regard pour ne pas la voir partir et me rallongeai. J'étais fatigué, c'est vrai. Ce n'était pas juste…

Le lit s'enfonça. Elle s'était assise au même endroit que précédemment. Rien ne m'avait préparé à la dureté de son expression. Un duel visuel intense s'ensuivit et je ne voulais pas lâcher prise.

-Tu es borné Embry.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à abandonner mes amis en restant couché à ne rien faire pendant qu'ils risquent leur vie.

-Je le sais, et je comprends mais…

-Tu comprends ? Sifflai-je. Vraiment ?

-Oui, je comprends ! Gronda-t-elle. Et tu ne nous abandonnes pas ! Tu dois prendre soin de toi ! Sinon nous serons inquiets et tu vas nous entraver dans notre avancée !

Je détournai encore les yeux, fâché qu'elle ait raison et qu'elle me le dise si brutalement.

-Si vous attendiez un jour ou deux…, tentai-je en désespoir de cause.

-Ça fait trois jours que nous sommes là à attendre que tu te réveilles. Trois jours interminables.

-Pardon d'avoir contrarié vos projets, raillai-je, blessé.

-Trois jours à espérer ton réveil dans des doutes insupportables. La mort planait au-dessus de nos têtes faisant souffrir nos cœurs.

Nous étions à nouveau liés visuellement. Je crus déceler un sous-entendu. Quelque chose qui me remua tout entier.

-J'ai eu peur, avoua-t-elle, confirmant mes espoirs. Et je n'ai pas aimé ça.

Elle avait eu peur pour moi. Ma main glissa doucement vers la sienne.

-Et si tu t'en vas j'aurais peur aussi, essaie de les convaincre de patienter encore un jour au moins.

Sa main se laissa enrouler dans la mienne. Elle hésitait. Je plaidai encore ma cause, m'enfournant dans la brèche.

-Je ne te promets rien.

L'ébauche d'un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres devant ma joie manifeste.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de céder, soupira-t-elle. Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi.

J'étais plus léger d'un poids, plus heureux aussi, éloignant la désagréable sensation que je partais perdant car nous étions trop différents. La fatigue me fit cligner des yeux.

-J'aimerais que tu m'emmènes encore loin d'ici, dans un endroit apaisant pour que je m'endorme.

-Si tu me promets d'être sage.

J'acquiesçai.

_Je me retrouvai allongé dans de l'herbe. J'observai les nuages qui adoucissaient le soleil. Le chant des oiseaux, le bruissement des feuilles des arbres, le vent frais étaient agréables. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. _

_-Où es-tu ?_

_-Ici !_

_Je fis un bond alors qu'elle apparut au-dessus de moi, me cachant le soleil. Elle se posa à mes cotés, tournée vers moi. J'en fis de même._

_-Dors maintenant._

_Sa main de nouveau dans la mienne, elle m'ordonna de fermer les yeux. J'aurais préféré la regarder mais le sommeil m'emporta trop vite. _

_OoooO_

Le lendemain (retour en temps réel).

J'étais assez en forme pour retourner chez moi. J'avais supporté les accès de maternage de ma mère. Mais elle ne m'avait pas posé de questions qui auraient pu poser problème. Heureusement. Elle était plus axée sur ma guérison. Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, en fin d'après-midi, je préparai des affaires et passai par la fenêtre, laissant un mot sur la table de chevet pour elle. Je mis ma besace en bandoulière en grimaçant et avançai d'un pas raisonnable. Je ne devais pas forcer. Zafrina m'avait rendu visite dans la nuit, m'annonçant que les autres étaient d'accord pour m'attendre.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-J'ai fait preuve de diplomatie.

La maison de Sam en vue, je me sentis mieux en les voyant venir à ma rencontre. Le groupe avait l'air soudé, et je me demandai comment ce miracle avait pu se produire. J'eus droit à une accolade collective même de la part d'Emmett. Il paraissait plus serein. Il y avait un inconnu, qui resta en retrait. Il était immense, mais pas autant que le loup blanc.

-Si tu viens, tu pourras encore me servir de bouclier, plaisanta Emmett.

Il y eut un rire collectif, c'était une étrange facette de lui que je découvrais. On l'avait trouvé si malheureux que je n'aurais pas cru possible de le voir sourire un jour.

-On est content que tu ailles bien et que tu viennes, continua-t-il.

-Enfin tu devines bien que c'était pas le cas hier quand Zafrina a décrété qu'on allait t'attendre et que c'était non négociable, intervint Jessica.

Je me tournai vers Zafrina, elle haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme approche.

-Nous avons eu des mots, tu t'en doutes, rigola Seth.

-Sam a été le plus difficile à convaincre, m'expliqua Edward. Mais devant la majorité il s'est incliné.

-Mais je sens que ta mère va me tuer à notre retour, râla le concerné.

-Nous tuer, corrigeai-je.

-J'espérai qu'elle t'aurait empêché de venir.

-Je ne lui ai rien dit. Je suis parti en catimini. Je ne suis pas fier de la laisser ainsi sans nouvelles mais je lui révélerai tout à mon retour et elle comprendra.

Il resta dubitatif.

-Alors on lui a proposé de nous entrainer pour passer le temps, me raconta Seth, et nous avons perfectionné notre stratégie. Emily va s'occuper de l'épicerie en attendant notre retour.

Je voulus en savoir plus.

-Je te dirai tout en chemin, continua Edward.

Il me sortit des tickets.

-Nous allons prendre le train de nuit. Toi et moi. Les autres nous attendrons à Vancouver et nous avancerons ensuite de concert.

-C'est par là-bas que se trouve la maison du sang-froid ?

-A quelques centaines de kilomètres au nord se trouve la demeure du nommé Laurent. Si l'autre n'y est pas nous obligerons celui-ci à nous dire où il peut être. C'est notre seule piste.

-Mais c'est la meilleure, entendis-je.

L'inconnu avait avancé et semblait confiant dans ses paroles. Sam nous présenta.

-Embry, Caleb, Caleb, Embry.

Les présentations faites, j'encourageai au départ.

-Je nous ai assez retardés.

Je fis un effort pour ne pas suivre le groupe de Zafrina. Edward me tira à sa suite.

-Pourquoi Jessica ne vient pas avec nous ?

-Elle préfère rester avec eux. Ben la portera.

Il avait dû lui faire sentir qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle à ses côtés. Je soupirai.

Nous allions chevaucher jusqu'à la gare de Forks. Ce n'était pas loin. Je ne pus empêcher un dernier regard vers le groupe qui nous demanda d'être prudents.

-Vous aussi soyez prudent.

Je les englobai tous mais mon attention était vers Zafrina. Je perçus son appréhension. Je la ressentais. Je ne savais pas de quoi serait fait le lendemain. Et puis nous nous éloignâmes.

Dans le train, nous avions terminé de diner et je fixai le paysage défilant.

-Nous allons les rejoindre sans encombres ne t'inquiètes pas Embry. Repose-toi.

Je fermai les yeux sans répondre, me créant ma propre illusion de notre coin d'herbes fleuri…

* * *

**POV JACOB**

Le même jour

Ce fut une belle nuit, la plus belle de toutes. Bella dormait dans mes bras, je ne voulais pas la réveiller mais il le fallait. Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi exalté par cette nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait. Nous allions nous marier et vivre selon nos propres règles. J'avais adhéré à ses exigences, seule comptait sa présence près de moi, et j'étais prêt à tous les compromis pour qu'elle soit heureuse et oublie le passé. C'était déjà un miracle de pouvoir rester au sein de ma communauté. Elle avait accepté de rester ici, de ne pas me couper des miens. Je ne pouvais être plus heureux. Je lui avais juste demandé d'attendre le moment propice pour leur annoncer nos fiançailles.

Après être passé par la salle de bain, je revins la réveiller.

-Bella, murmurai-je. Bella chérie.

Je me sentis coupable de la couper en plein sommeil. Je lui laissai du temps, elle regarda autour d'elle puis me sourit en me reconnaissant.

-Je dois aller dans la chambre de tes sœurs, soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et je la soulevai sans difficulté.

-Et pendant ce temps, je vais aller continuer les travaux. J'ai prévenu mon père que je prendrai un peu de temps durant la semaine pour y travailler.

-Je veux venir avec toi, décida-t-elle avec une voix ensommeillée.

-Mais bien sûr, me moquai-je gentiment.

Je traversai le couloir, la déposai sur le lit de Rachel. Elle s'était déjà rendormie. Je voulus presque me recoucher à ses cotés. Je m'agenouillai et l'embrassai.

-A tout à l'heure.

En me relevant, je croisai le regard de Rebecca. Elle se retourna sans un mot. Sa tristesse me rappela que ma famille traversait des moments difficiles. Je m'approchai et contournai le lit pour m'agenouiller près d'elle. Elle était cernée, paraissait encore plus sévère qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Elle me fixa de manière implacable, elle avait le même regard que mon père, un regard qui mettait mal à l'aise parfois. C'était le cas en cet instant. Pourtant je ne me laissai pas démonter.

-Tu veux venir avec moi à la clairière ?

-Non.

-Allons marcher un peu si tu préfères.

-Non.

-Becca, soupirai-je, ne te coupe pas du monde.

-Tu vas faire ta vie, Rachel aussi. Je dois m'habituer à rester seule.

-Ne dis pas de sottise, je viendrai te voir tous les jours, et Rachel aussi.

Elle émit un son sarcastique.

-Tu es notre sœur, te feras toujours partie de nos vies.

-Je ne me fais pas d'illusion. Vous allez fonder votre famille et je ne serai plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

-Tu dis des âneries, m'esclaffai-je. Tu seras la tatie gâteau et ensuite tu auras un mari et tes propres enfants.

-Je ne me marierai jamais.

-Je pensais ça aussi, avant de rencontrer Bella…

-Tu as eu de la chance.

-Tu en auras aussi.

-Pas en restant cloitrée dans ce village.

-Pars à l'aventure si tu le souhaites ! M'enthousiasmai-je.

-Pas sans ma sœur. Je veux ma sœur, je ne veux personne d'autre !

-Ah oui ? Je compte pour du beurre.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Oui je sais, justement parlons-en de ma mise à l'écart de votre cercle privilégié.

Elle roula des yeux, une pointe d'amusement inespérée dans les yeux.

-Tu ne vas pas recommencer à pleurnicher, bébé Jake.

Quel surnom pénible !

-Tu vas voir si je pleurniche.

Je la tirai hors du lit et la jetai comme un sac à patate sur mon épaule. Elle se garda bien de crier mais m'affubla de coups de poings aussi douloureux que la piqure d'un insecte.

-Maintenant tu viens avec moi à la clairière.

Bella dormait, je quittai la chambre sans bruit. Nous traversâmes le salon où Rachel dormait toujours et j'attrapai, dans la cuisine, un sac de provisions que j'avais préparé hier soir. Nous partîmes au pas de course. Elle finit par s'époumoner et je la redéposai au sol, me pliai ensuite de rire. Elle, elle était entre colère et rire. Finalement le rire l'emporta.

-Tu me le paieras Jacob Black.

-Oui, oui, je connais tes coups en douce, j'en ai déjà soupé. J'étais souvent puni par ta faute !

-L'apanage des grandes sœurs.

-Allez viens, insistai-je, profitant de sa gaité.

-Pourquoi viendrai-je ? En robe de nuit qui plus est ?

Mince j'avais oublié ce détail.

-Tu es ma sœur, je veux partager ça avec toi.

OoooO

Rachel et Bella avaient fini par nous rejoindre. L'atmosphère à la maison était pesante car mon père était resté à la maison ce matin, comme par hasard. Je les laissai entre elles, une trêve semblait instaurée, elles prévoyaient déjà des choses pour décorer la maison mais je m'en fichai, le plus important était le contenant pas le contenu. Elles pouvaient décider du reste.

Quil travaillait mais il passa à l'heure du déjeuner avec des gamelles.

-Mon père vous salue.

-Tu lui diras merci pour ce repas.

J'engloutissais une bonne partie, affamé, sous les protestations de la gente féminine présente.

-C'est moi qui ait cuisiné ! S'exclama-t-il, mécontent.

-Parce que tu sais cuisiner ? Ricanai-je.

Le repas se déroula ainsi, dans la joie. Il retourna travailler. L'après-midi passa vite, Bella venant régulièrement voir si j'avais besoin de quelque chose.

-Non ma belle, je suis maitre d'œuvre, donc je maitrise.

J'avais peur de ses doigts malhabiles mais je ne voulais pas la vexer.

-Aurais-tu peur que je sabote ton brillant travail ?

Elle n'était pas dupe finalement. Elle s'accroupit à mes côtés, enroula son bras autour de ma nuque et m'attira contre elle dans un baiser passionné.

-Je peux leur dire ? Souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Je devinai ce à quoi elle faisait allusion. Elle me prenait en traite.

-D'accord, mais qu'elles gardent le silence. Je dois officialiser la chose.

Elle ne comprit pas mon allusion. Il était pourtant évident qu'il manquait une chose pour concrétiser cet évènement.

Aux cris que poussèrent mes sœurs, je regrettai d'avoir céder. J'allais m'en mordre les doigts, elles ne garderaient jamais le silence. Elles me tombèrent dessus, je m'étalai sous leur poids non prévu. Le reste de l'après-midi fut qu'une vaste chamaillerie.

Rebecca rentra avec moi, je devais récupérer d'autres outils et du matériau supplémentaire, mentis-je à Bella. En fait, je devais trouver une bague avec mes économies. J'avais besoin de l'avis d'une femme et Rachel était trop pipelette.

En revenant de la joaillerie de la ville, mon cœur papillonnait à l'idée de lui offrir le symbole de notre engagement. Rebecca avait préféré rentrer.

En arrivant à la clairière, seul le silence répondit à mes appels. Je fis le tour, le cœur compressé d'une angoisse sourde. Il y avait trace de lutte, des pans de robes arrachées jonchaient le sol. Il y avait plus loin le bracelet de ma sœur et…

Un message.

« Il est temps de régler nos comptes. Je récupère au passage ce qui m'appartient, avec un supplément pour les dommages causés.»

Mon corps se brisa en même temps que mon cœur et ma tête.

Je courais déjà, dans des longues foulées hargneuses. Mais où allais-je en fait ? Je devais me reprendre, mais je me noyais dans mes larmes. Mon énergie me quitta, mes pattes se dérobèrent, j'avais beau moins souffrir ainsi, c'était proche de l'enfer. Après un certain temps, je condensais ma volonté pour réfléchir avec calme.

Je devais aller chez moi prévenir les miens…

…et Paul.

* * *

**POV JAMES**

Quelques heures plus tard

Riley était parti depuis quelques heures mais que faisait-il ? Il m'avait promis que ce ne serait pas long. Je décidai de monter voir mon vieil ami. Je fis le tour du premier étage où il était installé en l'appelant.

-Il est sorti, James, me prévint Victoria.

-Pour aller où ? M'étonnai-je.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Je le trouve un tantinet susceptible ces temps-ci. Sa dulcinée végétarienne doit lui manquer.

J'avais cru comprendre qu'un conflit les avait opposés et je savais que j'étais à la source de ce conflit ce qui me réjouissait énormément. Victoria me proposa d'aller en ville nous amuser un peu. Elle commençait elle aussi à tourner en rond dans cette grande demeure.

-Quand Riley n'est pas là, cela n'a pas le même charme, n'est-ce pas Victoria ?

-Disons que sa présence est un vrai mystère, un mystère que j'aimerais percer.

-Pourquoi tant de curiosité ? Pourquoi ne pas me questionner ?

-C'est moins drôle, très cher.

Décidément cette rousse au caractère atypique me plaisait réellement. Sa compagnie était rafraichissante et non pesante. Cela m'éloignait du manque d'une autre femme au caractère tout aussi atypique. Tout mon corps brulait de la revoir, créant à nouveau une soif inextinguible.

-Tu as raison, il est temps d'aller se divertir.

OoooO

Nous dansions dans une atmosphère enfumée et sirupeuse. J'étais un peu maladroit mais dans la pénombre, cela passait inaperçu. Les vapeurs d'alcool n'avaient aucun effet sur moi, seuls les cœurs palpitants m'appelaient et m'enivraient. J'allais de bras en bras, cherchant celle qui soulagerait mon impatience. Je crus me désespérer jusqu'à la vue de celle qui embrasa mes sens. Une douce jouvencelle blonde au corps voluptueux. Elle céda assez rapidement à mes avances et me suivis hors du dancing. Derrière celui-ci, elle succomba à mes charmes. Mon désir s'émoussa, sa peau n'était pas aussi douce, ses courbes pas si généreuses, ses cheveux pas si soyeux. Je continuai à l'explorer sous ses soupirs flatteurs mais je ne parvenais à rien. La déception fut telle que je perdis pied. Ma main entourant langoureusement sa nuque se durcit, serrant sa gorge, elle gargouilla, les yeux remplis d'horreur, les lèvres bleuissant rapidement. Je lui en voulais de m'avoir privé de mon plaisir. De m'avoir rappelé qu'elle n'était qu'une pale copie de ma Rose.

Si je savais où elle était, j'aurais été moi-même la chercher mais Riley craignait des débordements. Et il avait raison. J'étais furieux. J'avais de la haine, une haine que je n'arrivais pas à apaiser. Je lâchai la jeune femme, elle tomba au sol douloureusement. Elle tremblait : des spasmes. Je m'accroupis, la détaillai. Elle était jeune, à peine dix-huit ans. Quel gâchis. Tout ce beau matériel non utilisé. Des pas approchaient, des gars un peu éméchés, des joyeux lurons. Je me relevai et attrapai son bras, la tirant jusqu'aux hommes, une dizaine d'hommes de basse extraction.

Ils se figèrent alors que je leur jetai la jeune fille au milieu d'eux.

-Profitez-en avant qu'elle ne rende l'âme.

Je m'éloignai sans un mot. Je me hissai en haut du bâtiment et assistai avec jouissance à la sauvagerie de ces hommes pas si différents de moi quoique parfois les humains étaient bien plus monstrueux. Ma haine diminua, je retournai chercher Victoria pour rentrer chez mon frère attendre sagement l'arrivée de Bella et Rose.

En arrivant devant mon ancienne demeure, je sus qu'il était rentré, je me précipitai à sa rencontre. Il descendait les marches de l'imposant escalier. Il avait toujours cet air blasé agaçant.

-Où sont-elles ?

-Là-haut. Au dernier étage.

-Qui les surveille ?

-Personne. Il n'y en a pas besoin. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Nous avions aménagé le sous-sol pourquoi ne pas… ?

-Ce ne sont pas des chiens ! Cria-t-il.

Je préférai battre en retraite. Devant mon silence prolongé, il me questionna :

-Où étais-tu ?

-Victoria et moi sommes allés danser.

Il me fixa de sa manière particulière, se crispa.

-Tu as tué des humains !

-Non !

-Il n'a tué personne, confirma Victoria, il est resté avec moi tout le temps.

J'appréciai son mensonge. Riley se tourna vers elle lentement.

-Pourquoi le couvrez-vous ? Qu'est-il réellement pour vous ?

Je n'attendis pas la réponse, j'étais déjà en haut des escaliers, entamant la deuxième série de marches. Quand enfin je trouvai leur prison dorée, j'entrai sans m'annoncer. Bella, allongée sur un lit, était inconsciente, en avançant vers le lit du fond, j'eus un hoquet de frustration en découvrant que ce n'était pas ma Rose. Je redescendis aussi vite et manquai de m'étaler en beauté en trouvant mon frère dans les bras de Victoria partageant un baiser passionné.

-Mais tu te moques de moi !

Il était déjà loin d'elle et avait repris contenance.

-Où est Rose !

-J'ai eu un contretemps.

-Je vois. Qui est-ce ?

-La sœur de Jacob Black.

Finalement mon courroux se transforma en jubilation.

Il attrapa son long manteau noir dans la penderie de l'entrée et s'y glissa dans un mouvement élégant qui lui était propre.

-Je vais chercher Rosalie, je t'interdis de t'approcher des deux autres, tu entends !

Silence. Il se tourna vers Victoria :

-Pouvez-vous veiller à ce qu'il se tienne loin d'elles ?

-Je ferais de mon mieux, accepta-t-elle à ma grand mécontentement.

Elle monta rapidement sans même une attention pour moi. Et lui s'engouffra dans la nuit sans un mot, il s'arrêta un bref moment, regardant vers le haut puis il s'en alla sans se retourner.

Je décidai alors de l'accompagner.

* * *

La suite je ne sais pas quand.

J'ai posté la suite de ma fic « cœurs enchainés ». Avis aux amateurs.


End file.
